Ten Years
by 2Nerdzz
Summary: Ten years is a lot of time. Things can change, people can change. When friends meet after years apart, they have changed more than ever thought possible. Their leader especially. However with her return there is more lurking in the shadows than meets the average eye.
1. Part 1: Reunions - The Fallen Huntress

Fallen. A word not to be taken lightly in this time. Fallen, the title those who have died in battle. Fallen, those who have to steal, and lie to survive. Fallen, like I am.

My name, a name few if any know. My face, forever forgotten. My life, a legend that no one believes. My family, safe.

I pulled a cigarette and lighter from my ammo belt and lit the little roll of death. I took a long drag and removed the roll of death from my lips. I instantly felt my tense body relax slightly as I leaned back into the chair I sat in. I took a few more long puffs, allowing my body to relax even more.

My lungs tingled as the smoke filled them, and a small smile played onto my face. "Can I get you something," a woman asked as she stood by my table.

"Whiskey," I answered taking another drag.

"Smokers," the woman muttered as she turned around. My smile disappeared quickly as I took a final drag before I stubbed out the cigarette. The woman returned with my whiskey, which I quickly downed. The rough liquid burned my throat, giving me a warm feeling in my stomach. Once my drink was paid for I left the bar

Alone I walked through the streets of an unnamed town. My cloak hiding my face from public view. As I walked, I pulled another cigarette out, and pressed it to my lips. I skillfully pulled out my lighters and lit the roll before returning my trusty light to the belt from which it came.

Taking a drag I walked out of the city into the forests. The moon hung high leaving a lowly lit ground to guide my path. "Who would have ever thought Miss Ruby Rose would become such a chain smoker," a voice said as I finished off the roll of death and pulled another one out.

"Onirun," I said bitterly. The small grimm fox jumped from the tree onto my shoulder and began batting at my cigarette. I quickly remove the roll from my lips, "Will you stop."

"Only if you do," the fox laughed as it jumped from my shoulder onto the ground.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that right," I said taking another drag.

"Those things are going to kill you you know," Onirun said trotting beside me as we walked. I looked down towards him, and slowly took another breath, the smoke filling my blackening lungs.

"Maybe that's what I want," I said softly turning my attention back to what was ahead of me.

"Tsk, to think the one person who can understand me, doesn't care about their life."

"I never said that, I simply implied that maybe I want these to kill me," I shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Onirun said. I let out a light laugh and glanced towards the sky.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! Good to see you again for returning readers of mine.**

 **AND WELCOME ALL THE NEWBYs!**

 **Hehehe I made a joke.**

 **Anyway, welcome to my new project. This has been in the works for about... Eight-ish months...**

 **So yeah, a lot of time and effort was put into this.**

 **Planned updates are Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

 **Why so many updates in a single week you ask?**

 **Because this story has many, many chapters. So this is gonna be around for a while.**

 **Sorry if you get mad with the rapid updates but it's either this or having updates go through to 2018.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter to Ten Years and I hope you stick around to see what else is in store.**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	2. Part1:Reunions-TheGeneralandherCaptives

The general strode the halls with a rigidness few had seen from the general before. With her back as straight as it could be, her hands held tightly behind her back as she strutted. She was tense, that much was obvious. The lower ranks, to afraid to see her wrath if they didn't respect her, saluted as she marched by.

She however, was to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice how tense she was. Make a few rights and lefts she entered her destination, the interrogation room. "General," two soldiers said when she entered.

"At ease," she said, relaxing slightly. "Has the prisoner said anything," the general then asked.

"No ma'am, she just kept asking for you," the younger of the two said with the most pristine sense of respect.

"She," the general questioned. From where she stood she couldn't see the prisoner, and when she received word that they would only talk to her, well.

"Yes ma'am," the other soldier said.

"Leave us then, stand guard outside," the general said with a sigh. The two soldier left, and slowly the general walked around the corner, and entered the interrogation room.

At first all she saw was the stale white room, and the black table and chair that sat in the middle. Then her eyes caught the familiar amber eyes. The general froze in her tracks, and the amber eyes met her blue ones. The prisoner and general analysed each other for several moments. The general noticing the long black hair, and cat ears. The prisoner seeing the once long white hair pulled into a tight bun, and the scar she knew all too well on the general's left eye.

"Weiss," the prisoner said after a moment.

"That's General Schnee to you," Weiss said with a bitter bite as she grew tense again. She stomped slightly as she walked forward and took the empty chair.

"I see," the prisoner said growing tense as well, her ears flattened as she spoke.

"Why is it, I'm told that we've captured the White Fang's leader, and it's you sitting in front of me," Weiss said looking towards the prisoner she once knew well, and even called friend.

"Why is it I asked for the general and you walk in," the prisoner shot back.

"I could easily have you killed," Weiss spat. The prisoner's ears peeled back in anger.

"You've changed, Weiss."

"That's General, you don't deserve to even say my name," Weiss said getting to her feet.

"Why, because I'm now the leader of the White Fang, because I'm supporting the only group that stands for faunus rights," the prisoner said getting to her feet as well.

"Because you betrayed me Blake," Weiss finally shouted towards the prisoner, her anger finally breaking free.

"Betrayed you, how the hell did I do that," Blake shouted back. Weiss, realising what was happening quickly regained her composure, and took several steps away, turning her back away from Blake.

"You rejoined the White Fang, and took control of that, _Terrorist_ group."

"Terrorists, we're not terrorists," Blake shouted. "We're peacefully trying to get our rights, just like we did when I was a child."

"You're not terrorists, why do I have to attend a funeral every week for my comrades who died trying to protect people being attacked by the White Fang." Her voice was stern, like her Winter's was before _that_.

"Those aren't members of the White Fang," Blake said. "We've said that over and over again, we've helped rebuild what those terrorists destroyed. Weiss I'm trying to help create peace." Weiss studied her old teammate over several times, before taking a deep breath.

"Then who are those, animals."

"Those animals," Blake said animals as if that's what she also called the terrorists. "Those animals are people who see Adam's way as the only way to get things done," Blake said calmly.

"And what happened to Adam," Weiss said turning to face Blake.

"He's dead," Blake answered, a hint of pain showing in her eyes.

"How."

"I killed him, about a year ago," Blake answered, her eyes drifting to the table that stood before her. "Many agreed to change the movement to my agenda, but the few that didn't, that's when you get those attacks."

Their eyes met for a moment, and Weiss could see the friend she had known when at Beacon. "I see," Weiss finally said relaxing all the building tension. A door then opened and Weiss absent mindedly spoke. "I said not to interrupt the interrogation," Weiss said with a sigh as she turned to see familiar blonde hair, and a gun pointed at her head.

"Sorry but I'm here, for, my, Weiss," the blonde's voice trailed off before coming to the name. "When the hell did you join the military," she added as she dropped the gun giving Weiss full view of the blonde's familiar smile, and welcoming face.

"I was starting to worry," Blake said simply. Weiss looked away from the blonde towards Blake before returning her gaze to the blonde.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be caught, how was I supposed to know they would stick you in an actual base," the blonde said looking towards the faunus, she was dressed in the usual guard uniform.

"Maybe because I'm the most wanted 'criminal' in Remnant," Blake answered with a hint of annoyance.

"I told you becoming leader of the White Fang would bite us in the butt," the way they spoke confused Weiss, it was a slight argument, but one filled with something Weiss wasn't familiar with. The blonde flashed a smile towards Blake then turned her attention back towards Weiss.

"So Weiss Queen, how ya doing," the blonde spoke casually as she walked over to Blake. The general remained silent and eyed the two other people in the room. "What's wrong, Blake got your tongue," the blonde added with a smirk.

"Yang, how did you get in here," Weiss finally said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, old memories slowly flowing through her head, and a familiar headache coming back.

"Well, if I answered that, I'd probably be arrested," Yang's smile flashed for a second before disappearing as she looked Weiss up and down.

"Yang, you broke the law," Weiss' voice returned to the stern general's voice she had spent years honing. "As general-"

"General, our Weiss is a general," Yang excitedly said as she pulled Weiss into a hug. When Yang pulled away she glanced towards Blake a mouthed something making Blake laugh softly.

"I highly doubt Weiss would be willing to do that Yang," Blake still high off of her laugh said.

"What did Yang say," Weiss said glancing from the two of them.

"That you could be our inside source." Weiss glanced towards the camera in the room that wasn't blinking it's usual red light.

"Don't worry Weiss, we're speaking without any additional ears, or eyes," Yang said as she leaned on the table where Blake sat. "We are allowed to speak freely right."

"Like you wouldn't anyways, so what, you want me to tell you what exactly," Weiss said looking towards her two friends.

"I want names, and I want reasons. The people doing this are good at hiding, and simply, the White Fangs' attack force is just Yang and I," Blake sat forward and clasped her hands together as if it was a meeting.

"That's available to the public you know," Weiss said crossing her arms, her back still straight with pristine posture.

"Yea, but we need that information as soon as it's found out. And we both know you would have that information first," Blake said.

"Are you expecting me to accept simply because we were teammates once," Weiss said glancing between the two. Silence filled the room, Weiss once again growing tense. "Of course I would help you two," Weiss said finally breaking, her tense body relaxing once more. "Is Ruby with you two," Weiss hopefully asked. After the fall Weiss was quickly swept away by her 'hero' of a father to the 'safety' of their mansion back in Atlas. She wasn't able to say goodbye to her friends, or to talk to them in general since having friends that didn't meet her father's standards were "a safety violation".

Silence once again filled the room once again. While Weiss was relaxed she noted how tense Yang quickly became at Ruby's name. Blake glanced to Yang and back to Weiss before shaking her head. Weiss' head dropped at the news. "So it's just the three of us," Weiss said softly. Yang quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll keep watch, those guards I took care of earlier are probably waking up soon," Yang muttered as she left the room.

Once Yang was out of sight Blake spoke softly, a dearly. "Yang hasn't heard anything from Ruby since she left with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Even when we've tracked them down, Ruby was already gone. Doesn't help that with me leading the White Fang, I can't be as supportive as I should be."

"Some support is better than none," Weiss said looking towards the door where Yang stood guard. "Stand up," Weiss then said still looking towards the door. Blake sighed slightly before getting to her feet. Weiss walked forward and placed Blake's hands behind her back.

"What are you doing," Blake asked as she struggled slightly. Weiss slowly pulled out her handcuffs and placed them on Blake's wrists. Blake flinched at the cold metal, and tried to pull away from Weiss.

"Calm down," Weiss said simply into Blake's ear. "I can't simply let you go. As general there's no one above me, but everyone is watching me," Weiss voice was stern, something Blake had yet to learn since she became the leader of the White Fang. "I'm moving you to a different set of cells, General only access on the entire level, you and Yang will be able to freely move around," Weiss said simply.

"Why are you saying cells," Blake asked knowing that where they were going it wasn't actual cells.

"Like I said, everyone watches me." The two walked out of the room, Yang was about to tackle Weiss at the sight of Blake in cuffs, but a quick glare told Yang other wise. "Luckily for us, you dressed the part, Yang stick close to me, say nothin to nobody." Yang nodded, and looked towards Blake once again. "Hold her arms here," Weiss said handing Blake over to Yang. Yang struggled, and flinched when Blake winced.

"It's okay Yang, we gotta put on a convincing show," Blake said looking back towards Yang.

"Keep looking ahead, and if someone stops you, or questions you, stay quiet," Weiss said turning ninety degrees on her heels and marched forward. Yang watched Weiss march forward a few steps, then followed suit.

* * *

 **Heyo friendos!**

 **Double update today because the intro chapter was so short, don't expect it to often.**

 **But I also want to explain the chapter titles real quick.**

 **Ten Years is divided into seven parts, then into chapters for each part.**

 **So Part 1: Reunions - The General and her Captives = Part 1: Reunions, Chapter 1: The General and her Captives (Yes I know the first chapter follows this format but it's mere background for Ruby's character, not a chapter for developing story stuff).**

 **I also had to remove all the spaces for this chapter title to get it to fit. Thanks FanFiction.**

 **Any who, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	3. Part 1: Reunions - The Festival

My breath visualized in the cool night air, and that same cool air pricked my skin playfully. I delicately pulled my hood up, and grabbed a death roll from my ammo belt. I quickly lit it, and pulled out Crescent Rose. "Do you have the target," I asked the large beast the sat beside me in the tree.

"Of course I do," the beast growled. "Do you really have to smoke that thing right now," he then asked.

"Helps me focus," I answered shooting a glare towards the enlarged beast. With a familiar flick of the wrist Crescent Rose came out and turned into it's sniper mode. "Where's the target," I asked looking through the scope.

"Black shirt, big yellow hat." I quickly scanned the festival grounds we were watching over, I quickly spotted the target, a young girl that was wearing a black shirt, and a big highlighter yellow hat. Beside her stood a tall man that wore a tattered red cloak, and had slicked back hair. I felt my chest get tight as I recognized the older man.

"Are you sure that's the right target," I asked, not taking my eyes off of the two people.

"Yes."

"What's the target's name," I asked as I saw the older man buy the little girl a treat at one of the festival's vendors.

"Summer Branwen," I froze the two leaving my sight.

"Onirun," I growled. "Who gave you this job," I said finding the two once again.

"You know who," Onirun's voice was low and chilling.

"I'm not doing it," I said, fighting back the tears that were coming back with old memories.

"Why, they are simply a target and a guard." I fell silent as I watched the man pick up the little girl and press a kiss to her cheek before placing her on his shoulders.

"Because it's Qrow," I said, my voice cracking under the memories. I quickly retracted Crescent Rose and placed it on my back. I pulled away the roll from my lips, and quickly stubbed it out. Onirun knowing better quickly reverted back to his 'harmless' form and jumped onto my shoulder.

"You know what happens if we don't complete the mission," Onirun said softly.

"I can't kill family," I said softly. "Onirun, we can't," my tears came faster. "I never wanted this," my voice was broken, and all the things I've done in the past seven years caught up to me. "We're horrible people Onirun."

"I know," Onirun answered. "I never wanted this either. Ruby, others will come after them."

"I know."

"We will have bounties on our heads."

"I know."

"Ruby, is this what you want," Onirun's voice was soft, and endearing.

"We're not like this Onirun," I said softly. Our eyes met, and he nodded. I quickly wiped my tears and reached for my recently acquired flask and quickly took a sip from it. The liquid courage burned my chest but I smiled slightly. "He would be happy I could drink this without coughing."

"Who," Onirun asked as I looked out towards the festival where my Uncle and his little girl was.

"Qrow," I answered. I got to my feet and lowered my hood before jumping to the ground. "What do you think they would say if they saw me now."

"Your teammates," Onirun asked. I nodded and looked towards the sky. "Probably something like holy shit, Ruby Rose became a chain smoker and alcoholic," I laughed at his words and looked towards the ground before slowly looking back up towards the sky.

"Yea, holy shit, I've changed since they last saw me," I said with a small laugh. I took several steps forward, and pulled out a smoke. I placed it in my lips and lit it, I slowly inhaled and exhaled, smoke taking the place of my breath billowing in the air. "Come on, there's still some time left in the night, let's enjoy the festival for once." Onirun nodded happily and together we walked off towards the festival.

Right when we reached the festival I bought a mock grimm mask to hide my face. As we strode through the streets many people assumed that Onirun was simply a toy. However when he did tricks for the kids they would smile brightly and awe at his awesomeness. I played a few games, which I easily won due to my skills that developed during my time as a huntress. Just as the festival was coming to a close I passed by Qrow and his daughter.

"Daddy, look at her mask and toy, it's so cool. Can we say hi to her," the young girl said to Qrow. Qrow glanced towards me, the smiled towards his daughter.

"Sure sport, go tell her," Qrow said pushing his little girl towards me slightly. I glanced towards the young girl and flashed a smile.

"Hey miss," the girl said shyly. I looked down towards the girl and finally got a good look at her face. She had small hopeful red eyes like Qrow's and white hair that reminded me of _her_.

"What is it short stuff," I said cheerfully as I kneeled down to her height. The girl pouted for a moment causing me to laugh slightly.

"My name isn't short stuff," the girl said with a huff.

"Then how about you tell her your name kid," Qrow said walking forward, ruffling her hair.

"My name is Summer," the girl said proudly, I could see Qrow smile happily towards his daughter.

"Summer, that's a pretty name, are you as lively as the summer," I asked jokingly, which cause the girl to pout again.

"I would say more lively, similar to who she was named after," Qrow said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Didn't you want to tell her something Summer."

"I really like your mask, and your toy grimm," Summer said softly.

"Thank you, but you wanna see something really cool," I asked Summer. She quickly nodded and smiled. I glanced up to Qrow who nodded and patted his daughter's shoulders. "Onirun," I said as I stood up. Onirun looked towards me, but quickly jumped off of my shoulder and did a flip in the air before landing on it again.

"Woah, Daddy did you see that," Summer said in awe as she looked from her dad to me. "That was really really really cool."

"That was cool, thank you for showing us your trick," Qrow said. I could tell he knew Onirun was an actual grimm, and that that fact bothered him. "Come on Summer, I'm sure Mom is getting worried, let's head home," Qrow said with a smile.

"But Daddy," Summer whined as Qrow took her hand.

"No buts kid, it's way past your bedtime," Qrow said pulling Summer away. "Have a good night kid," Qrow added looking towards me. I watched as the two walked away, leaving me and Onirun alone.

"So that's Qrow," Onirun said into my ear.

"Yep, that's my Uncle," I said happily. Once Qrow and Summer were out of sight I turned, and walked the opposite way. "May we actually meet each other again."

* * *

 **And we're back.**

 **Fun fact about this part, it's my least favorite looking back.**

 **Although I liked the idea of writing what Ruby is going through I feel like I didn't do it all to well. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	4. Part 1 : Reunions - Some Time Together

The General's private floor wasn't simply cells, it was like a full size house. When Blake entered she and Yang alike were taken back by the spacious area they were greeted with. Weiss wasting no time quickly undid the cuffs that were tightly bound around Blake's wrist and placed them at her side.

"Holy shit," Yang said looking at the living room that had a large fireplace, two couches and a recliner. The white room complemented the light blue furniture and glass coffee table that sat in front of one of the couches. Off to the side was the kitchen dining room area, and ahead of the trio was a wide hallway leading to two maybe three bedrooms and a bathroom or two.

"Each base that is home to a general has a floor like this," Weiss said unbuttoning the first button on her uniform as she took a seat on the couch. "No lower ranking officers are allowed unless given permission, so we don't have to worry about anyone coming down here." Weiss finally felt the day catch up to her, and let out a very loud, very audible sigh.

"Long day," Yang joked as she took a seat on the smaller couch.

"I woke up this morning hearing that we captured the White Fang's leader, went to interrogate them myself, found out it was Blake," Weiss leaned her head back to where she could see Blake and pointed towards her friend. "The during the interrogation Yang burst in holding a gun to me, only to find out you guys were the White Fang's hit team, and I agreed to provide intel on the terrorist claiming to be the White Fang. Yeah it was a long day," Weiss finally finished. She covered her eyes with her hands, and turned to the side.

"Well when you put it that way," Yang said with a laugh. Blake had already found herself at the bookshelf and was browsing Weiss' large collection.

"You came to rescue Blake right," Weiss asked as Blake selected a book off the shelf and took a seat next to Yang.

"Yea, that was the plan."

"What were you going to do if I wasn't the general." Silence fell over the room as Blake shut her book as soon as she opened it.

"Well, there would be one less General in Atlas," Yang said softly.

"You would have killed someone to break Blake out."

"Yea, I would do anything to keep Blake safe," Yang said placing her hand on Blake's knee. It was then Weiss saw the golden hand where Yang once had her right. Blake again opened her book and leaned into Yang.

"You got a prosthetic," Weiss said rolling off the couch and getting to her feet. Yang glanced down at the hand that was on Blake's knee and lifted it up for Weiss to see.

"Got it when Blake and I got back together, made of the finest metal, and has best programming there is, actually feels like an arm," Yang said happily as she made a fist. "But I still get the pains sometime, what are they called Blake."

"Phantom Pains," Blake answered as she turned the page of her book.

"Phantom Pains, they uh, make it feel like I'm being cut or stabbed in my arm," Yang's voice was soft and solemn. Blake was again pulled from her book and leaned into Yang again, jolting Yang slightly. Yang looked towards Blake then relaxed slightly. "Blake really helps me get through it though," Yang said smiling again as Blake pulled her book up to cover her face.

"Seems like you flustered her," Weiss joked only to see Blake peering over the book with a glare. "Did I hit a nerve."

"Dust Blake, no need to be so," Yang's voice trailed off.

"Obstinate," Blake answered.

"Thank you, you don't need to be so obstinate all the time about that," Yang said rolling her eyes when she said that. Blake huffed slightly before zoning out into her book once again. Weiss retook her spot on the couch and leaned back, her eyes meeting the ceiling.

"How many years has it been," Weiss asked as she undid the tight bun she had.

"Ten," Blake said as she turned the page, her melancholy voice expressing what everyone felt. Weiss' eyes blurred as she stared at the ceiling causing her to lean forward and rub her eyes slightly.

"I never thought this would be how we ended up. A general, a leader of a former terrorist group, a hitman for said group, and a runaway that hasn't been seen for ten years," Weiss said softly as she got to her feet and walked over to the fridge where she pulled out a bottle of chardonnay and a few glasses. When she returned Yang had her arm around Blake and was looking at the book Blake was reading. "Wine," Weiss asked as she set the glasses down and opened the bottle.

"I don't drink," Yang answered with a welcoming smile. Weiss looked towards Blake who was to involved with her book to answer. Yang softly shook Blake causing her to jump before glaring at Yang. "Wine," Yang asked for Weiss. Blake simply nodded then returned to her book. Weiss poured the two glasses and resumed her sitting.

"This is the first book Blake's read in ages," Yang explained once Weiss was comfortable. "After taking the leadership role of the White Fang we've been to busy tracking and dealing with those, monsters," Yang said softly. "It's nice to see this side of her again though."

Weiss laughed softly and took a sip of her wine. "Can't say I've had much time either, I do after all run the military. I must say, you and Blake seem a lot closer than last time we all were together," Weiss said taking another sip. This comment caught Blake's attention causing her to blush slightly, and Yang to laugh at this reaction.

"Well, let's just say when I burst into that interrogation room earlier I wasn't just saving my partner in battle," Yang cheerfully said. Blake quickly shut her book and hit Yang in the head with the same object. "Geez, I didn't actually say anything," Yang said as she rubbed where she was hit.

"Still," Blake answered as she reopened her book. Weiss finally connected the dots, from what Yang said when they first laid eyes on one another that day to the nudges and looks they gave one another. Weiss' jaw dropped as she noticed the small bands on their left hands.

"You two," Weiss said leaning forward, her finger pointing from Blake to Yang then back again.

"I knew you shouldn't have said anything," Blake muttered as she closed her book, as she softly placed the book in her lap her eyes met Weiss'. "I assume you've been raised to frown upon such, relationships." There was a bitter twinge to the word relationships. Weiss at first was disgusted by the mere thought of Blake assuming she wouldn't support them, but then remembered how she once treated faunus, and that relationships involving either same sex, or faunus were greatly disapproved of in her family.

"I was raised to believe that yes," Weiss began, a flash of sadness crossed Yang's face as Blake's became hardened. "But I do have a mind of my own, and you two are good friends of mine. After all I learned to accept you as a faunus." Blake relaxed at these words and smiled a little.

"Yes, that is true. You are more open to many thoughts that the rest of your family isn't," Blake said taking a sip of her wine. At that moment Weiss' scroll began going off, she struggled for a moment to pull the device from her pocket, however once the job was complete she saw it was none other that her brother-in-law.

"Speaking of family," Weiss said glancing to Yang. "Please excuse me," she added as she got to her feet and walked over to the kitchen. "Hello," she said into the scroll.

"Hi Auntie Weiss," a young girl said across the line. A smile crossed Weiss face as she recognized the small voice.

"Summer, what are you doing calling from your dad's scroll," she asked with a laugh.

"Daddy said to call, he's talking to Mommy right now," Summer said innocently. "Oh, here comes Daddy, bye Auntie Weiss."

"Bye Summer," Weiss said before she heard the scroll shift hands.

"Hey Weiss," an older man said.

"Qrow," Weiss answered. Weiss saw Yang perk up at the name

"So how was the interrogation," Qrow said in his usual tone.

"It was, surprising," Weiss answered.

"In what way."

"Well, uh, how do I put this," Weiss said looking towards her guests. "The leader of the White Fang certainly isn't an enemy," she then said. Silence fell over the scroll, Weiss could tell her brother-in-law was thinking.

"How so."

"Well, she's technically family now," Weiss said simply.

"Family," Qrow nearly shouted over the scroll. Weiss winced at the ear crushing sound and sighed.

"Yes, family."

"But no one's been married since Winter and I."

"Seems like secret marriages run in the family," Weiss sarcastically said.

"It wasn't secret," Yang shouted across the room, causing Blake and Weiss both to jump.

"Did anyone else know about it," Weiss hollered back. There was silence and Weiss knew she won.

"Was that Yang," Qrow quickly asked.

"Yep."

"She married to the leader of the White Fang, what the fuck," Qrow shouted again causing Weiss to wince. Weiss could faintly hear Winter calling him out for language around Summer.

"It's not as bad as it seems Qrow. The actual leader of the White Fang is Blake Belladonna," Weiss said calmly.

"Belladonna Xiao Long," Yang shouted again.

"Blake Belladonna Xiao Long," Weiss corrected. "The two are currently staying with me in my quarters."

"Well that's good. Would it be okay for me to visit soon, I came across some things that I need to talk to you about in person."

"Yeah, that would be fine, how about tomorrow or day after," Weiss asked shaking her head slightly.

"I would have to bring Summer if I come tomorrow," Qrow said.

"I see no problem with that, she could meet her cousin, and I'm sure they would have a blast," Weiss said with a smile.

"Alright, around five, I'll bring the Ice Queen and the Ice Princess," Qrow said happily.

"I'll see you then, bye Qrow."

"Bye." Weiss quickly clicked off the device and placed it on the counter.

"So you want to explain to me why my uncle called you," Yang said as she leaned against that same counter.

"Well, he's my brother-in-law, and he often gives me valuable intel on what those White Fang imposters are doing," Weiss answered. Yang nodded for a moment, then went wide eyed.

"Can we go back to how he's your brother-in-law," Yang said picking up her right hand to express her confusion. "How is he your 'brother-in-law'," Yang asked looking into Weiss eyes for answers.

"Qrow married Winter," Weiss answered. Yang's face went white as her jaw dropped.

"My uncle Qrow, married your sister Winter, the person he didn't get along with, and fought at Beacon, while drunk," Yang said breaking down what information she was just given.

"That is correct yes," Weiss answered with a nod as she took another sip of her wine.

"When," Yang said bouncing off of the counter, her hands going up into the air.

"Well, I don't really know when. Winter said they were married before Summer was born, so at least five years ago," Weiss said as she thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling.

"Summer," Yang then asked. "Is that his daughter, the one you were talking to first." Weiss again nodded and looked towards Yang. "I have a cousin." Another nod. "That's what, 22 years younger than me." Another nod.

"Chances are you might just be an Aunt seeing the age difference, or at least called that, Winter although not as strict as she once was, still greatly cares about respecting elders," Weiss explained before taking another sip. It was at this moment Weiss saw the excitement on Yang's face. She was practically vibrating in joy.

"I can't wait to meet her," Yang said after a few moments. Yang muttered something a few moments later that Weiss couldn't hear. Yang's excitement seemed to fade in that instant. "But Blake and I agreed no extra kids until we can ensure their safety," Yang said softly, her voice barely audible to Weiss.

"You want kids." Yang nodded and looked towards Blake. "If I thought about having kids I would want to ensure their safety as well," Weiss said rubbing Yang's shoulder gently in hope of comforting her friend. Weiss glanced at her scroll to see it was well into the night. "Well, I have an army to run tomorrow, I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. You can choose which bedroom you want, the first door on the right is mine," Weiss said pointing out her room to Yang. "But I must warn you, if you two wake me up there will be hell to pay," Weiss threatened as she grabbed her scroll and headed off towards her room.

Yang could only smile at the threat, she and Blake were usually quiet as it was since their time together at night was the only time they got silence, but the thought of the old Ice Queen's threat reminded her of old times. Yang was then brought back to reality by the light tug on her right sleeve. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Blake nose deep in her book.

"It's getting late," Blake managed to say as she continued reading. Yang nodded knowing Blake wouldn't leave her book, and got to her feet. With Blake hanging on to her sleeve still Yang led the two into their chosen room, and oh so quietly shut the door.

* * *

 **Quick thing, this was written Post-Vol 3 Pre-Vol 4. I tried to keep it as canon as possible with what happened at the end of Vol 3, but seeing how far we are into Vol 4 now I must admit it's not as canon as I originally planned. There are some bits much later that involve characters that appear during Vol 4 so I did my best to work in the 'new canon'.**

 **On another note, some simple interaction stuff in the chapter, nothing major.**

 **Next chapter we return to Ruby's perspective, not going to say much more about that, don't want to spoil anything.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this nice and sweet little chapter.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	5. Part 1: Reunions - A Fine Evening

The fire in front of me flickered slightly. I let out a puff of smoke and flopped onto my back. Onirun was already curled up into a ball and peacefully asleep, leaving me alone to the thoughts that plagued my mind.

I reached for my flask and took a sip of the potent substance. "Why did I join them," I muttered to myself. Feeling the buzz I took another drink. "Because of me everyone is in danger. They were suppose to be safe, they were supposed to stay safe as long as I did my job," I growled to myself. Another sip and my buzz become something more. The roll of death that sat in my lips dimly lit the area. The smoke billowed up towards the broken moon and I angrily sat up.

Another sip, and my thoughts became hazy. "Because I'm weak," I slurred. My thumb rubbed the smooth metal of the flask and I quickly downed what was left and threw empty canister and quickly got to my feet. I stumbled though, and I knew I went too far once again. I gritted my teeth, and as I stumbled forward I grew sick. Not from the liquor, not from the disgusting taste of smoke that has filled my mouth over the years. But with myself.

I grabbed Crescent Rose and walked deeper into the forest. When I came to a cliff I stopped, and dropped my legs over the edge. The idea of falling off didn't scare me, the liquor doing it's job of keeping off the edge of fear. I removed the roll from my lips and exhaled slowly. I let out a cynical laugh and looked towards the sky.

"What would they say if they saw me now," I said softly before inhaling the toxic fumes that I've grown to crave. Another cynical laugh left my lips. "Where did I go wrong." I put my face in my hands and quickly pushed my growing hair back. The moonlight shined down on me and all I could feel was disappointment. "You're probably upset with me, aren't you," I said towards the moon. Another laugh, another puff of smoke, another roll of death.

"I never wanted any of this," I said softly. "I just wanted to protect them," I finally felt the tears pour out. I heaved, trying to catch my losing breath. "I just wanted to protect them, so then they wouldn't end up like Penny, or Pyrrha." I heard something walk up to me from behind, but I made no move to act.

"Time is a mysterious thing isn't it," a soft voice said as it came to stand beside me. "No one can predict the future, but once you're there, you wonder how exactly you got there." I remained silent, and looked towards the moon, tears still streaking down my face. "And there are always things that you regret, that make you want to prevent things in the future."

"Why," I asked. I knew who it was that stood beside me and I knew it wasn't possible.

"Because Ruby, you're lost," I gritted my teeth, hearing her say that always made me mad. Proved what I always thought. Proved I was a disappointment, a fuck up. "Don't be like that Ruby, you never let me finish."

"Why should I listen to a dead person," I mocked. "It's not like you're really there, just says there's something fucked up with me," I growled. "And that's what you think isn't it, that I'm a fuck up. Your one daughter is a chain smoker, drinks till she's drunk off her ass, and kills people for money and protection."

"I see Yang as my daughter as well you know," in a fit of rage I threw the roll of death I had.

"Well maybe then you won't have such a messed up kid," I said softly as I looked towards the ground.

"Ruby you're not messed up, just lost."

"What the hell does that mean," I shouted, my drunken self finally taking control. Silence fell over us, and when I finally looked over I saw that there was no one there. I quickly scrambled to my feet and looked around to see no one was around at all. I felt the tears return and I fell to my knees. "Please don't leave me alone, please come back," I sobbed as I fell onto my hands as well. "I don't want to be lost anymore, please."

"Come back Mom."

* * *

 **Ruby's definitely not the sweet little girl she was Ten Years ago... hehehe another bad joke.**

 **So Ruby's chapters are consistently short, sorry about that.**

 **Not really.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, gives more insight as to just who our little Rubbles became, or at least how she copes...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	6. Part 1: Reunions - A Talk

"Wow, Auntie Blake is like a cat," Summer said in the living room. Yang and Blake were happily keeping Summer occupied as Weiss, Winter, and Qrow spoke in the kitchen. Summer was currently rubbing Blake's ears and commenting on just how soft they were. Yang was sitting on the couch laughing at the sight of her wife.

The sight in the kitchen however wasn't as light hearted. Weiss and Winter had their military faces on and Qrow reverted to his usual self that Summer never saw. "What was it you needed to tell me," Weiss said in a hushed voice. Qrow absent mindedly pushed his hair back and grabbed his trusty flask and flipped it open. Winter let out a sigh, causing Qrow to offer it her, which she happily took.

"They're targeting Summer," Qrow said softly as Winter handed him back his flask. He took a sip and glanced over towards the living room where Blake's ears were pointed up clearly on alert now.

"How can you tell," Weiss asked softly.

"My insider has told me that their best person actually has a grimm partner, and that Summer was on the list. And at the festival last night, there was a woman with grimm on her shoulder," Qrow said softly.

"But that doesn't make any sense, if the assassin was there then Summer should be," Weiss said softly looking over her shoulder to see Summer and Yang playing some game on the tv.

"That's what I thought too, but this girl, she was wearing a mask so I couldn't see her face, but I saw a very, very familiar weapon on her back, and she was wearing a red cloak," Qrow said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Do you think it was Ruby," Weiss said quickly.

"I don't know, my insider said everyone just calls her Red and that no one ever sees her face," Qrow answered. "But it doesn't make sense Ruby, Ruby wasn't like that," Qrow leaned forward and glanced over towards Yang. Blake was still listening in, hearing every word that was quietly spoken.

"You okay Blake," Yang asked when she once again beat Summer. Blake only nodded, and faked a smile that Yang easily saw through. "What's wrong," Yang mouthed. "Later," Blake mouthed back. Yang nodded and returned to the game she and Summer were playing.

"You're right, Ruby certainly wasn't like that back then," Weiss said softly. "Something must have happened, she couldn't kill a spider back then, killing people, that's," Weiss added. "We need to get you three somewhere safe," Weiss said once she realized that they were still in danger.

"We already took care of that. General Ironwood is lending us his quarters while he is visiting Vale," Winter said in her military tone. "That gives us a month at least of safety," Winter added.

"That's good, are you going there from here," Weiss asked. Winter nodded and glanced towards her watch.

"It's actually getting quite late, we should go Qrow," Winter said grabbing Qrow's hand. Qrow nodded and looked towards his wife.

"Can you get Summer ready, there's still a few things I need to discuss with Weiss," Qrow said simply, Winter nodded and went into the living room, leaving Weiss and Qrow alone. "If Ruby really was the assassin, she didn't finish the job, which means others will be sent. And there will be more targets that somehow relate to her."

"You're saying I will be targeted," Weiss said after a moment. Qrow nodded and looked over towards his wife that had Summer in her arms.

"Yang and Blake too," Qrow said softly. "Keep them safe okay, that's all I ask."

"Of course," Weiss said with a smile. Moments later the family of three were gone, and a worn out Weiss slipped away to her room. Blake and Yang silently sat out in the living room for several hours before retiring to their room themselves.

"So, what was wrong earlier," Yang asked as she changed into her usual pajamas of a tank top and shorts.

"Apparently Summer is targeted for an assassination," Blake said softly.

"What," Yang said, her face whiter than snow.

"She'll be safe, but it's who might have been hired," Blake said softly, her fists sat in her lap, and Yang could easily see how tense she was. Yang walked forward and kneeled in front of Blake, and gently grabbed her hands. Lifting her hands up slowing Yang pressed a soft kiss to them then met Blake's eyes.

"It's okay Blake, after everything we've been through, I'm sure nothing can surprise us now," Yang said cheerfully.

"It might be Ruby," Blake said softly. Yang froze, her mind not processing what it was given.

"What the hell do you mean it might be Ruby," Yang shouted as she quickly rose to her feet and backed away. Blake flinched at the sudden anger, but understood why Yang was so emotional about Ruby. Even though they haven't seen her in years Yang never accepted any bad mouthing of Ruby, even from her own friends and wife. Ruby in general was a very sensitive topic, Blake and Yang learned early on there was a line that they should never cross, and that line was Ruby.

It was mere moments later a loud slam was heard. Weiss entered the room seconds later, in her white shirt and grey sweats that would ensure her mobility if there was an emergency in the base. Weiss' anger in that moment gave Yang a run for her money. "What the hell are you two doing shouting at this hour," Weiss angrily said as she crossed her arms.

"We're talking about," Blake's voice trailed off as she looked towards Yang who was still vivid with emotion. Yang knowing she shouldn't be mad at Blake relaxed only slightly. "Ruby," Blake finished looking towards the fists in her lap.

"So you heard," Weiss said softly understanding the outcry now. "You heard everything didn't you Blake," Blake nodded and looked towards Yang.

"Yang we don't know for sure if it is Ruby or not, just that it appears like this assassin uses Crescent Rose, and she wears a red cloak," Weiss said softly. "If it is Ruby though, that would mean we're targets now as well."

"How are we targets," Yang asked looking from Weiss to Blake.

"Her employer will want to break her, by killing everyone she loves," Weiss said simply. Blake tensed up at the familiar words that were once spoken to her. Yang quickly saw this but made no move to comfort Blake. "We'll talk more about this in the morning," Weiss said as she turned her back on the two. She quickly left the room, wishing the two a good night, and returned to her room.

Blake still tense from the memory of what Adam had said before cutting Yang's arm off shook slightly. When Yang saw this she knew Blake was having a moment and quickly rushed to her. Wrapping her arms around Blake Yang began to say it was okay. Blake tightly grabbed ahold of Yang and tried to slow her breathing. When Yang felt Blake was ready she slowly fell onto the bed, pulling Blake with her.

Yang pressed a soft kiss to Blake's forehead and held Blake to her chest. Blake's silent tears finally appeared, but Yang didn't care. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled," Yang said softly into Blake's ear. Blake didn't say anything but she didn't have to, Yang knew she was already forgiven, and that this was just some bad memories. "I love you." Blake looked up after hearing Yang and smiled. Blake gave Yang a kiss on the lips. "I love you too," Blake said softly before returning to the safety on Yang's chest.

* * *

 **Blake still struggles with things from her past, much like most of team RWBY at this point.**

 **Next chapter it's back to Ruby, so another short chapter, but worry not, this part is almost over, meaning we can get into some intense stuff soon.**

 **Not going to say how soon though.**

 **This part however is the slowest in my opinion, since it's just a lot of background/catching up with what happened.**

 **But don't you worry, things will pick up!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	7. Part 1: Reunions - No More

People looked towards me as I walked down the hall. Onirun followed me in his attack form, his large paws making a solid thud as he stepped. I had my hood pulled up and kept my face well hidden. "Are you sure this is our best option," Onirun asked. Many faltered at his words, but I knew they only heard his growls.

"Yes," I answered. _Behead the beast, and everything will fall apart_ , I thought to myself. I glanced around to see the guards that stood in front of the door I wanted to get through.

"Red, you have no business here," one of the guards said. I glared down the guard, and Onirun let out a low growl. "Don't try to intimidate me Red," the guard said growing closer. Onirun needing no order took a step closer to me and grew his growl into a threat.

"Do you want to do this," I asked. "You know my kill count, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I added one more to that count," I threatened as I reached for Crescent Rose. When my hand grasped the hilt, the guard backed off, and returned to his position.

"Fine," the guard said opening the door. I smiled and entered the room. It was then my eyes fell onto the man that sit in his throne.

"Well if it isn't Miss Ruby Rose," the man said with a wicked smile. "Ready for your next job I see," he said with a laugh. I grabbed Crescent Rose, and eyed the man as he got to his feet. "I see, you want free Red," the man said with a laugh. I didn't say anything and felt the familiar weight of Crescent Rose in my hand as it went into it's scythe form. I pointed the barrel towards the man and pressed my finger to the trigger.

"I won't let this go on anymore Mercury," I said simply. Mercury smiled at my words and pressed his hand to the small ear set he had on.

"They've already been targeted Red," my grip tightened. "And killing me will just make you a bigger target for her," Mercury said putting his hands in the air slightly. "You will be killed along with," a gunshot rang out. Mercury's head shot back as the smoke flowed up from Crescent Rose. Blood splattered on the throne, and I heard the guards struggle to get in the room. As soon as the door opened Onirun attacked, taking care of the guards with ease.

"I won't let that happen," I said sternly as I placed my roll of death in my lips and lit it. It was then the alarm sounded, and I let out a puff of smoke. "Looks like the party's starting," I muttered out of the corner of my mouth. Onirun with blood dripping from his teeth stepped out of the room and attacked the first line of men standing there. I walked out after them to see people cowering at the side of the hall. Blood splattered the room, red as dark as my cloak.

"If I see any of you again, and you're preparing to attack someone, I won't hesitate to kill you," I threatened as Onirun and I left the building. As soon as we were out in the open Onirun returned to his small form and jumped onto my shoulder. I placed Crescent Rose back on it's holster and pulled the roll of death from my lips. I blew out the smoke that filled my lungs and looked towards the small splat of blood that was on the roll.

"Did I go too far," Onirun asked softly.

"No, no, it's just," I said my voice trailing off. "They've already been targeted, and Mercury's boss will now target me," I said softly taking another drag. "I just fucked things up more," I muttered.

"You did fine Ruby," the voice said softly in my ear. I froze and let the roll of death fall from my lips.

"What's wrong," Onirun asked as I turned slowly to see the white cloak.

"It's you," I said softly. Onirun fell silent, leaving me faced with the dead.

"You want to keep them safe right," she asked softly, I nodded, but kept quiet. "I have a place that would keep you all safe."

"Where," I asked eagerly. My eyes wide with hope that I haven't felt in years. I could tell she was smiling and quickly tried to regain my composure.

"It's to the North, hidden within the mountains, but there's a small problem. To get in, you have to pass some trials."

"What trials," I asked, Onirun looked towards me as if I was crazy, but kept quiet.

"Regret is a powerful thing," she said simply. Our silver eyes met, and I pulled out a roll of death and pressed it to my lips.

"What does that mean," I asked.

* * *

 **I didn't change a line to make it fit better with the overall plot... What on earth are you talking about?**

 **So, one problem I have with this first part is the fact it was written well before I had a plan written out for the whole story, so there are some smaller plots and details that have been changed to better fit the later parts.**

 **Some of these changes have already be read, some of these changes might be in the above chapter, or later in the story.**

 **So a pro tip for those of you who are wanting to get into writing, don't be afraid to change some things as you go, cause I know I have multiple times in the chapters released so far, not to mention what happens in the rest of the story.**

 **On another note, things are starting to pick up, Ruby's making some very dangerous moves that goes against what she's been working for...**

 **And there will be consequences for those actions...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	8. Part 1: Reunions - A Fine Way to Wake Up

The alarm sounded and Blake awoke in a start. Quickly sitting up Blake looked around the room and heard Yang grown slightly. "What the fuck," Yang moaned as she began to wake. A door slammed and the couple heard several curses. Weiss slammed the door open and the couple saw her in her uniform with Myrtenaster at her side.

"Get ready, we're being attacked," Weiss said throwing Blake Gambol Shroud, Blake quickly caught her weapon and looked towards Weiss. Yang already grabbed her Ember Celica and attached them to her wrists.

"By what?," Blake asked as Yang quickly pulled on sweats and a hoodie before throwing Blake some leggings and a loose tank.

"Hell if I know!," Weiss shouted as she left the room. Once Blake was changed Yang grabbed her hand and and pulled her out of the room. When they entered the living room they saw Weiss was punching in something on her scroll.

"What are you doing?," Yang asked.

"We need to get out of here," Weiss answered as the floor changed and revealed a set of stairs. "Go!," she shouted pointing Myrtenaster towards the stairs. Blake was frozen as she looked towards the stairs. It was only the pull of Yang that brought Blake back to reality.

"We have to get you out of here Blake," Yang said softly, her face showing all her emotion. Blake could just look towards Yang.

" _We have to get you out of here!," a bloodied Yang shouted towards Blake but all Blake could hear was the gunshots. "Blake, we need to move!."_

"Blake!," Yang shouted, pulling Blake back to reality once more. Blake could only nod and was pulled by Yang into the tunnel. Weiss followed the two and slammed her hand onto a button that sealed the the entrance they came from.

"We need to keep moving," Weiss said taking point. Blake however was reliving the past and couldn't be moved from her spot. When Weiss saw this she nearly broke. "What's wrong with her!," Weiss roared in anger.

"I don't know!," Yang shouted back.

"I won't leave them," Blake said softly.

" _We have to leave them, Blake, your safety is all that matters," Yang said as she pulled Blake away from the violence._

Blake again muttered how she wouldn't leave someone, her eyes glazed over. Lost in a memory Blake just stood there, unable to hear what was going on around her.

"Well fix it, we only have a matter of time before who ever attacked us finds out where we went!," Weiss shouted. Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment, showing Weiss that she needed to back off if she wanted to get moving at all. Yang then regained her composure and looked towards Blake.

"I think she's having a flashback," Yang said softly. "Dammit, I shouldn't have said that," Yang added realising exactly what set Blake off.

"A flashback?," Weiss asked. "What kind of flashback would make her like this?," Weiss added. Weiss didn't get her answer though as Yang racked her brain for something that would snap Blake out of the flashback.

In a quick motion Yang reached for Blake's face and pulled her into a hard kiss. Yang felt Blake kiss back slightly after a moment, causing Yang to pull away. Blake's glazed eyes were clear again, but there were a few tears that slowly went down Blake's face. Yang smiled softly and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry," Blake said wiping one eye herself.

"No, no it's my fault Blake, I should have worded it better," Yang said with a smile. The two shared another quick kiss before turning their attention back to Weiss.

"You will need to explain what just happened later, " there was a loud crash from the loft they just left, and Weiss quickly took a step back. "They're close, come on," she finished turning on her heel and breaking out into a run. Yang pulling Blake by the hand followed.

The long concrete hallway seemed endless to Yang and Blake, but Weiss knew just how far to go. Making a sharp turn the trio came to a door. Weiss punched in another code and opened the door to a forest. The trio left the underground hallway and Weiss quickly locked the door before leading the Yang and Blake deep into the forest.`

Yang needing to focus on the obstacles before her had to let go of Blake's hand in order to keep moving. Blake feeling this loss of contact slowed slightly, but quickly remembered that she had to keep moving. Jumping over overgrown roots, and ducking below the low hanging trees, Blake followed her wife and Weiss through the forest.

Her ears were tracking thousands of sounds that were putting her on edge. A limb breaking scared Blake enough to cause her to stop in her tracks. Pulling out Gambol Shroud Blake eyed the limbs above her before hearing a shot. Her instincts acted for her, and she dodged the bullet. Her eye caught the attack, and she quickly fired off a series of shots before turning around and running once more.

There was a thud seconds later, Yang stopped in her tracks, and saw Blake running towards her. "They know we're out here," Blake said as she slowed her pace down. Weiss seeing they stopped slowed as well.

"What the hell are you two doing," Weiss angrily spoke as she joined Blake and Yang.

"We can't run anymore Weiss," Blake quickly said as she scanned the surrounding area.

"Well we can't stay here either," Weiss answered. Yang quickly took up a defensive stance as she also scanned the land.

"If we keep running we'll be at the disadvantage," Yang interjected. "If we're worn out when they attack we hold no chance."

"And staying here would mean that they would know our position, we have to go," Weiss argued. Blake, racking her brain for an answer noticed how quiet it had become. She looked into the trees once more and saw nothing, heard nothing.

"Are there any grimm in these forests," Blake quickly asked.

"Yes, but not this close to the base," Weiss answered.

"Get us to the Grimm," Blake said again scanning the land. "We can lose them if we find Grimm." Weiss not wanting to waste anymore time nodded and began running once again. Following their friend Blake and Yang followed.

Blake was now alert and on edge, something she hasn't been for a long time. Her ears picked up the almost silent footsteps that followed them, the soft crunch of the land beneath their feet. It was then she heard the familiar thump of paws on the ground. "Beowolves," Blake muttered as she pointed Gambol Shroud into the air. One shot, nothing. Two shots, nothing. Three shots, the thumps were getting closer. Four shots, Weiss crashed into Blake and quickly grabbed Blake's hand and pointed it towards the ground.

"What the hell are you doing," Weiss hissed as the growl from the Beowolves filled the background.

"Distraction, come on," Blake said taking point. Using her extra senses she led Weiss and Yang through the forest, closely avoiding the Beowolves that swarmed around them. Every once in awhile they heard a scream, and a howl from a beowolf.

Several Ursa roars were also heard as they moved. Once Blake was sure they lost their attackers, and that they were a safe distance from the Grimm, she slowed to a stop. Weiss and Yang stopped as well and looked towards Blake. "We should be safe for now," Blake breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

"What the hell kind of distraction was that!," Weiss quietly roared.

"Avoiding Beowolves while following people, nearly impossible if the people you are following are attracting said Grimm," Yang answered as she bent over to catch her breath. "Blake just got us out of a pretty bad situation," Yang added.

"That may be, but that doesn't solve the fact she froze earlier, what the hell happened," Weiss asked looking towards her friend. Blake paused and looked for the comforting eyes of Yang. When their eyes met Yang smiled gently and nodded, giving Blake the strength she needed.

"I had a flashback from back when I first took over the White Fang," Blake said simply. "Several of Adam's devout followers attacked me at a meeting. I was the main target, but they killed everyone there. Several of the guards there kept telling me I had to go, to get to safety. Yang was trying to get people to cover when she was shot," Blake said still eyeing Yang. She blinked and looked away from Yang, unable to look at her due to the painful flashback. "One of the guards pulled her back to where I was."

"Luckily the shot went straight through," Yang said trying to lighten the mood with a smile as she pointed towards her left shoulder.

"You should have seen yourself," Blake said solemnly. "I didn't want to leave them, but my safety was of utmost importance. Yang pulled me out of there while the guards held off the attackers." Blake fell silent and Yang knew she couldn't talk about it anymore. Yang quickly placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, and squeezed it lightly. Blake looked towards Yang and gave a reassuring smile that she was okay.

"A lot of good people died that day," Yang said softly. "The speech Blake made that day talked about how the White Fang would be peaceful, and wouldn't be as destructive as it was. The attack almost destroyed everything we've worked for in one day."

"The shots, the screams, I wanted to do something but," Blake said softly.

"I understand that feeling," Weiss said softly. "Being put above the people you want to help, and being pushed away from them," Weiss added. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," Weiss added with a sincere look. Blake nodded let out a sigh.

"Well wasn't that sweet," a low voice said. The three quickly turned to see a tall muscular man standing there, a wicked smile on his face. "I never knew Red knew such powerful people."

* * *

 **And everything hits the fan.**

 **A little background to what demons Blake carries with her, and just what exactly she and Yang have gone through since taking on the leadership roles of the White Fang.**

 **But the real question, what's gonna happen to our protagonists?**

 **\- Nerdz :3**

 **(This is a quick note added on after the original A/N was written. I'm very thankful for the feed back given so far, including the criticism about dialogue seeming dull and such. My friend who I made read the story gave me the same feedback, but my stubborn ass didn't fix it because... well... I was well into the story at that point and I don't have a lot of time on my hands. So I'm sorry about that, but if I remember right I do make the adjustment in later chapters. I'll also try to add any small adjustments like adding question marks and exclamation points when I catch them. Thanks for all of your support so far, and don't think it's going to waste. I'm just a lazy, stubborn person with barely any time on my hands.)**


	9. Part 1: Reunions - Red

"Someone's with them," Onirun said as he ran through the woods. I leaned forward on Onirun's back so then there wasn't as much air resistance.

"Can you tell who?," I asked. My eyes were trained at the land before us, the roll of death that hung in my lips puffing smoke as we ran.

"No," Onirun answered. I cursed under my breath and pulled out Crescent Rose.

"How far out are we."

"Still pretty far."

"Go faster," I ordered.

"I can only do that if," Onirun started.

"Then do it, we need to get to them!," I shouted. I felt Onirun draw on my semblance and fly forward at speeds only I could match.

"Closing in," Onirun said. I stood on his back, and saw the large man that stood off against three girls come into view.

"Now," I said as I leapt off of Onirun's back. Onirun using the momentum from my semblance crashed into the man. Not missing a beat I ran forward and attacked myself only to have Onirun thrown towards me. Seeing this Onirun went into his regular form and landed on my shoulder as I continued moving forward. I planted my feet and swung Crescent Rose with a solid force.

"Well if it isn't Red," the man said as he blocked my attack. I grimaced at the thought of actually having to fight and moved back. Keeping my face hidden I pulled down the Grimm mask I bought when I was at the festival and pulled out the roll of death I had and threw it on the ground. Onirun stood ready on my shoulder. I adjusted the way I stood and eyed the man.

"You really fucked everything up you know Red, killing the boss like that," the man said as he bared his teeth. I slammed Crescent Rose into the ground, her barrel pointed towards the man himself. "Just going to stand there huh, well," my finger wrapped around the trigger. The man didn't notice this and took a step forward. "I'm going to show you how you really take care of a job," the man took several more steps forward. "The first thing you do is you don't give any mercy," the man said looking past me towards the girls that stood behind me. "You don't give them a chance to attack you, and you kill them quick-" a shot rang out, my finger was tight around the trigger, and I could see blood begin to pool in the man's stomach.

There was a hole in the man's chest the size of my fist. Blood slowly dripped from the hole, and all the man could do was look down at it before falling. "You don't let the enemy know what you are thinking," I said softly as I retracted Crescent Rose and placed her back on her hilt. I pulled a roll of death out and lit it. I took a few silent drags, and looked towards the now dead man.

"Ruby," I heard someone behind me say.

* * *

 **Ruby's savage.**

 **On another note however, this is the last chapter from Ruby's point of view in first person.**

 **Yep sirree, this is the last first person chapter of this story if I remember right.**

 **When I first started this story I thought it would be cool to have Ruby's point of view through out the entire story, but at this point I was really struggling with writing it. (That's why it seems a little forced at times.)**

 **Which is funny since this is the first time I've written third person (something I'm nearly addicted to now) in a story, before now almost everything I did was in first person.**

 **I'm sorry if you're going to miss these Ruby-centric chapters, but we're still going to get glimpses into Ruby's thoughts.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	10. Part 1: Reunions - Reunited

The name left Weiss' lips before she could stop them. Slowly the hooded figure turned, and as soon as Weiss saw the mask and the cigarette in her lips Weiss knew it wasn't Ruby. Yang and Blake stood there in shock of what had just happened, unable to do or say anything.

"Onirun, is there any one else around?" she asked the beast on her shoulder. Only a low growl could be heard from the beast, causing Weiss and the others to quickly grow tense. "That's good at least," she answered the beast. It was then her eyes met Weiss', then Yang's, and lastly Blake's. "We should get moving, there's still some of them around here, luckily no one close enough to hear what happened," the girl said.

"Why should we trust you?" Yang asked shakily, unsure if she actually wanted an answer or not. The girl fell quiet for a moment, and another low growl came from the beast.

"Yes I heard that too Onirun," another growl. "What will they say though," a lower, more threatening growl sounded from the beast named Onirun. "Oh shut it." She reached for her mask and took it off. The hardened face of the young girl caused Yang to let out a sharp gasp. Weiss was frozen where she stood at the sight of who stood before them.

"Rubes," Yang said softly. She took a step forward, then stopped.

"You don't have to say anything," she said removing her cigarette for a moment as she exhaled the smoke that filled her lungs. "We need to get moving though, only a matter of time before someone comes across us here, and the travel to the temple is a long one."

"Temple?" Blake asked. Ruby paused for a moment and looked towards her.

"It's the safest place we can go," Ruby said simply. "Only few can get past the trials, and few had ever even ventured to it," Ruby added.

"No, no, explain yourself," Weiss finally said. The anger of the ten long years of being alone finally coming to a boiling point. Yang looked towards Weiss, and nodded turning her attention back to Ruby.

"I haven't seen you in ten years, and the first thing you say is that we have to move to some temple in who knows where," Yang added. "Tell us what happened," her voice was much softer now.

"We can talk later, but I need to get you three to safety," Ruby almost growled. The three knew that this wasn't their Ruby. This wasn't the light hearted girl who thought she could survive on cookies. This was a hardened killer, who smoked, who Weiss assumed drank from the flask that was at Ruby's hip. This was not Ruby.

"No!" Weiss said putting on her General's face. "You, you can't be Ruby," Weiss said shakily. "Ruby would never-"

"Don't you think I know that!" Ruby shouted, the look in her eyes was foreign. Weiss at first thought it was just anger but it was more than that, sadness, fear, regret. "Do you think I wanted this!" she added as she motioned to herself. "Do you think I wanted to become a killer, to become a heavy smoker, a heavy drinker. No, I didn't want any of this to happen, but I made a choice and that choice was for the best!" Ruby added breaking down even more. Seeing them, being with them again, brought back memories she's long since suppressed. All of her fears coming to light of what they would think.

"All I ever did was work to protect all of you," Ruby finally said, her voice going soft. Weiss again fell silent, Yang and Blake looked at Ruby with soft eyes. "I know I'm fucked up, I know I'm not 'your Ruby' anymore," the emphasis Ruby put on "your" hit everyone's nerve. "But Dust be Damned if I let anyone of you get hurt." Her voice was strong, powerful, and held every single truth that kept Ruby going those long years.

"Okay," Weiss said softly. "I'll come with you," Weiss added stepping forward. Blake and Yang exchanged a look before turning their attention back towards Ruby.

"We're coming too, I'd be stupid to just leave my little sister after so long," Yang said as she and Blake stepped forward.

"And there's no way I'm leaving Yang," Blake said grabbing ahold of Yang's hand. Ruby saw this but made no reaction.

"Onirun," Ruby said turning her back on her team. Another growl sounded from the beast. "We have to transport them, and quickly." Another growl. "I can handle it." The two were arguing about something from what Weiss could tell. "You know where to take them, if needed." Ruby was cut off by a low growl. "Just do it." Silence ensued after Ruby's last comment. The grimm beast jumped off of Ruby's shoulder and became a larger beast. "Get on Onirun," Ruby ordered. "He'll carry you three," she added.

Yang was the first one to move, mounting Onirun with more ease than Ruby thought was possible for a newbie when it came to Grimm riding. Yang then extended her hand out and helped Blake mount as well. Weiss was the last to get on, struggling slightly with the balance. It was Ruby who pushed Weiss all the way onto Onirun.

"Keep on me, do you understand," Ruby sternly told Onirun who let out a gruff. "You three hold on tight, we're gonna go fast," Ruby added with a sparkle in her eyes that Onirun never saw before. Yang was too busy making sure Blake was secure in her arms to notice, but Weiss saw this sparkle. And Weiss knew it was the sparkle of her Ruby's childish nature. A small smile appeared on Weiss' face and she caught a glimpse of a red line.

As soon as Ruby set off in a flurry of petals Weiss could only feel a small tug before Onirun followed.

* * *

 **Team RWBY back together again!**

 **So, this concludes the first part of Ten Years.**

 **Next chapter, we're off to the Temple, where our heroes will learn more about themselves and each others.**

 **Now we're getting to the good stuff.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	11. Part 2: The Temple - Catching Up

"How long?" Ruby's voice broke the silence that fell over the small encampment they created for the night. Weiss and Yang were already asleep leaving Ruby and Blake the only ones awake. Onirun was nodding in and out of conciousness, but remained silent in Ruby's lap.

"How long what?" Blake asked softly not wanting to wake anyone.

"How long have you and Yang been together," Ruby reiterated as she stroked Onirun's fur. The flickering fire cracked several times, but neither women budged.

"Eight years, been married for seven," Blake answered looking deeply into the fire. A smiled played on her lips at the good memories.

"Wow, that's quite a while, isn't it," Ruby said with a small gasp. Ruby stopped stroking Onirun causing him to look up towards Ruby worriedly. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding," she added solemnly.

"You didn't really miss anything, as Weiss would put it, it was a secret wedding," Blake answered. "Apparently your Uncle did the same thing," Ruby could tell Blake was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Who did Qrow marry? I just know he has a kid," Ruby asked as she returned to stroking Onirun.

"Winter Schnee," Blake quickly answered. If jaws were able to drop three feet, Ruby's did.

"Winter Schnee as in Weiss' sister," Ruby asked as she pulled her flask out to take a sip. Blake nodded, only resulting in Ruby to hurriedly take a sip of whiskey. Blake laughed softly at this act, happy to see Ruby's childish side shine through. "What's so funny," Ruby asked, she then looked towards her flask then back to Blake. "Did you want some," she then asked offering the flask over to Blake.

"No, I shouldn't drink so late, and I was just laughing at how you still have a few of your, childish, tendencies." Blake said placing her hand up to show her decline as a smile still played on her face. Ruby nodded before taking another swig and placed the flask back on her ammo belt.

"Seems like I missed a lot, Weiss becoming a General, my cousin's birth, hell, I missed my sister's secret wedding," Ruby said with a sad laugh. She pulled out a cigarette and silently placed it to her lips before lighting it. "While I'm here," Ruby motioned to herself in general, causing Blake's smile to disappear.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ruby," Blake said softly trying to comfort her sister-in-law. "You didn't take over a terrorist group."

"That's true, I wouldn't want that job," Ruby said with a laugh. "But you're still moving towards a greater good."

"Yeah, but at what cost. People are still afraid of Faunus, there are small groups claiming to be the White Fang attacking innocent people, and I'm being targeted as the leader of the White Fang, and murderer of the previous leader." Blake began to stare off towards the fire.

"Because eventually something good will come from it," Ruby said taking a drag. Blake didn't understand where Ruby was going, but kept quiet. "For example my line of work, horrible, changes people for the worse. But many people do it hoping their work will off someone who deserves it. A while back I was hired to take care of a slaver, saved the lives of hundreds of women." Blake nodded now understanding where Ruby as going.

"I see your point, it's just hard," Blake sighed out.

"Everything's hard Blake, but we just have to power through it," Ruby said with a small smile as she removed the cigarette from her lips. "That's sometimes all we can ever do, power through life." Ruby stubbed out the cigarette and laid back. "Try to get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day," Ruby added as she attempted to drift off to sleep.

"Hey, Ruby, get up," Weiss said nudging Ruby slightly. Yang and Blake were packing up their gear, preparing for the trip. Onirun was sleepily laughing at Weiss' attempt to wake the sleeping woman, causing Weiss to get frustrated quickly.

"Let me do this Princess," Onirun said, but all Weiss heard was a growl. Onirun walked up to Ruby and jumped onto her face. Using his paws he shoved Ruby's face around, and when that didn't work he began jumping on Ruby. Despite this effort Ruby didn't wake up.

"Looks like she's still a heavy sleeper," Yang laughed. She walked over and took Onirun off of Ruby and crack her knuckles. "I got this," Yang said with a mischievous look. Using her prosthetic Yang reeled back and prepared for a powerful punch.

"Oh dear," Blake said pinching her nose when she realized what Yang was preparing for.

"What's Yang doing," Weiss asked taking several steps back. Onirun also catching on took several steps back as well.

"Waking my sister up," Yang said before letting her punch fly down towards her little sister. Missing by mere millimeters Ruby's eyes flew open and she quickly reacted to what she assumed was an attack by rolling to the side and getting to her feet. Crescent Rose was out for use in a matter of seconds.

"Wha, what's going on," Ruby sleepily said as she glanced around for her attacker. When she deemed it safe she placed Crescent Rose back on her back. "I wasn't waking up," Ruby asked. Everyone shook their head. "Onirun you were suppose to."

"I was trying to but," Onirun growled.

"What, did they take you away."

"Yes, that's exactly what they did," the partners argued, causing the rest of the group to just wonder in awe.

"Hey, uh, Ruby, shouldn't we be moving," Yang said as the partners continued to argue. Ruby stopped mid sentence and looked towards her former team. A large O was formed with her mouth as she looked over them.

"Onirun," Ruby said as Onirun became the large beast he was. Blake, Yang, and Weiss quickly mounted Onirun as Ruby let out a yawn. "Alright, alright," Ruby muttered to herself as she took a quick swig from her flask, and placed her almost signature cigarette in her lips. "You'll be fine Ruby, everything will be fine," she added as she burst into her semblance.

Mere hours later Ruby came to a stop and looked towards the large building that she was told was the Temple. Onirun arrived seconds later, allowing his party to get off of him before jumping onto Ruby's shoulder.

"I see you made it Ruby, and that you've found your team," the ghost Ruby knew all too well said. Ruby knew no one else saw the ghost so she kept silent not wanting to stir up any type of questions she didn't want to answer. "Safety awaits inside, if you are able to pass the trials that is,"' the ghost said as it entered the temple.

"So this place is the temple?" Yang asked as she whistled at the mere sight.

"This seems more like a hidden fort," Weiss added.

"It's a sacred temple. To get in we have to pass these trials," Ruby said turning to face her team.

"What trials," Blake asked stepping up.

"There will be four trials, one for each of us. I don't know exactly what they are, just that they will include something we want to keep hidden," Ruby quickly said. "But if we succeed, this temple will be ours, and we can use it as a shelter for everyone," she added before turning back towards the temple's entrance.

"Well then let's get started," Yang said placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby turned to face her sister to see a warm smile. "We certainly shouldn't be wasting time," Weiss added as she stepped forward too. "What's the worse that could happen," Blake said sarcastically but held a smile as well.

"Well," Ruby started, but quickly silenced herself. "Nothing will go wrong," she said softly. "We'll all make it through fine, like we always do," Ruby said looking over her team once more.

"Mostly at least," Yang said with a sheepish smile as she rubbed her head with her prosthetic.

The party of girls then entered the temple.

* * *

 **So now that we're past the exposition we no longer have First Person Ruby Chapters.**

 **That means all chapters are now 3rd person, but that doesn't mean stop learning about what goes on in Ruby's head!**

 **It was a decision I made early on, right at the end of writing Reunions where I felt as if I would have more freedom writing solely in third person, which I did.**

 **But next chapter we get into the trials, wonder what the girls are gonna find out?**

 ***And double finger guns to those of you who finally decided to read this after seeing it spammed updates five times a week***

 **Nice to have you join us.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	12. Part 2: The Temple - The Fallen Mother

Yang froze. She couldn't believe her eyes, or anything for that fact. They were in the first room of the Temple, and yet she was standing there, looking towards Yang, laughing.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Blake asked when she saw Yang stop. Yang couldn't speak, all she could do was stare at the woman standing before her. Blake tried to see what Yang saw, but it was just an empty room.

"Ruby, don't you see her?" Yang asked, hoping that her sister would understand this reaction.

"Yang, the room's empty," Ruby said softly. "We don't see anything."

"How can you not see her, she's standing over there!" Yang snapped angrily, her eyes flashing red for a moment. Ruby met Yang's eyes, and looked into them deeply.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Mom, she's standing there, don't you see her?" Yang asked, her voice becoming soft.

"No, I don't see anything," Ruby said looking towards the empty space before the door. Weiss walked over to the sisters with a concerned look.

"Is this suppose to happen?" Weiss asked.

"This must be Yang's trial," Blake said softly. She looked towards Ruby hoping for answers but got nothing in turn.

"This is what Yang regrets," Ruby said softly. Yang's eyes snapped to Ruby's.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as she turned her attention back towards the woman resembling her mother.

"These trials, they show us what we regret. We have to get past them to continue," Ruby answered.

"You have too much faith in your sister Ruby," the woman said. Yang grew tenser as these words were spoken. "She froze then just like she did now."

"Shut up," Yang growled as she clenched her fist. Ruby and Weiss took a cautious step back at this action, but Blake stayed close to her wife.

"Yang, calm down," Ruby said simply. "Tell us what's going on, we can still help you."

"Help, isn't that what you wanted to do," the woman said with a laugh that haunted Yang's dreams.

"It's her Ruby, Mom, Summer," Yang said softly. Ruby's eyes widened as she scanned for the ghost that she has spoken to multiple times, but saw nothing.

"You forgot to add the part where you killed me," Summer spat. Yang was fighting off the tears that were coming on.

"I didn't mean too," Yang said softly.

"If you didn't mean too I would still be alive, your father wouldn't have been a wreck, and Ruby would still have a mother!" Summer shouted.

"What's she saying," Ruby asked softly. Yang didn't answer her sister, not wanting her to learn the truth.

"Won't you answer her Yang, tell her what you did. Tell her that it was your fault I died," Summer said with a grin that hit Yang hard.

"I never wanted you to die," Yang said the tears finally breaking through. "I just wanted to be brave like you," Yang soft voice breaking something in Blake as well. It was then Blake tightly grabbed Yang's hand. Yang paused and looked towards Blake, who was just looking forward, towards what Yang saw as her mother.

"She's saying I should tell the truth," Yang said softly to Blake. Ruby and Weiss kept quiet, knowing that all Yang needed was Blake at the moment. "Which is?" Blake asked still looking ahead.

"It was my fault," Yang said softly. "I killed her," Blake finally met Yang's eyes. "I was weak, I thought I could protect her, that I could be brave like her," Yang's voice was soft and broken. "But I froze, she told me to run, but I couldn't move," her voice became hollow.

"You think telling this faunus will save you Yang, that telling her will make everything better!" Summer's voice was monstrous, but Yang tuned her out.

"There were at least thirty beowolves, she told me to run, but I just stood there. One attacked me," Yang said softly. "If only I moved, if I didn't freeze!" her sobs came harder and Blake lifted her free hand up to wipe the tears away.

"It's okay," Blake said softly to comfort her partner in life.

"No it's not, Blake, she died because of me, because I was weak, scared," Yang said trying to prove it was her fault.

"She didn't die because of you Yang, she died for you," Blake said softly. "She died protecting you from the beowolves didn't she." Yang nodded and smiled at her wife weakly. "She died making sure you would be able to live on. Just like you would die to protect me."

"Are you really buying in to this Yang, it was your fault, all of it!" Summer shouted towards Yang who was staring into Blake's amber eyes. "Yang, you're the strongest, bravest person I've ever met," Blake continued. "But everyone has a time when they aren't brave, or strong, when they see someone display that bravery, or strength. Yang, you were only a kid," Blake held the eye contact for long minutes. "It was never your fault she decided to protect you."

A smile appeared on Yang's face as Blake finished before pulling Blake into a tight hug. "I love you," Yang said softly. "I love you too," Blake said softly. The figure of Summer faded away, and the door to the next chamber opened. When the two separated Yang's eyes met Ruby's.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Yang said softly.

"Don't be sorry, I have a lot of secrets too," Ruby answered as she walked into the next chamber. Weiss followed Ruby into the next room, making no move to speak to anyone. Blake again grabbed ahold of Yang's hand.

"Come on," Blake said softly with a smile. Yang smiled back and nodded and together they entered the next room.

* * *

 **Has this been done before?**

 **Probably.**

 **So, regret is a pretty powerful thing, guess it's a good thing the girls have each other.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	13. Part 2: The Temple - A Lost Confession

Weiss was alone in the next room. "Ruby, Blake, Yang," Weiss said clearly, looking around the room. Weiss heard no answer, and saw the room was actually more familiar than she originally thought. It was their dorm back in Beacon, and that her partner was standing before her.

"Ruby, where are we, I thought we were in the Temple," Weiss asked walking up to her partner.

"We're at beacon, duh," an overly cheerful Ruby said. "Anyway you were asking me something," Ruby added with a smile on her face.

"I was, Ruby, are you okay," Weiss asked taking a step closer to Ruby.

"You're the one acting weird Weiss," Weiss' eyes went wide as she remembered this conversation. "You've been avoiding me all week, what's wrong," Ruby asked taking another step forward. Weiss' breath took a sharp turn, and her chest grew tight.

"This is what I regret the most I suppose," Weiss said softly as she backed away, backing away until she hit a desk.

"What do you regret Weiss," Ruby innocently asked. Weiss leaned back on the table and crossed her arms. The room faded, and behind the innocent Ruby Weiss saw the Ruby that she met several days ago.

"Would you have ended up like that if I told you," Weiss asked softly. The innocent Ruby turned and saw the Ruby that Weiss now knew.

"I don't know, I never met her, I just know you," Ruby said simply.

"You know how I can pass this Trial don't you," Weiss said softly looking away from Ruby.

"Admit what you couldn't then," Ruby answered. Weiss silently looked towards the ground, her body growing tense. "Or say you've moved on."

"You want me to say I like you," Weiss said softly. Ruby laughed slightly then turned to face Weiss.

"We both know it's more than like," Ruby said sitting on the desk next to Weiss. Weiss let out an audible sigh and looked towards her Ruby. "Was it that obvious," Weiss asked relaxing slightly.

"No, but I always had my suspicions," Ruby answered. She was kicking her legs over the edge like a child usually does and still spoke with a cheery voice.

"What would you have done then, if I told you," Weiss asked looking towards her hands.

"I don't know," the false Ruby said softly.

"So I just say what I wanted to say then, and this is all over." Silence fell over the two for several moments. "Yep, that's kinda facing what you regret isn't it, saying you love me," Ruby said softly with a smile. Weiss paused and looked towards the Ruby that seemed frozen in time.

"I love you," Weiss said softly. Everything faded in that moment, and she saw she was back in the original temple room. In moments her eyes found Ruby's, before she quickly turned away.

"Hey, the next door is open," Yang said pointing towards the door. "Let's go," Yang called out as she and Blake moved into the next room. Ruby however held back as she noticed how out of character Weiss was.

"You okay," Ruby asked as Weiss walked by.

"I'm fine," Weiss answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We didn't see anything, you were just standing there," Ruby said grabbing Weiss' shoulder. "We have no idea what you went through. Weiss, you can talk to me about it," Weiss froze and looked over her shoulder.

"I did what I needed to, the rest doesn't matter," Weiss said as she walked through the door. Ruby paused and looked towards where Weiss went then walked through the door herself.

* * *

 **Gonna be honest, I hate how I started WhiteRose off in this story.**

 **Feels lazy and unoriginal to me, kinda wish I put more oomph into it.**

 **But it gets better later, much much better.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	14. Part 2: The Temple - Haunting Apologies

"So this is either Blake's or Ruby's trial," Yang said looking around the temple room. "See anything Blake?" Yang asked looking around. "Yang," Blake said softly grabbing ahold of Yang's sleeve. Yang paused and looked towards Blake. "What is it?" Yang asked scanning the room quickly.

"It's my trial," she said softly. Yang froze and looked towards Blake. Blake's eyes was glued to Yang's right arm. Yang looked down only to see her prosthetic.

"What do you see?" Yang asked softly. She was only met with silence as Blake reached for Yang's prosthetic. Yang then knew what she saw. She lifted her hand up, and made a fist with her right hand. "I'm sorry," Blake said softly looking towards the prosthetic. "I'm so sorry." Yang looked around the room and saw it was that moment she lost her arm. It was just the two of them, standing in the ruins of the Beacon cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry," Blake said softly grabbing Yang's prosthetic hand. Yang squeezed back and looked towards the scene.

"This is what you regret?" Yang asked softly as she saw Adam Taurus cut through her arm. Remembering the pain from the day Yang absent mindedly grabbed her prosthetic.

"He hurt you, and, and I couldn't do anything to stop him," Blake said softly as the scene again played out. "He wanted to hurt everything I loved, because I betrayed him." Silently the two stood watching over and over the scene play out.

"You shouldn't regret this," Yang said softly. "I was the one who charged without thinking." Blake sighed slightly and looked up again to see herself shouting no. "But he only attacked you because of me," Blake answered softly. "If only."

"Don't go putting yourself down Blake, as horrible as this was for both of us, it helped us come together," Yang said softly looking towards Blake. "Blake, if this was your fault, then it's as much mine."

"Yang, don't go doing that," Blake said softly turning her attention to Yang. "Don't try to say it was both our faults."

"But it was, I was the one who charged him, I was the one who didn't listen to you. Blake, this wasn't just your fault," Yang's voice was soft and gentle, something Blake grew to love about her.

"But then I ran, I left you alone," Blake shot her hope down herself and turned away from Yang. "I put you through that depression, I made you feel like no one wanted to stay with you."

"You ran because you thought we were all in danger," Yang defended, her voice still luring Blake in. "Yang," Blake's soft voice showed how upset she really was. "What do you want me to say Blake, that I was mad, that I hated you for a while," Yang began raising her voice.

"Yes, I want you to stop defending me from myself," Blake answered raising her voice as well.

"Fine, you know what, I was mad, I was pissed for that first year!" Yang said sternly. "I felt alone, and I pushed everyone away because of what happened, but you know what, I only blamed you for one thing, for running when I needed you most!" That sentence hit Blake hard, and Yang saw that. "But you came back," Yang said softly. "And you helped me rebuild myself. We got together, and I finally found someone I knew would stay by my side until the end."

Blake smiled and looked into Yang's eyes. "Blake, I never blamed this on you, if anything, I wanted you to stay by my side when you weren't," Yang said softly. "So please don't blame, or regret this moment, it made us us," Yang said with a smile.

"Okay, okay," Blake said softly with a nod. The two then shared a kiss, and the scene that was playing on faded out. When they ended the kiss they were met with a slightly annoyed Weiss and Ruby.

"You two good, or do we have to wait another minute," Ruby snarkily said with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"We're uh, we're good," Yang said with a smile as she and Blake held hands. Blake nodded and looked back towards the rest of their team. "So little sis, you're the last one," Yang said as she and Blake entered the last room for the trials.

"Oh I'm so excited," Ruby muttered as she walked forward. Weiss heard this but made no comment and watched her partner enter the next room. Onirun which usually stayed with Ruby was sitting by Weiss.

"You should tell her," Onirun said, and for the first time Weiss understood him. Weiss was in the middle of shock as Onirun continued walking towards the next room. Weiss saw another glimpse of a red line, and felt another slight tug. "Odd," Weiss said softly as she walked into the next room.

* * *

 **Are you surprised this is where I went with Blake's trial?**

 **If I was writing this post Vol 4 I would have added Sun's thing(Vol4 Ep9 for those not caught up).**

 **But let's talk about how Weiss understands Onirun now. Or not, hehehe.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	15. Part 2: The Temple - The Victims

"You've got to be kidding me," Ruby said placing a cigarette in her mouth. She took a long drag and glanced around to see a large group of people surrounding her. Her eyes caught the rest of her team to see them yelling at her, or something, she couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Save your breath," Ruby said through her cigarette. "I can't hear you," Ruby removed her cigarette and slowly exhaled. "These people are all the people I've killed," Ruby said softly as she scanned all of the faces that haunted her memories.

"No need to be so blunt about it Red," a man said stepping forward. "Can I get a death roll?" the man said with his hand extended out towards Ruby. She obliged handing him a so called death roll, or roll of death, and lit it for him.

"Kinda surprised this is what you regret Red," the man simply said as he took several drags.

"How so?" Ruby answered as she looked towards her friends.

"Well, you killed how many people," the way he spoke was like that of an old friend. His eyes stayed trained on Ruby as she glanced to her cigarette.

"A lot," was all Ruby could answer. "I want to hear the actual number Red." His voice became stern and Ruby chanced another glance towards her friends. "689," Ruby softly answered, her eyes still on her team. She saw their shock, their surprise, their disgust.

"You know that number by heart don't you," the man asked taking another long drag.

"Of course, I made a promise didn't I," Ruby answered finally finding the strength to look away. "I would remember all of you in some way. I adopted your smoking habit, Azur. I picked up Bux's taste in whiskey, and I know all of your faces a little too well," Ruby said grabbing her flask for a quick sip.

"That does seem to be true, doesn't it Red. But how could you regret killing so many people, if your kill count is so high. I mean, you could have stopped, you did when you were hired to kill a family member," Azure threw the cigarette on the ground and quickly set it out with his foot.

"I was trying to protect them."

"And that cost the lives of hundreds of people," Azure shouted at the words. "The protection of 5 people cost the lives of hundreds."

"It was actually 8, but I see your point," Ruby answered softly.

"You see my point! You fucking better see my point! You've torn hundreds of people's lives apart! You destroyed families! You orphaned children! You are a monster!" Azure shouted.

"I know," Ruby said softly. "In the hope of protection for my friends and family, I became a monster. But wouldn't you do the same, if you could protect everyone you loved?" Ruby asked softly. All the spirits of whom Ruby killed began to ramble, talking about what they would do. "I do regret killing all of you, but I will never regret protecting my family," Ruby's voice was stern, and powerful. She was putting her foot down, and stating what she always believed.

"I'm sorry I became a monster, I'm sorry I destroyed all of your families, but you will not make me sorry for protecting them!" Ruby was pointing towards her team. "I regret killing all of you, I regret being so ruthless in my work. But that's all in the past, and I've walked away from that life," Ruby said with a finality only Weiss thought she could match. Ruby turned her back on the crowd and looked towards her team.

Ruby grabbed another cigarette from her ammo belt and pressed it to her lips before taking a glance at it, and putting it back. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes, and rubbed her thumb over the packaging. After a moment she turned towards Azure, and looked over the pack once again.

"You have horrible taste in these death rolls," Ruby said before placing it back on her ammo belt.

"That's what I always heard," Azure said. The people Ruby killed began to fade. "You've done some good things in this line of work Ruby," a familiar voice said. "Saving those slaves, stopping that assassination, hell, you even managed to tear down the entire business," Ruby knew who it was, and refused to turn around. "I always considered you to be the best killer, with the biggest heart," Ruby broke down and turned to see Mercury Black fade away with his last sentence.

"Coming from you, thank you," Ruby simply put. The last door opened, and Ruby looked towards her team.

"What the hell just happened," Yang asked looking towards Ruby.

"I accept what I became," Ruby simply put. "And I'm moving forward," Ruby added as she walked through the final door. Weiss watched Ruby walked forward, and hung back again with Onirun.

"689 kills," Weiss said softly.

"How many kills does your military have as a whole Schnee," Onirun asked looking towards her. "I'm sure those kills surpass Ruby's," Onirun added.

"But that's during war, and I don't see how that relates," Weiss answered.

"One way or another you ordered those deaths, therefore they are your kills, and to Ruby, this has always been a war," Onirun said before following Yang and Blake into the next room. Weiss looked around the room once more, then followed her team into the next room.

"What the hell kind of war are you fighting Ruby," Weiss muttered.

* * *

 **That's a lot of kills, so I say Ruby deserves those smokes and that flask.**

 **But the trials are over now, and each of them have faced what they regretted most.**

 **We're getting closer to my favorite bit.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	16. Part 2: The Temple - The Temple

"Well damn, I should have given Summer more credit," a tall woman with raven black hair said as team RWBY entered the actual temple. Her Grimm mask resembled the one Ruby bought, but seemed more elaborate. "Never actually thought any of you could make it," she added as Yang came into view. The woman eyed Yang for a moment, then looked over Ruby. "She did however, leave out a few important details," she added as she turned away from the group of women.

"You should have figured it out on your own Raven," the ghost of Summer appeared in front of the group. Yang's legs went weak at the sight but Ruby was unmoved.

"That's not a good answer Summer, and you know that," Raven said sternly towards the ghost.

"Will you remove that mask, we're among allies," Summer said softly. "And family," she added lowly so only Raven could hear.

"Fine," Raven said removing her mask.

"Mom," Yang said angrily. She had her suspicions but doubted it was actually her. Raven waved her hand then walked out of the room. "Can't believe that woman," Yang added as she crossed her arms.

"Raven's a little rough at first but I'm sure she'll come around," Summer said cheerfully.

"Or she'll just abandon us," Yang mumbled. Blake patted Yang's shoulder in hope of calming Yang down, which, much to Blake's credit, worked.

"If you come with me, I'll show you around," Summer said turning away from the girls. With a still grumbling Yang, the team followed Summer through the temple. As soon as they entered the temple proper they were greeted to the sight of many bright colors. "This Temple is actually home to the four Maidens," Summer said touching one of the newly bloomed flowers.

"Maidens as in from the kids story," Weiss asked looking around at the multitude of colors. She reached for a freshly bloomed rose. Summer smiled at Weiss' words and nodded.

"This temple is divided up into sections, one for each of the Maidens to call home. We are currently in Spring. In the center of the temple is a commons area, and a cafeteria," Summer continued.

"This place seems more like a base, or fortress, not a temple," Yang said looking towards her step mother.

"Well, that's what this temple does I suppose," Summer said looking up towards the ceiling. "It matches whatever the current Maiden living in the temple needs," Summer added.

"Who's the current Maiden here then," Blake asked glancing towards Yang.

"I can't say, need to ensure the Maiden's safety," Summer said with a smirk glancing towards Ruby. Weiss followed this look to Ruby, and quickly added the number up, but didn't say a thing. "You are free to choose where you sleep, each room is outfitted with a private bathroom, and a decent size living space. Who ever the Maiden is really wants a good place to live," Summer said nonchalantly.

"Sounds like the Maiden might be Weiss," Yang said with a laugh that Blake followed. Weiss simply sent a glare towards the couple then returned her attention to Summer. "Can't believe you two," Weiss muttered as she pinched her nose. With a quick look Blake and Yang nodded to one another then looked back towards Summer. "Blake and I would take a room in this section, if that's cool," Yang said looking towards Summer.

"Of course, I'm sure the two of you can easily find your way around the temple," Summer said with a smile as she turned towards her daughter and Weiss.

"Do you have any idea where you would like to be. I would suggest Winter," Summer asked receiving a nod from Ruby. Weiss looked towards Ruby then back towards Summer.

"I would also like a room in this Winter section," Weiss said properly with her back straight and her hands behind her back. Summer smiled and turned away from the girls. "This way then." Summer led the two remaining girls down towards the grey and white section that was significantly colder than the Spring they had just left.

"I leave you to select your rooms, if you need me just call," Summer added before fading away. Ruby looked off towards the array of rooms that lined the hall then stepped off, and walked down the hall. Weiss paused a moment then followed her partner.

"All these rooms are probably the same," Weiss said looking around the hallway. Ruby remained silent and continued walking. Onirun who was sitting on Ruby's shoulder glanced back towards Weiss then looked ahead again. Ruby came to a door and opened it. Stepping in Ruby quickly shut the door before Weiss could see in.

Weiss simply looked towards the door for a moment before letting her head fall. "Guess you want to be alone," Weiss said softly as she turned away from the door. She walked down the hall a little and entered a room herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the slew of short chapter... Honestly thought they became more consistent in length but I guess not.**

 **Problems of not actually look through the story for... 3 months...**

 **And because of that I'm still making small adjustments as I post the chapters, stuff you probably won't notice.**

 **Also thanks for your guys' patience, we're still getting some exposition for what has happened, but slowly we're getting deeper into the plot.**

 **And thanks for staying with the story when we have chapters that I personally don't like(like this one, could have handled Raven Yang reunion so much better).**

 **Thank you for all the support so far.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	17. Part 2: The Temple - A Connection

As soon as Ruby was alone in her room she stuck a cigarette in her mouth and scanned the room. There was a small sitting area, a bed, and a room that Ruby assumed was the bathroom. It was cool, making goosebumps to appear on Ruby's arm, but she welcomed the icy touch.

Letting out the collecting smoke in her lungs, Ruby smiled slightly. "We actually have a home," Ruby said softly as she flopped onto her bed. As soon as she felt her body relax her smile faded. She still had so much work to do if she was to protect her family.

"That was kinda rude Ruby," Onirun said as he sat on the couch. Ruby sat up and looked towards her partner.

"What was rude?" Ruby asked narrowing her eyes slightly. "Shutting Weiss out like that, I know you're new to the whole being friendly thing again, but she was your partner. You've taken them out of their element, made them trust someone who isn't who they remembered. Ruby, I know you're happy to have them back, but you're still building up your walls, and you're leaving them on the outside," Onirun spoke clearly.

"So what," Ruby answered laying back onto the bed.

"I know how deeply you care for them Ruby. All I'm saying is that you let someone who isn't me in," Onirun softly spoke as his looked towards his partner.

"I've learned keeping people out is best," Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms, just like a child would. Onirun laugh slightly and looked towards the ground.

"Ruby, you know this is more than simply needing to protect you friends and family. This is a war, and we can't win this war alone."

"We've ended a war before, just the two of us," Ruby argued hoping that it would shut Onirun up.

"We weren't fighting that war Ruby, we just had to end it," Onirun jumped off of the couch and walked towards the door. Using talents he had picked up over the years Onirun opened the door and trotted out of the room, leaving Ruby alone to smoke.

Onirun following his nose walked down the hall to where he hoped Weiss was. Once he found the door he began pawing at it until the white haired girl opened the door. "Can I come in," Onirun asked gently. Weiss who was blocking the door stepped to the side and let Onirun enter.

"Is Ruby okay, she seemed upset earlier?" Weiss asked as she shut the door.

"She's fine, just having a hard time going back," Onirun answered as he jumped onto the same couch Ruby had. Weiss took the seat opposite of him and looked towards the small grimm sitting before her.

"Why do I all of a sudden understand you?" Weiss asked leaning forward. Her icy blue eyes meeting the deep red ones.

"I don't know exactly. Ruby has always understood me, so I assume you two must have a very strong connection," when Onirun was met with a confused look he elaborated. "You both very deeply care for one another."

"That's why," Weiss started before trailing off, Onirun knew how she felt for Ruby, and that fact bothered her. "How did you know how I felt for Ruby."

"I saw your trial. It was a memory right, I assume you were going to confess to her then backed down," Onirun answered. "I, much like that ghost, do not follow the same laws as humans do in these halls. I saw, and heard everything in everyone's trial. Weiss, I won't lie, Ruby's been forced down a very very dark path. She's trying so hard to pull herself back for you guys though, to prove she's still in some way your Ruby. Really I think she's trying to prove she's not the monster she is to herself."

"She's not a monster," Weiss said softly looking towards her hands.

"Well, when you see the things we've done, you think differently. But that's beside the point. Ruby, although she's trying to prove she's still herself, is pushing everyone away."

"I've noticed," Weiss answered with a snort.

"That's why you should tell her. She's building her wall up hoping it will push you all far enough away to let her do this alone. Give her a reason to open up, show her she's not a monster," Onirun said sternly with a look of concern that Weiss has given many times. Weiss' hands were clamped together tighter than most would think possible, and her eyes were glued to those clamped hands.

"I can't," Weiss said softly. Onirun who was about to burst into anger stopped when he saw her tears. "I can't."

"You're afraid," Onirun said softly jumping off of the couch and slowly approached Weiss. "Of what."

"Schnee's don't do that," Weiss spat out. "Schnee's don't fall in love with people of the same sex. We always have to continue the line, we have to keep our pride." Weiss was hunched over as she covered her eyes. "We have to be proper," Weiss said with a sarcastic laugh as she sat straight up before quickly falling back into her hunched form. "If word got out, I would lose everything I work towards. I would lose what little respect I had, I would be disowned by my family," Weiss' soft voice was barely heard in the white room.

"No you wouldn't," Onirun said as he jumped onto the seat next to Weiss. "You're an accomplished General if I remember right, best there ever was. Your family, Team RWBY and your sister, they would still love you. They handled Yang's marriage just fine didn't they. Weiss, you regret not telling Ruby how you felt. Now is a time both of you need each other. If it reassures you, Ruby has to care as much if not more for you than you do her in order for you to understand me. And if you can't tell her, show her."

With that Onirun jumped off of the seat and left the room. Weiss wiped her eyes and looked towards the white wall before her, where a single rose was on a shelf.

* * *

 **SYMBOLISM!**

 **So we finally address Weiss understanding Onirun, after teasing it.**

 **I tease a lot, you'll find that out soon enough.**

 **Or maybe you already have.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**

 **(Am I allowed to do little story times in these Author Notes? Well to bad I'm doing it anyways. I was scrolling through the tumblrs yesterday and saw a post asking for RWBY fanfic suggestions, and me being the curious butt I am looked and guess what... SOMEONE PUT TEN YEARS! You guys probably have no idea how exciting it was for me to see this, but I was so happy, still am happy, to see this get suggested! Thank you to all of you who share this work, and just know every time I see a new review, or favorite, or follow, or something like this that happens on a different platform, I am fucking thrilled to bits about it. You're all the best!)**


	18. Part 2: The Temple - Daily Workout

Sweat slowly dripped from Yang's brow as she worked. "Faster Yang," Blake growled as Yang began moving her arm faster. "Faster," Yang let out a grunt as she tried to please Blake's orders. "Dust you're hard to please," Yang growled as she continued working. "You're not trying," Blake shot back. "Faster," she added. "Well I'm doing more work than you," Yang grunted out as she continued working.

Blake lowered her book and looked towards her partner who was working on the punching bag. "What's wrong Yang. Time," Blake asked softly. Yang gave one final punch and looked towards Blake. Throwing a towel Blake scooted over giving Yang room to sit on her bench. Yang caught said towel and wiped her sweat away as she took a seat next to Blake.

"It's nothing it's just that, everything changed so quickly," she spoke softly. "Are you timing my rest," Yang added.

"Of course," Blake said grabbing Yang's bottle of water and handed it to Yang. "Thirty seconds left," Yang downed the bottle of water. "And I know a lot's changed but, time," Blake said softly as Yang stood and dropped into pushup position. "We just have to carry on, like we always do," Blake added as Yang began her pushups.

"I know, it's just," Yang's voice was strained as she went down. "Seeing Ruby again, it's surreal. She's so different but all I see is my little sister, who wanted to play with the grimm when we were little. I can't imagine what it's like for her, everyone she knew, changed. One of her friends married her sister and the two now make up the White Fang's leaders and hit team. Her other friend and partner became a general in the Atlesian military, and the two are now family by law," Yang's muscles tensed as she continued. "Keeping count?" Yang asked as she again strained.

"How many you going for today," Blake answered her eyes on Yang as she paused for a moment to think. "Hundred, fifty, fifty, seventy five, seventy five," Yang answered resuming her pushups. "Seventy five left," Blake answered. "I know you're concerned but Ruby seems to be taking it all really well," Blake said softly. "After everything she's been through, I'm sure this makes it worth it all. Seeing us being happy, living our lives."

"But she lost her life doing so. She only has that grimm, she's alone, and she's," Yang's voice trailed off as she continued doing her pushups. "She seems empty," Yang's voice was soft as she spoke again. "Fifty left," Blake interjected. Silence filled the room as Yang continued straining her body.

"Empty or not she's still Ruby," Blake answer. "She's your sister, my friend, and our leader. She just needs time to adjust back to us. We need to adjust back into being a team, we've all grown very apart over the years."

"I know, I know. But I can't help but think how different things could have been," Yang's face went soft as she slowed her pacing. "You're done," Blake said softly. Yang placed her left arm behind her back and proceeded to do one handed push ups with her prosthetic. "If only I didn't push her away. I should have been the big sister that I am," Yang sped up again.

"You couldn't have known, none of us could," Weiss said walking into the gym. Yang paused glanced towards Weiss, then continued her routine.

"Like you would know how it feels little miss perfect," Yang growled. "Yang," Blake hissed. "Done," she added. Yang switched arms and started on the next fifty. "What, I'm right, she's never had to worry about pushing someone away, she's always had everything she wanted."

"Yang, this isn't helping," Blake again growled towards her partner. Weiss' anger began to build as she listened to Yang. "She's my partner you know," Weiss said softly taking a seat next to Blake. "I care about her."

"How can you say that," Yang growled as she looked towards Weiss. "Done," Blake again interjected hoping it would keep Yang focused on her routine. Yang placed both hands on the ground and began doing fingertip push ups. "You let your father sweep you away to your castle after the fall. You didn't fight him, you didn't try to stay, how can you say you cared. Blake, Blake running made sense, she did it to protect us, but you just let it happen, for no reason. Were you tired of being with us, a faunus, and two girls that lived in the country," Yang's voice was thick with emotion.

"I couldn't do anything about my leaving."

"You say that, but you didn't do anything to stop it either, you just said 'Yes Father'!" Yang almost roared. "Done," Blake saw the tension that was building in the room, and knew that if Yang didn't get her anger out through her routine things would be bad. Yang went onto her wrists and began the next set.

"If I fought back there would have been more trouble!" Weiss shot. "I never wanted to leave you guys, you were my family," Weiss's voice trailed off. "Done," this final done given from Blake was the breaker. Yang got to her feet and walked towards Weiss pulling her out of her seat next to Blake then slammed her into the wall.

"You say that but you still left, you let him take you away from your 'family'," Yang growled getting into her face. "Yang let her go," Blake said gently trying to calm Yang down. Yang paused and let go of Weiss. Angrily Yang walked away towards the ring and put some gloves on. "Well get in here Ice Queen!" Yang's voice boomed in the gym.

"You better get in there," Blake said softly lifting up her book. "Probably the only way to calm her down at this point," she added as she flipped through the pages. Weiss who was wearing as close as she could get to her general uniform was not ready for a sparring match, but obliged. Taking off her button up shirt to reveal a white tank, and kicking her high boots off she grabbed a pair of gloves as well. She entered the ring and was met with Yang's red eyes.

"I'll judge," Raven said walking into the gym. Yang tore her eyes away from Weiss for just a moment, and snarled. Raven simply smiled at the reaction and stood outside of the ring. "First one to three," Yang got into a fighting stance, her form bouncing slightly to prepare her to attack. Weiss did the same but stood still. "Fight."

Yang launched forward hoping to score a quick point by catching Weiss of guard, but was quickly thrown to the ground by Weiss who simply used the momentum to send Yang over. "One point White," Raven called out as Yang stumbled to her feet. "Mother fucker," Yang mumbled as she glared towards Weiss, her hair flickering with a few flames. "Fight."

Again Yang charged forward, kicking as hard as she could, but Weiss blocked. "What," Yang muttered as Weiss stopped her kick. The foot hung there for a moment and before Yang remembered to pull it back Weiss had grabbed a hold of it and again threw her to the ground. "Two points White," Raven declared.

Yang slammed her fists into the floor then got to her feet. "Yang, you need to calm down," Blake said softly. Yang looked towards her and took a deep breath as she got to her feet. Putting most of her anger to the side, and tried to clear her head. "Focus, don't just run in there blind," Blake added. Yang took another deep breath and focused only on Blake's voice. "I know you're mad, but she's still Weiss, our friend," her anger faded into the back of her head.

"Fight," Raven said and for the first time in this fight Yang didn't charge in. She eyes Weiss and moved to the side of the ring, watching Weiss follow her movements. "You can do this Yang," Blake said softly. Yang smiled at Blake's words and shot forward. She jabbed Weiss, an easy thing to block, and hooked Weiss in the ribs. Weiss taking the hit straight on used the chance of Yang being so close to punch her in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse to her head.

Yang caught the punch but took the kick, moving to the side with it. Raven let out a small laugh at the sight of Yang actually thinking as she moved around the ring. Finding a burst of energy Yang shot forward launching a front kick off her front foot. Weiss blocked the kick but failed to notice the roundhouse that followed the kick, she was hit hard in the cheek, but stood her ground.

Grabbing ahold of Yang's foot Weiss pulled the blonde to her and punched Yang in the stomach. When Weiss let go of Yang's foot however she received a knee to the face. Yang smiled as she followed up with a sweep and took Weiss into an armbar. A few seconds later Weiss tapped. Yang let go of Weiss and rolled back onto her feet. "One point Yellow," Raven said with a smile.

Yang and Weiss eyed one another as they stood. Raven's eyes went between the two. "Fight," Weiss charged this time, her punches and kicks were fast, leaving Yang no time to react other than block. Then Yang felt a kick at her legs, and her stance faltered, and she went to the ground. Weiss was on top of her in seconds pulling her into a lock. Yang refused to tap, thus struggled to get back to her feet. She managed to break free of the hold and turned the tables. Her grip was tighter than Weiss' and she knew how to take a couple of kicks. When Weiss again gave up there was a tap.

"Two Yellow, next point wins, fight," both girls hung back. They were breathing hard, and clearly worn out from the fight thus far. Weiss attacked first, several direct punches to the head and stomach that Yang quickly blocked and followed on with a kick to Weiss' exposed ribs. Weiss expected this, and wrapped her arm around the leg attempted to repeat the throw she performed earlier in the fight only to feel Yang's body slam into her taking her to the ground. Weiss groaned then opened her eyes to meet Yang's smile. "Three points Yellow, Yang's the winner," Raven said as she left the room.

Yang helped Weiss up to her feet. "I've haven't had a match like that in ages," Yang said gently. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for freaking out earlier," Yang added as her face went sad.

"Don't be sorry, I understand, and I myself am ashamed I didn't fight back when my father took me away," Weiss answered as she got dressed again. "I assume you still have a little bit of your workout left, so I'll leave you two," Weiss added as she turned to leave. Yang waited for Weiss to leave before dropping to the ground getting into a sit up position.

"Don't you want a break," Blake asked as she reached for the bottle of water. Yang shook her head no and took a deep breath. "How many?"

"Two hundred, hundred, hundred, and three mins," Yang said as she began doing sit ups. Blake opened her book and smiled. "Seems like you're taking this seriously now," Blake said softly. "Keeping count," Yang asked. "Hundred ninety left."

* * *

 **And we have some action.**

 **There's a bit of tension over Ruby at the moment, but that's to be expected.**

 **And how did you like the first paragraph?**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	19. Part 2: The Temple - A Plan

"I need to get Qrow here," Ruby muttered as she looked towards the map of Remnant. "But I can't risk sending anyone out to get them," she added as she ran her hand through her hair. In her mouth was a cigarette and her flask was open on the table.

"You could send me," Onirun offered. "With what a note, no, I would have to go out there myself to get them," Ruby answered. She was toying with her lighter and sighed. "Not to mention the fact that we are Remnant's most wanted in the underworld, we can't afford compromising our position."

"I believe I may be able to help you with that Ruby," the ghost of Summer said walking into the room that Ruby dubbed the control room. "Raven is very good at staying hidden, and few know her existence. She can go out and retrieve anyone you need with very little struggle."

"Are you volunteering me for stuff again Summer," Raven growled as she also entered the control room. Summer smiled and fell silent as she looked towards her living partner. "What do you need me to do?" Raven said softly after breaking to Summer's look. Her eyes met Ruby's, and saw that despite the same shade of silver Ruby's eyes had much less hope and innocence than Summer's.

"I need you to get Qrow and his family here," Ruby answered removing her cigarette to take a swig of whiskey. "Qrow's daughter Summer was my last target, and I'm sure they still are."

"Qrow has a kid?" Raven said in disbelief. "Who the hell wanted to have a kid with him?" Raven added as Summer began laughing. Ruby paused at this reaction and looked towards Summer.

"You want her to get Qrow?" Ruby asked pointing towards her sister's mother once more. Summer nodded and looked towards Raven as well. "Raven seems very rigid, but she does care about her family, she just shows it very differently," Summer answered.

"Shut it," Raven growled. "I'll go get Qrow. While I'm out do I need to go fetch any other friends of yours," Raven added with a sarcastic twinge Ruby heard but ignored.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Sun Wukong, Neptune Versailles," Ruby answered. "They'll be in danger as well if they target people I was closely affiliated with."

"What about Tai?" Raven asked in a stern voice. "Do you really want to save him Raven?" Summer asked. "No," Raven answered with a growl.

"Save Dad too," Ruby answered as she lit another cigarette. "You two know more about this than I do don't you?" Ruby asked as she relaxed. Both nodded and eyes Ruby. "I'm the current Maiden aren't I." Another nod, and Ruby slowly exhaled the smoke. "Winter Maiden I'm assuming, and I'm assuming only former Maidens who have died can roam these halls," these questions were met with nods from both Raven and Summer who were being patient with Ruby. "You were the last Winter Maiden, and when you died, the powers went to me," Ruby pointed from Summer to herself.

"Yes, I worked alongside Ozpin, and his small group in hopes to prevent any of this," Summer said softly after she nodded. "The powers go to whoever the Maiden is thinking of last, and for me that was you."

"So I'm the Winter Maiden. Cinder I assume has some sort of Maiden power," Ruby waved her hand around to play with the smoke as she spoke. "I'm gonna take a swing and say Fall, with her color scheme and all. Meaning that if we ever go face to face it would most likely be to the death, and that means we are basically at war with each other. But Cinder isn't the actual leader is she," Ruby asked.

"No, Salem is, she wants the world to burn," Raven answered taking a seat at the table. Ruby nodded and took another drag. "Salem wants the world to burn, we don't, therefore we are enemies, again another war. They possibly know I'm the Winter Maiden since I've been working for them the past seven years, but I've only shown those powers during the Fall," Ruby continued as she kept playing with the smoke.

"Anyway we look at it, we're at war with Salem, correct," Ruby said glancing to the other people in the room. "Correct," Raven and Summer answered together. "So then we need an army. If you bring Team CFVY and the rest of Team SSSN that could be a start, but three teams won't be enough for that," Ruby said out loud as she began thinking. "Team FNKI and INDG, CRDL, ARBN, BRNZ, they could help, but that's not a lot of people. If each person could get paired with a grimm, that would greatly increase our numbers, but," Ruby's voice trailed off as she looked towards Onirun. "They probably already work for Salem. Weiss is a general, but I doubt she could pull enough strings to use it, maybe those who are very loyal to her would join our cause, but still unlikely. What would you suggest," Ruby asked.

"Thanks to your desires we can easily house a full army, but it's simply finding the people that's hard. I think starting off with the teams you just stated will be good for now, but we will need to grow over time," Raven answered. "Qrow might have a better idea on what to do," she added as she crossed her arms.

"Professor Goodwitch would be helpful, she's in charge of the sparring classes," Summer chimed in.

"That's a lot of people to get here," Raven said rubbing her face for a few moments.

"Do you think you can do it though, it doesn't have to be all in one trip, but we need to get them here quickly, start with just JNR, CFVY and SSSN" Ruby said looking towards Raven.

"Yeah, I can get them here. Three teams, Tai, Qrow and his family, and Glynda, I definitely have my work cut out for me," Raven said as she got to her feet. "They'll be here in a few weeks," Raven said leaving the room.

"Can I trust her?" Ruby asked Summer once the door closed.

"She was my partner, yes we can trust her. She knows what's at stake, and that we are much farther behind than we want to be," Summer answered. "We still have to find the other two maidens, and teach them how to use their power."

"And you have to teach me," Ruby answered as her last cigarette went out. "Yes, we do have to teach you, but you've always been a quick learner." Summer's voice faded as her form faded as well. Ruby's eyes met Onirun's and he laughed.

"Seems like our war is just getting started," he joked as he left Ruby alone in the room. "Yea," she answered as she grabbed her flask and closed it. "Seems like our war is just getting started."

* * *

 **Planning a war is difficult, or at least I think it would be.**

 **Not to mention Ruby's keeping everyone else in the dark right now.**

 **Won't end well if you ask me.**

 **And boy did I forget how I got around actually coming up with the conflict at this point.**

 **Nerdz a procrastinator to the end, can't say I'm surprised with myself... Procrastinating right now... I should work on that...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	20. Part 2: The Temple - Late Night Visitors

"Oh my dust," Nora said as she entered the temple. "This! Place! Is! Huge!" she shouted as loudly as she could. Her voice echoed throughout every hall, and every corridor waking everyone. "Nora, I think you should be quiet, someone had to of wanted us here, and I don't think they would like you yelling in the middle of the night," Ren said gently placing his hand on Nora's shoulder.

"Damn right you should be quiet!" a half asleep Yang shouted as she emerged from her room with an angry Blake behind her. "It's the middle of the dustdamn night, what the hell are you thinking it's okay to yell!" she added before her mind could catch up to her. "Wait a moment," Yang's eyes travelled over the three people standing before her.

"Jaune, Nora, Ren," Yang said as Blake became more aware as well. Down the hall Blake heard the loud steps of two very tired and very annoyed girls. "What the hell is going on here," Weiss ordered as she joined her team with Ruby not far behind.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Raven muttered as she travelled to her own room located in the Winter wing of the temple. "Ruby," Jaune said softly as his eyes met Ruby's dull and tired ones. Before Ruby could say or do anything Juane hugged Ruby tightly. "It's you, my dust, Ruby it's you," Jaune said as he held her. Ruby hesitantly hugged back then pushed away from Jaune.

"Where the hell have you been Ruby?" Jaune asked keeping Ruby at arms distance from himself.

"I, uh, well," Ruby started unable to find words for what she's been doing for the last seven years. "Jaune, don't push her so much so soon, we have time for her to talk to us," Nora shot toward Jaune allowing Ruby to back herself back to Weiss' side.

"I know it's a happy reunion and all, but it's fucking three in morning, and we're tired as shit," Yang groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Go find a fucking a room, go to fucking sleep, and we can catch up in the fucking morning," Yang growled as she turned. Blake was on her arm, and made Yang guide her back to bed.

"Some one's a little cranky," Jaune whispered to Nora and Ren, but was just loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Well no fucking shit I'm cranky, you came in here yelling about how big this place is when people were fucking sleeping!" Yang roared as she and Blake entered their room and slammed the door.

"Summer, please show them around," Ruby said as she turned to leave the group of people. Summer quickly appeared and gave a quick hello.

"Is that a ghost, cool!" Nora said loudly. "Oh my gosh, it is a ghost!"Jaune added louder than Nora was. Yang and Blake's door opened and Yang peered out. "You. All. Bed. Now. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shouted back as she again slammed the door.

"I better not be woken up again tonight," Weiss added as she and Ruby walked down the hall.

"Geez, they didn't seem happy to see us," Jaune said softly.

"You three did wake up everyone in this temple. I would certainly be upset if I was woken up at this time," Summer answered as she led the three as far away from the living quarters as possible.

* * *

 **Bonus chapter for today since this is a bit shorter and just has some minor plot in it.**

 **But JNR is here! Maybe to help save the day...**

 **Or not...**

 **Minor plot stuff is a lot harder to keep track of honestly.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	21. Part 2: The Temple - Confession

Weiss paced her room silently. She had thousands of thoughts roaming through her mind. She leaned as she paced, a habit she thought she fixed, but apparently not. It was well into the day at this point, Ruby hadn't left her room since the happenings of the early morning, and this worried Weiss.

She knew that since getting to the temple Ruby had been more distant than during their first encounter, and that it most likely had to do with the fact that she had killed so many people, and that that number was revealed to her Team. But that didn't make Weiss feel any better.

Ruby when they were younger, was the one always rocketing around trying so hard to please everyone and be herself at the same time. The Ruby Weiss knew now was not even close to the one she remembered. The smoke that seemed to radiate of Ruby, the way she used her cigarettes as a crutch for almost everything, and then fell to alcohol when that crutch wasn't enough.

She knew Ruby had seen a lot during her time as a hitman, or assassin which ever it was, but that didn't mean Ruby should still be so distant from everyone. Weiss thought they were partners, friends, that they could talk about anything that was needed. However as the days went on she grew to learn that wasn't the case at all.

Weiss was angry, sad, upset, but she was happy to some degree. Having Ruby by her side once more brought back good memories, memories she was afraid would never take form in her real life again. Having Ruby meant she could mend the wrongs she created during Beacon, she could fix what she regretted most in life.

That was if she was brave enough to say, or act on what she felt. Weiss let out a tired sigh and came to a stop. A knock came from the door, and Weiss forced herself to relax. "Hey Weiss can I come in?" Ruby asked one Weiss opened the door. Weiss was surprised to see Ruby at her door, but quickly stepped to the side and let Ruby in. Once Weiss shut the door Ruby turned to face her partner.

"You were a general right?" Ruby asked as she played with her hands. "Yes, I was a general for the Atlesian military, why do you ask?" Weiss answered as she stood with her back straight, and her hands held tightly together behind her. "So you know about war stuff?" Ruby then asked, the way she spoke being very reminiscent of how she was years ago.

"War stuff, I was the main strategist for our war against the White Fang and Grimm for three years. I know every strategy known to man for an ideal war, I know how to train and fight any enemy," Weiss said getting offended by the way Ruby worded her job. "So yes Ruby, I do know about 'War Stuff'," she added once she realised she shouldn't attack Ruby for things she didn't know.

"I need you help then," Ruby said quickly, a hardened look in her eyes. Ruby quickly led Weiss out of the room, and down to the control room where Summer and Raven were already waiting. Weiss didn't know how to react to the room, she's never been inside of it before, and the look on Raven and Summer's face told her this wouldn't be the last time.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Weiss asked as she stepped forward to the table. Ruby place her pack of cigarettes and flask on the table and took a seat. Popping one of her cigarettes in her mouth and lighting it she answered. "We're at war," her voice was simple, soft. "And I need someone to help lead us," she added as she puffed the smoke.

"What do you mean we're at war? I know that we're in danger from your former group, but," Weiss starting scanning around the room again. It had the best tech she had ever seen for war, and she wondered how it ended up here.

"The Fall was part of a plan, to make the world we know burn," Raven answered. Weiss' eyes snapped to her and then back to Ruby. "How long have you known?" Weiss asked. Ruby kept her eyes on the table, refusing to look towards her partner. "Few days," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me, us sooner, Ruby, you're pulling us into a war and you're keeping quiet!" Weiss said with a disgusted tone. Ruby closed her eyes and tensed. "What else have you been hiding from us?" Weiss added, her anger building as she spoke. Ruby kept quiet and Weiss quickly turned away from her. "Dust Ruby," Weiss said as she place her head in her hands.

"I didn't tell you because I'm still figuring things out," Ruby answered after several silent moments. "Can you two leave us alone for a few minutes," Ruby asked. Raven and Summer quickly left the room, leaving Ruby and Weiss alone together for what seemed like the first time since getting to the temple. "Weiss, a lot of things changed very quickly for me in a very small amount of time."

"And, my entire life was turned upside down when I entered the interrogation room of my base to see Blake sitting there," Weiss argued. Ruby again fell silent and took a long drag.

"But you were there, in the world. Ever since I left Jaune, Nora, and Ren I've been forced to stay out of the world, to do underground things. You say your life was turned upside down, well mine turned 360 degrees, then became a sphere that is constantly being thrown," Ruby answered quickly. "I learned that my Uncle is married, that my sister is married, that my partner joined the military. Then I learned I was stuck in the middle of a damn war, and that I'm a fucking Maiden in just a few days. I'm trying to figure all of this out, and more shit just keeps getting added on."

Weiss looked towards Ruby to see she was leaning on the table her cigarette in the hand that she rested her head on while the other reached for her flask. Her eyes were soft, tears threatening to escape. Ruby tried to blink the tears away but that didn't help. Weiss felt her chest grow tight at the sight of partner. Ruby shook her head slightly and glanced to Weiss. "I know I should have told you sooner but," her sentence was cut off by Weiss' lips. Ruby was caught off guard and dropped her cigarette as Weiss continued to press her lips to Ruby's.

The taste of smoke filled Weiss mouth, but she didn't care. Ruby, once the initial shock passed, relaxed into the kiss. The forgotten feeling of contact with another human made Ruby hungry for more as Weiss pulled away. Their eyes met, and Weiss wiped Ruby's tears away. "I'm sorry," Weiss said softly. "I'm so sorry," she added. Ruby's eyes were wide, and full of childhood innocence. "You were what I regretted," Weiss said as she kneeled before Ruby, her hands still on Ruby's cheeks. "I never told you then how I felt."

"You love me," Ruby said softly looking into the icy blue eyes she expected to be hard and emotionless. Those eyes however were filled with more emotion than Ruby herself has felt in ages. "Weiss," Ruby's soft voice, her soft eyes, her wall was breaking.

"Ruby, we're partners, we've both kept things from one another, from now on, let's not," Weiss said with a smile. Ruby couldn't help but smile as well and nod. Ruby leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss and held her tightly.

"For years I built walls up to keep people out, because I was afraid of becoming weak in the face of my job," Ruby said softly into Weiss' ear. "You in a single swipe, were able to break those walls I spent so long building up," Ruby laughed lightly as she cried. Weiss held Ruby tightly to her, afraid that if she let go Ruby would build her walls up again.

Slowly the two pulled away from one another and smiled towards each other. "You don't need those walls anymore Ruby, you're among friends and family now," Weiss said softly. Any fear she once had of revealing her true feelings to Ruby disappeared as Ruby leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. When Ruby pulled away she was smiling and had a small smile on her lips. "And loved ones," Ruby said softly. Weiss felt her smile shine bright as she got to her feet and pulled a chair up to the table.

Ruby knew that final kiss would mean she and Weiss would get very, very close, but she didn't care. She did care for Weiss, more so than she cared for anyone else at that moment, and she wanted someone she could trust, someone she could talk to during the days ahead. Having Weiss by her side, as someone she could trust felt right to Ruby, and those kisses lit something Ruby had long forgotten during her time as a killer.

Those kisses reminded Ruby what it was like to love and be loved. True she never was with someone romantically, but she just acted in the moment, and dust did those acts feel right. Ruby who was still high off of what just happened reached for a cigarette, and stopped in her tracks. Instead she grabbed the box and looked over them slowly.

"These were my crutch you know," Ruby said softly. Her eyes were on the small rolls and she smiled only slightly. "A way for me to cope with what I did. Azure, the first person I killed loved this brand, always smoking one. I think I picked it up from him, he always call them a little roll of death, just like I do. I think we both knew what they did to us, but we needed a way to cope, to relax," Ruby continued. Weiss looked towards Ruby but kept quiet. Ruby for the first time since she started smoking didn't flip the top to get a 'roll of death' and placed the box on the table before sliding it over to Weiss.

"Are you saying you want to quit," Weiss asked taking the box slowly. Ruby nodded then placed her flask back into her pocket. "If we fight a war, those are simply a hindrance," Ruby said softly. "And also I never really liked it in the first place," she added with a smile as Weiss placed the box in her pocket.

"So you need a general," Weiss said leaning closer to Ruby. "I think I can handle that," Weiss added with a smile.

* * *

 **AND IT HAPPENS!**

 **Not a lot of buildup I know, but let me just say, this is a very important moment.**

 **Like so important you guys can't even tell.**

 **Like REALLY important.**

 **Or not.**

 **Who knows.**

 **It's not like I enjoy teasing you guys or something.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	22. Part 2: The Temple - RWBY

"This library is amazing," Blake said softly, her hand gliding over the books as she strolled down the aisles of books. Yang followed not far behind, a smile on her face as her wife gleefully looked around the room. The shelves stood taller than Yang, a feat she rarely saw in libraries anymore.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that this library is stealing my wife away," Yang said as Blake stopped to look at a few books. Blake turned, a smile on her face as her hand remained on a dusty old book. Slowly Blake removed her hand from the book and placed it on Yang's chest. Leaning in she pressed a kiss to Yang's lips. Yang couldn't help but smile as they kissed. When the two separated both smiled and laughed lightly.

"No book could replace you," Blake said softly as she looked into Yang's lilac eyes. "I'm sure if you could physically be with a book you would," Yang shot back. Blake laughed, her hand still on Yang's chest. "But then I wouldn't have your puns," Blake answered. Yang this time smiled, she stepped forward in a way that forced Blake into the shelf of books. Yang rested her hand on the shelf next to Blake's head and leaned in.

"My Fang-tastic puns," Yang answered causing Blake to roll her eyes. "What, not even a smile, that one cost me an arm," Yang continued, this time Blake smiled, but that smile was quickly followed by soft eyes. "That's a pretty bad pun coming from you," Blake mustered. Yang was still smiling as she leaned forward to press another kiss to Blake's lips.

"I take that as a compliment," Yang answered as she pulled away. Blake shot Yang a glare but still held a smirk as she turned to continue down the aisle of books. Yang still followed but at a closer distance. It was almost like Blake was pulling Yang, even though the two weren't touching.

"What this," Blake muttered to herself as she came to a stop. Yang stopped as well and leaned on the shelves as Blake pulled out an old book that in faded but still readable words said Maiden of the Years.

"Looks like something pretty important," Yang answered as she bounced off of the shelf to look over Blake's shoulder. Blake paused as she looked over it. "Well, open it up," Yang added pulling Blake out of her world. Blake nodded and opened the book. Her eyes met the words Fall written in large almost foreign letters.

"I think it's the names of all the maidens," Blake said as she scanned through the pages of names. The final name on the list being Cinder Fall. Blake's eyes widened as Yang became tense.

"She's a Maiden," Yang said softly. "Blake, we have to tell Ruby and Weiss," Yang added pulling Blake to face her.

"Yeah," Blake answered. Yang turned to walk down the aisle to leave the library but Blake paused. She opened the book to the next section, Winter. She scanned the pages until she came to the last two names on the list. "Summer Rose, and Ruby," she muttered to herself. She froze, and Yang turned to see what the holdup was.

"Blake come on we have to ," Yang froze as she saw the look on Blake's face. "What is it," Yang asked joining Blake again. Blake handed the book over to Yang, pointing towards the last two names. Yang looked towards the pages, and then dropped the book.

Yang quickly turned and stormed out of the library. Blake quickly grabbed the book and ran after Yang. Blake knew where Yang was going, and what Yang was going to do when she got there.

"Come on Weiss, aren't you a general, you should know how to fight better than that," Ruby said as she and Weiss sparred. However before they were to start the next round Yang burst through the gym doors. Her eyes were a fiery red, her hair flickering slightly.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Ruby asked pausing. Yang glared towards Ruby and opened her mouth only to close it again. Blake appeared seconds later, the book in her arms. "You," Yang growled as she stepped forward. "You've been keeping things from us," Yang mustered her voice growing louder.

"Yang, she might not know," Blake said attempting to calm Yang down. Yang looked towards Blake then back towards Ruby. Grabbing the book out of Blake's hands she opened to the page that held Ruby's name and walked forward.

"Did you know?" Yang asked shoving the book into Ruby's hands. Ruby paused, her eyes still on Yang, then looked down towards the page. She first saw her mother's name, then right below it was her own. Weiss took to Ruby's side and looked over her shoulder to see the name as well. The two however didn't react, enforcing Yang's rage.

Ruby looked up to her sister, and closed the book. Ruby absentmindedly reach for a cigarette only to remember Weiss had the carton. She chanced a look towards Weiss with pleading eyes. "No," Weiss mouthed back. "Yes, I knew," Ruby answered. "But not until recently."

"How recently," Yang asked, Blake had her hand on Yang's to hold her back, but knew that if Yang heard anything to upset her more Blake couldn't do anything to stop her.

"No more than a couple of days, Weiss just found out as well," Ruby answered. Yang relaxed, her eyes returning to the usual lilac, and her hair no longer sparking. "You should have told us, all of us, at once," Yang said softly her eyes still on Ruby's.

"I'm sorry, truly," Ruby started her eyes drifting slightly. "I can't tell everyone everything though," Ruby added her eyes meeting Blake's for a moment before returning to Yang's.

"Ruby we're all family now, you should trust us enough to talk to us about this stuff, especially since we're involved with it now," Yang's voice drifted across the silent room with ease.

"If I tell you, you can't say a word of it to Jaune and them," Ruby said gently. Ruby glanced towards Weiss. "Would it help if there was a war council," Ruby asked softly.

"In most cases no, since those in the council don't know each other well, but seeing how we all know each other, and are in an aspect family. It should actually benefit us," Weiss answered taking a second to think. Ruby nodded and looked towards her sister and sister-in-law again.

"Come with me," Ruby said motioning with her head towards the door. In silence Blake and Yang followed after Ruby, Weiss trailing not far behind the other two. Ruby led her team to the control center and was met with Summer standing inside waiting for them.

"We're going to be at war soon," Ruby said softly. She was leaning against the table, Weiss sitting in the chair next to her. "The Fall of Vale was just the first step, and I'm sure those terrorist attacks has something to do with it as well," Ruby continued.

"If we're at war why hasn't anything happened in the last ten years?" Blake asked.

"They were preparing, and they had me in their pocket. They must have known I was the Winter Maiden as soon as I stopped that dragon, but with me at their will for your safety, they had nothing to worry about. I'm sure they were doing things in the shadow though but I can't tell you what," Ruby continued her arms crossed.

"They were gathering an army," Onirun said entering the room. Blake and Yang still couldn't understand what Onirun was saying but Ruby and Weiss did.

"What do you mean they were gathering an army?" Ruby asked looking towards her grimm partner.

"To accomplish what they want, they need a rather large army. They've been manipulating grimm into joining it, and those faunus that claim to fight for the White Fang," Ruby's eyes flicked over to Blake's for a moment, then returned to Onirun. "They pledge themselves to a cause that they don't even know, making them the best puppets."

"What is he saying?" Blake asked her eyes now on Ruby due to the glance Ruby gave her moments ago.

"Those terrorist attacks, they're apart of Cinder's army, and apparently they've been gathering Grimm as well," Ruby translated. "I assume the former White Fang members are pledging themselves to Adam's cause?" Blake asked. Onirun nodded and looked towards the faunus.

"We need to gather our army quickly," Onirun said, his eyes still on Blake. "I know, Raven is still on her mission though. Once she finishes it we'll talk about forming an army." Ruby's stern voice was that of a leader, one that knew what was to come. Weiss bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"The five of us in this room right now, are the only people who know everything that's going on. Everything we ever talk about in this room will never leave this room until we are ready to take action," Ruby paused and looked around the room. The look in everyone's eyes was that of determination, of strength. "We are the only people who can stop this war."

Silence took the room, but that silence was one of confirmation. "We'll win this war," is what the silence said.

* * *

 **Team work!**

 **Or the lack there of in this instance.**

 **But they're starting to become a team again, which is an improvement.**

 **But they have no idea what's coming for them.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	23. Part 2: The Temple - Family

"Ruby," a low voice said softly. Ruby and Weiss were busy training when they heard the name. Ruby paused and looked towards the man who spoke. The short greying blonde hair, the once muscular frame now not as fit. His blue eyes looking towards Ruby in shock. Ruby relaxed out of her fighting stance and simply looked towards the man.

"Dad," Ruby answered. Slowly Ruby grabbed the ropes that ran around the ring, her grip tightening as three other people entered the room. Two of the people being people that Ruby was hired to kill. "Qrow," Ruby added as she looked towards her family.

"Auntie Weiss," the young girl that Ruby knew was Summer cried as she ran towards Weiss and jumped into the ring to be held by her favorite aunt. Ruby taking this small distraction as a chance to escape quickly escaped the gym and went to her room where Raven was waiting.

"Same reaction huh," Raven said simply as she relaxed on Ruby's couch. Ruby didn't answer and took a seat next to Raven. "You know, they deserve at least a hello," Raven added.

"This coming from the woman who left Dad and Yang," Ruby shot back. Raven shrugged and looked towards the ceiling. "I just like you had a reason to leave," Raven answered. "Really Tai and Yang were just a mistake on my part," Raven continued. "Never should have gotten close to him," Raven continued. Ruby was sure that if Raven had a flask she'd be drinking out of it at the moment. "Especially since I knew what was going on."

"Well, Qrow knew what was going on too didn't he," Ruby asked. "He got married and had a kid."

"Qrow isn't like me, he unlike me, stayed. He unlike me decided to work for Ozpin, giving him a better idea as to what was going on," Raven's eyes begged for a drop of alcohol, but Ruby began to realise why she didn't have a flask.

A knock shocked both women out of their conversation, and seconds later Weiss with a young Summer Branwen in her arms entered the room. "Don't worry, I left your father and Qrow with Yang and Blake," Weiss said as she put Summer down. "Summer this is your cousin Ruby, she's Yang's sister," Weiss explained to the young girl. "And that woman next to her is Raven, your dad's sister," she added. Raven quickly stood and made a portal to escape the room.

"She'll come around I'm sure," Weiss assured Summer when her eyes went soft. "Your dad wasn't happy with you running off like that," Weiss said to Ruby as she pulled Summer towards Ruby. "Not that I blame him," Weiss added. "Summer won't you say hi to your cousin," Weiss asked the young child.

"Hi," Summer answered softly. Ruby finding in her the old child loving self smiled and waved towards the child. Ruby remembered the hopeful eyes, the snow white hair, that she first saw during the festival where she was hired to kill the child.

"Hey Summer, did you know that you and my mom have the same name?" Ruby asked gently a smile still shining brightly on her face. Summer nodded and smiled a little. "Daddy says that's why he and mommy named me that because I reminded Daddy of her."

"Well you don't really look much like her, but I'm sure you're as nice and carefree as she is," Ruby answered.

"So you're Auntie Yang's sister," Summer asked her interest now piqued by her cousin. Ruby nodded. "Do you have a cool arm like she does?" Summer asked not knowing it wasn't an appropriate thing to talk about. Weiss lightly hit Summer, and glared at her, making Summer pout slightly.

Ruby could only laugh a genuine happy laugh, something Weiss hasn't heard in years. "No I don't have anything that cool, but I have this," Ruby reached for Crescent Rose and extended it out. Summer looked at it in awe and smiled brightly. "Her name's Crescent Rose, built her myself," Ruby continued.

"Wow, that's so cool," Summer said lightly tapping the weapon. Weiss was happy to see Ruby doing so well with Summer, seeing her friendly yet motherly affection towards the child making Weiss believe Ruby would be a great mother one day.

"So this is where you two disappeared to," Qrow said softly walking into the room. Summer quickly ran to her father who picked her up and let her climb onto his shoulders. "It's good to see you Ruby," Qrow said taking another step into the room.

"Qrow," Ruby answered softly.

"You should go talk to you pops, he's kinda worried that you ran off in such a hurry," Qrow's voice was simple, almost as if meant to lure Ruby out. "He's probably worried that I didn't jump into his arms at the sight of him," Ruby shot back. Qrow smiled and turned away from Ruby.

"Thanks for not, you know," Qrow said before he left the room. Summer waved towards Ruby, and Ruby made a small smile and waved back. Once the two were gone, the door shut so then the only people in the room were Ruby and Weiss. Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, a sign that Weiss hoped would comfort her. Ruby grabbed ahold of the hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly.

"I was hired to kill her you know," Ruby's soft voice hurt Weiss in some way. Weiss already knew that, but hearing Ruby say it herself hurt. "If Qrow wasn't with her I probably would have," Ruby's grip tightened. "But as soon as I saw him, and learned what her name was. I couldn't kill family, and seeing her now, knowing that I was about to kill her. She looks at me as if I've never done anything wrong, me of all people."

"Summer always sees the good in people, no matter what," Weiss answered pulling Ruby to her. Weiss hugged Ruby tightly, the two swaying slightly in hope of calming Ruby down. "She's a lot like you, and from what I can tell, that's how your mother was too."

The two hugged for a long time, once they separated it was time for dinner, and the two went down to the dining hall, their shoulders touching but nothing else. When they entered the hall Taiyang was sitting alone at a table, a mug of what Ruby assumed was beer in his hand. Ruby grabbed her dinner and her usual whiskey and sat across from Taiyang.

"Hey dad," Ruby said casually. Taiyang smiled and reached across the table to grab her hand, but Ruby quickly pulled away. "It's good to see you Ruby," Taiyang said a smile still on his face even though his eyes showed how hurt he was from Ruby's reaction. "It's good to see you too," Ruby answered.

Weiss sat across the room but kept her eyes on Ruby and Taiyang. Yang and Blake sat across from her, with JNR not sitting too far away as well. Weiss smiled as Ruby and Taiyang talked, then looked down to her food and started eating.

"If only my family reunions went as good as that," Weiss muttered to herself as she looked back up towards the two. Ruby had a small smile on her face as she spoke with her father now, her eyes seeming more hopeful now that she had her family with her.

* * *

 **Am I allowed to head cannon myself here? Cause I like to think Ruby and Weiss hugged for hours and people would come in to check on them, then leave when they saw Ruby and Weiss.**

 **Silly little thoughts from the author.**

 **This part is coming to a close soon. And I know some of you will not like what comes next.**

 **Which I have been referring to as my 'favorite bit'.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**

 **Extra thing here not related to anything really. I'm wanting to get more into Tumblr, and I was wondering if any of you guys would like to see something like ideas/notes for upcoming works, badly done drawings(cause I don't art I write), or maybe even some short snippits of things you guys suggest. (I'm not much of a social media person, but Tumblr is one of the platforms I'm more active on surprisingly. And I'm tired of having to ban the porn accounts that follow me.) Interested? Go check out my tumblr(just look up my username :3).**


	24. Part 2: The Temple - Council Session

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Onirun sat around the table brainstorming ideas as to how to build an army. "I have many loyal soldiers, I'm sure they would join us," Weiss said as she glanced around the room towards her friends and partners.

"And we have the White Fang, many of them are former soldiers from when Adam led, the rest will happily be trained or take some sort of job outside of the fight to help," Blake added. Yang had her feet on the table, her hands behind head as everyone spoke. Yang let Blake do all the talking since she was the actual leader of the White Fang, even though both were seen as the leaders.

Ruby who was especially irritable due to withdrawal of her cigarettes was fidgeting often but her face told everyone that she was listening. "As soon as Raven brings in the last few people I asked for I'll allow Weiss to go gather her loyal soldiers," Ruby decided. "Blake, you and Yang can go gather your forces once we secure the soldiers."

"Why are we last?" Yang asked. It wasn't meant to be rude or sound like she was offended but because she didn't see the logic.

"There are still people who might be loyal to Adam in the White Fang. If Weiss gets her loyal soldiers then more of Adam loyalist will be exposed than if we get the White Fang first," Ruby explained. "Also it covers our movements well. Weiss isn't just getting loyal soldiers but soldiers she trusts, meaning she could simply be working on a secret project."

"But we were ran out of her base, wouldn't it be suspicious if Weiss just suddenly comes back and gathers soldiers," Blake wondered.

"It's regulation for generals to lay low, with little to no contact to the attacked base for at least a week. It's been almost two since the attack, so it won't be as suspicious as it could be. And I'll be there for several days, I could pass it off as a mere security measure," Weiss answered.

"Alright it's a plan," Yang said clapping her hands together. She quickly stood and went to leave the room only to bump into Raven.

"Team SSSN and CFVY are here," Raven announced before fleeing to what everyone assumed was her room.

Team RWBY and Onirun left the control center. Onirun retreated to Ruby's room as RWBY went into the the dining hall to find JNR chatting it up with SSSN and CFVY. Sun and Velvet's eyes quickly caught sight of Blake and Yang.

"Holy shit, you two are alright," Sun said as he pulled Blake and Yang into a hug. Velvet followed Sun's lead, giving the rest of their teams time to see who had just entered the room. "Well if it isn't General Schnee," Sun added when his eyes met Weiss'. His voice had a lot of sarcasm in it, and everyone knew it.

"Sun, don't be rude," Neptune said placing his hand on Sun's shoulder. "It's good to see you guys again. Especially you Ruby, seems like ages since I've seen let alone heard anything about you," Neptune added as he reached to shake Ruby's hand. Ruby accepted the request and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot," Ruby answered.

"Did you know she ditched us eight years ago then became a hired gun," Jaune said walking over. Everyone quickly turned to face Jaune, then looked towards Ruby. Coco lowered her shades enough to make it obvious she was talking to Ruby. "You were a gun for hire," Coco said in disbelief.

"Yep," Coco then looked towards Blake her shades still low. "Why the hell didn't you hire her when we needed to deal with those monsters," Coco asked.

"I handled it didn't I," Yang interjected.

"Only because you had that badass arm," Sun shot back. Yang and Sun then got into an argument that caused everyone but Ruby and Weiss to laugh at. It was obvious SSSN and CFVY were members of the White Fang, and that them being here might make it easier for Blake and Yang to work.

Weiss then pulled Ruby away from the group of friends and guided Ruby to her room. "I'll leave tomorrow," Weiss said simply.

"Raven still has to get one more person here," Ruby quickly answered. Her eyes showing concern.

"Ruby, each day I'm gone the more likely people will think I'm dead and the less people I have that are loyal to me," Weiss' eyes were focused on Ruby's. "And it's not like I'll be gone that long, few days at most," Weiss knew what Ruby was worried about. She was still a target, and now that they were actually organizing an army she would be an even bigger target than before.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Ruby over the years learned to always trust her gut, and this was a time her gut was telling her no.

"Trust me, okay, it'll be fine. I promise," Weiss added grabbing ahold of Ruby's hands holding them tightly. "Okay," Ruby said after a moment. Weiss smiled, but Ruby's face stayed cold and hard. The thought of going against her core instinct scared Ruby, but she had enough faith in Weiss to disregard it.

* * *

 **And my favorite bit starts now!**

 **This is the end of Part 2: The Temple and the next chapter begins Part 3: Fractures.**

 **Stuff is about to get... Interesting... If I say so myself.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	25. Part 3: Fractures - General Schnee

Weiss entered her base in what she could only hope to call her uniform. When her soldiers first set eyes on her they at first were amazed then saluted their beloved general. "General Schnee, we were beginning to fear the worse," one of Weiss' lieutenants said. His name was Bernlak, and was one of Weiss' most trusted people. His stark green eyes and hair along side his long sword made his name of Green Knight fit well.

"It'll take more than some mercs to kill me Bernlak," Weiss said with a smile as she made her way to her quarters. When Bernlak realised where she was going he stopped, causing Weiss to turn towards him. "Well come on, you have permission to enter my quarters," Weiss said with a wave of her hand. Bernlak nodded and followed.

When the two reached the low level of Weiss' floor the two barely spoke. "So Bernlak, what's happened in my absence," Weiss asked as she entered her room to change into her usual uniform. The floor was unchanged since the last time Weiss was there, not that it surprised her much.

"We barely experienced any casualties in the last attack, our security has been increased and there has been no sign of any of the mercenaries since the first attack," Bernlak reported in a stern and quick voice. "General Ironwood has ordered that we are to remain here until a new general is assigned to our base, but seeing as you're here now I shall inform him of your return," he continued.

Bernlak's sun kissed skin stood out greatly to the white uniform he wore. Even more so in the light colored room. "Bernlak," Weiss started as she looked around the room she once loved. "I can trust you right?" the question itself seemed stupid to Bernlak and Weiss alike, but Weiss needed verbal confirmation.

"Of course, I would give my life for you and any cause you fight for," he answered. Weiss nodded and smiled at the answer.

"How many people would follow what you just told me?" Weiss asked. Her smile disappearing with the question.

"I would say everyone your father hasn't bought out ma'am, so every low ranking officer and their commanders on up. Your other lieutenants however I wouldn't trust with my life," his answer was truth filled and more honest that Weiss could have hoped for.

"Gather them please, I have a job for them," Weiss said as she and Bernlak entered the elevator to return to the main base. "General, may I ask why?" Bernlak asked his eyes on Weiss who simply stared at the door.

"No, not right now. Just know there is a lot going on in the background," Weiss answered as the door opened and she marched out of the elevator. Bernlak turned down a separate hall as Weiss headed towards her office. When she entered she quickly took a seat and began doing work that had piled up since she was gone.

Several days had passed and Bernlak had given Weiss a list of names of people she could trust with the job she was planning. The list was much larger than Weiss ever thought possible, holding almost the entire base on the many papers. "General," a messenger said as Weiss flipped through her list of names. Weiss looked up and and quickly folded the papers and stuck them in the inside pocket of her uniform. "Your father is waiting for you in your quarters," he said, he was clearly scared, and the way he was standing was meant merely to please Weiss.

"At ease," Weiss said waving her hand slightly. "Did my father say why he was here," Weiss added as she got to her feet.

"No ma'am," the messenger answered. "Return to your duties soldier," Weiss ordered as she left her office and walked down to her office.

When she reached her quarters it wasn't just her father that was there but two bodyguards, one was a man with short silver hair and a beard growing of the same color, the other a woman with vibrant red hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Both wore sunglasses and black suits. "Father," Weiss said as she entered the living room area.

"It's good to see you again Weiss," he said. His larger body sank the light blue couch he sat on several inches as the guards stood at both arms of the couch. "I was worried something happened."

"Like you really care," Weiss answered taking a seat opposite of him. "Why are you really here?" Weiss asked knowing all too well her father was here for more than merely wanting to see that Weiss was safe.

"I have a proposition for you Weiss. The people I work for will make you really happy," her father spoke as if it was already decided that Weiss would accept it. An attitude that Weiss grew to hate in people along with her hatred for her father.

"Not interested," Weiss answered getting to her feet. "Now if you forgive me, I have lots of work to do," Weiss moved to leave but her father's bodyguards forced her back into the chair and forced her arms onto the arms of the chair. Weiss glared towards the two people and the glared towards her father. "Tell them to let me go," Weiss growled.

"Sorry but I can't let you leave this room until you accept the offer, one way or another," her father stood and walked towards Weiss. With each step Weiss began to struggle more and more hoping she would be able to break free of the two guards grasp, but her struggle was in vain.

"Who the hell are you working for?" Weiss asked as her father lifted his hand up and saw a little grimm appear. Weiss' eyes went wide and she began struggle more than ever.

"Weiss this will promise your happiness, you won't feel any pain, I swear," her father spoke as he took another step forward. The grimm lept from his hand onto Weiss and began crawling up her body to her neck where she felt it dig in.

Weiss cried out in pain and quickly caught eye of the thin red string that shimmered slightly. Using what strength she still had and pulled the string as hard as she could before blacking out from the pain.

* * *

Ruby felt something in her churn as she sat in her room. Onirun was on the couch sleeping peacefully as the feeling in her stomach became more intense. Ruby's eyes widened as she realised what she was feeling. "She's in trouble," Ruby almost shouted as she jumped to her feet, waking Onirun at the same time.

Ruby in a flurry got dressed and grabbed Crescent Rose before Onirun was fully awake. "What's wrong?" Onirun yawned. "Weiss is in trouble, dammit I knew sending her was a bad idea," Ruby growled as she grabbed Onirun by the nape of the neck and placed him on her shoulder. "We have to go get her," Ruby added as she left her room. Her feet moved faster than one would think possible.

"Ruby hold up, how are you even sure?" Onirun asked. "I have a feeling," Ruby answered. Onirun knew better than to argue if Ruby was going on her gut, over the years Ruby's gut has yet to be proven wrong.

The two ran out of the temple, Onirun turning into his battle form and Ruby mounting him as he continued to run. Ruby pulling on her grimm mask she put forth all of her semblance for Onirun to use, allowing them to move quickly across the land. Each time Onirun's paw hit the ground the sound seemed to echo in Ruby's ear.

"She'll be okay Ruby," Onirun growled trying to comfort his friend. Ruby however was tuning him out, only hearing the definitive sound of the paws hitting the ground. The night sky was clear, full of stars that Ruby once hopefully looked up at. Now the night simply seemed like her day, years of travelling at night making her like an owl.

Just as the sun began to rise they reached Weiss' military base. It was built into the side of a mountain, half of it being outside of said mountain, the other half inside. If it weren't such dire consequences Ruby would have admired it, but she was here on a mission.

Onirun easily jumped over the large wall meant to keep out people and regular grimm. Landing in a court yard Ruby quickly scanned the base for her partner only to see soldiers surrounding them. Onirun cautiously looked around trying to figure out an escape.

"Where's Weiss!" Ruby declared clearly. As she scanned the crowd she noticed some soldiers falter when she looked towards them. "The General is busy preparing for a mission," a man said stepping forward. His green hair and eyes catching Ruby's attention.

Ruby dismounted Onirun and stepped towards the man that answered her. "Bring her to me!" Ruby barked. Her gut still churning as much if not more so than before they arrived. "I can't do that, the General was clear not to disturb her."

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose only to out of the corner of her eye catch soldiers moving to the side and saluting. "At ease Bernlak," a very familiar voice said. Ruby turned to see her partner standing before dressed in her general's uniform, Myrtenaster at her side.

"Weiss," Ruby said in relief before she noticed Weiss' eyes. Weiss stepped forward and pulled Myrtenaster out and pointed it towards Ruby's throat.

"It's General Schnee to you Ruby," the way Weiss said Ruby put Ruby off. Ruby's eyes met Weiss' and saw that the once comfortable icy blue eyes were dotted with glowing red specks that reminded her of a grimm's eyes. The tip of Myrtenaster touched Ruby's throat and all she could do was look towards those changed eyes. Weiss smiled a wicked smile as she drew closer to Ruby.

"Your treachery will be punished for leading a rebellion army against those who only wish to better this world," Weiss' words were twisted. The loving eyes Ruby grew addicted to promised death, and the way she held Myrtenaster to Ruby's throat promised that there would be no mercy.

"This isn't you Weiss," Ruby said softly. Despite the fact the grimm mask covered the top half of Ruby's face her silver eyes were still clearly seen. Weiss could see the pain in Ruby's eyes and it made her smile bigger.

"Oh the contrary Ruby, this is the real me," Weiss countered, her hand still holding the rapier at Ruby's throat. "And I will make sure you and all of your beasts are killed." Weiss' father and bodyguards then entered the circle of soldiers. Weiss' father smiled at the sight of Weiss and when Weiss looked back, he gave a proud nod.

Myrtenaster was thrusted forward but Ruby dodged it. "Ruby we need to go," Onirun growled. Weiss turned her attention towards the beast, and the two exchanged a look. "Ruby!" Onirun roared causing all the soldiers but the one Ruby first talked to to falter. Taking this chance Ruby mounted Onirun who quickly jumped over the same wall the went over to enter used Ruby's semblance again to make a quick escape.

As night fell once more Ruby was silent, processing what just happened. When the moon hung high in the sky Ruby leaned forward and clutched onto Onirun's fur. Seconds later Onirun felt small drops fall onto his fur, he at first thought it was raining, but the sky was clear. Knowing that they weren't followed, and that Ruby needed time alone Onirun slowed to a walk.

Ruby's grip tightened and more tears fell onto Onirun's back. "I lost her," Ruby said softly. "I lost her."

* * *

 **So apparently the "" I used in the original doc to show a skip/chance of scene doesn't work on Fanfic... Good to know...**

 **Sad times for Ruby, sad times.**

 **And Weiss I suppose...**

 **Bad times all around really...**

 **Ruby should've followed her instincts.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	26. Part 3: Fractures - Old Habits

"Ruby," Yang softly said as she entered Ruby's room. The stench of alcohol and smoke hit Yang right in the face, causing Yang to plug her nose for a moment. "Ruby, are you okay?" Ruby didn't answer. She was lying on the bed a smoke in her mouth, and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Bottles and packs of cigarettes littered the room, apparently on the way back she stocked up on the things she was trying to give up, and stole as many bottles as she could from the bar in the temple.

"We're all really worried about you Ruby, ever since Weiss," the sound of glass smashing made Yang freeze. Ruby was now sitting up her arm extended like she threw something, the only thing missing from her was the bottle of whiskey she had. Yang looked towards the wall to see the splattered drink on the wall and broken glass dotting the floor.

"Don't say her name," Ruby growled. Her voice so low and hoarse it was like she wasn't even human. "Tell us what happened Ruby, you've been locked up in here for the last three days smoking and getting drunk. I thought you gave those up," Yang gestured towards the empty cartons that were on the floor. Ruby again fell silent as she put another death roll in her mouth.

"Ruby, what ever happened, we know it was bad, stop keeping us in the dark," Yang's voice was soft and caring reminding Ruby of how Weiss was. Yang navigated the room and took a seat next to Ruby on her bed.

"I lost her," Ruby muttered, her eyes looking aimlessly out towards the mountain of cigarette cartons and empty bottles of whiskey. It was as if she was blind, not having any idea what she was looking at. "I let her go, and I lost her."

"What happened to her?" Yang asked. Ruby's eyes were becoming tear filled and slowly she shook her head. "I don't know," Ruby said as she slumped forward. Her tears fell onto the floor as she held her head up with the hand that held her cigarette. "I knew something was wrong, that she was in trouble, but as soon as I got there... Her eyes weren't hers, she called us traitors, and held her damn weapon at her throat. She was going to kill me," Ruby's voice finally showed how drunk she really was. She slurred and and swayed as she spoke, but Yang knew she was speaking as much truth as she could.

Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby and pulled her in. "She not our Weiss," Ruby began to say. Her quivering voice repeating that line. "I know Rubes, I know," Yang answered softly. Even though she hadn't seen the Weiss that put Ruby into this state she knew that the Weiss she knew could never turn Ruby into this. Yang rubbed Ruby's arm and looked towards her defeated sister.

"We aren't safe here anymore Yang," Ruby's voice was barely heard. "She's going to attack us." Yang didn't ask how she knew, she just believed her sister. "Where will we go," Ruby asked softly.

"I think Blake and I have a place," Yang answered gently. "We'll be safe there, and it's yet to be discovered despite all of the fame of the White Fang has gotten lately." Ruby nodded and rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"I want you to evacuate everyone there," Ruby said taking out the remaining half of her cigarette and stubbing it out. Yang nodded and continued rubbing Ruby's arm. "Anything for ya sis."

* * *

 **Short chapter today, but I feel it's important to see the sisters interact in this situation.**

 **Today is also the end of RWBY Vol.4 for First members, and let me tell you, I can't wait for the next Vol. 5.**

 **Seriously if you haven't watch Vol 4 yet do it, it's kinda slow but boy oh boy it sets it up for Vol 5 just fine.**

 **On another note, it's quite easy to fall into bad habits when emotionally destroyed, which Ruby is...**

 **I'm sure she'll be fine...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	27. Part 3: Fractures - Big Sisters

"Winter," Yang said running to catch up to the former military woman. Winter turned and paused for Yang to catch up then continued walking down the hall. "Can I ask a favor of you?" Yang asked grabbing ahold of Winter's arm to make her stop. She pulled Winter to face her only to see the stern cold blue eyes she had.

"Will you tell me what happened to Weiss?" Winter countered. Yang pondered the thought for a second, but that second was to long for Winter causing her to turn to walk down the hall. Yang however grabbed her again pulled her to face Yang. "I'll tell you what I know, but in turn you have to promise to do my favor," Yang answered in a hushed voice. "Tell me about Weiss first, no promises," Winter answered. Knowing that she had no real leverage other than Weiss on Winter Yang complied.

"I don't know exactly what happened to her, but Ruby let Weiss go back to base to recruit some of her loyal soldiers. Something must have happened because when Ruby ran off to go save her or whatever," Yang paused trying to find the right words. "Weiss didn't seem right to Ruby, something to do with her eyes first tipped her off. But then Weiss called us traitors, and she tried to kill Ruby," Yang continued. Winter's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"You're lying there's no way in hell Weiss would do that," Winter growled turning to walk away. This time Yang decided not to be as gentle as she was the first two times and pulled Winter to face her with a stern grip.

"Don't you think I know that. Ruby's been locked in her room for the past three days smoking and drinking like there's no tomorrow, any mention of Weiss by her name and Ruby goes off," Yang's angry voice was still hushed as she looked around the hall to ensure no one else was around. "If it was the other way around wouldn't you believe Weiss?" Winter's eyes looked away from Yang's and nodded.

"What's your favor?" Winter asked.

"Ruby thinks we're going to be attacked, and she wants us to move out before they get here. I want you to lead everyone for me. Tell Sun and Velvet that I said to take you all home, they'll know what it means, and they'll lead all of you there," Yang said quickly.

"Why are you telling me to do it and not them," Winter asked.

"Because you have the most experience leading people other than Blake and I."

"You're not going," Winter's voice was now hushed as well and Yang nodded.

"No, Ruby, Blake and I have some things we need to do before we join you at the base," Yang answered.

"I'll have everyone out by morning," Winter said walking away. This time Yang didn't pull her back to speak more. "Thank you," Yang said as Winter turned the hall. "You better find a way to get my sister back," Winter said as she left Yang's sight. Yang nodded and started to head towards her room which was the other direction.

"She'll do it," Yang said as she shut the door. Blake was sitting on the bed toying with Gambol Shroud. She was dressed like she was years ago when they went in search of the White Fang. Yang put on a simple yellow tee, and pants, her sneakers matching the tee. Ember Celica was lying on the beside table, the golden metal shimmering just like Yang's prosthetic arm was.

"That's a relief," Blake said with a soft smile. "Are you sure you want to stay? Just because I am doesn't mean you have to," Yang asked as she equipped her beloved weapon.

"She was my friend too Yang, and she's family. I have as much reason to stay here as you or Ruby do," Blake's answer warmed Yang's heart causing her to smile lightly. "You didn't tell Winter it might be her leading the attack, did you."

"No, I told her what she needed to hear to do the job, nothing more. I'm sure she at least suspects Weiss to be leading it, but it's hard to tell," Yang answered. "Ruby still in her room?" Yang asked looking towards her wife.

"Yep, but she stopped smoking, she's still drinking a little from what I could tell, but not more than she did before," Blake answered. Blake was keeping a distant but watchful eye on Ruby since Yang first found out about what happened.

"That's good," Yang answered taking a seat next to Blake. "Hopefully no bad memories come up," Yang said softly grabbing Blake's knee. Blake nodded and looked towards Yang.

"This isn't like last time. Weiss from what we can tell never chose to be like this," Blake said reassuring Yang. "And there's a chance we can bring her back."

"You've gotten more hopeful over the years," Yang teased. "I've had more hopeful people around me," Blake answered. The two shared a kiss and held each other close.

"Ruby really cares about Weiss, you know that right," Blake's soft voice just barely keeping Yang focused. Yang had been running around all day trying to figure out how to get everyone to safety, so she was tired and barely staying awake.

"Yeah," Yang sleepily said. "It's almost dangerous how much Ruby cares for her," Yang added as she relaxed down on the bed. Her eyes closed and Blake knew Yang was done for the night. Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and laid down next to her wife.

"Which is why we need to get her back," Blake muttered before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

 **Just ignore the fact they went to sleep fully clothed for battle will you.**

 **It makes a little sense though, they need to be ready at a moments notice for battle.**

 **Ruby's recovering slightly... Not really... She's still getting drunk...**

 **But hey, at least she's not smoking as much!**

 **Always have to look to the bright side, especially in dark times.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	28. Part 3: Fractures - Friends

The temple was empty, leaving Onirun and Ruby alone. "Yang did a good job a clearing everyone out," Ruby said softly. She was playing with a carton of cigarettes as they walked when a loud crash was heard.

"It's her," Onirun growled as he turned into his battle form. Ruby walked towards the sound, her want for a cigarette growing with each step.

When she reached the entrance of the temple she saw the army of hundred of men standing before her. The person standing in front of the opposing army being Weiss. Her blue eyes that were stained red met Ruby's silver ones.

"Ruby," Weiss said with a wicked grin. The only sound to be heard were the running footsteps of two people. Seconds later Yang and Blake joined Ruby's side. "You brought company I see. I guess you don't want to die alone." Yang and Blake now saw what Ruby meant by Weiss' eyes being wrong. Even though the red specks were small they made her eyes seem more devious than ever before.

"I thought you got everyone out?" Ruby asked, her breath stenched of alcohol.

"I did, I just didn't do it myself," Yang answered. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, causing Yang, Blake and Onirun to prepare for any sort of attack. Ruby however just stood there, looking towards Weiss.

"I want them dead," Weiss ordered. Ruby felt a small tug in her chest and slowly pulled out Crescent Rose. "But leave her to me," with that single order Weiss army charged the four people that stood in her way.

"Don't kill anyone," Ruby said softly. It was more for herself but Blake and Yang nodded in confirmation and Onirun let out a low growl to show he heard. Then they all launched into battle. Ruby stepped forward closer to Weiss who was also closing the distance between them. Blake and Yang were fighting the green haired man that Ruby recognized from when she went to Weiss' base.

Onirun had a large portion of the soldiers in a circle, his growls being enough to stop them in their tracks.

The first clash, was enough to make everyone stop and look towards Weiss and Ruby. Myrtenaster was inches away from it's target of Ruby's throat. The one thing being in it's way was Crescent Rose's hilt. Weiss had a vicious smile plastered to her face, one that scared everyone that knew Weiss personally.

Ruby's face was filled with pain even though she wasn't physically hurt. Blake understood Ruby's pain, being forced to fight someone that you called friend was hard. Blake knew that's why Ruby said not to kill anyone. They were fighting friends who have been turned against each other. True they didn't know the soldiers they fought, but Blake knew that those soldiers were Weiss' friends, in some way at least.

"You must have really done something to piss the General off," the green haired man grunted as he dodged Yang's fist. "She's never ordered for the death of our opponents."

"Well," Yang answered as she tried to kick the man standing before her. "Weiss does overreact to things quite often," the man laughed as he swung his large sword. Blake blocked the next attack giving Yang time to recover.

"Is now really a good time to talk Yang," Blake growled at how her wife was not completely focused on the fight.

"Just some friendly conversation before I have to kill you," the man wasn't cocky, Blake and Yang could tell by the way he spoke. Saying he had to kill them was his own way of reminding himself it was an order to do so.

"That's awful nice," Yang spoke as she jumped over Blake to punch the man in the head. "I actually wouldn't mind having you kill me," Yang added before she was forced back again by the man.

The second clash came, the three of them looked to see the Ruby was again on defense. The pained face again showing clearly on Ruby's face. "Weiss, don't do this, call off your army," hearing Ruby say this proved that the only reason she was on defense was because she was trying to put some sense back into Weiss.

"I'll call them off when you're dead," Weiss spat back as she thrusted forward with Myrtenaster once more, again only being blocked by Crescent Rose. Ruby backed away, looking towards Onirun who growled a deep blood churning growl. "She's not there anymore," he said sternly.

Weiss eyed the beast, her grip tightening on Myrtenaster. "Just because I do the right thing I can't understand him anymore. Is that how it works," Weiss angrily said, her smile disappearing. Ruby's eyes went wide at the revelation. She quickly glared towards Onirun for not telling her, but was forced to keep her eyes on Weiss when she was almost stabbed by the woman.

"Fight her," Yang shouted. Her voice being strained as she blocked the large sword with her right arm. Ruby looked towards the ground, and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. The pain was gone from her face and eyes. She looked as if she was ready to kill anyone she fought. It was the face she put on when she did her jobs.

The mere speed Ruby swung Crescent Rose made Weiss work hard to block each attack. Clash after clash the two fought. Ruby knew that at this rate they would end up dead, that Weiss' mere numbers would tire them out, and then kill them.

Ruby remembered how the kiss she and Weiss shared lit something that was asleep in Ruby's heart. That one kiss brought Ruby back to a reality she had forced herself away from years before. A single kiss.

Ruby eyed Weiss carefully, she needed to get close to Weiss in order to test her theory. Ruby swung several times trying to close all the distance between her and Weiss, but each time Ruby threatened being struck.

"Dammit," Ruby muttered as she was again forced away from Weiss. Ruby knew that going in with Crescent Rose was a waste. They were both heaving for breath from the long fight. Ruby could only imagine what Yang and Blake were feeling, their opponent still being the green haired man. The rest of the soldiers were being put down by Onirun who was starting to slow, but by mere fear kept them at bay.

Ruby charged, this time not swinging Crescent Rose the way she was. Weiss expecting Ruby to swing at the last second didn't take the chance and thrusted Myrtenaster towards Ruby. The sound of Crescent Rose hitting the ground made Blake and Yang freeze. "Ruby!" Yang shouted.

Myrtenaster was stuck clear through Ruby's lower stomach. Ruby's right hand being placed over the hand Weiss held Myrtenaster with, Ruby's left hand was on Weiss' cheek, holding Weiss close as the two kissed.

* * *

 ***Double finger guns to everyone* My favorite bit!**

 **Hopefully I wrote the last paragraph right... Took me ages to actually figure out a way to write it and have it make sense.**

 **And call back to when I said the first kiss was very important! I said it would be didn't I!**

 **In all seriousness however this was the first thing I actually planned out. This scene was something I really wanted to execute well, and it was something I played over and over in my head trying to figure out the best way to end it.**

 **Hopefully it translated well.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	29. Part 3: Fractures - Realization

It started with a simple spark. Weiss knew something was wrong but couldn't tell what. Looking towards the woman on her right Weiss took a deep breath. "Ruby do you feel that?" Weiss asked gently as she looked towards her lover. Ruby looked down towards Weiss, her red eyes meeting Weiss' blue ones.

"No, what, is something wrong?" the red eyed Ruby questioned. Weiss shook her head no, and turned her attention back to what was ahead of her. _Did Ruby always have red eyes?,_ Weiss thought to herself as she chanced a glance towards Ruby. She couldn't quite remember how Ruby's eyes were.

" _Weiss don't do this,"_ Weiss swore she heard Ruby spoke. "Did you say something?" Weiss asked softly.

"No, did you hear something, maybe I should take you to a doctor, you're not acting like yourself," Ruby said gently as she pressed the back of her hand to Weiss' forehead.

"I'm fine, I just thought I heard you say something," Weiss answered shaking the hand away. Weiss saw the flash of Myrtenaster in Ruby's stomach, the blood pooling, but when she blinked it disappeared.

"I can't wait to move in," Ruby said softly looking towards the decent sized house that stood before them. Weiss' eyes however were glued to the spot Myrtenaster was on Ruby's stomach. "Weiss, are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor, you really do seem out of it."

Weiss saw a flash of their wedding, a small one. Ruby's red eyes seemed so caring and loving then. However in that flash Weiss just saw, she saw the silver eyes.

The spark in Weiss grew, heat filled her cold body as she looked towards Ruby. The red eyes met her's and her breath was caught in her chest. Ruby was wearing a grimm mask. "Ruby, where did you get that?" Weiss' voice was shaky. Ruby just looked towards Weiss, unsure of what she meant. There was another flash of the blood pooling at Ruby's stomach, the way it slowly dripped.

Their lips were connected, her hand on Myrtenaster. She blinked away and it disappeared. "Maybe, maybe I should go see a doctor," Weiss admitted. Another flash, each flash the scene became more and more realistic.

"Ruby," the shout is what finally shook Weiss free. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the flash. Ruby was kissing Weiss, blood was pooling, Weiss' hand was on Myrtenaster. Weiss blinked several times hoping she would return to her red eyed wife's side, but the growl behind her almost assured her that wouldn't happen. Weiss pulled away from the kiss and using her free hand grabbed the hand Ruby was using to cup her face.

"Weiss," Ruby said gently, a small smile on her face. If Weiss' face could have gone straight white it did in the moment. A quick scan of the surrounding area shook Weiss to her core. "Everyone stop," Weiss barked loudly as she quickly pulled Myrtenaster from Ruby and pulled her close. "I need first aid now," Weiss roared as she lowered herself and Ruby to the ground. Weiss made sure to keep pressure on the wound as the medic ran over.

"General," the medic said once he saw who she wanted him to help. "Help her, that's an order," emotion filled Weiss' voice as the medic, fearful of what Weiss might do if angered in this state, went to work.

"Ruby," Yang said softly as she ran over to Ruby, Blake following shortly behind. Weiss finally removed her hands from Ruby's wound to allow the medic to work, but upon doing so she was terrified of all the blood that was on her hands.

A heavy object came down on Weiss' shoulder gently. Weiss slowly looked to see it was Onirun who was sitting behind her. "She'll be okay," Onirun said gently, his low growl startling the medic. Weiss' eyes returned to Ruby who was looking towards Weiss.

"You're back," she said weakly. Slowly she reached up and grabbed Weiss' bloodied hand and lightly squeezed it. Weiss felt tears come to the corner of her eyes, she tightly squeezed Ruby's hand and forced a smile. "For future reference, red doesn't look good on you," Ruby added with a laugh. Ruby winced as she the medic cleaned the wound, but her eyes kept on Weiss.

"I'm so sorry Ruby," Weiss said as her silent tears ran down her face. "It wasn't you Weiss, I know it wasn't. And I did this on purpose, to get close enough," Ruby said softly.

"You dolt," Weiss laughed weakly. Once Ruby was bandaged she was pulled into a hug by Weiss.

"Not too tight," Ruby muttered as Weiss clinged to her. Weiss loosened her grip on Ruby but still held her close. Ruby hugged Weiss back, and Weiss felt herself break, her sobs came faster as she held Ruby there. Ruby smiled and hugged as tightly as she could back.

For several long moments all of the soldiers watch their general and who they were told was the enemy embrace. Yang grabbed Blake's hand and smile softly at the seen. "The way those two care for each other really is dangerous," Yang said softly.

"I know," Blake answered gently. The couple were standing far enough away not to be heard by the other half of their team. "Just like us," Blake squeezed Yang's hand tightly at the thought of having to fight her beloved partner seriously. They fell silent and watched their friends happily embrace. "I hope we never have to do what they did," Blake's soft voice was only heard by Yang, making Yang smile gently.

"They won't leave each other's side now, you know," Yang said. "Like we ever do if we have a choice," Blake shot back.

* * *

 ***Double double finger guns to everyone* And you thought I'd kill one of them off. HA!**

 **I don't hate myself enough to do that, yet...**

 **This was yet another scene that I extensively planned out, and I'm sure some of you will figure out the inspiration behind this chapter.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this mini arc, and even more fun torturing my friend, and a few of you readers, with it.**

 **Did you really think I'd kill characters off so early on in this story?**

 **Okay, it's not that early on in the story, but we're before the midway point okay.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	30. Part 3: Fractures - Going Home

Weiss and Ruby were together riding Onirun as Blake and Yang took point. Weiss' soldiers followed behind Onirun. Ruby was just barely staying awake, the loss of blood and pain taking it's toll on her. Weiss sat behind Ruby, holding her upright as they rode.

"Where are we going?" Weiss asked breaking the silence.

"We're heading home," Yang answered.

"What does that mean?" Weiss questioned as she caught Ruby from falling over.

"H.O.M.E, Headquarters Of Miraculous Edibility," Yang shot back. "Really?" Blake held back a giggle at Weiss' response. "Of course not, home is what we call where we live, don't you do the same," Yang's annoyed voice waking Ruby ever so lightly.

Weiss fell silent and looked towards the pale Ruby that she held on to. "We're going to our headquarters," Blake answered as she glanced towards Yang. "We call it home so then it doesn't explicitly say where we're going other than the place where we live," Blake explained. "It's a security measure."

"Oh," Weiss said softly. Ruby again drifted off into sleep, her head slumping back onto Weiss' chest. Silence again overtook the group as they walked.

"General," Bernlak said walking up to where Weiss was. Without waking Ruby Weiss looked down towards her good friend.

"What do you need?" Weiss asked softly. Bernlak looked ahead towards Blake and Yang, his face hiding any and all emotion from any onlookers.

"Who are they to you general? You ordered us to kill them but now you're all buddy buddy with them," Blake's ears caught this and peeled back to hear the man a little better.

"We're her team," Yang answered glancing back towards the Green Knight. Yang turned her attention back to what was ahead of her and continued speaking. "Back in Beacon before the Fall I mean. After the Fall we all sort of fell apart. That girl Weiss is holding up, that's my sister Ruby Rose, they were partners. I'm Yang Belladonna Xiao Long, this is my partner and wife Blake Belladonna Xiao Long."

"You're the leader of the White Fang, aren't you. I remember seeing Jay and Briant bringing you in," Bernlak said. "I admire your work towards faunus rights," Bernlak's voice was filled with admiration towards Blake.

"Never heard of an outsider loving the White Fang so much," Yang said with a soft laugh. "Especially from a human."

"I'm half faunus actually, my mother was a fox," Bernlak said with a small smile. "No physical traits passed on to me, but I have the abilities my mom has."

"There aren't many foxes anymore. Adam got most of them killed in recon missions, and any that refused him, he killed," Blake said softly.

"Or if they had half breeds," Bernlak's solemn voice surprised everyone. Blake froze in her steps at the word of half breeds.

"I'm sorry," Blake said gently. She turned to face Bernlak, her eyes soft with tears. "Your mother was Moriko, wasn't she." Bernlak nodded, and Blake smiled weakly. "She was a good woman, we have a memorial to all those Adam killed back home. If you want I'll show you it when we get there."

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you."

"While I was gone I was with them," Weiss said once Bernlak's attention returned to her. "Bernlak, I'm not ready to talk about what happened today. I'm sorry if that answer isn't good enough at the moment," Weiss' soft voice was filled with uncertainty when she finished.

"Focus on Ruby right now Weiss," Onirun said. His low growl causing Bernlak to jump. "You both took the brunt of what happened today, you two need each other right now more than your men need answers. Tell that man to relay that to your men."

"Bernlak, tell the men about my relation to these people, and that after what happened today, I just need to be with my partner and my team," Weiss said adjusting Onirun's words slightly. "Also tell them they have nothing to worry about with where we are going."

"Of course General," Bernlak said as he turned to face the troops that followed. Bernlak spoke clearly and loudly to all the soldiers but Weiss zoned it out like she usually did.

Weiss tightened her grip on Ruby, but not too tight as to hurt her or wake her up. With Weiss' arms around Ruby, Weiss found Ruby's flask, and next to the flask she found a pack of cigarettes. The pack itself was brand new, every cigarette in it accounted for. But the mere fact that Ruby had it on her belt concerned Weiss.

"You found her smokes didn't you?" Onirun asked when he felt Weiss tense. Weiss remained silent and squeezed the pack tightly. "When you threatened to kill her, when you didn't show her any mercy, it broke her. On the way back she bought as many packs as she could, and when we got back to the temple she took as many bottles of whiskey she could."

"I did that," Weiss said softly. No one but Onirun heard Weiss. "She was doing so good about quitting, she even stopped drinking as much as she did."

"Love is a very powerful thing Weiss. I'm sure you understand that," Onirun said softly. "She won't say it outloud, years of being in the line of work we were in will do that to you. But she cares about you a lot, she cares about all of you a lot."

"I know she does," Weiss answered causing Blake to glance towards her. Their eyes met, and Onirun spoke. "But she cares about you the most. Blake and Yang, although they also have close ties to Ruby, they don't share as deep of a bond that you and Ruby hold. You can understand me, they can't," the low growl that met Blake's ears caused her eyes to go to Onirun before returning to the road ahead.

"What are you trying to say," Weiss asked softly.

"He wants you to watch my back," Ruby's gentle voice rang out. Weiss quickly loosened her grip on Ruby, Weiss pulling back to where her hands only ensured that Ruby wouldn't fall. Weiss couldn't see Ruby's face, but she was sure that Ruby's eyes were hazy and that she should get back to sleep. "Onirun has always pushed for me to have someone other than him to watch my back. I guess he wants it to be you."

The way Ruby said that showed she only heard the last half of what Onirun said. Weiss smiled, Onirun was right when he said that Ruby wouldn't say how much she cared about Weiss. "You should go back to sleep," Weiss said softly. "I know you're still tired."

"You're right," Ruby yawned. "But I want to stay up a little, seems like I've been asleep too long." Ruby slumped back into Weiss' chest causing Weiss to react by grabbing Ruby tightly. "Relax, I'm not falling," Ruby said softly. Weiss went to loosen her grip but Ruby's hand trapped Weiss' hand were it was. "Don't let go," Ruby's voice was filled with fear. "Please."

"I won't," Weiss' answer filled Ruby with hope. Ruby closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep. "I won't."

* * *

 **Some what happy times for the moment.**

 **Something that I apparently forgot to include last chapter was the grimm that was controlling Weiss being killed by Onirun.**

 **The grimm was killed, Weiss is free, there's nothing to worry about in that aspect.**

 **So the girls are headed to the White Fang headquarters, a place I originally wanted to call Sanctuary, but that was to cliche, so I didn't name it at all, I'm so clever.**

 **We're going to learn a bit more about what Blake and Yang's lives are like in the coming chapter, and there might be some surprises you're not expecting...**

 **Or maybe you've figured them out...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	31. Part 3: Fractures - Home Sweet Home

"Blake, Yang, it's good to see you again," a faunus said as Blake and Yang approached a hidden door. "We heard about your capture, we were starting to worry," the faunus added when the rest of the soldiers came into view with Onirun. "You brought guests."

"Open it," Yang said with a voice of authority.

"Home's going to be pretty cramped now, Sun and Velvet brought some guests as well. Kept saying you told them to bring 'em."

"Yeah, I told them to come here," Yang answered. "Now open the damn door."

"Calm down Yang, he's just being cautious like we trained him to be," Blake said placing her hand on Yang's shoulder. "There's nothing to fear Porter, they're friends." The faunus named Porter nodded and turned towards the hidden door and punched in a code.

"Sorry for keeping you out in the cold boss," Porter answered as the door revealed itself and slid open. "It's great to have you back boss." Blake nodded and smiled as she and Yang entered, followed by Ruby and Weiss who rode Onirun entered.

"Wow," Weiss said softly to herself as she entered the long hallway that was just past the door. "This is like my escape route hallway."

"Home was first being constructed when Adam led the White Fang, however when we took over it wasn't finished yet. We've adjusted several of Adam's 'features' to fit a more peaceful White Fang. It holds all the members of the White Fang and it's family, and due to it being hidden we don't have to worry about attacks or unwanted visitors," Blake explained.

The hallway opened up into a large commons area where many faunus and humans alike were chatting at bars or tables, playing games of pool, or eating. "This is our main commons area, each district has it's own, but this one is the favorite," Blake said with a smile. Seeing so many humans and faunus working together, living together, put a proud smile on Blake and Yang's face. Blake's eyes quickly scanned the room for a certain person to help her.

"Weiss do you have a specific way you divide your troops? I would prefer to place them in the fighters barracks, each room holds four and there are only few people who are live down there. There's a large gym and plenty of room for your troops," Blake asked as she kept eyeing the room. People turned to see who the newcomers were and upon seeing it was Blake and Yang stopped what they were doing for a moment before returning to their doings.

"They are all assigned to teams much like we were in Beacon," Weiss answered. "Assigning rooms should be fairly easy."

"Great, Levi," Blake called out once she found who she was looking for. Seconds later a young boy came running up to Blake.

"Boss, it's good to see you back," Levi answered. His hopeful eyes showing his youth more so than his bright smile.

"Thank you Levi, these soldiers are in need of rooms, can you go assign them rooms down in the fighters barracks. They're already assigned to teams of four so you shouldn't have much trouble," Blake said kindly to the young boy.

"'Course boss, you want me to take down the team names and their rooms," Levi asked. Blake glanced over to Weiss who nodded.

"Yes, and then get that list back to me once you're done." Levi nodded and looked towards the hundreds of people that were behind Blake and Yang.

"If you will follow me please. Oh and boss, I assigned the people Sun and Velvet brought a few hours ago, I'll deliver that list to you as well once I'm finished," Levi added as he walked off and down the hall. Weiss' soldiers, led by Bernlak followed the young boy, and disappeared moments later.

"You assign rooms," Weiss asked as she dismounted Onirun.

"Helps keeps things in order. Keep in mind this place is a base of sorts," Blake said gently. "Many of the people here live with friends or family, some people volunteer to live with newcomers that come along."

"So everyone shares rooms, at least at the temple you get some privacy," Ruby muttered.

"We have single rooms, you have to apply for them, we have plenty singles, but there's a lot we take into account," Blake said simply. "Come on, it's best to talk in my office," Blake added as she began to walk away. Yang followed, and after a slight hesitation Weiss followed as well with Onirun at her side carrying Ruby.

As they walked the halls many people said "Hello boss," to Blake who merely smiled and nodded at each hello. Yang also got a few hellos but many just nodded at the sight of her. Once the team reached the office they saw the almost living room space. Yang took no time at all to sit on one of Blake's grey couches, propping her feet up on the arm.

"This is quite, lively," Weiss said. Ruby, who couldn't get in on Onirun dismounted her grimm and struggled on her feet to enter the room. Weiss quickly went to her side and acted as a crutch to help Ruby into the room. Weiss navigated Ruby to the nearest chair and sat her down. Onirun returned to his harmless form for the first time since Weiss' attack and jumped onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Well I don't usually have much paperwork here, so I just talk with people and discuss ways to advance our movement," Blake answered taking a seat in a chair opposite of Ruby. "Like we said during our time at your base we're the White Fang's hit team. Even then, it's not that often we have to use violence."

"We'll have to address why we have an army and a general here," Yang said gently as she closed her eyes, her hands behind her head. "And the grimm."

"I'll make a statement at dinner," Blake answered. "Weiss, would you like to say something at dinner, it'll put a lot of people at ease."

"I'll say something," Weiss said with a nod. "It'll also put my men at ease."

"Great. I'm sure Levi put Qrow and his family in the family quarters, and Jaune, Ren and Nora are probably put in a team barrack. I'll have you two placed in individual quarters if you're okay with that."

"That'll be-"

"Do you have two person rooms," Ruby asked cutting Weiss off. Blake nodded and looked towards Ruby. "I think it's best if Weiss and I share a room." Weiss looked down towards Ruby, but knew that Ruby would explain herself later in private.

"I can arrange that," Blake said with a small smile. "I'll call Sun to give you and Weiss a tour," Blake quickly picked up her scroll to call Sun.

"You left Winter Schnee in charge of us," Sun shouted as he entered the room. Everyone in the room looked towards Sun who quickly looked embarrassed by his outburst. "I, uh, didn't think."

"It's fine Sun," Blake said putting her hand in the air. "Sun, I want you to give Weiss and Ruby a tour of the base, give them one of the couple rooms near us," Blake added.

"Sure," Sun said, he turned to leave, and Weiss helped Ruby to her feet and followed Sun.

"You should go to med, and get calibrated," Blake said softly once they were gone. Yang let out a groan and looked towards Blake.

"I'm fine, I haven't had any problems, everything feels fine," Yang answered.

"When did you last have a calibration," Blake pushed as she got to her feet. Yang didn't answer and looked away from Blake. "Yang."

"Last month," Yang pouted.

"That's it, tomorrow I'm walking you down to med for a calibration," Blake said as she pulled Yang to her feet. "Why do you have to be so obstinate on the matter anyway," Blake asked looking towards her wife. "It's not like it's that bad."

"But I haven't talked to her for a long time, and she's gonna be running all these other checks and it's gonna take forever," Yang whined. "Then she's going to nag me about putting it off for so long."

"Then you shouldn't put it off that long," Blake answered. "And we've put a lot of our resources into getting you that arm. You need to take care of it." Yang rolled her eyes but a smiled slightly curled onto her lips.

The two went to a quiet commons near Blake's office. Few in the base knew about this commons, and those that knew worked very close to Blake and Yang or were good friends with the couple. The commons was a lot like the the main commons at the entrance of the base, just smaller, more for private discussions or group conversations. "You've been keeping her off on purpose haven't you," Blake asked when the two took a seat at a table.

The small commons was only inhabited by the two at the moment, but after dinner Blake was sure this small commons would be hopping with life from the crew that was at the temple. "Only because she throws me off my game," Yang answered.

"She's suppose to help you. You need to train with her, after your calibration tomorrow we're going to train," Blake said poking Yang in the chest. "And no buts."

"Fine," Yang groaned and her head fell back. "I'll train with her tomorrow."

"Good." A bell rang over the base signalling it was dinner time. "Well, we should probably go find out way down to the mess hall. Our friends are probably waiting." Blake got to her feet and walked down the hall. Yang paused for a moment, glanced towards her arm, then got to her feet and jogged to catch up to Blake.

* * *

 **Blake's totally the top dog of the White Fang... or should I say... the top cat...**

 **Been a while since I made a bad joke, sorry about that.**

 **Not much to be said about this chapter really, kind of just some background to what the White Fang's headquarters is like.**

 **Next chapter though... I'm looking forward to that.**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	32. Part 3: Fractures - Family Dinner

The mess hall fell silent when Blake and Yang entered. The couple hadn't been seen for almost a month, many thought the couple were dead. Blake eyes caught Ruby and Weiss sitting over with those that had come from the temple.

"Boss," the room cheered after a moment. Anyone who was drinking beer or a form of alcohol raised their glasses to the cheer. Blake raised her hand, a smile on her face and the room fell silent.

"Friends, and family of the White Fang. I'm sure you've noticed we have many new guests," eyes quickly looked over towards the row of military men that were eating. Blake spoke clearly, loudly, and kindly to everyone in the room. "The soldiers are here because their general, my friend and former teammate, Weiss Schnee is staying with us. I understand many of you may feel unsafe with these newcomers, and I understand your concern. However I request you extend the trust you have given our previous outsiders to these soldiers. General Schnee, if you have anything you want to add, please, feel free." Blake motion to where Weiss was sitting causing everyone to look towards the general.

Weiss seemed shocked by all the eyes, but Ruby patted her shoulder and nodded. Weiss stood and cleared her throat. "Thank you," Weiss' voice wasn't the same as Blake's, but it got her point across well. "White Fang, I thank you for allowing me, and my soldiers into your home. I assure you that my men shall cause no problem, isn't that correct." All the soldiers said "Yes ma'am" and Weiss smiled. "I again thank all of you for your acceptance of us here, and I hope this is a sign of things to come. Thank you," Weiss added as she took a seat.

Cheers again echoed throughout the room as Weiss sat down. A proud smile on her face. "You did good," Blake said taking a seat across from Weiss and Ruby, a tray of food in her hands. Yang with two trays in her hand sat down next to Blake.

"You must be hungry," Ruby said as she poked her food. Her eyes were on the two food trays that Yang had. Yang had begun eating and put her finger up to show Ruby needed to wait a moment.

"Sneak attack," a young girl shouted as she jumped onto Yang's back. Yang leaned forward slightly but continued chewing. Once Yang swallowed she smiled a little and looked towards Blake.

"Gonna have to do better than that kid," Yang said with a small laugh.

"I thought I had you though," the young child answered as she slid off of Yang back and slipped into a spot between Yang and Blake. Yang slid the extra tray in front of the young child. Ruby looked towards the child and only saw a mesh of Blake and Yang.

The young girl had black hair and cat ears just like Blake, and the eyes of Yang. "Oh my," Ruby said as she dropped her fork. Her eyes flashed quickly from Yang and Blake landing only on the child. "How, what," Ruby was at a loss of words.

Weiss looked towards Ruby and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked as Yang giggled a little. Then Weiss realized what Ruby had concluded and dropped her fork as well. "You two, how?"

More eyes began to look towards the team as Blake and Yang began to laugh a little more. "What's going on over here?" Qrow asked looking towards his extended family. "Whatever you two did seems to have broken Ruby and Weiss," he added when he noticed how the two were mesmerized by the child.

"I think Li broke them," Blake answered. "Linette eat your veggies," she added when she noticed the little girl hasn't touched the peas on her tray.

"Uncle Sun doesn't make me eat them," the young girl pouted as she began to play with her peas.

"Well, Uncle Sun isn't you Mom or Ma," Yang shot towards the child. "And peas aren't that bad, not like broccoli." The child smiled and looked towards Yang. "Here, let's see who can down the most peas. I'll get you some ice cream if you win." Yang lifted up a fork with a bunch of peas on it and looked towards Linette.

"I'll beat you this time," Linette said softly as she lifted a fork of peas and pushed them into her mouth. The two began eating and Blake looked towards the two happily, like despite all the evil in the world, it couldn't touch that moment.

"Li's our daughter," Blake said gently once Li placed her fork down, all the peas on her plate gone. Blake ruffled Li's head and kept smiling. Yang seconds later placed her fork down and looked towards Blake, then to Li.

"Looks like I owe you some ice cream," Yang said gently. Li smiled and looked towards Yang.

"A kid?" Qrow asked looking at the young girl. "How the hell did you have a kid?"

"Modern medicine is a wonderful thing," Blake answered her eyes meeting Qrow's. "Yang, go take Li to get her ice cream," Blake said softly. "So then I can talk to them about it." Yang nodded and placed Li on her shoulders and left to go get ice cream. "Two years after we got married we decided to go ahead and look into having a child. We were far from the White Fang scene, we weren't even looking into where Adam was. We thought we were safe so we decided you know, why not."

"You were married for two years then had a kid," Weiss said in shock. "That's not a lot of time you know."

"And, it's not like we were expecting to end up leaders of the Fang," Blake shot back. "Honestly Li is the whole reason we even killed Adam and took over the White Fang."

"What do you mean," Ruby asked Qrow had taken the spot where Yang was and looked towards Blake.

"He attack Li, or kidnapped her didn't he," Qrow said in a hushed voice. Blake nodded and looked towards Yang and Li who were looking towards the small selection of ice cream the base had.

"Adam swore he was going to destroy everything I loved back during the Fall. That's why Yang's how she is now. But after four years of not seeing or even hearing of people I cared about being attacked by Adam I thought we were safe. But when Li turned four, Adam kidnapped her, said that I wasn't allowed to be a mother. I don't think he ever actually planned to kill Li, or even hurt her, but he took our daughter, and we wanted her back."

Tears began to form in Blake's eyes as she continued to watch Yang and her daughter. "Yang was the one who delivered the killing blow to Adam. I was too busy making sure Li was alright," Blake added as she wiped her tears away. "But you were asking how we had Li, not how she got us into the Fang."

"Yes, that whole thing is still confusing me. How did you and Yang have a biological child?" Weiss asked looking towards Blake hoping explaining how would cheer Blake.

"Well, doctors have found a way to change certain female reproductive cells to allow conception with another woman. We were one of the first successful pairs, Li was born roughly 9 months later. You should have seen the look in Yang's eyes, she was so happy," Blake said, her hopeful smile returning.

"You talking about me," Yang said returning to the table, Li was still on her shoulders with an ice cream cone. Yang had a few extra cones in her hands and handed them out to Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Or were you talking about me?" Li asked looking towards the group with the same smile Yang had. Blake laughed and started eating her cone.

"You two are so narcissistic," Blake said as she shook her head. Slowly the mess hall began to empty leaving only the people who came from the temple were in the mess hall.

"Have you talked to Winter yet," Yang asked Weiss once she set Li down.

"No, I haven't seen her since we got here," Weiss answered.

"She's just down there you know," Qrow said pointing down the table. "I suggest you go talk to her before she sees you down here talking to me." Weiss rolled her head to the side and looked towards Ruby.

"She's your sister, don't look at me," Ruby said putting her hands in the air before wincing and grabbing a hold of her injured side. "Go talk to her," Ruby added.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her," Weiss said getting to her feet.

"Weiss, don't act like that, she thought she lost you too," Yang added Weiss glanced towards Yang, her annoyance quickly fading and was replaced with sadness. Weiss walked down the table and when Summer called out Aunty Weiss, Winter quickly turned and faced her sister.

In mere seconds Winter was on her feet and hugging Weiss closely to her. Tears appeared in the sister's eyes as they hugged. Qrow went over to where Summer sat and brought her back to where everyone else was sitting. "Let's give them some alone time," Qrow said. "You have a relatively quiet commons near your office right." Blake nodded. "Can you take us there, we can talk and the girls could play or something."

"Of course, let's give Weiss and Winter some alone time," Blake answered as she got up. Everyone that was left at the table nodded and stood and followed Blake and Yang out of the mess hall leaving Winter and Weiss hugging.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure there's this unwritten rule in the RWBY fandom to have at least one of the bumblebee kids named Li.**

 **Cause I can think of several AU where there's a Li...**

 **And I actually did a little research to see if it was possible for two women to have a child, and it's being researched currently, but it kinda outlined what I explained.**

 **It's really interesting though.**

 **And I totally foreshadowed this in Part 1, this was foreshadowed, anyone who says this came out of no where I will fight. (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง**

 **And I'm not good at speeches... I'm a very blunt person so long speeches don't really work well with me.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	33. Part 3: Fractures - Together Again

The commons by Blake's office was much livelier than it was earlier in the day. Summer and Li were playing with Onirun while the adults sat around talking, drinking.

"I want a whiskey," Ruby groaned as she looked towards bar. Qrow laughed at Ruby's complaint and looked towards his daughter.

"I would offer you a drink, but I don't think you need it," Qrow answered. Tai was sitting nearby glaring towards Qrow. "And I think your father would kill me if I gave you some."

"Like he can do anything to me, I'm an adult," Ruby shot back looking towards her uncle.

"I'm still your father," Tai answered. Ruby shot him a look and looked back towards her uncle.

"Get me a whiskey," Ruby mouthed. Qrow laughed, shook his head and slid his glass over to Ruby.

"Drink it quick," Qrow mouthed back. Ruby nodded and grabbed the glass downing all of it's contents in a single large gulp. Tai glanced towards Ruby, and not realizing she was drinking alcohol looked away only to snap his attention back to his youngest daughter.

"Qrow," Tai said jumping to his feet. His eyes met Ruby's and Ruby just shrugged. "Ruby, you drank that."

"Yeah, it's not illegal," Ruby answered.

"But you're my little girl, you're too young to drink," Tai said giving Ruby a glare. "Yang doesn't drink."

"Well I'm not Yang," Ruby spat back a scowl appealing on her face. Blake heard this and looked towards the three. Blake got to her feet and walked over to the three after grabbing a glass of whiskey.

"Don't try to stop her Taiyang," Blake said simply. "Ruby deserves her drinks," she said handing Ruby a glass filled with golden liquid. Ruby gave a thankful nod and took a sip.

"Don't be feeding her bad habits," Tai cried as he moved to stop Ruby from drinking, causing Ruby to merely down the drink quickly. "Look at what you made her do."

"Me? Tai, I get you don't want Ruby to fall into the same habits that Qrow fell into, but you sure as hell can't stop her," Blake said simply. "You haven't talked to him about," Blake's voice trailed off then glanced towards Tai. Ruby shook her head no and looked towards Blake.

"Can't let him know that side," Ruby answered.

"What side," Tai asked.

"Nothing," Blake, Qrow and Ruby answered. Tai glared towards Qrow and took a seat again.

"Do you want another," Blake asked patting Ruby on the shoulder. Ruby shook her head no and glanced down the hall hoping Winter and Weiss would be walking down the hall. "They probably don't know where we are. Sun, can you go see if Weiss and Winter got lost and bring them back here."

"Why is it I'm you errand boy now?" Sun asked walking past Blake.

"Because you know Weiss, and you know this base," Blake answered. Sun muttered something extra causing Blake to roll her eyes. "He'll be back in a few minutes," Blake said simply.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to be busy taking Yang down to med for calibrations, can you keep an eye on Li for me Qrow," Blake asked.

"Course, seems like Summer and Li are getting along just fine," Qrow answered.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused Ruby to looked and see Weiss and Winter walking down the hall. Ruby slowly tried to get to her feet, struggling slightly. Weiss seeing Ruby's struggle hurried down the hall and helped Ruby to her feet. "Bout time you showed up," Ruby muttered leaning into Weiss.

"Well I'm sorry I had to talk to my sister," Weiss answered. "Why did you even stand up, did you just want to use me as a crutch?" she asked.

"I was wanting to walk around," Ruby answered. "Don't like being cooped up so long," Ruby added taking a step forward. Weiss let Ruby take the step and loosened her grip knowing that Ruby was capable to walk on her own.

"This coming from the girl that sat in her room drinking and smoking for days," Blake muttered.

"That's what you were doing," Tai said in a worried tone. Ruby shrugged and walked away with Weiss at her side.

"Told you you couldn't stop her from drinking," Blake said as she also left Tai's side.

"Alright what happened to Ruby," Tai said turning to Qrow. Qrow looked towards his empty glass of whiskey and sighed.

"If I tell you, you gotta keep it quiet, only a few people know," Qrow said looking towards his former teammate.

"What happened to my little girl Qrow," his voice was stern, protective. His eyes flashed of the old lilac color from their youth.

* * *

The rest of the base was relatively quiet, the only people up being young adults who continued drinking into the night. The silence that filled the halls reminded Ruby of the temple, the silent halls Ruby often roamed at night when she couldn't sleep.

"Were there too many people?" Weiss asked softly.

"No, it's just, we haven't really been alone since," Ruby's voice trailed off. "Aren't you dead tired?" Ruby asked looking towards her partner. "Onirun says you haven't slept at all since the fight."

"I'll be fine," Weiss answered. "What about you, that wound is still pretty fresh, you need your rest."

"I'll be fine, I've taken a lot worse. Weiss, Onirun said that it was a grimm that was controlling you, and that it uses a person's dream to control them," Ruby said softly gently.

"You want to know what my dream was," Weiss answered. Ruby nodded and Weiss paused for a second to think. "My dream was of you."

"Me?"

"You know that I regretted not telling you my feelings, is it that hard to imagine that my dream would involve you."

"Well, it's just that," Ruby's fluster of words made Weiss smile. "What, what did you dream about."

"We were together, happy. I felt free for the first time."

"Oh," Ruby's voice was soft, gently. The two once again fell silent. "Why me?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean."

"You clearly lov-," Ruby stopped herself from saying love. "You clearly care about me a lot, why."

"I don't really know how to answer that," Weiss answered. "I guess over time, you just grew on me."

"Even though I blew up all your dust on the first day of school," Ruby smiled at the memory and Weiss laughed.

"Yes, even though you blew up all my dust. Ruby, back then you were like a free spirit, and I was just tasting freedom for the first time. You, despite all your childish tendencies, showed me friendship, and things I never experienced before in my life. I guess looking back, I should have known he would try to control me again."

"Who," Ruby asked not knowing where Weiss' mind was going.

"My father, he was the one that," her voice trailed off. "He was the one that put me under control," Weiss mustered. Ruby froze in her tracks and looked towards Weiss.

"He was the one that," their eyes met, Ruby's eyes had a fire in them that showed anger, disgust, and fear. Weiss nodded, her eyes drifting away from Ruby's. "How could he do that, to his own daughter," Ruby's anger flared. Over the years Ruby rarely got mad at anything, she learned early on that being emotional, that being angry could get her killed, but at this moment Ruby didn't care. She was pissed.

"Ruby, I think he's working with them," Weiss said softly. Ruby already made the connection but froze. Hearing Weiss say that brought Ruby back to her calm slightly buzzed self.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said pulling Weiss into a hug. Weiss tightly hugged back and nuzzled herself into Ruby's neck. Long moments passed, before Weiss pulled away.

"We should get back to our room," Weiss said softly. Ruby nodded and smiled, with the small bit of courage she had left Ruby moved a stray piece of hair from Weiss' face and pushed it behind Weiss' ear.

The two silently returned the way they came, avoiding the commons so that no one would see them, and entered the room. Ruby gave Weiss the bed despite Weiss insisting that Ruby deserved it more with her injury.

Once Weiss was settled in bed Ruby moved to set herself on the floor but Weiss quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't leave me, please," Weiss said softly. Ruby took a seat next to Weiss on the bed and squeezed Weiss' hand.

"Okay," Ruby answered with a soft smile. Ruby waited for Weiss to fall asleep before she adjusted herself on the bed so the two could sleep comfortably. It was at this moment, when Ruby and Weiss laid side by side, Weiss' back pressed into Ruby's front, their hands still together, that was when Ruby saw she was taller than Weiss by several inches.

Ruby laughed at herself a little for just now realising the difference in size. Ruby snuggled close to Weiss, ignoring the slight pain in her side, and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **More happy times.**

 **We all know it's not going to last, not even going to act like it will.**

 **But we have some new characters coming in soon, and by some I mean... four... I think...**

 **I'm pretty sure it's just four... But I could be wrong, I've been wrong about plenty of things here.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	34. Part 3: Fractures - The Ursa and a Girl

The large ursa ran quickly, it's paws pounding on the soft soil. Behind the ursa a pack of beowolves followed. "They're getting closer Alo," a young girl said looking back, her fearful green eyes showing all her emotion. Her long dark hair blowing in the wind.

"Hang on tight," the grimm growled. "Can I use your semblance?" the grimm asked as he tried to speed up.

"Yes, yes," the girl said fearfully. Alo turned to face the beowolves and roared, causing all of the beowolves to fall to the ground. Alo stood tall and all fours and eyed the grimm that laid before him.

"Turn away, let us flee," Alo growled. "Make sure we get to safety." All the beowolves that were following Alo and the girl stood and turned away from them. They ran quickly, the girl clinging to Alo's fur as tightly as she physically could. The sounds of beowolves fighting came from behind.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut. "We'll be fine Mai," Alo said as he charged forward. "I promise." Mai nodded and kept her eyes shut. Alo knew she was terrified, she always was when they had to run. Mai was to young for this, to young to be so alone.

The sound of the fight faded, but Mai still held on tight.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there's movement in the woods," Blake said as she entered a room filled with monitors. A dozen faunus sat in the room looking at their screens, analysing the movements in the both the surrounding forest and the base itself.

"There was a large movement of beowolves on the outskirts of our scanners boss. Most of the beowolves turned around, but there's a single ursa that's still headed towards us," a faunus answered.

"We have a single ursa charging towards us," Blake asked looking towards the fellow cat faunus. "Then why was I called in here?" Blake questioned as she scanned the large monitor at the front of the room.

"We have reason to believe that the ursa is carrying a person," the cat faunus answered. The monitor changed to show a video of the ursa running. On it's back a small body.

"Reason to believe, that's video of a little girl," Blake said pointing towards the monitor. "How far out are they?" Blake asked eyeing the video carefully.

"Couple hundred meters," someone answered.

"Keep an eye on them," Blake said as she turned to leave.

"Yes ma'am," the room answered as Blake left the room. Wasting no time at all Blake went to the commons where Ruby and Weiss were sitting with Onirun at Ruby's feet.

"Hey Blake," Ruby said looking towards her sister-in-law. "Is something up."

"I need one of you to translate Onirun for me," Blake said crouching down to look towards the small grimm. "Okay, what for?" Ruby answered leaning forward.

"I have questions I need him to answer," Blake said glancing towards Ruby. "What's the chance of a young girl around Li's age riding an ursa." Onirun growled his answer.

"Highly unlikely," Ruby said looking towards Blake. "Why?"

"What's the chance this ursa is the girl's partner, like you are to Ruby," Blake said ignoring Ruby's second question. Onirun glanced towards Ruby, and growled towards Blake.

"Highly unlikely again, Blake, what's this about?"

"There's a young girl coming towards us on an ursa," Blake said looking towards Ruby as she stood. "Can Onirun speak to other grimm?" Blake added.

"Of course," Ruby answered not needing Onirun's response.

"Weiss can translate Onirun too right," Blake said glancing towards the silent woman.

"Yes, I can," Weiss answered breaking her silence. Blake nodded and looked over the three.

"Are you capable of going out into the field," Weiss paused and thought about the question for sometime. Onirun growled and Weiss glanced towards the beast. Weiss nodded, "I'll be fine."

"I want you two to come with me to find the girl and the ursa," Blake said softly. Weiss got to her feet and Onirun jumped onto her shoulder. Ruby looked between the two quickly. "Wait, I want to come," Ruby said struggling to get to her feet.

"Oh no you don't, you can barely get yourself up on your own," Weiss shot back looking towards her partner. "Not to mention you can barely walk around on your own, you're staying here."

"No, I won't stay here while you two go run off," Ruby countered. The look in Ruby's eyes were of fear. "Fine," Blake said. Weiss shot Blake a stern glare, but Blake ignored it. "She can ride Onirun, and if we run into trouble Onirun can get her back here."

"You can't be serious Blake," Weiss' concerned voice fell flat when Blake again ignored Weiss' plea. "Really."

"Don't argue with me," Blake said sternly. Her face was hard, stern, this wasn't the same Blake that kindly spoke to the White Fang days before, this was Blake, leader of the White Fang. "Ruby can come, that's final," Blake added eyeing Weiss carefully. "Be ready in ten."

Blake quickly walked off to grab Gambol Shroud, leaving Ruby and Weiss behind. "I can't believe her," Weiss huffed looking towards Ruby. "And you should know better," Weiss added.

"Well I don't want to be left here alone," Ruby said with a pout. Onirun let out a soft chuckle, and the two went to gather their weapons.

* * *

"Alo, I'm so scared," Mai said softly as Alo slowed to a walk. "We're safe now Mai, there's nothing to worry about," Alo answered. There were several large gashes on Alo's hind legs causing him to lip slightly.

"You're hurt," Mai said adjusting herself so then she could look at his legs. "You need to rest."

"Not until we get you to them," Alo answered as he strained to keep moving forward. Alo collapsed onto the ground, shaking it with all his weight.

"Alo," Mai cried sliding off of Alo and rushing to where his head laid. The red eyes that were hidden behind the mask blinked and looked towards Mai.

"I'm sorry Mai," Alo said gently, his voice showing his exhaustion and pain. Slowly Alo tried to rise, but his legs couldn't hold him, and he again fell. "Don't move, I, I can get you help," Mai said petting the side of Alo's face. Alo leaned into the rub and looked towards Mai.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to be alone," Alo's ears flicked slightly as he heard the sound of a large beast running towards them. Alo again tried to rise, and although he was unsteady he stood his ground. "Mai, don't leave my side," Alo added. Mai obliged and stood slightly behind Alo's front leg, gripping it as tightly as she could as she peered around it.

Seconds later two women, followed by a large grimm with another woman riding it came into view. "There," Blake said pointing out the large grimm and the young girl that still peered around it. Alo growled as he lowered himself slightly to show he was willing to attack.

Onirun answered by growling back, slowly he took point. Ruby slid off of Onirun's back and stumbled forward slightly. Onirun warned her not to get too close to the child and the ursa, but Ruby didn't listen. "Hey there kid," Ruby said gently. The ursa's growl grew, causing Ruby to glance towards it.

"Ruby get back here," Weiss said stepping forward, Alo reacted by roaring towards Weiss. Ruby quickly flew her hand out to tell Weiss to stay back. "Weiss, stay back," Ruby warned. "Onirun, stop growling," Onirun listened to Ruby, and turned into his harmless fox form before jumping onto Ruby's shoulder. "We aren't here to hurt her," Ruby said gently to the ursa.

Alo continued to growl, his eyes glued to Ruby and Onirun. Ruby placed her hands in the air and slowly dropped Crescent Rose. "You were bringing her to us weren't you," Ruby's voice was soft and caring. "You're all she has."

Another step, and Alo snapped back. "Stay away from us," Alo roared but no one understood him but Mai. "I won't let you take her."

Onirun growled into Ruby's ear. "He's to protective of her," Alo heard the other grimm say. Ruby frowned at the answer and looked towards Mai's bright green eyes that were filled with fear. Ruby lowered herself to the ground and sat down her legs crossed.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss hissed. Blake stayed silent watching her friend carefully.

"Onirun, do a trick," Ruby said simply. Onirun climbed onto Ruby's head and jumped into the air doing a flip, then another, before landing on Ruby's head again. Mai peered out more, her fear fading at the sight of the trick. Ruby smiled towards the child and both Weiss and Blake were astonished with what they were seeing.

Ruby the former killer was calming this child and coaxing her out of her fear. "This is Onirun, he's a good friend of mine, and he knows quite a few tricks. Does your ursa do any tricks?" Ruby asked, a smile still on her face. Mai shook her head and looked towards Alo.

"Alo sometimes does tricks," she answered. "Can you show me one of his tricks?" Ruby asked. Mai nodded and again looked towards Alo. Alo's growl faded when Mai looked towards him. The grimm narrowed his eyes towards Ruby before poofing into a smaller pet size ursa.

"He's hurt, so he can't do any big tricks," Mai said in an apologetic voice.

"I can tell, back home we have plenty of supplies, we can help heal him right," Ruby glanced back towards Blake who quickly nodded. "I'm sorry if we scared you, everyone is kinda on edge," Ruby added. "My name's Ruby by the way, and these are my friends Weiss and Blake," Ruby gestured towards her friends turning slightly away from the girl.

"I'm, I'm Valmai, but I go by Mai," Mai said shyly. "Can you really help Alo?"

"Yes, we can really help Alo," Ruby answered. Mai picked up Alo and gently carried him in her arms to Ruby. "But only if you come with us, we have to get back home, back to where our doctors are." Mai nodded and looked towards Ruby with trusting green eyes. Onirun turned back into his large self and Ruby mounted him with what little ease she still had before offering a hand to Mai.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhh Mysterious!**

 **I'm sure you guys have figured it out already, didn't really feel the need to hide it soooo.**

 **Two new characters out of the way. Wuhooo!**

 **And please don't think I'm putting death flags on the children, I'm not that horrible of a person.**

 **Unless I am... Just kidding I would never write about a... Nevermind, just know no children were physically hurt in the making of this story or in this story.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	35. Part 3: Fractures - A Small Talk

"She was with a grimm Ruby," Weiss hissed as Ruby and Weiss walked down the hall away from the medical wing.

"And," Ruby answered looking ahead as she slowly walked. "I was with a grimm when I found you guys."

"But, you were protecting us," Weiss countered. "She was running towards us with a giant grimm." Weiss pulled Ruby to face her and looked deep into her eyes. "What aren't you telling me."

"Nothing," Ruby answered, but her eyes told Weiss different. Weiss kept looking towards Ruby. "What."

"Ruby Rose I know you well enough to tell when you're not telling me everything," Weiss knew that Ruby was holding out, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

"Weiss I know as much as you," Ruby answered, her eye softening, but Weiss didn't let up. "Ruby, just tell me."

Looking into those blue eyes Ruby felt herself breaking ever so slightly, but she was determined to stay strong. "Ruby, just tell me," Weiss' voice was soft pulling Ruby in.

"Not everyone has a grimm partner," Ruby said breaking. "The fact that that little girl has one means that she's important," Ruby added looking off away from her.

"Do you think she's a maiden?" Weiss asked gently.

"It's certainly a possibility, but," Ruby's voice trailed off. "Weiss she's a little girl, if she's a maiden that ursa, Alo would know, not her."

"You want to question him. Of course you want to question him." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked past Weiss. "I can't believe you sometimes."

Ruby remained quiet and walked down the hall. Weiss paused for a moment then ran to catch up with her. "We're not ready," Ruby said softly as the two walked. "Ready for what?" Weiss asked looking towards Ruby who now seemed crestfallen. "Anything, if we were attacked by Salem and Cinder, we wouldn't win, most of us wouldn't be able to escape, and those of us who were captured will be turned against our friends. There are four maidens, we might have two, a broken twenty five year old who still drinks more than she should, and a little girl that's all alone, neither of them know how to use their maiden powers."

"We'll be ready when the time comes Ruby," Weiss said attempting to comfort her friend.

"No we won't Weiss, don't you see that. They're getting closer and closer to their goal while we sit here and try to figure out what the hell to do," Ruby's voice, thick with anger, sadness, fear, struck a nerve in Weiss.

"Then what should we do?" Weiss asked gently. Ruby shrugged, tears prickled her eyes.

"I don't know," Ruby answered. "I don't know what I should do to keep you all safe, and I'm terrified," Ruby's tears broke free. Weiss wasted no time to pull Ruby into a tight, loving hug. Ruby squeezed back and continued her silent sob. "I'm so scared I'm going to lose you again, that I'm going to lose everyone."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Ruby, and neither is the rest of our family," Weiss answered soothing Ruby ever so slightly. Ruby tightened her grip around Weiss and dug her nose deeper into Weiss' shoulder.

"That doesn't mean it can't happen," Ruby said softly.

* * *

 **Sad times man...**

 **This is a very short chapter I know, but it was something I felt needed to be touched upon and didn't really fit with the surrounding content.**

 **Also I'm thinking about changing the update schedule to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This is still more updates than my usual 1 chapter a week that I've done in the past, and I will randomly update on other days. I've been really busy lately, and as simple as this is, updating has been getting in the way of my school work (I will read through several chapters at a time proof reading, changing dialogue and writing these author notes instead of doing my actual work). I haven't decided if I will change the schedule or not yet, I'll update through the weekend, and announce any official changes on Monday.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	36. Part 3: Fractures- Mai and Alo

"Mai, I'm fine," Alo said as Mai picked him off the ground and placed him on her shoulder. "No you're not," Mai argued. Alo knew better than to argue with Mai, so he hushed himself and allowed Mai to carry him. The two wondered the base alone. Several faunus and soldiers looked at the two in a curious manner but left the two alone.

Eventually the duo found their way into a room of worship where several soldiers and several faunus were sitting in the pews. Mai found a spot that was away from the rest of the people in the room and took a seat. She closed her eyes and put her head down as she muttered words no one but her and her god were suppose to hear.

"Kinda young to be in a place like this," a man said pulling Mai out of her prayer. Mai quickly finished, said so be it, and looked towards the man.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard isn't it," Mai shot back causing the man to laugh. His green eyes were welcoming, and his smile made him see friendly. Alo, although cautious of the man, didn't feel like he would hurt Mai, and allowed him to take a seat next to Mai.

"You're a smart one," the man said, his welcoming smile still on his face. "I meant that you're kinda young to be here alone kid." Mai shrugged and looked towards the statue of the woman with her arms extended out.

"Alo's here with me, so I'm not alone," Mai said, her eyes on the statue still. The man understood what she didn't say and looked towards the statue as well.

"Can I ask what you were praying for?" the man asked gently. His green eyes meeting Mai's. Mai looked towards the floor and began playing with her thumbs. Alo, knowing that Mai was having a moment, snuggled close to her. Mai looked towards Alo and rubbed his head with a small smile.

"I was asking if my mom and dad are okay," Mai said softly. "They're with Her now, and I want to know if they're happy." The man looked over the Mai and nodded.

"I lost my parents too," the man said leaning forward, his hands together as he balanced his arms on his knees. "I know She takes good care of them there, and I'm sure She takes care of your parents too." Mai smiled and the man ruffled her hair. "What's your name kid?"

"Valmai," Mai answered. "Alo calls me Mai though."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mai, I'm Bernlak," Bernlak said with a smile. "Do you want to go get some ice cream, this place seems awful gloomy for someone as lively as you."

Mai looked towards the statue again and nodded. Bernlak got to his feet, Mai followed his lead and took his hand. Bernlak was surprised by this gesture, but decided that the kid had gone through a lot, and allowed it. Alo jumped onto Mai's shoulder and the trio set off towards the mess hall.

Bernlak treated Mai to a large dish of ice cream hoping the large amount would greatly cheer her up. "You're really nice," Mai said softly as she ate the chocolate covered ice cream. "Not a lot of people are nice anymore."

"Maybe you just couldn't find the right people," Bernlak smiled as he took a bite out of his fudge bar. "But I know what you mean. The only good people I've ever really been around was my boss, General Weiss Schnee."

"You're friends with a general," Mai said in awe. Bernlak nodded and looked across the mess hall to see Weiss and Ruby sitting and drinking some sort of drink.

"That white haired lady over there," Bernlak said. Mai put her spoon down and looked over to see two of her saviors. "Is my boss."

"Those two people found me in the forest, the one in red is really nice," Mai said, she returned to her ice cream and happily kicked her small feet. "Bernlak, why are your parents with Her," Mai asked putting her spoon down once more showing she was done eating. Bernlak eyed the young girl for several moments before taking a deep breath.

"They were killed when I was younger," Bernlak answered.

"Why?" Bernlak didn't know if telling this little girl why his parents died was appropriate but a nod from Alo told him it was okay.

"My mother was a faunus, she worked for the White Fang. My father was a regular human. The leader of the White Fang at the time I was born was a horrible person, couldn't stand the thought of humans and faunus living side by side in life or marriage. Couldn't stand the thought of children being half breeds."

"Half breed?" Mai asked turning her head to the side to show her confusion.

"It's someone who's half faunus half human. My parents spent a lot of time ensuring their relationship and my existence were secret. But when I was thirteen the man controlling the White Fang found out, had my father killed, and later my mother."

"That's sad," Mai said looking down towards her melting ice cream.

"I guess it is, isn't it," Bernlak answered.

"My mom and dad were killed during an attack on our village. I don't really remember them, Alo says they were nice though," Mai said softly. "I wish I could have gotten to know them."

"Don't we all," Ruby said sliding into a seat next to Mai. Weiss took a seat next to Bernlak and gave him a look that said he needed to either stay quiet or go away. "My mom also died when I was really little, don't have many memories of her, but my sister, Yang, says she was a Super Mom."

Onirun jumped onto the table and took a seat in front of Ruby. "Mai can I ask Alo a few questions?" Ruby asked simply, her silver eyes showing good intention. Mai nodded and told Alo to answer any questions Ruby had. "Thank you Mai, Alo if you could come with me," Ruby said getting to her feet. Alo, Ruby, and Onirun took a seat at a different table across the mess hall.

"So is Bernlak treating you nicely Mai?" Weiss asked. Mai whose eyes was glued to Ruby and Alo snapped her eyes back to Weiss and Bernlak. Mai nodded and suddenly became the shyest person on Remnant. "That's good, Bernlak's a good man, known him for four years now. Nicest person I know."

"You're being awfully nice General," Bernlak said. Weiss glanced towards Bernlak and gave him a glare telling him he still needed to keep his mouth shut. Bernlak knew it wasn't out of spite, but merely that she was here on work, not recreation.

"How's Alo doing, he was in pretty bad shape when you showed up?" Weiss asked.

"He's a lot better, still sore I think," Mai said in a soft voice. Ruby walked back over and gave Weiss a nod as Alo retook his spot next to Mai.

"Well that's good to know, Ruby and I have some work we have to go do. Bernlak treat the girl well, I'll know if you didn't," Weiss' eyes told Bernlak to come talk to her later in the evening. "Have a good day."

"Bye," Ruby said with a wave as the two walked away.

"She seemed kinda mean," Mai said causing Bernlak to chuckle lightly.

"She can be pretty mean at times, but she means well. Usually she's only mean when she has a lot on her mind or a lot at stake. She's has a pretty stressful couple of weeks," Bernlak answered.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, just that she stabbed her girlfriend," Bernlak answered, his own confusion over the conflict that ensued weeks before showing.

"You mean the red haired woman?"

"Yep, pretty sure those two are a thing, Weiss says they're just partners but I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at that Ruby," Bernlak added. Mai smiled and laughed a little. "Come on Mai, let's go play a game of pool."

"What's pool?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

* * *

 **Cute times with minor character.**

 **It's always nice to find someone you can relate to, even if there's a large age difference.**

 **And sorry if Mai is a little too smart for her young age, tried writing her like a kid would talk but it's kinda hard...**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	37. Part 3: Fractures - Maybe

Weiss' eyes were glued to Jaune's form as she ate breakfast. Every time Jaune glanced towards Weiss she would quickly look away, but she knew Jaune saw her. And every time he looked away Weiss would go back to watching Jaune. Weiss couldn't help but picture Pyrrha sitting next to Jaune, smiling, laughing. The thought itself, of Pyrrha being there made Weiss sad.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked breaking Weiss' thoughts. Weiss remained silent and took a bite of her eggs. "You get onto me about keeping secrets and yet you're doing the exact same thing," Ruby huffed as she returned to her syrup covered pancakes.

"You'd think I'm crazy," Weiss answered taking another bite.

"Well, some probably think I'm crazy," Ruby answered. "After what happened with you, and letting you be so close to me anyways." Ruby smiled a little and looked towards her pancakes. "After killing so many people and not letting it bother me the way it probably should."

"You're not crazy Ruby."

"Then neither are you," Ruby made her point and looked down towards Jaune who was laughing at a story Yang was telling. "So why do you keep looking towards Jaune?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked towards Jaune a final time then met Ruby's careful silver eyes.

"I keep picturing Pyrrha sitting next to him," Weiss said in a hushed voice that only Ruby could hear. "That she's over there laughing, smiling."

"Okay," Ruby said nodding. "So you're mourning her loss," Ruby said with a shrug.

"But it's more than that. It's like she should be here, but she isn't," Weiss said a little louder. Weiss didn't know what to say, how to say what she was feeling.

"Are you saying that Pyrrha should be here, like she's here here?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. "Like she's a spooky ghost."

"No, don't be so childish," Weiss snapped. "More like she's somewhere else, with other people, when she should be here with her friends."

"Are you saying she's alive?" Ruby asked her eyes widened. "Like walking talking alive?" Weiss nodded and Ruby dropped her fork. "You're telling me that Pyrrha Nikos, the woman that died fighting against Cinder, the woman I saw turn to dust before my eyes, is alive." Ruby's voice was a little to loud causing people to catch the name Pyrrha and for people who knew the name and her fate to look towards the two.

Weiss froze and got to her feet, her plate in her hands. Weiss dropped the tray off and left the mess hall. Ruby wanting to know more followed Weiss out of the room. When Ruby exited the room Weiss pulled her to the side. "Just be quiet, okay," Weiss said in a hushed voice.

"Be quiet, you just told me Pyrrha was alive," Ruby shouted in a whisper, her anger showing through. "How the hell is she even alive, I watched her get turned to dust."

"I don't know, it might not even be her," Weiss started.

"You saw her."

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't really know," Weiss stuttered as she looked away from Ruby. "I couldn't see the woman's eyes, but she stood like her, her hair was the same color."

"Where did you see her, the only time," Ruby paused. "She was there when your dad," Ruby's soft voice seemed to loud to for Weiss.

"He had two guards, both of them seemed familiar, but the woman, she reminded me so much of Pyrrha." Weiss looked away from Ruby and shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it seemed so much like her."

"If she's with your father, that means she's probably being controlled by a grimm like you were," Ruby said her eyes wide and bright as if she just had a wonderful idea. She began bouncing quickly and walked off towards Blake's office.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked before she ran to catch up.

"If this woman is Pyrrha, and if she's being controlled by a grimm, that means we can get her back," Ruby answered quickly. "And if we can get her back, that means we're damaging Salem's power. And we'll have Pyrrha back," Ruby hung on the last sentence for several moments.

"We'll have Pyrrha back," Weiss said softly. The sentence rung in her ears for several moments, it seemed almost unreal. The thought of getting someone who was presumed dead for the last ten years, it was so much more than unreal.

Ruby looked towards Weiss with a smile. "We'll have Pyrrha back," Ruby repeated as she grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her into Blake's office.

"You could have knocked," Blake said looking over to the interlopers. Yang was sitting on Blake's desk, her shirt halfway off. The scandalous scene would have made a younger Ruby cringe, but Ruby just sighed. Weiss on the other hand was horrified by the scene.

"You two were," Weiss stuttered. Yang pulled down her shirt and grabbed her coat. Yang looked towards the flustered woman and gave her a playful wink causing Weiss to go all shades of red.

Blake caught this and threw another article of clothing towards her wife. "Now's not the time Yang," Blake said as she straightened the papers that Yang had messed up. "I assume you two had something really important to tell me," Blake added flicking her eyes up to meet Ruby's.

"Yes, Weiss," Ruby said turning towards her partner who was still in shock from the previous scene.

"Uh, I, uh," Weiss was at a loss for words. Yang laughed a little at how flustered Weiss still was.

"Did you see something you liked," Yang joked causing Blake to glare towards her. Yang just rolled her eyes and looked towards the wall with a smirk on her face.

"I believe Pyrrha Nikos is alive," Weiss said finally finding her words. Yang's smirk dropped and Blake's eyes widened. "Ruby thinks Pyrrha is being controlled by the same grimm that was controlling me."

"Pyrrha Nikos is alive," Blake said gently looking towards Weiss. Weiss nodded and looked towards Ruby.

"I think if what Weiss says is true we can rescue Pyrrha," Ruby said walking forward. She leaned onto Blake's desk and looked Blake in the eyes. "We can save Pyrrha."

"But that's impossible, you said you saw her turn to dust," Yang said bouncing off of the wall she was leaning on.

"I did," Ruby answered.

"So then why are you buying into this?" Yang asked glancing to Weiss.

"I trust Weiss, if she thinks Pyrrha's alive then I'll believe her," Ruby said confidently as she stood back and looked towards Yang.

"So what, you want to launch a rescue mission for Pyrrha?" Blake asked.

"That's exactly what I want," Ruby answered with a smile. Blake glanced to Yang then back to Ruby.

"Okay, what did you have in mind."

* * *

 **Ohhh... Never came up with a reason as to why Pyrrha was alive... Something to explore later I suppose... *HINT HINT***

 **I'm sure some of you thought this plot with the controlling grimm was done with didn't you. HA!**

 **I enjoyed the idea of it and played around with it a bit.**

 **And by played around with it I mean I use it as important parts of the plot.**

 **Sorry not sorry to all those people who hated this little plot device.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	38. Part 3: Fractures - Disbelief

"Jaune do you have a second?" Yang said running to catch up with the fellow blonde. Jaune turned and waited for Yang to meet him in the middle of the hallway.

"You need something?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow. Since being taken to the temple by Raven, and later brought to the White Fang's main base by Winter, Jaune and Yang didn't interact all that often other than at meals. So the thought of Yang needing him for anything seemed a bit outlandish in his mind.

"Well, I don't need anything, more like Ruby and Weiss need you but they just sent me to fetch you," Yang said. "They're in Blake's office, said you need to get there ASAP," Yang added as she turned to run down the hall again. "It's really important so get your ass in there!"

Jaune was going to ask what exactly they needed him for, but before he could ask Yang was already gone. He was too late, like he has been many times before. To slow to ask his questions. Too slow to catch on to subtle hints, even not so subtle hints. Too slow to realize what was going on.

Jaune, now in a depressed mood, walked towards Blake's office. Knowing Ruby was in there waiting didn't help Jaune's nerves either. Jaune talked to Ruby even less than he spoke to Yang. Ruby, especially after what ever happened before they came to the White Fang's base, stayed close to Weiss, and always spoke quietly to ensure no one else could hear what she was saying. The Jaune Ruby grew to know and trust, died somewhere between her disappearance and reappearance.

But that didn't stop Jaune from trusting Ruby. Once learning that she was a hired gun, and more often than not an assassin, Jaune knew that she was just a more hardened version of the girl he knew. Much like other people in his life.

When Jaune reached Blake's office he took a deep breath and walked inside. His eyes first met Blake, who was happily sitting behind her large official desk. Weiss was leaning on the wall closest to Jaune, while Ruby sat at the edge of Blake's desk. His eyes then went over Ruby to see she was wearing her combat outfit, which led Jaune to assume her injury was healed as well.

"Yang said you needed me," Jaune said simply as he looked over the girls one more time. They all seemed serious, stern, like they were going to give him bad news.

"Take a seat Jaune," Blake said gesturing towards the nearby chair. Jaune not knowing what else to do took the seat and looked towards Blake.

"So?" Jaune trailed to show his confusion.

"We have reason to believe Pyrrha is alive," Weiss said moving to stand in front of the door. Jaune's eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean she's alive, she died, Ruby saw her die!" Jaune roared. The three had suspected as much from him. Ruby mentioned how he usually stayed up late right after the Fall, trying to convince himself how it wasn't his fault, trying to cope with the loss of Pyrrha by training. "She can't be alive!" Jaune echoed as he turned to face Weiss.

"Jaune calm down," Blake tried only to see the fury in his eyes seconds later.

"Calm down, you're telling me that the person who confessed to me mere minutes before their death is alive! You're telling me that my friend, who I have spent years trying to make proud is alive! How the hell do you expect me to be calm!" Jaune continued.

"Because if you don't calm down we won't let you help us," Ruby cut in. Her voice was sharp, direct, Jaune was sure this was the voice she used when on her killing missions. Jaune stopped and looked towards Ruby, his anger still growing, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Help you with what?" he hissed when he was sure nothing else would come out of his mouth.

"We're planning to launch a rescue op to get Pyrrha back," Ruby said looking into Jaune's hard eyes.

"How do you know she's alive," Jaune said his eyes glued to Ruby.

"I saw her, or at least what I believe to be her," Weiss answered.

"If you saw her why isn't she here, with her friends."

"I think she's being controlled by a grimm," Weiss' answer was soft, Ruby knew she was tensing from the thought of the grimm more than anything.

"A grimm," Jaune said, his anger finally fading. "A grimm is controlling her?"

"I think so, that's why we need you Jaune," Weiss spoke gently. "Our best chance to get Pyrrha back is to bring you with us. From what we know the only way to stop the grimm is physical contact from someone the host deeply cares about."

"How do you know this?" Jaune asked deeply at Weiss. Weiss was looking off, unable to say the words herself.

"Weiss was under one of these grimm's control," Ruby said taking her place next to Weiss. "I was able to break the control the grimm had by making physical contact. Jaune, you always said that looking back Pyrrha had a crush on you, and that during your kiss with her you felt sparks fly, if you could do something like that, you can save Pyrrha."

Jaune fell silent and thought for a moment. "How long have you known?" Jaune asked. He received no answer, but he knew that was best. He knew they were waiting for Ruby to be as close to top health as she could be before talking to him about the matter. "When do we go?" Jaun then asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Ruby answered. "It'll just be the three of us, and Onirun. We won't have any communication so I suggest you go say goodbye to Nora and Ren."

"You make it sound like we might not come back," Jaune said with a small laugh. The silence that followed only told him what he already knew.

"There's a chance we won't," Ruby said clearly. Jaune nodded and looked towards the floor.

"I'll be ready by tonight," Jaune said as he turned to leave the office, but Weiss still stood in his way.

"You can't tell anyone where we're going or why," Ruby said softly. Jaune nodded, and Weiss stepped to the side allowing Jaune to leave the tense room. "We'll see you tonight," Ruby added before he was out of earshot.

* * *

 **RESCUE MISSION IS A GOOOO!**

 **So about the update situation, I'm going to try Mondays and Fridays for a bit, see if I like that or not.**

 **But we might get Pyrrha back soon.**

 **And as a reminder, I have a tumblr where I announce updates to this story, and a few other things. If you want any behind the scenes actions, or ideas, or even some one-shots I may or may not post, please check it out. I'm really trying to make an effort to do more on there, and hopefully by only updating this twice a week I'll be able to do more over there. ( I'm still 2Nerdzz over there).**

 **Enough self promo stuff!**

 **We're about half way through the story at this point... And let me tell you... Woof... Nothing really gets better from here...**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	39. Part 3: Fractures - Movement

The forest was darker than Ruby remembered, but with Weiss walking at her side, and with Jaune following not to far behind Ruby felt secure in the dark. Onirun was sitting happily on Ruby's head, sleeping the night away as the trio walked.

It didn't take a genius to know that the trio was nervous of what they were doing. Jaune hadn't said a word since they left the base, but Ruby and Weiss didn't expect him to. No one expected there to be much talking. The job they had at hand was one that risked their lives.

Ruby kept fiddling with her hands as they walked, fear slowly creeping into her with every step. What if it wasn't Pyrrha, what if she loses Weiss again, what if she's taken. Weiss noticed this and drew closer to Ruby, touching shoulders with her to show Ruby that she wasn't alone.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look that spoke an entire conversation. Weiss, using this look assured Ruby everything would be okay, that Pyrrha would come back with them. Ruby smiled letting Weiss' words ring true in her head.

Ruby returned her eyes to what was before her and stepped over several dead branches that were on the ground. She came to a stop and looked around the forest. "We should stop here for the night," Ruby said adjusting her small pack.

"Why, we've barely covered any ground," Jaune muttered, crossing his arms. He was pouting and almost stubbornly looked away from Ruby. Weiss rolled her eyes at the sight of Jaune being so immature.

"Sleep is important, if we don't get any rest tonight we might not be able to bring her back," Weiss said placing her pack on the ground. She slowly sat on the ground and looked towards her Jaune. Weiss and Jaune shared a look and reluctantly Jaune fell to the ground.

"Fine," he huffed. Ruby being careful not to wake Onirun slowly sat on the ground. In the darkness the three again fell silent. Ruby's fear began creeping back up. She was used to the nervous feeling that was hitting her in the stomach, it always came before a job, and usually she had her smokes to calm those nerves.

Ruby went back to fiddling with her thumbs again and waited for Onirun, in his half asleep state, to slide off of her head before she looked towards the night sky. The crumbling moon calmed Ruby, allowing her to take a deep breath and focus her thoughts.

"You okay?" Weiss asked spooking Ruby out of her calm state. Jumping Ruby looked towards Weiss and nodded.

"Just a little nervous," Ruby answered. "Usually I have my smokes to calm me."

Weiss adjusted herself slightly and pulled a crumpled carton out of what must have been her pocket. Ruby recognized the white and red package with ease. "Should I let you have one?" Weiss asked looking towards the box. Ruby felt her cravings come back, but fought against them.

"No, I need to quit," Ruby answered. As Weiss shoved the pack back into her pocket Ruby took a deep breath reminding herself that she didn't need those rolls of death to stay calm.

Ruby watched Weiss and Jaune fall into peaceful sleep as she remained sitting, her eyes drifting to the stars every couple of minutes. "You should get some sleep too," Onirun yawned.

"I know," Ruby answered quietly to ensure she didn't wake anyone. "Do you think we can save her."

"I think we can do anything as long as we have a goal," Onirun answered. "Like we always have." Ruby smiled at the words and layed on her back. "Now get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

Jaune didn't like riding Onirun, it reminded him to much of the airships that gave him motions sickness. But he dealt with the churning of his stomach by keeping the thought of Pyrrha at the front of his mind. "We're almost there," Weiss said as she leaned forward into Ruby.

"Okay," Ruby said softly. "Jaune, how're you doing back there?" Ruby asked glancing past Weiss to the man who was green in the face. Jaune gave a thumbs up and gagged.

"He better not puke on me," Onirun growled. Ruby and Weiss laughed lightly making Jaune wonder what the grimm had just said.

"Now remember, this is a rescue mission, we will only fight if we meet resistance," Weiss said clearly. "At most there should only be three people that will be a threat to us. Pyrrha, my father's other guard, and my father himself. Jaune, we'll leave Pyrrha to you but will be able to assist if needed."

"You never really told me how I get Pyrrha to snap out of this grimm's control."

"Physical contact," Weiss answered. "We told you that."

"What kind of physical contact though, do I just need to touch her or what. How did Ruby get you back to your senses?" Jaune asked. Ruby and Weiss fell silent.

"The way Ruby got me back doesn't matter, just do whatever feels right," Weiss said, blush subtly appearing on her face. "Onirun slow down, we're here," Weiss said leaning past Ruby. Onirun slowed his extreme speed down to a slow trot. The large military base came into view.

"How are we going to get over the wall?," Jaune asked looking at the large wall.

"We jump over it," Ruby answered. "We should wait till it's dark, we'll be easily seen right now."

"I thought we would be doing this mission as quickly as possible."

"Ruby's right, if we go now we'll be seen, and then we'll be in a lot more trouble than if we waited until it was dark. Also the base only has a few guards on patrol at night, it would be much safer." Weiss watched her soldiers walk the top of the wall.

"But you're their general you could say we're prisoners or friends or something," Jaune's pleading voice didn't sway Ruby or Weiss' idea.

"All my men saw me attack Ruby, and everyone in there is owned by my father, we can't trust them. We wait until night, then we begin the rescue."

* * *

 **BONUS UPDATE!**

 **What comes next is fun... hehehehe...**

 **-Nerdz :3**


	40. Part 3: Fractures - The Memorial

The knocking from Blake's door awoke the napping faunus. "Uh, come in," she said as she stretched out the kinks that came with sleeping in a chair. Bernlak entered the room and saw the sleepy eyed woman.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mrs. Belladonna Xiao Long," Bernlak said with a respectful bow.

"No need for such formalities here, just call me Blake. Did you need something?" Blake asked reaching for her tepid tea. She took a sip and felt her body fully awaken.

"On our way here you said you would show me my mother's memorial, I was wondering if you had the time to do so today," Bernlak spoke with more respect than Blake was used to. Everyone in the White Fang respected and even loved Blake, but she always insisted on having a casual relationship with everyone, leading all of her people to love her more. The fact Bernlak was acting this way only confirmed Blake's thoughts that military men were trained to always 'respect' the higher man.

"Of course," Blake said getting to her feet. Papers fell as she rose, showing she was in the middle of some reports that probably needed to be finished more so than taking Bernlak to the memorial. "Shit," Blake muttered as she bent down to pick up the papers. Bernlak, being the gentleman he was helping Blake with the papers.

"If you need to finish this work I can wait," Bernlak said once the papers returned to the desk.

"No, no, these are just suggestions for agriculture made by our cooking team," Blake said looking over the papers quickly. "Those people need to learn that getting sugar is a lot harder than they think," Blake muttered. Grabbing her coat Blake walked out of her office with Bernlak at her heels.

"Is everything created here?" he asked as the two walked alone down the corridors.

"For the most part, our pool tables were donated by some recent members. Our agriculture unit was originally suppose to be a smithery, but when Yang and I took over we decided to change it to agriculture, so then we wouldn't have to worry about buying out grocery stores for supplies."

"You really want to keep the White Fang peaceful don't you," Bernlak asked.

"Yes, violence and hate only breed more violence and hate. Really it would be great if we didn't have to use this place, but the White Fang is still seen as a terrorist group and a lot of people still hate faunus."

"Only because of those radicals," Bernlak snarled.

"Yeah, it only takes a few bad eggs to ruin the batch," Blake agreed easily with the man making her more comfortable around him. "It's quite remarkable though, every two faunus that joins our movement, one human joins. We're making progress in that aspect."

"But you also strongly encourage relationships with humans, we both know how the White Fang saw that before you took over." Blake nodded and they both fell silent. After a few more minutes of walking the two arrived at a large room filled with green grass and what seemed like a sun roof. Thousands of little white stones laid on the ground, each with a name and lifespan on it.

"This is larger than I expected," Bernlak said gently as he knelt down to read a stone.

"Most of these people were killed at my first speech as leader of the White Fang," Blake said solemnly. Somberly she walked past several rows and looked towards a small stone. "Moriko is buried here," Blake said kneeling down. Bernlak joined Blake at the stone and looked towards the only thing left of his mother.

"Did you know her well," Bernlak asked.

"Not as well as I would have liked to, I knew her face and name not much else. Adam always said she was his best," Blake knew bringing Adam up was horrible in a place like this, but any compliment from Adam was one worth remembering.

"I wish I got to know her more too, I was thirteen when she was killed, my father's sister took care of me, told me to just tell everyone I was human."

"I'm sorry, truly, no one deserved to die for finding love," Blake grabbed Bernlak's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Bernlak welcomed the feeling and smiled gently.

"No one deserves to be killed unless they take the lives of others," Bernlak said softly. "My time in the military has taught me that."

"Most would say the military taught them to act first, ask questions later," Blake said with a light hearted laugh.

"Maybe other places, but Weiss always said we are to only kill in self defense, and even then she'll scold you for killing someone unless they were threatening another person's life."

"That sounds like her," Blake said. "I'll give you some time alone." Blake released Bernlak's shoulder and walked away from him down the aisles of stones. Her eyes passed several and met with a name she recently heard.

 _Azure, 2XX - 2XX._

Blake knew the name, and even was able to put a face to the name. Azure was assassinated by someone years before Blake took over the White Fang. Everyone close to him claiming he was killed for planning an uprising against Adam. And that he had a habit of smoking 'rolls of death'.

The thought of Azure made Blake go pale. Reports she read said that all that was seen at the scene was a few red rose petals. The same red petals that were seen at her first speech when some radicals claimed Blake hired an assassin to kill them.

"Ruby," Blake said softly as she clenched her teeth and tightened her fist. Her tears came fast as her mind raced through all the options that she already knew were false. She knew what caused the massacre that scarred her.

* * *

 **DOUBLE BONUS UPDATE WHAT!**

 ***Dramatic music***

 **AND WE HAVE FRACTURES!**

 **Bet you thought the fractures would have been Weiss turning evil. WELL YOU THOUGH WRONG!**

 **This was an idea that I thought about for a while, and I didn't do as much as I could have with it, something I wish I did.**

 **But this is expected I suppose, Ruby always just focused on the job and nothing else.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	41. Part 3: Fractures - Rescue

"We need to stay quiet," Weiss said softly. The small team had infiltrated the base and was patiently waiting on the roof of a building for a guard to pass. "My father will be in my quarters, next patrol will come by in about five minutes, we should go now," her hushed voice did nothing to reassure Ruby.

Her eyes darted around the base, Onirun who was sitting on her shoulder also scanned the base. The duo were taking this rescue like a regular job, clean, quick, and undetectable. "What about security cameras?" Ruby asked as her eyes caught the small cameras with the blinking red light.

"They all have blind spots and are set to scan rooms," Weiss answered. She grabbed Ruby's shoulder confidently. "Just follow me, I know this base like the back of my hand." She flashed a comforting smile to Ruby and looked towards Jaune.

"Stay behind me no matter what, is that understood," Weiss said sternly. Jaune nodded quickly. Weiss scanned her own base, the fort she grew to love and see as home now seemed foreign and horrifying. Taking a deep breath Weiss jumped off the building being careful not to make a sound. Ruby and Jaune followed being just as silent as Weiss was.

The three slipped into the main building with ease, Onirun making quick work of the guards without seriously hurting them on Weiss' orders. Sticking close to the walls Weiss navigated the team past the security and other guards.

"Did you hear that General Schnee's father is taking over the base," a soldier said. Weiss gave the signal to hold her position and slowly peered around the corner.

"Yeah, said General Schnee gave him permission to before taking everyone out on that last mission. Kinda worried about the General though, she's been missing for over a month," the other soldier said.

"Knowing her she'll just show back up out of the blue like she did last time. Did she ever tell anyone who that one woman that broke in was."

"Don't think so, she doesn't like talking about her past." Weiss knew the soldiers, two recent transfers that she thought had bright futures in the military. Weiss watched the soldiers turn down the hall and slowly lowered her hand. She turned the corner and walked down the hall, Ruby and Jaune at her heel.

"Looks like we have some intruders," a voice said causing the team to turn and face their interloper. Two people in black suits with sunglass stood on both sides of the man that spoke. Weiss felt her stomach churn at the sight of the man. "And to see that it was our own General who let them in."

Ruby, knowing that a fight was about to begin, placed her hand on Crescent Rose's hilt. "Jaune," Ruby said softly. Jaune understood Ruby's tacit request and reached for Crocea Mors. Jaune saw the familiar posture of the female guard and the red hair he longed to see for so many years. He froze and went wide eyed.

"Pyrrha," he muttered.

Weiss pulled Myrtenaster and stood ready for battle, her eyes glued to the man that she didn't want to be her father. "I don't want to fight," Weiss said. Her voice showing more emotion than she wanted.

"Yet you hold your weapon to me," Jacques answered with low growl in his voice. "Weiss, the stance you're taking is one that only ends with death."

Weiss' eyes became hard and cold like her father's were. She glared the man down and glanced to the red haired woman. "We're taking her with us," Weiss spoke clearly, any doubt she had about her father disappearing.

"I'd like to see you try," he said with a cold laugh. "Kill them." Weiss froze at the words her father said. He gave no warning to get out, no warning that if she didn't stand down they would attack, just a single order.

The sound of Crescent Rose clashing with another weapon was the only thing that brought Weiss back to her senses. "Weiss, now's not the time to space out," Ruby grunted as she held off who they assumed was Pyrrha and the other guard. Weiss regained her composure and looked towards her father.

"Next round's in three minutes," Weiss said looking to Ruby. "Can I leave those two to you and Jaune," Weiss asked. Ruby flashed a smile and nodded. "Onirun, I entrust any interlopers to you, don't kill them unless you are forced to." Onirun who was already ready for attack made a pleasing growl.

Weiss walked past the two guards Ruby was holding off and stood off against her father. "You want to fight me child," the man said reaching into his suit pocket to pull out a small handle. With a flick of his wrist the small handle created a current of electricity that shocked the air around him. A Pakia Uira, the weapon of choice that he used to discipline his children. The thousand whips Weiss received as a child returned to her, but she stood her ground, just like Winter did when she was being punished.

"You have disobeyed me for the final time Weiss," his voice was calm and collected. Weiss pulled Myrtenaster back for a perry and held the position. Going straight in for an attack would be stupid, both of them knew that. Weiss was already at a disadvantage, Myrtenaster conducts electricity, and she knew that letting that whip touch her would result in her going into shock.

Her father cracked the whip again, hoping it would draw her in for an attack. Weiss instead quickly moved her weapon to her side and stepped forward, her free hand rotating the dust chamber to earth. She knew her father knew next to nothing about Myrtenaster, meaning he wouldn't know what she was doing.

The clashes of Ruby and Jaune fighting were loud, drawing any free soldier to the sound, only to be greeted by Onirun who had a toothy smile. "Remember don't kill them," Ruby said as she blocked the older man.

Jaune was busy holding off the woman, her swordsmanship reminding Jaune greatly of Pyrrha's. To him there was no doubt to who he was fighting. His heart skipped several beats as he blocked the familiar red and gold sword. Juane chanced a look to Ruby who met his eyes. He nodded and Ruby quickly looked towards Weiss who was fighting her father calmly.

The woman realizing that Jaune wouldn't be an easy kill leaped back creating space between the two in the small corridor. Jaune was slightly surprised to see that Ruby was able to hold her own with Crescent Rose in such a small place. "Pyrrha, don't do this," Jaune said hoping talking to her would draw her old self out.

"I was ordered to kill you, I never disobey a direct order," she answered. Her voice shook Jaune to the very core, his Pyrrha would never want to hurt people simply based on an order. Jaune lowered his guard for a moment and in an instant Pyrrha was on him.

He just barely put his shield up to block the attack, his upper bicep getting nicked by her blade. Jaune, recalling how he was told mere contact should be enough to bring Pyrrha back, reached for her cheek. He only managed to graze her skin when she pulled away, but his fingers caught her sunglasses and pulled them off.

Pyrrha's eyes met him, her red infected eyes finally being shown to the world. She stood up straight and reached for where her sunglasses once were. When she saw that the black attire was being held by Jaune she frowned. Pyrrha settled Akouo on her back and turned Milo into a rifle. Her sights were set on Jaune.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Jaune said when the first shot rang out. He dug his feet into the ground and ducked behind shield. "Ruby, I touched Pyrrha but nothing happened," Jaune shouted when three more shots hit him. He slid back about a foot and flinched as another shot sounded.

"Kinda busy here Jaune," Ruby answered as she shot three rounds towards her own opponent.

"But you said making contact with her would work," Jaune shouted as he chanced to look towards Pyrrha only for her to shoot at him again.

"It did for Weiss, I don't know what to tell you," Ruby grunted as she swung Crescent Rose down on the older man. "Do something that important to you."

Jaune thought for a moment and when he heard Pyrrha reload he charged forward. Pyrrha's instincts were on point and quickly sent Milo back into its sword form as she swung down onto Jaune. "Pyrrha," Jaune's voice strained as he held the shield over his head. "Do you believe in destiny?" he asked.

The conversation they shared before Pyrrha was selected to fight in the festival. The conversation that lead to their kiss, the conversation that made Jaune realize how lucky he was to have Pyrrha in his life.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said softly. The power that was previously bearing down on Jaune disappeared and Jaune looked towards Pyrrha to see her eyes still had the red flakes in them, but they way she spoke told him it was her.

"It's me Pyrrha," Jaune said acting quick to pull Pyrrha into a hug. He felt her fall unconscious and quickly lifted her into his arms. On the ground a small beetle walked on the ground, crawling towards Weiss and her father. Knowing that was what controlled Pyrrha, Jaune easily squished the beetle under his shoe.

"No one messes with my team," he almost growled when he lifted his foot to see the grimm dissolving. "I have Pyrrha," Jaune shouted.

Ruby looked towards Jaune and looked towards Weiss who had her father against the wall.

Weiss was trembling even though she had nothing to fear from the beaten man. She did well using the earth dust to cancel out the electricity, but when it came down to it she was still holding Myrtenaster to her father's throat. She knew he deserved to die, that he was an enemy, the enemy, but it was still her father.

"Weiss, we got Pyrrha we need to go," Ruby shouted, but Weiss' eyes remained glued to the man.

"You can't do it, can you," he father let out a deep laugh. "You never were able to stand up for yourself, always had others do it for you." There was a loud bang, and Weiss knew Ruby had just incapacitated her opponent.

"Weiss, we have to go," Ruby said drawing closer to Weiss. Using what strength she had left Weiss kicked her father in the chin, knocking him out as well.

"Let's go," Weiss said turning to face Ruby and Jaune. Jaune nodded and ran off towards Onirun, Ruby waited for Weiss, then ran off leaving Weiss behind. "Next time I see you, I won't hesitate," Weiss told her father before she jogged off to her partner.

"Jaune get Pyrrha on Onirun," Ruby ordered as she held off the soldiers Onirun was fighting. Jaune struggled to get Pyrrha settled but once he did he slid on behind her.

Weiss came running down the hall in full sprint, Myrtenaster still in her hand. "Ruby get on Onirun," Weiss shouted as she passed the grimm. Skidding to a stop Weiss used her semblance to create glyphs on the floor. Ruby catching on to what Weiss was doing told Onirun to run as fast as he could while using her semblance.

As Onirun raced by at amazing speeds Ruby reached over and grabbed Weiss' hand swinging her onto Onirun's back. "Get back to base, now," Ruby ordered.

Launching past all the soldiers Weiss was able to hear how many were confused that she was running away with intruders. Finally finding her fatigue Weiss leaned forward onto Ruby, shutting her eyes hoping that would help her stay awake. She felt Ruby grab the hand that wrapped around her torso and squeezed it gently.

"Mission was a success, we got Pyrrha," Ruby said softly. Weiss nodded and tightened her grip on Ruby. "We got Pyrrha," Weiss repeated.

* * *

 **OHHH BABY A TRIPLE! (Three bonus updates in a single day? What on earth am I thinking? Tis my birthday today, and for all the support you've given me in these two months since releasing Ten Years I wanted to give something back! Thank you for all your wonderful support so far, it really means a lot.)**

 **Hey, I found where I put the grimm being killed!**

 **I still remember explicitly putting Onirun as the one to kill it for Weiss though...**

 **Oh well.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	42. Part 3: Fractures - Mission Accomplished

Blake sat alone in her office, her eyes closed as she tried to think. On her desk sat several files about the mysterious rose petal assassinations. Blake had been up all night reading every file the White Fang had about the rose petal assassinations.

"Long night?" Yang asked. Blake sleepily opened her eyes slightly and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes again. "What ya reading there?" Yang asked walking over to Blake's side. Yang grabbed a file and quickly flipped through it. "The rose petal assassinations, did something pique your interest in it?"

"I guess you could say that," Blake answered leaning her head on her hand. "I took Bernlak to the memorial yesterday."

"Oh, I get it, and you saw some of their stones. Blake don't stress about it, there hasn't been an assassination attempt in years." Yang's smile forced Blake to smile back.

"Where's Li?" Blake asked straightening the files on her desk.

"Qrow's watching her. Li and Summer really seem to get along, I thought it would be good for them to spend time together," Yang answered taking a seat on Blake's desk. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Yang, haven't you ever wondered who it was that did those assassinations," Blake said, her hands on the files.

"Of course," Yang said. "Why, do you think you know who did it." Blake paused and thought about telling Yang her suspicions.

"No, not really, I was just wondering," Blake answered. Yang saw through the lie but allowed it to slide.

"Alright," Yang answered with a smile.

"Boss, Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune just showed up at the gate, they were carrying some woman with them," a faunus said bursting through the door. Yang and Blake shared a look of surprise then shot out of the office past the faunus.

"I can't believe it," Yang muttered as she and Blake ran down the hall. Anyone in the hall turned and quickly moved out of the couple's way. "They actually found her."

They turned the final corner and saw Jaune walking with Pyrrha in his arms. Blake and Yang stopped and looked in awe for a moment. It was really her. "Get med down here," Blake ordered looking to the closest person before running off again to Jaune.

Behind Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss walked, Onirun resting on Ruby's head. They looked worse for wear, their cuts and bruises clear to see with their tattered clothes. They used one another as a crutch, making their limps appear less than they really were.

The med unit arrived minutes later, they put Pyrrha in a gurney and rushed her off to med. "Hey, where are you taking her?!" Jaune shouted as a medic tried to tend to his arm.

"They're taking her to medical," the medic answered. Jaune fought the man to get to his feet, but the medic was stronger than he appeared.

"Let Jaune go with her, Ruby and Weiss need the attention more anyway," Blake said. The medic looks towards her and nodded. Jaune quickly got to his feet and ran after the gurney that carried Pyrrha.

"Dust, what happened to you two?" Yang asked as Ruby and Weiss took a seat.

"We got Pyrrha back, didn't you see that," Ruby answered with a good amount of sass. Yang reacted to this with a pout and hit Ruby in the arm. "What the hell Yang that hurt!" Ruby answered grabbing her arm that began bleeding again.

"Tell me what happened," Yang reiterated as she crouch down to Ruby's eyes level.

"We had to fight, just like I said we would," Ruby answered as the medic rolled up her sleeve and began disinfecting one of her many cuts. "The other man, he got a few lucky hits on me, same with Weiss, she was fighting her dad."

"That must have been tough," Yang said as a medic whispered into her ear. "Doc says you two will be fine, where did Blake disappear to?" Yang muttered as she looked for her wife.

"Boss went to med with the other two," a man standing nearby answered.

"Course she did, are you two good to go, I'm sure Jaune wouldn't mind some company," Yang said getting to her feet. Weiss and Ruby shared a look, Ruby nodded and got to her feet. She then helped Weiss to her feet and the three walked off towards the medical wing.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing!" Jaune shouted as Ruby, Weiss, and Yang approached Jaune.

"They're taking her in for some x-rays to make sure everything's fine," Blake answered holding Jaune back from the door. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"But what if she wakes up, I need to be there by her side," Jaune argued.

"Jaune, stop," Ruby's voice caused both people to stop what they were doing and look towards Ruby. Blake quickly looked away from Ruby and released Jaune.

"Keep an eye on him for me," Blake muttered to Yang. "I still have work I need to do," she added as she walked away from the medical wing.

"Is something wrong with Blake?" Ruby asked watching her teammate walk away.

"I think she's stressed, been looking into some assassination reports, I think she was up all night looking at them," Yang answered as her concern for Blake began to take root. "I should go get the rest of your team Jaune," Yang added turning towards the fellow blonde who was looking at the doors Pyrrha was taken through.

Jaune remained silent, but Ruby gave Yang a nod telling her that getting the rest of team JNPR would be best. Yang began jogging off towards the nearest commons, leaving the rescue team alone. Pyrrha, still resting on the gurney was pushed out of the room minutes later, and wheeled into a side room that resembled a hospital's. Jaune quickly followed the gurney, his hand clutched to Pyrrha's.

Ruby and Weiss followed him hoping that the Pyrrha they brought back really was theirs. The sounds of footsteps however stopped them. The partners turned to see Nora sprinting at full speed with tears in her eyes, and Ren following not far behind with a concerned look on his face. Nora, not wasting any time sprinted past Ruby and Weiss and into the room she saw Jaune go into. Ren on the other hand wasn't in such a hurry that Nora was in, and stopped by Ruby and Weiss.

"Is it really her, Yang said," Ren was at a lost for words, his eyes darted from Ruby to Weiss and back again hoping for answers.

"It's her," Ruby answered. A smile crossed Ren's lips and turned to head off into the same room where Nora was, but Ruby was quick to grab his arm and stop him. "Her body at least, there's a chance she's not the same Pyrrha we all know. Just, just keep that in mind."

Ren nodded, and walked into the room. Ruby and Weiss stood there for a moment looking towards the room. "Do you really think when she wakes up she won't be our Pyrrha," Weiss asked in a hushed voice so then only Ruby would hear.

"It's a possibility, we don't know how prolonged exposure to that sort of grimm does to you. She passed out when Jaune hugged her, you didn't. And we can't risk letting our guard down," Ruby answered. "But dust I hope it's Pyrrha that wakes up, and not the person who attacked us."

"So do I," Weiss said taking Ruby's hand. "This must be hard for Jaune."

"He'll be fine, he survived her death."

"But would he be able to survive her death again?"

"I think so, he changed a lot after the Fall, probably even more so after I left them. We should give them their privacy," Ruby said squeezing Weiss' hand lightly before she let go. Ruby turned and walked down the hall.

Weiss, for the first time since returning to Ruby's side, saw the red thread that bound them together. It glowed brightly, and tugged Weiss ever so slightly, pulling her to Ruby. Weiss closed her fist, and smiled towards the small thread. A sign to Weiss that they would always be by each other's side. When Weiss looked back up towards Ruby she was waiting at the corner.

"Aren't you coming," Ruby asked in a loud voice. Weiss called back yes and jogged to catch up to Ruby.

* * *

 **Ahhh, smaller plot details that I forgot about...**

 **It's always interesting to see what you have included in the story and never did anything with... Things for me to reference in the future I suppose *cough cough***

 **But Pyrrha's back woot woot.**

 **And this is the closing chapter of Fractures, onto Part 4: Training.**

 **And thank you for the birthday wishes, you guys are great.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	43. Part 4: Training - A Late Night Game

" _Ruby, wake up. Ruby, you need to wake up, we have so much to go over."_

Ruby's eyes quickly opened as she awoke from her dream, sweat covered her body. Her breaths were quick and sharp, hurting her lungs. Her arm was tight around Weiss, causing Weiss to struggle under the grip. Ruby quickly loosened her arm, but left it where it was.

This is how they often slept, side by side in bed, one holding the other close. Ruby was usually the one holding Weiss, making sure that she wouldn't go missing again. It was the best way for both women to fall asleep anymore, nightmares of their one on one battle came often. Weiss' were usually worse due to the fact she knew what was happening but couldn't do anything to stop it, she was helpless. Her screams for her body to stop were unheard.

Ruby was lucky in that aspect, she didn't have the nightmares Weiss had, but that didn't mean she didn't have her fair share of horrible dreams. Weiss often would wake up to Ruby's night terrors, and could only coax her back to sleep by singing gentle lullabies and by cradling Ruby as she came back to reality.

Most nights Ruby wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, despite Weiss' attempts to lull her into it. The fear of falling back into the terror being too much for her to get anymore sleep. This was one of those nights where she would be to afraid to fall back asleep.

Ruby slowly retracted her arm from Weiss, and got out of bed. Putting on some slippers, and grabbing Crescent Rose Ruby slipped out of the room, and began roaming the halls.

Ruby knew the voice in her dream well. "Cinder Fall," Ruby muttered to herself as she wandered. The line she heard in her dream was the very same line that Cinder told Ruby when she was first recruited into Mercury's group of assassins.

She hated that part of her life, those years she spent under Cinder's thumb. She probably even helped Salem in more ways than one.

"You're up late," Qrow said pulling Ruby from her thoughts as she entered a commons area. He was playing pool by himself, something he usually did when he too couldn't sleep.

"So are you," Ruby answered looking towards the man with tired eyes.

"Nightmares?" Qrow already knew the truth, but he figured Ruby needed something to talk about.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Nah, just couldn't sleep, I've always been more of a night owl anyways," Qrow answered as he leaned over to shoot the cue ball. He sunk the 10 and 12 ball in a single go. "You want to play," he asked glancing to Ruby.

Ruby nodded and grabbed a pool stick while Qrow began resetting the balls. "Your father knows," Qrow said gently as he worked.

"You told him," if it wasn't so late in the night Ruby would have shouted, but she didn't have the energy or the want to bother others who were sleeping.

"He asked, and I knew he would just ask Yang if I didn't tell him. It's better for him to hear it from me rather than find out his daughters don't want him to know. You can break."

Ruby adjusted the cue ball, and leaned over to create her shot. The sound of the balls hitting one another reminded Ruby of the Clubhouse. The place all of Mercury's assassins would go after jobs to relax, joke, and get into fist fights.

Three solids sunk into three separate corners. A smile crept onto Ruby's face as she glanced towards Qrow. His eyes were wide, jaw dropped, seeing a shot like that out of a break was rare. Ruby prepared for her next shot and sunk another two in.

"You're way too good at this kid," Qrow said leaning on the pool stick.

"Played this a lot at the Clubhouse," Ruby answered. She was a hair off from making another ball in and took several steps back. "No one was able to beat me in the end." She was smiling at all the bets she was able to win because of her uncanny pool skills. "So how did Dad react to..." her voice trailed off with her smile.

"He was mad of course, he was going to give you an ear full but you're great at keeping certain people at a distance."

"Only because I have years of practice. Is he disappointed?"

Qrow paused and looked towards Ruby who was now gripping the pool stick, threatening to break it. "I don't think he could ever be truly disappointed with you, or Yang. He's mad, but I think he also knows how strong you had to be to even do your work."

"That's doesn't answer my question."

"He doesn't think you're capable of doing that. Not that I blame him, when you ran off I didn't picture you becoming an assassin. He doesn't know what to think right now kid, I don't think a lot of people do at the moment. There's a lot going on in the world right now."

"Yeah, there is isn't there," Ruby answered. Neither of them were playing pool anymore, yet they both kept looking towards the table, trying to remember whose turn it was. "You know about it don't you?" Ruby asked looking towards her mysterious uncle. She knew that he always went on odd jobs for Ozpin, and that those jobs were top secret at least.

"Yeah, yeah, I know about Cinder and Salem," Qrow answered. "They were the ones giving you your jobs weren't they."

"I don't know, probably. I was the best, and Mercury always said that my jobs came from higher ups, I wouldn't be surprised if I was doing their work. I didn't really care either I guess. Cinder told me that if I worked with Mercury everyone would be safe, she wouldn't hurt Blake, or Yang, Weiss would be free to do what she wants, dad would be out of the fight completely. To think I actually listened to the person that killed Pyrrha," Ruby solemnly laughed at her own stupidity.

"But she kept her word didn't she."

"She did, I'll give her that. Our deal was based on the circumstances then, and we were both fine not changing our arrangement over the years. But still, I'm as much an enemy to you as Cinder."

"No you aren't kid. What you did was selfish, but you were lucky that the people you were protecting went on to do so much good. What you did helped the world more than hinder it if you ask me." Qrow was smiling, and Ruby couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess you're right. Everyone went on to do good things." Ruby assuming it was her turn bent over and made a quick shot that sunk the remain solids and the 8-ball. "I win."

"How the hell are you so good at this?" Qrow asked looking towards his niece.

"Sniper's intuition I suppose," Ruby answered with a smile.

"I want a rematch," Qrow said setting the table up again. Ruby smiled and accepted the rematch.

"You're going down old man."

"Oh, sure I am."

Ruby forgot about her dream as she and Qrow played several games of pool. Both of them just letting the game release any bad thoughts they were having that night. They were both happy, and relaxed.

* * *

 **Opening with some Qrow/Ruby interaction.**

 **I feel like those two can relate a lot at this point.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	44. Part 4: Training - Breaking the Cycle

Weiss knew that Ruby had trouble sleeping. She would often wake up to find Ruby gone in the middle of the night. As much as it pained Weiss to let Ruby out on her own she knew that Ruby deserved time to process her thoughts, thus why she never told Ruby she knew of her nighttime walks.

So as Weiss awoke to the feeling of Ruby pulling her arm away from her, she decided to break the cycle. "Ruby, where are you going?" Weiss said sleepily. Her tired voice made Ruby stop where she was and turn towards her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go for a walk," Ruby answered. Weiss reached for Ruby's hand and pulled her back into the small bed. "Weiss," Ruby said softly. Weiss ignored the plea and threw her leg over Ruby so then she was hovering above her. Ruby not knowing what to do just let Weiss hover over her.

Weiss' hair was down, and fell around Ruby's face, sealing them in a curtain of hair. Ruby felt as if the two of them had their own world, and that nothing could bother them. "You aren't going anywhere," Weiss said, her blues eyes finally starting to look alert.

Ruby's silver eyes searched Weiss' for an explanation, but there wasn't one. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked with a bubbly laugh.

"Keeping you here," Weiss answered with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Weiss was still smirking, but then Ruby managed to flip their position with ease. Weiss couldn't help but laugh as Ruby now hovered over her. Ruby laughed lightly in response and forgot what it was the woke her in the first place.

"Now I'm keeping you here," Ruby cockily said. Their laugh died down and their eyes met again, however silence wasn't possible as they tried to recover their breath from their laughing. Both kept smiling, but Ruby's faded first.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked in between breaths. Ruby didn't answer, but leaned down slightly, and pressed her lips to Weiss'. Weiss wasn't expecting the kiss, but was quick to return the affection. Her hands travelled around Ruby's neck, then through Ruby's hair.

When Ruby pulled away she still had a gloomy look on her face, but tried to smile for Weiss. "Ruby, what is it?" Weiss asked taking one of her hands and placing it on Ruby's cheek.

"Just tired I guess," Ruby answered, her eyes showing just how tired she was. "I'm sure you've figured out I haven't been sleeping well," Ruby added.

"I've noticed, it's kind of unnerving to wake up to you gone," Weiss' gentle voice showed she wasn't upset over the matter.

"Sorry, I know you have trouble sleeping too, figured you needed your sleep more than making sure I was okay every night."

"That's very thoughtful Ruby, thank you," Weiss said with a smile that brought Ruby's smile back as well.

"Anything for you," Ruby answered. The two shared another kiss. Ruby rolled off of Weiss but kept her eyes on Weiss. Weiss followed Ruby's eyes, and turned to her side so then they both faced each other in bed.

"Now go to sleep," Weiss said placing her arm over Ruby pulling her close.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you said anything for me, and I want you to go to sleep," Weiss said with a huff.

"Fine," Ruby answered shutting her eyes. Weiss kept her eyes open long enough to see Ruby open one eye to see if Weiss was still watching her.

"Sleep," Weiss said with finality. Ruby closed her eyes again, and snuggled closer to Weiss. Once Ruby's breath evened out and a soft snore came from her Weiss allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

" _Ruby, wake up. Ruby, you need to wake up, we have so much to go over."_

Ruby knew the voice, but it wasn't the one she remembered the words coming from. " _Ruby, open your eyes, I know you hear me,"_ the familiar voice said. Ruby opened her eyes to see she was standing in the middle a snow ladened land. She was standing in a circular clearing. Outside of the clearing trees that stood well over forty feet stood close together, preventing Ruby from being able to see out. Standing on the other side of the clearing a woman in a white cloak stood.

" _I've been waiting for you to wake up,"_ the woman said.

"Mom-" Ruby's confused voice travelled easily in the clearing "-why are you, you were the one asking me to wake up?"

" _Yes, Ruby, you must return to the temple. You still need to be trained,"_ Summer Rose said in a simple tone. " _We have a lot to go over too."_

"But the temple isn't safe anymore," Ruby answered.

" _Weiss never gave the location of the temple to our enemy, for the purpose of training it's safe. Ruby, the final battle draws closer with each day, you need to be ready."_

Ruby awoke in Weiss' arms. It was still late into the night, but early enough for the cooks to be up working. Ruby didn't care if she woke Weiss as she climbed over her.

"Ruby, again?" Weiss asked turning to face Ruby. Ruby was pacing the room with her hands behind her head, and a look of utter frustration on her face. Weiss quickly fell silent and sat up in the bed. "Another nightmare?" Weiss asked as she kicked the blanket away and got to her feet.

Ruby remained silent and kept pacing. "Ruby?" Weiss walked over to her, but she just kept pacing, Ruby's eyes glued to nothing. Knowing Ruby wasn't going to stop anytime soon Weiss stepped in front of her. Ruby's eyes finally met hers. "What's wrong?" Weiss asked clearly as she looked up to meet Ruby's eyes.

"I have to go to the temple," Ruby said bluntly.

"What, why, I thought it wasn't safe there."

"I, I don't know, my mom came to me in a dream saying I have to train."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"The way she spoke, it, it was like Cinder did when I joined Mercury's group." Ruby's answer bothered Weiss slightly. Ruby never spoke about her past, and learning that Ruby actually knew she was working with the enemy was something Weiss didn't expect.

"What?" Weiss's voice showed her confusion and slight disgust. Ruby pushed past Weiss and pulled on her shoes. The look on Ruby's face was one of horror, and maybe even disgust at herself. She shook her head no and left the room, leaving Weiss alone.

Weiss was quick to pull on her shoes and ran after Ruby who was already at the end of the hallway. "Ruby, wait," Weiss called out, but Ruby just ignored her.

Running after Ruby was a challenge, Ruby's swift walk and quick turns made it hard to keep sight of her, and even harder to know where she went. Weiss finally found Ruby sitting alone in a commons, with a glass of whiskey in her hands. Ruby was hunched over the glass, her eyes glued to the honey colored drink.

"I hated it. I always hated being under her thumb like I was," Ruby said with a tinge of anger in her voice. "Pretty sure most of my jobs came from her or Salem, to think I spent so long helping them."

"But you did it to protect us," Weiss finally found her voice. Seeing Ruby in this desolate state showed Weiss that everything Ruby ever did was truly to protect the people she cared for. "And protect us you have. If it wasn't for you I would still be a puppet, same as Pyrrha. I'm sure that Blake and Yang had several close calls before they became the White Fang's leaders, and that the whole reason they made it out alive was because of you."

Weiss' words made Ruby smiled. She could always rely on Weiss to cheer her up. Ruby looked up from her whiskey and met Weiss' eyes. "You're going to make me go back to the temple, right."

"Right, but I'll be there with you every step of the way," Weiss answered. The two shared a smile. Their eyes looked lovingly into the other, Weiss leaned over and drew her face closer to Ruby's

"Go Find A Room!" Yang shouted from across the commons causing Ruby to drop her glass and stand. Weiss glared towards Yang as she laughed with Li at her side giggling as well. The mother and child walked off still laughing at Ruby's reaction.

"They made me spill my damn whiskey," Ruby muttered as she bent over to pick up the large pieces of glass. "And brake the glass." Weiss kneeled down to help Ruby. "When should we go?"

"Whenever you're ready to," Weiss answered gently. Ruby fell silent and picked up the remaining pieces of the glass. Their eyes met, Weiss' smile brought one to Ruby's face as well.

* * *

 **Whiterose action!**

 **I love those two, all members of team RWBY are my favs actually.**

 **This arc focuses a lot more on Ruby and Weiss' relationship as well as just Ruby herself.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this arc, and I hope you all enjoy it too.**

 **Also sorry for missing an update, a lot of stuff has been going on as of late and it just slipped my mind to update. (I'm actually surprised it took me so long to miss an update.)**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	45. Part 4: Training - Visitation

"So who are we visiting Ma?" Li asked. Yang was holding her hand as they walked down the hall.

"An old friend," Yang answered. Despite how early it was Yang knew their guest would be up and figured they needed to see a friendly face.

"Is it that woman Mom keeps talking to people about?" Li asked gently.

"Yeah, I think you'll like her, she was a pretty nice person back at Beacon," Yang added as they entered the medical wing.

"Why aren't we bringing Mom with us?"

"She's busy with work like usual. But Mom's going to come visit her soon," Yang answered. Li was used to that answer, despite her young age she understood what was going on for the most part. That her Mom was the leader of the White Fang, and that Ma was their go to fighter if they ever needed one. She also knew why Yang and Blake were so protective of her, she remembered her own kidnapping. Of course she never told her parents, they always had enough on their plates without her additional problems.

"Here we are," Yang said knocking on a door before opening it. "Hello," Yang sang as she entered the room, Li following only steps behind her. In the white bed a woman was sitting up, her long red hair lying only slightly messed up by her slumber. The woman turned to face Yang and Li, a look of utter surprise on her face.

"Yang," the woman's voice was hoarse, it was obvious she hasn't spoken for a long time. Yang smiled and pulled a chair up to the woman. Li not knowing what to do simply stood behind her mother as Yang sat down.

"Hey Pyrrha," Yang's smile was one that always lit up the world in Li's eyes. Everytime Yang flashed it, Blake no matter how bad her day was would smile and laugh. Li saw that smile affect everyone around her, including herself. Seeing Pyrrha not react to it the way so many other have shocked Li. "How you've been?"

"Wish I could tell you," Pyrrha answered looking away from Yang. Both Yang and Li were able to see the scar that was centered on Pyrrha's chest, a reminder of what happened during the Fall for the older ladies. Yang raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't push for an answer.

"I'm kinda surprised your team isn't here. Jaune was willing to kill when they took you in for a checkup," Yang looked away from Pyrrha, glancing towards Li before turning to look at the wall.

"I think the doctors kicked them out when I was still asleep," Pyrrha answered. "I think the doctor was saying I wouldn't get much rest if they were in the room with me."

"Sounds like him, Chek doesn't like his patients to be up all night with friends," Yang answered. Li knew who Chek was, one of the best doctors in the base, and that few could go against him and not get an earful about it.

"So then how did you get in here?" Pyrrha asked, her green eyes meeting Yang's lilac ones.

"Bonus to being married to the White Fang's leader," Yang answered showing her smile again.

"Married, you're married," Pyrrha showed her first sign of emotion since the conversation started. Li carefully kept her eyes on the woman, not fulling trusting her like Yang was. "To who?"

"Blake. I would make fun of you for not knowing, but you've been out of the loop for a while," Yang gave Pyrrha an apologetic look then sighed. "But I suppose all of us have been out of the loop in one way or another."

"Seems like a lot has happened since," Pyrrha's voice, which had finally begun to sound normal, trailed off. Yang nodded and looked towards Li to ensure she wasn't up to trouble.

"Li, there's a chair over by Pyrrha if you want to sit, you don't have to stand the entire time," Yang said simply to her daughter. Li still didn't trust Pyrrha, and hesitated to move. "She won't hurt you, I promise, she's a good friend of mine." Taking her mother's word Li nodded and walked over to the chair on the other side of Pyrrha.

"Your name's Li, that's quite an interesting name," Pyrrha said with a small smile. It was obvious she was trying to make the child feel better, but she knew it was in vain.

"It's actually Linette," Yang said pulling Pyrrha's attention away from Li. "Of course she hates using her full name, so she goes by Li. Not that it bothers us too much, we can yell at her faster." Yang laughed at her parental joke.

"So she's your daughter," Pyrrha asked looking towards Li again. On this second glance Pyrrha saw more of Yang and Blake's features in the girl. The faunus traits, lilac eyes, even the shape of the girl's face was a mix of her parents.

"Yep, my life's joy," Yang answered in a chipper tone.

"She's cute."

"I know. It's too bad Blake couldn't make it, but she's held up with work."

"I understand, running an operation like this must be a hard one."

"You're telling me, most nights Blake sleeps in her office because it's so much to handle. And of course she refuses to get an assistant. But with what's been happening she's been spending more time with her family."

"It's scary what the world is coming to." Li didn't understand what Pyrrha and Yang were talking about, not entirely at least. She knew that all the extra army men and the other two women Yang and Blake were talking to were because of what was going on, but beyond that she had no clue.

"Yeah." It wasn't hard for Yang to agree to the statement, being a mother and having recently gotten her sister back has brought her protective nature out again. "But everything will be okay in the end, just like always," Yang's smile appeared again.

Pyrrha smiled back and nodded slightly. "That's what I hope."

"Has Ruby or Weiss visited yet?"

"No, they're here?"

"They were apart of the rescue team that brought you back. But I guess I'm not surprised, they have as much work as Blake does," Yang said leaning back. "Ruby works herself as hard as Blake does."

"That doesn't really sound like Ruby," Pyrrha began to relax with each line she spoke. Li easily saw that, and she knew that it was because of Yang Pyrrha was able to relax so much.

"Ten years changes people, and man did Ruby have it rough."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to say, and I'm sure Ruby can explain it hell of a lot better than I can."

"Language," Li piped up. It was something she promised Blake to do whenever Yang cursed in front of her.

"Hell is not a bad word Li, it's a place," Yang said getting to her feet. "Anyway, we should probably go make sure you Mom didn't kill over from her work." Li jumped out of her chair and joined Yang's side in seconds. "I'll bring Blake by later, we can talk some more."

"I'll be waiting," Pyrrha answered with a simple smile. Yang nodded and left the room with Li.

The walk to Blake's office was a quiet one, but Li didn't mind. She took after her mother in that aspect, much like Blake Li learned to appreciate comfortable silence that came with walks.

"So what did you think of Pyrrha?" Yang asked breaking the silence. Li kept her eyes on what was ahead of her and remained silent. "Oh come on, she wasn't that bad was she?"

"I don't trust her," Li answered bashfully. Yang glanced over to Li and placed her hands behind her head.

"Why?"

Li shrugged and looked towards her mother with careful eyes. "Something about her rubs me wrong. I'm sorry I don't like your friend."

"It's fine Li, really you have a good reason to not trust her. But she's still a friend, so I'll still be there for her, just like Mom is," Yang smiled and ruffled Li's hair.

* * *

"Pack light," Ruby said as she put her red cloak on. She was already packed, years of needing to move at any minute giving her an edge on the act of packing.

"I know," Weiss answered as she filled a small bag with clothes. "This isn't the first time I've disappeared," Weiss added looking towards Ruby. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

"Safety first," Ruby continued packing a few extra items into her pack before slinging it across her back. She slid Crescent Rose onto her holster and watched Weiss put her pack on and sheath Myrtenaster. "Both ours and theirs."

They decided to not leave a letter, to not say where they were going. If they did Ruby guaranteed Yang would try to come after them, if not her father. It was still early enough in the morning for most of the residents to be sleeping, so as long as they avoided the mess hall they would be in the clear.

"I know I know. It's just that I think I should tell one of my men, I am a General after all."

"Isn't that Berklook your second in command? He seems perfectly qualified to lead the army while we're gone, and you trust him."

"It's Bernlak, and yes, but. You probably wouldn't understand," Weiss shook her head and looked towards Ruby. Ruby knew she could never truly understand what it was like to be a leader. When she was the leader of Team RWBY she was still a kid, and she relied on her team much more than actually lead them. And every chance of leading she had since then would result in her running off in the middle of it for her friends' safety.

Ruby remained silent and turned towards the door. "We should get going," Ruby said softly. "Onirun is probably already waiting for us at the gate."

Weiss nodded and followed Ruby out the door. Both women moved quickly and quietly, skills they had both acquired out in the field. Weaving through the halls of the base was easy with the lack of people to stop them.

"You two are slow," Onirun growled when they arrived at the gate, the two guards unconscious.

"I told you to not hurt them," Ruby hissed back.

"I didn't, they did that when I turned," Onirun answered. Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned for Weiss to get on Onirun.

"What ever," Ruby muttered as she mounted Onirun. "You know the way?" she asked glancing behind her towards the men that had begun to wake up.

"Don't I always," Onirun's cocky answer made both Ruby and Weiss roll their eyes. Not needing to tap into Ruby's semblance Onirun started off into a run through the forest. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby to keep her balance, and leaned forward with Ruby to ensure neither would go flying off.

Propping her chin on Ruby's shoulder Weiss peered out to what was ahead of them. She tightened her grip around Ruby's torso, and let out a tight breath. Ruby placed a hand over one of Weiss' and rubbed it gently. "This is for the best," Ruby said softly. Weiss knew she was right and nodded as best she could without moving her chin off of Ruby's shoulder.

* * *

Blake had another sleepless night in her office. Her desk was in more disarray than it had been in the days before. Files that were partially empty, scattered her desk. Behind her stood a board that showed an order of events, her eyes glued to it.

The first date on the board was Azure's death, _Ruby's first kill_ was written beneath the date. There were more dates, more words under each one. If Blake didn't know better she would say she was going insane with her thoughts on the subject, but she did. She hated the thought of her sister-in-law, the woman that had just rejoined her life, being the horror in the series of killings, but she knew her gut was right.

"How am I going to explain this to you?" Blake said softly as she glanced towards the golden band on her finger. She rubbed it gently and let out a sigh. "You won't be happy, I'm not even happy with this, but it's true," her eyes returned to the board. "She might still be the enemy."

"Who might still be the enemy?" Yang asked causing Blake to jump out of her chair. "Up all night again?"

"Uh, yeah, been a long night," Blake answered walking over to Yang to place a kiss on her cheek. Li peered around Yang to see her Ma and smiled.

"Mom," Li cried as she ran into Blake's arms. Blake smiled and lifted her child into her arms and stood.

"Hey Li," Blake cooed to her daughter. "Why are you up so early?"

"Ma took me to meet one of her friends, and she wanted to surprise you with breakfast," Li said cheerfully.

"Oh, I don't see any breakfast, did you two eat it on the way here," Blake joked causing Li to giggle like the little girl she was.

"You wish, then we wouldn't be pulling you away from work. Nope, we're surprising you by taking you out for breakfast," Yang answered. She looked past Blake to see the board and return her gaze to Blake. "What ever you're working on can wait for an hour or two can't it."

"Yes, I suppose it can wait," Blake answered knowing that if she denied the breakfast Yang would only push to know what could ever be more important than a meal with her family.

"Great," Yang said with a shimmering smile that always drew Blake in. "And after we could go visit Pyrrha."

"You just came from there didn't you?" Blake said knowing what her wife was trying to do.

"Yes, and I told her I would bring you by. We can sneak her some breakfast too since we both know the stuff they give you in the hospital isn't as good as the stuff in the mess hall." Yang was still flashing her smile, making it hard for Blake to resist.

"Okay," Blake said smiling back. Yang instantly did a victory dance.

"And you'll actually come home tonight too," Li said trying to get a chance at victory herself.

"That might be pushing it," Blake said tilting her head to the side. "I barely got enough room in my schedule to go for breakfast and visit Pyrrha." Li pouted, and gave Blake the notoriously named kitty eyes. "But I guess I could still fit it in," Blake added with a smile. Li's face instantly lit up. Blake, still holding Li walked out of the office, leaving Yang in there alone.

Yang took the chance and looked at the board again. She was able to see Ruby's name, and that the pictures were of the Rose Petal assassination victims. "Yang, aren't you coming," Blake called when she saw Yang was still in the office.

"Coming," Yang answered as she bolted from the office to join her wife and child.

* * *

 **Pyrrha and Bees in the same chapter!**

 **Yeah... I never did do all I wanted to Pyrrha in this story...**

 **Poor Pyrrha, she deserves better than this.**

 **Like an actual reason as to why she's alive...**

 **Ha, too bad you guys aren't getting one soon. (I do have a reason, it's just a secret for the time being.)**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	46. Part 4: Training - Around the Camp Fire

The road back to the temple was a long one, both of Ruby and Weiss knew that. But for some reason this trip to the temple seemed very different from the previous time they went there. Both knew it had something to do with them and not the place. Maybe it had to do with their relationship, or the lack thereof. Either way, there was something different between the two.

It was almost sad for Onirun to watch the two, sitting near each other with bright smiles and dull eyes. He knew they both loved each other, and that that fact scared both of them greatly. He knew they were terrified by the thought of losing one another, and that if they did lose each other, they would be devastated. And he knew that that would happen, that it was almost guaranteed to happen to them despite all the work they do to prevent it.

He hated that, he hated that both of them had sacrificed so much to this world that never paid them back. He hated that he knew both of them well enough to know that their current happiness won't last forever. And most of all, he hated that they knew it.

Watching them huddled together at the fire pit, Weiss leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby poking the fire with a stick. Onirun wanted them to admit what they were, because he knew that at some point they wouldn't be able to. But he kept his mouth shut, and watched them silently.

"Onirun, isn't it cold over there? You can come sleep over here by the fire with us," Ruby said turning to face her grimm partner. Onirun appreciated the offer but shook his head no and lowered it to the ground.

"Does he do that often?" Weiss asked looking towards Onirun for a moment before returning her head to Ruby's shoulder.

"No, there's something on his mind," Ruby answered in a hushed voice. "Probably has something to do with us."

"What makes you think that?" Weiss asked softly. Her arm snaked around Ruby's and hugged it figuring that whatever they were about to talk about would require the comfort.

"Because he knows us," Ruby answered putting the stick she was using to play with the fire down. "He worries so much anymore," Ruby let out a light laugh and leaned her head on Weiss'. Weiss fell silent and snuggled closer to Ruby.

"I never want to leave you side," Weiss said softly.

"Neither do I," Ruby answered rubbing Weiss' hand gently. "But we don't get to make that decision."

"I know."

Both fell silent again. Weiss took in a deep breath, the cool air filling her lungs. "What are we?" Ruby didn't answer immediately, she took her time, and milled over her thoughts for several moments.

"We're partners," Ruby answered. It wasn't the answer Weiss was wanting to hear, but she nodded anyways. "Come on Weiss, don't be like that," Ruby said removing her head from Weiss'. "We both know that saying what we are is dangerous."

"But we're not just partners," Weiss' voice didn't show any anger, it was bland just like Ruby's. "We're more than that, a lot more."

"I know."

"What if we just keep what we are between us," Weiss suggested.

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows we're a thing," Ruby answered with a smile. "We spend every waking hour together. Not even Blake and Yang can say that."

"That's true," Weiss answered laughing softly. Ruby loved that laugh, it made her feel like everything was good in the world when she knew it wasn't. "I just want to have some proof we're not just partners."

"Even though no matter what we call ourselves we're still going to be partners?" Ruby questioned. Weiss was surprised by the philosophical side of Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"People who are together together, like in marriage, are partners for life. People with boyfriends and girlfriends are people with temporary partners in life if they don't get married. No matter what the relationship is the pair are partners. So in a sense, saying we're just partners describe us both in life, and in battle."

Ruby's logic seemed to hit the nail on the coffin. Weiss accepted this reasoning and tightened her grip around Ruby's arm. "So we're partners."

"We're partners," Ruby answered with a smile. "And to think you originally didn't want to be my partner," Ruby teased.

"Only because you blew up my dust supply."

"It was an accident."

"I'm really happy to have you as my partner," Weiss said softly.

"And I never thought you would be so affectionate," Ruby was still teasing Weiss, but Weiss was okay with that. They both knew where they stood now, and both were happy with their arrangement of being partners in life together.

"I love you," Weiss said absent mindedly. Ruby tensed up, her mouth refusing to open and create words. Weiss understood the instant freeze, and released Ruby's arm so then she could pull Ruby into a side hug. "It's going to be okay someday. And when that day comes, you can tell me."

Ruby relaxed at Weiss' words and smiled. "Thank you," Ruby said softly leaning her head on Weiss' again. Ruby reached for Weiss' free hand and interlaced her fingers with Weiss'.

"Partners in life," Weiss said as she closed her eyes.

"Partners in life," Ruby answered.

* * *

 **If you haven't figure it out yet, there's a lot of WhiteRose development in this arc.**

 **Like... A lot... Like... A LOT.**

 **I also explore more of Ruby's position on love, among other things of course.**

 **I suppose this arc is one of self discovery of some sort for Ruby...**

 **You'll find this out later though.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	47. Part 4: Training - Quarrel

Blake struggled with the thought of telling Yang what she discovered. Before finding Ruby any word of her would set her off, what would it do now? Blake hated the situation she was in, but she knew she had to be careful. Ruby was their infamous Rose Petal killer, the person that killed an uprising, and started a terrorist attack. Ruby, in the eyes of the White Fang, was an enemy.

"She couldn't have know," Blake muttered to herself as she leaned on her desk, her eyes closed to help her concentrate. "But she still," her voice trailed off. She really didn't want this to be the case. She was filled with rage for what Ruby did, but at the same time she could never hate Ruby, it was Ruby after all.

"Qrow's watching Li again," Yang said entering the office. "You're really delving into the Rose Petal killings aren't you?" Yang added looking at the board that had even more dates and names than a few days prior.

"Yang, I think I know who it was," Blake said gently. She opened her eyes to meet Yang's, both were calm, but both knew that would come to an end soon.

"You think it's Ruby," Yang said looking at the board. Blake tensed, she really wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Yes," Blake answered. She couldn't look at Yang, afraid of what gaze might meet her, but when she chanced a glance she saw soft, pained eyes.

"Why?" It was a simple question, one Blake knew the answer to, but it was more of a matter if Yang could handle the answer. "Blake, tell me, please."

"She was working for Mercury, who worked for Cinder. Cinder had a deal going with Adam," Blake started. She looked towards her wife and saw her disappointment. "Cinder wanted to keep Adam in charge."

"She stopped the original uprise, didn't she?" Yang asked walking closer to the board. Blake hated seeing Yang like this. The girl was never meant to be sad, her face too gorgeous to be stained by sadness. She analyzed the board. "She couldn't have known it was us," Yang said softly.

"Yang, she killed our people, our friends," Blake's voice was sterner than it probably needed to be. But Blake's anger wasn't being misdirected, both of them knew that.

"But it's Ruby."

"And she murdered innocent people," Blake hissed. Yang's anger was also starting to rise at this point.

"She never wanted to hurt anybody, you know that Blake!" Yang shouted towards Blake. It escalated faster than Blake could have ever suspected.

"But she did, she hurt people we swore to protect!" they were both yelling now. Their emotions were so high that neither could think clearly. "Do you expect me to just look the other way! That's what Adam would have done!"

"Don't compare any of this to what Adam would have done! He's dead!"

"But he was just like you at one point!"

"I'm not Adam!"

"And I don't want you to be!" They rarely fought like this, both of them knew that. And anyone that drew close to the office quickly turned and walked the other way not wanting to get caught in the middle of the fight. "But it'll start with you not acknowledging what she did, then you'll think it's fine for people to fight any 'spies'."

"You're really turning this on me, just because I don't see the point in abandoning my sister."

"She killed people, what part of that don't you see."

"The part where she did that for us!" Yang's chest was heaving, and Blake was just barely able to keep her breath under control. "She did all of that to protect us, she became a monster in her own eyes because she loved us enough to do so."

"She could have killed us, she could have killed Li. Yang, she almost killed Summer if she didn't see Qrow with her," Blake said softly looking into Yang's now crimson eyes.

"But she's family," Yang answered just as softly. "She's my sister. She's the little girl I helped raise when dad was too wasted to. I have to have some hope that she, she couldn't of known what she did." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and buried her face into Yang's shoulder. Yang tightly gripped Blake, tears came to eyes as she thought of how her little sister could have gotten Blake killed. "I can't abandon her again," Yang said closing any distance there might have been in the hug.

"I know," Blake said softly into her ear. She knew Yang would never go through with the idea of letting Ruby go again. She also knew that Ruby couldn't be at all fault. In some ways Blake blamed herself for the Rose Petal killings as much as she blamed Ruby. "I won't say anything, for now. But if I see her as potentially endangering our people, I'll have no choice but to."

"She wouldn't, not now," Yang whispered.

* * *

 **Poor Bees...**

 **They've been through a lot.**

 **And both have their own reasons for being right in this situation if you ask me.**

 **I also feel as if they understand each other's fears pretty well and are willing to compromise.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	48. Part 4: Training - Mind Games

"It's freezing here," Weiss muttered as she pulled Ruby's red cloak closer to herself. Ruby walked through the halls of the temple wearing only some black pants, and a grey shirt. Her eyes were scanning the halls for any sign of enemies.

"It's not that bad," Ruby answered glancing back to her partner. Ruby felt the tingle that the cold brought on, but it didn't make her shiver like Weiss. "And you're supposed to be the ice queen," she teased before returning her eyes to the halls before her.

"I didn't expect the temple to change this much," Weiss added looking towards the frost covered walls. The floor was covered with snow that crunched under their shoes. Plants that were surprisingly green grew from the snow, and travelled up the walls.

"The temple is suppose to meet the current residing Maiden's needs."

"But, there was a gym last time we were here, you could have trained in there."

"Quite the contrary in fact," a third voice said prompting both Ruby and Weiss to turn and produce their weapons. Summer had a simple smile on her face as she stood with Raven and Glynda by her sides. "You came quicker than expected."

"Onirun's pretty fast on his feet whether or not he's using my semblance," Ruby answered lowering her weapon. Her eyes glanced to Raven, then to Glynda. "Why are they here."

"Raven and Glynda represent two ideologies of the maiden powers, but that's not important at the moment," Summer said drifting past Weiss to Ruby. "I see you're already accustomed to the cold, that's a good sign."

"This was our first exercise wasn't it," Ruby's voice fell flat, showing her slight annoyance of her training beginning without a word.

"Yes, we have so little time after all," Summer answered as she began moving again. "Follow me." Ruby glanced to Weiss, and waited for her to take the first step. "Leave them, they won't be much help."

Ruby paused, giving Weiss one final glance, before following Summer down the hall. Weiss didn't like the thought of being forced away from Ruby, it made her notice things she never saw at Ruby's side. Like the way she walked, Ruby's stiff body seemed ready to move in an instant. Weiss could tell her eyes were darting around the area before her, probably ensuring nothing would attack her.

"She'll be fine," Raven said stepping up to Weiss' side. "Summer knows what she's doing, and she'd never hurt her daughter." Weiss looked towards the taller woman, her face was almost an exact copy of Yang's. The only real difference being that Raven's hair was jet black, and her eyes were always blood red. "There's no point standing here, they'll be a while."

Raven turned and walked the opposite direction that Ruby went. Weiss glancing towards where Ruby went, turned and followed the elder woman.

* * *

"So what are you going to make me do, summon snow," Ruby's sarcastic voice drifted easily between the two.

"That won't come until later," Summer answered. The two entered a large room filled with wildlife of all types. Birds were chirping, a single arctic fox ran across the snow covered ground. It was a lot like Ruby's dream place. Ruby stopped in her tracks and looked around the room.

"This is," Ruby started.

"A maiden's true training happens in this temple. The temple, knowing it's only to serve the maidens, will recreate their inner worlds for their training."

"So this is what it's like inside my head?" Ruby asked. She instantly felt relaxed in the room, like she would always be safe in it.

"Sit," Summer ordered. Ruby, listening to her mother sat on the ground. Summer sat on the snow as well, her body not making an imprint on the ground. She crossed her legs and linked her hands as if she was getting ready to meditate. "Like this," she instructed.

Ruby followed her mother's example, and waited for her next instructions. "Close your eyes, and take slow steady breaths." Ruby listened, with her eyes closed she felt the cool air enter, and leave her lungs.

The cold feeling began to numb her body, but she didn't care. The feeling that started in her lungs spread to cover her entire torso, then her limbs, and lastly her head. Even though she wasn't told to open her eyes Ruby did. Her mother was gone, and she was alone.

Ruby quickly got to her feet and scanned the room. She was alone, that much she was sure of. Or at least that's what she thought when her eyes caught a small animal move. Ruby reached for Crescent Rose to see it was gone.

"I'm in my own head," Ruby muttered to herself as she brought her hand back to her side. The small animal heard Ruby's voice and popped it's head up. The icey blue eyes, that stared through the white and blue grimm mask, reminded Ruby of Onirun even though Onirun was a true grimm.

She eyed the small grimm, and watched it walk towards her, the beast left a trail of ice over the snow. When the grimm reached Ruby it merely sat on the ground and looked up at her. Ruby also sat on the ground and looked towards it.

"Hi," Ruby said simply. The grimm in response sneezed, making Ruby give it an, odd look. Ruby reached her hand out to pet the grimm, which the grimm greedily accepted. It was a fox, just like Onirun, Ruby concluded. "So I'm guessing you don't speak," Ruby said as the grimm climbed onto Ruby's lap. The grimm didn't answer, and nuzzled itself as to get warm in her lap.

"What the hell am I supposed to do here then?" Ruby muttered as she leaned forward slightly, her hand still stroking the grimm. The grimm sneezed again, and began scratching at its mask. Ruby looked down and saw the trouble the grimm was having. "You want the mask off?"

The grimm gave Ruby a pleading look, and Ruby sighed. "If you die it isn't my fault," Ruby answered. She's never seen a grimm without its mask, she didn't even know if a grimm could survive without a mask. Reaching for the mask, Ruby slowly pulled it off. It came off easily, surprising Ruby that the small grimm wasn't able to remove it itself.

But what surprised Ruby even more was the scar of the white fox's face. It was on the fox's left eye, and matched with the white fur and icey blue eyes. "You look a lot like Weiss, and Onirun," Ruby said softly petting the small fox. "What are you suppose to be?"

The fox looked up to Ruby with familiar concerned eyes. "Oh don't give me that look, Weiss gives it to me enough as it is," Ruby huffed. "You're trying to say I know what you are, aren't you?" The silence was all the confirmation Ruby needed, she looked up and closed her eyes. "You're the physical representation of the maiden powers?" Silence. "Then why look like my partners?"

Ruby looked towards the fox, and saw it was no longer on Ruby's lap, it had disappeared. Ruby felt sad for a moment, she lost the only thing that was keeping her company. "Oh," Ruby said softly recognizing what the fox was at last. "You're a representation of what I don't want to lose," Ruby said getting to her feet.

"Your fear of losing things greatly control your life, Ruby," a voice said. Ruby turned to be faced with Weiss, dressed in a long white gown that dragged on the snow. Ruby noticed that what she had on changed as well, and looked to see she was wearing a red fur lined coat the loosely fit her body. Her pants were equally loose, the end of the pants legs only being hidden by the fur lined boots. Ruby's signature cloak, which she left with Weiss in the real world was nowhere to be seen.

Weiss seemed fine with the cold, despite the exposed chest and arms. "You have no reason to fear losing us," Weiss said. Behind Weiss more people appeared, none of them dressed for the cold like Ruby was. Blake, Yang, their daughter Li, Team JNPR, Qrow, Winter, Taiyang, and many more faces Ruby knew looked towards her.

Ruby remained silent, she could lose them, she could lose all of them. "Death is an inevitable event Ruby. Every single one of us will die at some point," Weiss said stepping up to Ruby. With each step someone faded, until Weiss was in reach to Ruby. Blake and Yang were the only ones left, standing where they originally appeared looking towards Ruby.

"One day, you will die too," Weiss said reaching for Ruby's cheek. "And then you'll be leaving your friends, your family," Weiss added closing any distance there might have been between them. "Knowing you, you would die in a self sacrifice to protect us," Weiss' voice was barely a whisper. "There's no reason to be afraid of death Ruby, especially when you hold a power no one else has." Weiss placed something into Ruby's hands before she backed away. Blake and Yang disappeared, and as soon as Weiss returned to where she was, she disappeared as well.

Ruby looked down to the object in her hand to see the grimm mask that the fox from the beginning had. Ruby took a seat on the ground, and ran her hand over the mask. "I'm assuming this unlocks my maiden powers," Ruby said to herself. Taking a deep breath Ruby lifted the mask to her face, and slid it on.

* * *

 **Missed opportunity to make Ruby's inner mind trippy... Wish I thought of that sooner...**

 **But Ruby is doing some self discovery here!**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	49. Part 4: Training - A Possibility

Ruby opened her eyes, she had no idea how long she was asleep. The room she was in was dark, most likely it was the middle of the night. The bed she was laying in was soft, softer than she thought she would like. At first Ruby thought she was still inside her own head, until she felt another body snuggle to hers. Looking over she saw Weiss hugging her side.

Weiss' balled up fist was full of Ruby's shirt. _Death is an inevitable event_ , the memory rang through Ruby's head. The words that came from Weiss' mouth, the words that would never be heard in reality, came rushing back to Ruby. The events that occurred in her mind, the white grimm that had a scar just like Weiss, Weiss telling Ruby to not fear death, no one but Ruby will know what happened.

Ruby took a slow breath before wrapping her arm around Weiss. With her free hand Ruby touched her face, half expecting the to feel the grimm mask covering her face. But it was just her skin. Ruby closed her eyes and sighed.

Hearing her sigh Weiss stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Ruby," Weiss murmured looking up to Ruby. Ruby looked down to Weiss in awe at the half asleep woman. Their eyes met, and Ruby just remembered the scene of her fading. Weiss saw Ruby's frown, and reached for her face. "What's wrong?" Weiss asked when her hand touched Ruby's cheek. Ruby again closed her eyes, she put her fear of losing Weiss out of her head, and smiled.

"Nothing," Ruby answered. "Go back to sleep," she whispered into Weiss' ear. Weiss, still shaking her tiredness away shook her head.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you since we got here," Weiss yawned in the middle of her sentence. "I had to fight your mother to even share a room with you. Insisted your training requires you to be alone."

Ruby rubbed Weiss' arm as she spoke, listening to every word she said as if it might be the last. "I was starting to worry, when Summer had Raven carry you in here," Weiss said softly. "What did she make you do?"

"Mom didn't make me do anything," Ruby answered. "She just, got me started." Ruby saw the icey blue eyes looking towards her in the dark, and quickly averted her eyes. "You should really go back to sleep," Ruby said softly. Weiss yawned yet again, proving Ruby's point.

"Fine, but we'll finish this discussion in the morning," Weiss answered before she snuggled back into Ruby's side. Her eyes closed, and her breathing steadied. Ruby watched Weiss fall back to sleep, and once sure that she wouldn't wake up any time soon Ruby freed herself of Weiss' hold and left the room.

Alone Ruby wandered through the halls of the temple, her mind wandering just like she was. Ruby eventually found herself in the room she remembered her mother bringing her to. The snow covered ground, the plants that were still green.

Ruby sat herself on the ground, and crossed her legs. Ruby rested her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes to see she was standing in her mind's world.

"You came back sooner than I expected," a woman with a grimm mask said. The mask was the same as the one Ruby put on when she was last here. The woman was dressed in the same clothing Ruby wore when faced with her mind's version of Weiss.

"This is my head," Ruby shot back.

"I'll give you that," the woman answered. Her hair was cut short on the sides, while the top was longer and sent hair in all directions. Silence fell between the two, silence that made everything more comfortable. "You aren't going to ask who I am?"

"You're me," Ruby answered. She couldn't see the woman's face, but Ruby was sure she was smiling.

"Not exactly you," the woman answered with a laugh. "I'm more of a possibility." The woman reached for her mask, revealing a bandaged hand. She moved the mask away slowly, Ruby half expected to see her face covered with scars, but it was practically unschathed.

"A possibility if I embrace my maiden powers and let go of my fears," Ruby asked looking towards an older version of herself. The silver eyes that looked back clearly saw better days, but didn't seem held down by such days.

"You pick things up quickly."

"Why don't you have the cloak?" Ruby asked out of pure curiosity.

"Why do you still have yours?"

"I don't I let Weiss," Ruby stopped she understood why her possibility no longer had the cloak. "I gave it to Weiss," Ruby said softly.

"A sign of trust between the two of you. Some might even go as far as say a sign of true love," another laugh came from the woman. She seemed a lot like Ruby's younger self, care free, innocent.

"It also shows growth, doesn't it. I've always had that cloak, and now I've given it up," Ruby said. Her counterpart nodded. "You're an example of who I should strive to be, or what I'm slowly becoming."

"That's up for you to decide Ruby," she answered. "I'm simply an image of what you want. Whether or not you know it." The woman slid the mask back on, and walked into woods surrounding the clearing.

Ruby opened her eyes, and saw the wildlife roaming around her. "What I want, is to protect my family," Ruby said looking towards the hand that her counterpart had bandaged. A slight breeze carried Ruby's hair slightly, but she didn't feel the soothing cold she was expecting. She closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about how her counterpart was so much more relaxed, and lively.

"Maybe," Ruby muttered to herself. "Maybe."

* * *

 **Some more trippy mind stuff I suppose.**

 **Some more character growth.**

 **Some more WhiteRose.**

 **Man... This chapter almost has it all.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	50. Part 4: Training - Change

Ruby spent a lot of time alone during her training. It was like she was building her walls up again, at least that's what it seemed like to Weiss. She was worried about her partner, the way she disappeared every night when she didn't sleep, the way she refused to talk to Weiss about, all of it concerned the Ice Queen.

Ruby became quiet, almost silent. She was always thinking, always considering something. Weiss often wondered what it was Ruby thought about, but she never asked. She watched Ruby, almost from afar despite how close she really was. Ruby never wore her cloak anymore, everytime Weiss offered it back Ruby smiled and said it looked better on her.

But Weiss saw the way Ruby looked towards the cloak, her face is always stern, but her eyes show uncertainty. It was obvious Ruby was struggling with something, but Weiss couldn't tell what. So Weiss just watched Ruby slowly close herself off, just like she did when they were first reunited.

Ruby knew what she was doing was wrong to Weiss, that she deserved to be apart of the process, but for some reason Ruby couldn't bring herself to include Weiss in her training. Summer had since stopped guiding Ruby in her training, Ruby finding that she preferred to learn about her powers on her own through meditation, something Weiss was shocked to discover.

So Ruby spent days in and days out sitting in her 'training room' meditating, at least that's what it seemed like to everyone else. In her mind however her counterpart told her about her powers, how Ruby could summon ice like Weiss, blizzards, and even slow down time (something that came with years of practice the other Ruby insisted). Ruby had discovered that her counterpart was a physical representation of her own powers and of what she could become over time, and that discovery comforted Ruby for some odd reason.

However each time Ruby left her inner mind she felt more distant than ever before. There really was no one like her, she was a target more so than her family, and she didn't have anyone to rely on to protect her other than herself. Ruby knew that her maiden powers would be the death of her, in one way or another, and at times Ruby thought that might be the reason why she felt so distant. She didn't want her family to suffer her loss when she finally died.

But she also knew that she didn't fear death, and that although her family would be devastated, they would figure out how to move forward. And it was that thought that always brought Ruby back to laying in bed with Weiss snuggled up to her. Weiss was a general, she's watched her friends fall in battle in one way or another, she could survive Ruby's death.

The way Weiss clinged to Ruby, after long days of being apart, always put doubt into Ruby's mind though. Weiss clinged to Ruby like a lifeline, like she was the one reason Weiss was still alive. In a sense that was true, both women knew that. If it wasn't for Ruby Weiss would still be under her father's control, she would be fighting to kill her friends, her family.

* * *

"Ruby," her counterpart said clearly as they spoke in the world of her inner mind. "This last ability you have, you cannot practice it. It's an ability passed down directly to the winter maidens." She walked up to the true Ruby and place her thumb on Ruby's forehead. She pressed down hard onto Ruby's forehead, Ruby felt a freezing sensation travel through her body as her counterpart lifted her thumb off of Ruby.

"Why can't I practice it?" Ruby asked.

"Because this ability," there was a pause, and Ruby began to fear what her powers might do to her. "It eats away at your body. To fully perform this technique, you will die." A strong bone chilling wind swept through the clearing they stood in. "But in your death, your enemies will perish as well."

Ruby was silent, looking towards her counterpart with unmoved eyes. "Death is inevitable Ruby, keep that in mind as you move forward in your life," her counterpart said before she began to turn to snow that was flung away by the bone chilling wind.

Ruby's breath was heavy, rigid, she was sweating and sought the cool feeling on the snow as she fell face first into it. She laid there for several moments, trying to cool down. Once calm Ruby slowly raised herself up and looked towards the ground where she laid.

She took a deep breath, and slowly got to her feet. Brushing off the snow Ruby stuck her hands into her pockets and walked deeper into the temple where she hadn't gone. As she walked she thought about the information she was given. A pout on her face.

When she arrived in a small room with a mirror and hair styling tools Ruby stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her long hair and ran her hand through the long locks. She had been growing out her hair since she first started her job as a killer. Her hair was a reminder of what she had done, who she had killed, and the fear that plagued her every move.

"Fear," Ruby said softly to herself. "Shouldn't hold me back anymore." Ruby lifted up a pair of clippers, and and turned them on. The first lock of hair that fell was a sign of the future, a sign of what Ruby wanted to be.

Ruby looked towards herself in the mirror, her eyes looked at the messily cut hair. It was even enough for her, the sides were cut evenly for the most part, and the only true mess was the hair that laid on top of her head. It stuck up in all directions, and for some reason that fact made Ruby smile a little. It was such a childish thing to smile about, a new haircut, but she couldn't help but feel a little more free due to the edgy cut.

Ruby ran her hand through the shorter locks, pushing the hair back slightly only for it to spring back into place. It reminded her of Neptune's hair before he became accustomed to his beanie that hid his blue hair.

Ruby leaned back and saw the way she no longer looked like a childish Ruby that had a hardened interior. Ruby looked into her silver eyes and took a deep breath. Weiss was going to freak.

Finding her courage Ruby walked out of the room with her hands in her pocket and returned to the main section of the temple.

* * *

It was late when Ruby entered the room, Weiss was fast asleep, but awoke to the sound of the door opening. Weiss glanced over to Ruby, and through her sleepy eyes saw her partner changing. She rolled back over onto her side and closed her eyes waiting for Ruby to climb under the covers.

Feeling Ruby carefully slide under the covers was something that always surprised Weiss. She was careful, slow, and as quiet as possible as to not wake the possibly sleeping general. When Ruby's toes lightly grazed Weiss' calf her breath hitched, they were freezing. Weiss knew Ruby must have walked through the snow covered ground barefoot again, a new habit she picked up since her training began.

Wrapping her arm around Weiss, Ruby pulled her partner to her and softly pressed a kiss to Weiss' revealed neck. Weiss squirmed under Ruby's arm slightly and rolled to face her partner. Weiss saw Ruby's tired eyes, and pulled her into a kiss. Weiss lifted her hand to run through Ruby's hair to see there wasn't much to rummage through.

Weiss quickly retracted her lips and looked towards her partner. She was wide awake now and saw the short hair. "Ruby," Weiss said softly looking at her almost unrecognizable partner. "What on Remnant," she muttered. Weiss' eyes were wide, surprised, and intrigued.

"I figured it was time for a change," Ruby answered. Her voice was gentle, purposely not wanting the voice to travel far. "Do you not like it?" she asked.

"It's just so drastic, and I had no idea you were wanting to," Weiss answered as she ran her hand through what was Ruby's hair. Ruby smiled and pulled Weiss to her with a careful laugh. Pulling Weiss into her arms Ruby rested her chin on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around Weiss' torso. They faced the same direction, the wall, but that didn't matter neither of them were paying attention to the wall.

"I have my reasons for being so drastic," Ruby whispered. Weiss didn't push the subject and lightly squeezed Ruby's hand. Weiss felt safe in Ruby's arms, and Ruby felt like they would be able to have a moment like this again, at some point. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **I can't wait for the hate that is Ruby having short hair. (I know the norm is Ruby with long hair.)**

 **BUT THE CHARACTER GROWTH!**

 **Ruby is finally trying to... cut away... (bad joke heheheheh) her fears.**

 **On a more serious note this was something I went back and forth on quite a bit. I knew I wanted Ruby to do something drastic that would show she was trying to change, trying to become the hero needed, and the only way I thought would be good (and fun to play with) was her cutting her hair short.**

 **After all it was a fear that got her working for Cinder, what turned her red cloak into the symbol of an assassin.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	51. Part 4: Training - Concern

Summer Branwen didn't understand what her parents were so concerned about. Aunty Weiss was a big strong general, and Aunty Ruby seemed to be as strong as Aunty Weiss if not more. So why were they so concerned about them?

From what she understood her Aunties went missing, which scared young Summer in a sense. She grew up with her parents and aunt by her side, and knowing that her aunt might be in danger did something to Summer that she couldn't understand.

Summer knew what fear was, it was what made her tense up whenever she saw a spider, but it was some other emotion that she felt, one that she couldn't comprehend.

"I can't believe Yang isn't doing anything about her sister," Summer's mom Winter whispered to her dad Qrow.

"It's not Yang's fault, she wants to find her sister, but Blake is the one not going through with anything she suggests," Qrow answered. Summer was sitting in a separate room, playing with a doll Linette had leant her, but she heard every word her parents wanted to keep hushed.

Winter huffed, and Summer could see her scowl with her arms crossed in her head. "Two very important people suddenly disappear and she doesn't want to find them." Summer knew she shouldn't be hearing this conversation, but something kept her there, listening.

"Winter, I'm sure Blake wants to find them, but she has a lot of other responsibilities," Qrow said softly. "And it's Weiss and Ruby we're talking about, I'm sure they're fine."

"They've been gone weeks Qrow, and it's not like Weiss to just disappear without a word."

"But it's like Ruby to do that."

"You think Ruby convinced my sister to just abandon her troops?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

Summer put the toy down and peered out into the other room where her parents sat. Winter was frustrated, and Qrow was calm, like usual, except for the glass of whiskey her father's hand.

Summer knew her dad had a drinking problem before he and her mother got married. And she knew that Qrow liked having a drink every once in awhile, usually after he thought Summer was asleep. So seeing her father drinking in the middle of the day meant whatever they were talking about was serious.

Qrow sighed, and looked towards Winter. They both knew what was going, the war that was always being secretly fought. They both knew that Ruby was at the center of it, and that Weiss was now right there by her side. "Ruby would never do anything to put Weiss in danger," Qrow said softly taking a sip of his whiskey.

"And Weiss would never put Ruby in danger," Winter added. "But that doesn't help."

"I know it doesn't. They're both adults Winter, they don't need us worrying over them."

"What if my father got them?" There was silence. Summer never met her grandfather on either side of the family. Qrow always claimed he died when he was young, and Winter made a promise to never let her father see her face. She didn't understand why Winter was so against having her meet her grandfather, but Summer never questioned her mother.

"He doesn't have them, I know that much for sure," Qrow said with a small smile as he reached over to touch his wife's hand. Winter accepted the comfort and lightly squeezed Qrow's hand. Qrow glanced over to Summer's door and saw her red eyes peering out. "What'cha doing over there sport?"

Winter looked over to see her daughter watching. "Nothing," Summer answered.

"Are you wanting to go outside and play?" Winter asked gently. Summer nodded and Winter got to her feet. "Are you wanting to go play with Li, or Mai?" Summer nodded. "I suppose you can go play," Winter shot a look towards Qrow who nodded.

Winter waited for Summer to come out of her room and grab her mother's hand before they headed out of the room. Summer liked walking through the White Fang base, it reminded her of the times she visited Weiss at her base. There was the differences of all the people being more welcoming and friendly than the military men that Summer had grown to know, and that there were more places to simply hang out than a military base ever had. But Summer still liked how the White Fang made her feel almost at home.

Winter led Summer down the halls to a commons where she saw Weiss' second in command Bernlak watching Mai and Li play pool. "You're keeping an eye on the girls today?" Winter asked as she walked up to the man. She released Summer's hand and told her that she could go play with the other two while she talked to Bernlak.

"Yeah, Yang had a check-up she had to go to and Blake's busy in a meeting with agriculture and cooking departments," Bernlak answered. "Still nothing from the general?"

"No," Winter answered. She watched her daughter play with the pool stick before hitting the cue ball. She sunk a ball in and laughed as Li tried to do the same and failed. Winter took a seat next to Bernlak and watched the girls play.

In the seat on the other side of Bernlak Alo was silently watching Mai with careful eyes. He had made a full recovery, and was pleased to see his partner was having some sort of fun. His harmless form, as Mai had called it, made the ursa look like a teddy bear.

"Hopefully she comes back soon, the men are starting to believe the White Fang had something to do with it," Bernlak said softly. "I've told them that idea is preposterous, that the general was good friends with Blake and Yang, but they don't care."

"A lot of their friends were killed by the White Fang before they became the leaders," Winter answered. "They probably don't even know that Blake and Yang were personally attack by the White Fang before the fall."

"They don't, General Schnee has requested that that information stays in the small circle."

"Of course she did," Winter said with a sigh. She relaxed into her chair and closed her eyes. "It's just so tiring, I'm so worried about her, especially after what happened with our father."

"Yes, but she has that Ruby with her, so she's not alone, and that grimm too," Bernlak said looking over to Winter.

"That's what Qrow said too."

* * *

"How many times do we have to tell you growing sugarcane takes time," one of the agriculture reps nearly shouted in the small office.

"We've been asking for months how long does sugarcane take to grow?" the cooking rep roared back. Blake flattened her ears in frustration and closed her eyes and she leaned onto her desk.

"Well you go through so much refined sugar that we have to constantly cut the stalks we have, making the process longer." Blake knew the argument was a lost cause and was preparing to give her final order on the matter.

"Enough!" Blake said in a stern voice, both of the reps turned to face Blake with fearful eyes. They knew they did wrong by making the boss angry. "The cooking department will wait for agriculture to produce the sugar, until then use the sugar you have carefully. Is that understood." The cooking rep quickly nodded. "Agriculture is to plant more stalks of sugar to accommodate to the cooking department's needs." The other rep nodded. "Now go," Blake waved them off to the door. Both reps fled the room quickly leaving Blake to the left over paper work of the day.

"Boss," a faunus said from the door with a quick knock. Blake looked up to see the security vest on the faunus and quickly stood.

"What is it," Blake asked grabbing Gambol Shroud.

"There's an old woman at the gate, she has one of those grimm with her that don't seem to attack people, and she's asking for some Maiden," the faunus said. Blake narrowed her eyes and nodded before walking out of her office.

* * *

Alo knew the scent when it faintly hit his nose. Quickly he got to his feet and looked towards the direction of the gate. "Mai, we have to go," Alo said looking towards the young child.

"But Alo, I'm playing," Mai whined as she glanced over to the grimm. Alo gave her a look that showed that whatever it was was serious. "You need me to translate?" Mai asked walking over to the grimm.

"Yes," Alo said jumping onto her shoulder.

"But I can understand you just fine, why do I have to translate?"

"Because only you can understand me," Alo tried to explain.

"But that doesn't make sense." Alo sighed knowing that the concept of only Mai understanding him escaped her.

"Just trust me okay," Alo answered. "I'll guide you okay," Alo added.

"Okay." Bernlak looked towards Mai, then saw Alo on her shoulder. Bernlak stood and looked towards the other girls.

"Come on girls, looks like we're going on a field trip," Bernlak said with a gentle smile. Li and Summer followed behind Bernlak who was being led by Mai and Alo.

* * *

"I need to see the residing maiden of this place," an old woman said sternly. She was tall despite her old age, and the grey hair still held signs of what might have been a deep brown. Behind her stood a tall owl grimm that had it's head cocked to the side.

"I'm sorry ma'am but until boss gets here I can't let you in," Porter said. The grimm cawed making the older woman to place a hand on her forehead.

"Oh hush, the boss might be who we're looking for," the older woman. There was another caw. "You're so pathetic sometimes."

Blake was making her way down the hall and saw the old woman standing near Porter. Blake quickened her pace. Porter looked back and saw Blake and quickly turned to face her completely. "Boss."

"I heard you're looking for a maiden," Blake said looking towards the older woman. The way Blake spoke made the woman narrow her eyes.

"You actually know what I'm talking about."

"And you've come to my base asking for one. Who are you?"

"Natsuki, that's all you're getting from me until I see the maiden that's here."

The sound of more footsteps made both women look to see three young children and an adult walking towards them. "Mom, what's going on," Li asked when she saw her mother standing at the end of the hall. Bernlak quickly stopped Li and Summer from going forward any farther, letting Mai and Alo go forth.

Upon seeing the large grimm standing behind the older woman Alo jumped off of Mai's shoulder and turned into a full size Ursa. Alo growled, and the owl cawed back. Blake didn't understand a word the grimm spoke, but she figured they could understand each other.

"So this is the maiden residing here," Natsuki said looking over to Blake. "She's just a child." Blake glanced over to Mai, she had her suspicions of Mai being a maiden, but she left all of that to Ruby who was actually a maiden.

"I didn't know," Blake answered looking towards Natsuki. Blake glanced to Alo who gave her a nod. "But seeing how the grimm aren't at each other's throats I suppose you're a friend."

"In a sense, yes," she answered. Blake stepped to the side and let the woman in, the owl flapped it's wings and became a regular sized owl that landed on Natsuki's shoulder.

"You're coming with me to my office," Blake added as she walked ahead of Natsuki. The older woman nodded and followed Blake. As the two women passed the younger children Natsuki looked towards them and gave a friendly smile.

Summer was amazed by the liveliness in the old woman's eyes. And as she walked away Summer watched her every step.

* * *

 **PRESENTING THE FINAL TWO CHARACTERS OF IMPORTANCE!**

 **And some other things such as the conclusion to the Cooking v Agriculture Plot. (It was a stupid joke I liked to bring up while writing)**

 **Of course things are getting heated without the Winter Maiden and Ice Queen around, what else is to be expected.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	52. Part 4: Training - Alone to Thoughts

It was late at night when they were moving. Onirun was carrying the sleeping Glynda Goodwitch and Weiss Schnee on his back. Ruby and Raven were walking off to the side, neither of them were able to sleep, and both knew they had to keep moving.

They were heading back to the White Fang headquarters. Ruby's training had come to an end, and she was even less prepared for the upcoming battle than ever before. Ruby had discovered her true power, and she had discovered that no one knew of this power. The way Raven wanted to used the Maiden powers to simply destroy Salem and Cinder proved that she had no idea what would happen, and the way that Glynda assumed that all of the Maiden's power would simply destroy proved she didn't know anything about the maidens other than that they existed.

Ruby felt drained to say the least. With her hands shoved into her pockets she simply thought about what the future held for her. With the loss of her long hair Ruby had let go of the fear of losing her friends, but it it's place the fear of her own life had fallen into place. The one thing that would guarantee Salem's defeat, would mean her death.

Ruby had given thought to her life, if her death would mean much, and before now she always thought maybe if she were to die on a job that would be for the best. She had ruined many lives, she never denied that, and sometimes she hoped someone seeking revenge would stop her. But no one ever did, she was to good at her job.

Now though, Ruby didn't want to die. She figured that's what happens when told that you could sacrifice to stop a horrible, horrible war, but she still found the thought odd. Glancing to Weiss' sleeping form Ruby took a deep breath. Ruby blamed Weiss in a sense for her sudden change of heart. Before reuniting with her partner Ruby just existed, her only reason for living being to protect her friends. Now however, Ruby wanted to live, she wanted to stay with her friends, her family. She wanted to stay with Weiss, more than anything.

"Don't worry about it too much," Raven said softly. Ruby looked towards the red eyes woman and raised an eyebrow. "You're acting a lot like Summer did before," Raven's voice trailed, and Ruby knew where she was going. "What ever's going through your mind, don't worry about it too much. It'll just make thing worse."

Ruby returned her gaze to the ground. "I just don't know what to do," Ruby admitted gently.

"Do whatever you think is right," Raven answered. "Glynda and I have our ideas about the maidens, but at the end of the day it all falls to you to act. Summer was very big on the idea of doing what she wanted with her powers." Ruby looked to Raven and saw a friendly look on her face.

"How is it you're more motherly to me than your own daughter?"

"Because Yang doesn't need me, she's a big girl, and she can take care of herself," Raven answered. The two women fell back into silence as they walked. Ruby smiled a little as they walked, a new thought entered her head. Her future.

* * *

Ruby was tired, she had refused to sleep for the entire journey. Instead she kept to her thoughts. The few words she shared with Raven was enough to set her straight for the most part, but Ruby still had a lot of questions about herself.

Years of forcing herself not to feel, forcing her innocence to die with every death she caused, had forced Ruby to lock away certain thoughts and idea. Her future was definitely one of them, and love was another.

Ruby never really knew what love felt like, she never really had any flings with anyone, especially after the fall. She knew what it felt like to be loved by family, but not loved by someone who just, loved her. And it didn't help that Ruby was struggling with the concept of her own love as well.

She remembered the few dates Yang went on, and she remembered how Yang rarely consoled her sexual anxiety with her little sister. But Ruby remembered it clearly.

Yang's belief was that she was wrong, that she was broken, that she just had to force herself to act like a lady who loved men. The struggle Yang went through to discover her preference as Yang once described it, Ruby didn't have.

It was simply Ruby felt like it was right to be with Weiss. They shared a bond deeper than most, maybe even deeper than Yang and Blake. Ruby definitely couldn't say she was attracted to Weiss when they first met, or that when they even reunited she thought she would end up with Weiss Schnee. It just kind of happened, with that first kiss.

It was that first kiss, that seemed to rouse a dormant emotion in Ruby. She wanted more of Weiss, she wanted to be with Weiss. She wanted Weiss. And it was that want that confused Ruby the most. She had jobs where she had to play a part, she had to 'love' the target, and she played that part well, going far enough to once get engaged to a person she killed. But even then it felt like she could never truly be those people that were known to go out night after night and fool around.

She was never attracted to any of them. She never wanted what they gave her. She never wanted any of the "lovey dovey crap" before Weiss. And now, deep down she noticed it, and it grew each day. She noticed how pretty Weiss was, how Weiss made her tingle in ways she never felt before. The tingle, was more of an itch that Ruby felt only Weiss could solve.

Ruby sighed and looked over towards her partner. Weiss was still riding Onirun, not that it bothered Ruby much. Their eyes met, and then fell away from one another's gaze. Ruby felt horrible for pushing Weiss away. In the past that's all she needed to do to stop any feeling of attachment she had to targets. But Weiss wasn't a target, she was a friend, she was a partner, and currently, the person Ruby couldn't live without.

The hours ticked by until the small group arrived at the White Fang's front doors. Before entering the base Ruby looked towards Weiss who wore the red cloak Ruby was known for. It looked good on Weiss, giving her some other color than the snow like blues and whites Weiss almost always wore. Ruby smiled, and Weiss gave a gently smile back. Weiss dismounted the grimm, and began unclipping the cloak to return it.

"Keep it," Ruby said grabbing Weiss' hands to stop the action. "It looks good on you."

"But it's your cloak, you're known for this," Weiss answered. Raven and Glynda had entered the base already, being led by Onirun to Blake's office.

"That cloak and I have been through a lot, but now I want you to have it okay," Ruby said softly. "It's not like I get cold or anything," Ruby joked. Weiss didn't want to accept the cloak, it was and always will be Ruby's to her, but decided to keep her hands on it until Ruby decided she wanted it back.

"Okay," Weiss answered.

* * *

 **Hopefully I portrayed Ruby's sexuality well. I actually tried really hard to get it accurate. I also really hope you guys got what I was wanting to portray... This is a little more... Grey... to write I suppose.**

 **It was still fun to challenge myself with this section. But I know there's still room to improve on the subject.**

 **Oh well.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	53. Part 4: Training - An Understanding

A simple knock came from the door, causing Blake to look up from her paperwork. "Come in," Blake answered putting her pen down. The door opened and reveals a different Ruby Rose than Blake remembered. "Ruby," Blake's voice showed her slight surprise to see the winter maiden despite knowing she had returned for several days.

"Hey, did I come at a bad time?" Ruby asked carefully. Her eyes glanced to the board that stood behind Blake and frowned.

"No, no just doing some paperwork," Blake answered. There was an awkward silence between the two as Ruby looked towards the board behind Blake.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Ruby asked, her eyes moving to meet Blake's. Blake remained silent as Ruby took a seat. Ruby sighed and looked towards the board titled 'Rose Petal Killings'. "Rose petals were the only thing left after we finished a job," Ruby said softly. "The only thing that connected us to those deaths."

"Did you know what you were doing?" Blake asked gently. She didn't want to get into a fight with Ruby, but she wasn't going to just forgive her.

"I only knew what I was told," Ruby answered. "But I always had my suspicions as to who my targets really were."

"And you still did it."

"Seemed like the best option at the time," Ruby wasn't smiling, or frowning anymore. She looked empty, and defeated. "My deal with Cinder was simple. Do her dirty work and in exchange the people I cared about would be protected. Seemed like a good deal at the time."

"You almost got Yang and me killed," Blake hissed, her ears peeled back, anger began to spark in her soul. Ruby fell dead silent.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said softly after several moments. Their eyes met again.

"That's all you have to say," Blake's voice showed uncertainty towards how to react to such a response.

"I can't change what I've done, and I don't expect forgiveness for what I've done. I expect for me to carry the burdens of those deaths with me every day, and I expect for people to hate me. I expected for you to hate me since day one, I became a monster, I killed people who were meant to do good in the world." Ruby leaned forward in her chair. "But I tried to do it for you, and Yang, and Weiss. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you two safe the way I wanted to."

It was Blake's turn to fall silent. "I know I can't redeem myself for what I've done, but maybe, just maybe, I can prove that it wasn't for nothing."

"You once told me you saved a lot of slaves," Blake said gently. Ruby nodded and smiled.

"That was the one job I had where I actually helped people in need. I don't know if they made it out of the desert alive or not, but I know that if they died, they died free." Silence fell between them again, but this time it was more comfortable.

"You're not the only person who's done some pretty despicable things," Blake finally said. "But we both know that don't we. You know I can't forgive you for hurting my people," Blake added.

"And I can't forgive myself for what happened."

The two shared an understanding smile, they both understood what it was like. They both understood that forgiveness was something hard to achieve, but they also understood that they were both there for each other despite that.

"So was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Blake asked.

"I wanted to see why you were avoiding me, but I suppose that doesn't matter now," Ruby answered. "I also wanted to talk to you about that new person."

"Natsuki?"

"Yes, something about her rubs me the wrong way," Blake knew what Ruby meant. Blake had that same feeling but didn't question the elder woman about such.

"She knew about the maidens," Blake answered. "And that owl, gives me the creeps."

"That owl always glares towards Onirun when we walk by. And that woman, she's always giving me odd looks."

"Maybe she knows what you are," Blake answered. Blake opened her mouth to continue when she heard a low rumble travel through the base. Ruby's eyes widened as she quickly stood. "What on Remnant?!" Blake murmured as she stood as well. Another low rumble sounded through the base.

"That's Onirun," Ruby said as she bolted out of the office. Blake followed her through the halls until she was met with many faunus and humans running from one of the commons.

"Shit shit shit shit," Sun said running away from the commons just like everyone else was. Neptune was behind him, his beanie was bouncing as he ran. Upon seeing Blake both men stopped and pointed towards the common.

"What's going on?" Blake asked looking towards where they were pointing.

"Onirun, Kenyotah and Alo are fighting, we're evacuating the surrounding area," Sun said as he began running again.

"What about the girls?" Blake shouted as her face went stale with horror.

"Alo and Kenyotah won't let any of us get close to them." Sun's shout just struck a cord in Blake. She went to give Ruby a stern look but saw the woman already running towards the commons. Blake followed shouting towards Sun to get Yang.

The low growls did nothing to disturb Ruby from her determined mind. She knew who else was in the commons with the grimm. Entering the commons she saw Onirun, standing tall before the Alo and the owl grimm named Kenyotah. Behind Onirun stood Weiss, and her second in command Bernlak.

Ruby came to a stop and looked towards Weiss who pleadingly looked towards Ruby to stop what was going on. The caw that came from the owl quickly tore Ruby's attention away from Weiss.

"I'm no longer one of them," Onirun roared back. Alo reared back onto his hind legs preparing for a charge. Ruby seeing the attack coming quickly pulled Crescent Rose out. Behind Alo Mai was crying, screaming for Alo to stop. Summer also seemed afraid of what was happening, but Li was calm, her face stern.

Ruby, building on the calmness that Li had, walked between the three grimm. Ruby looked towards Onirun then to Alo and Kenyotah. "What's going on?" Ruby said sternly.

"They attacked me," Onirun answered. The owl and ursa both roared back towards Onirun. Onirun flinched at the sudden roar, and gave a pitiful look to Ruby that asked for help.

"That grimm should not be here," the old woman Natsuki said stepping up to Kenyotah's side. "Put that weapon away child."

"You're threatening my partner," Ruby answered.

"You trust that traitor," Natsuki hissed. Blake had finally entered the room and saw her daughter standing behind Natsuki. Natsuki saw Blake and scowled towards her. "You've allowed a monster into your home Blake."

Blake looked over towards Ruby and Onirun, unable to figure out which one Natsuki was referring to as a monster. Ruby stood tall, staring down Natsuki, she was unmoved by what was going on. It was as if Ruby was focused on completing a task she was given. It was the face of Ruby the assassin.

"Onirun's not the monster," Ruby said twirling Crescent Rose in her hands to get a better feel for the weapon after days of not using it. "I am," Ruby finished as she slammed the butt of her weapon into the ground. "And whatever problem you have with him, you have to take up with me."

"Ruby," Onirun said softly. He was thankful for his partner's support, but he didn't know how much longer it would last at this point.

"You're going to defend it, after everything he's done to our movement." Natsuki said disgusted with Ruby's stance. "Do you even know why you two first met?" Ruby remained silent, her face still showed no emotion.

Blake found it amazing how calm Ruby was in this situation, and upon seeing Li being as calm as Ruby was she figured out why. Ruby was acting calm, to calm the children down. All the grimm had stopped growling, and the girls were beginning to stop what cries they had. Li's eyes met her mother's, she expected the same calm stature that Ruby had, but instead was met with fearful amber eyes. The same kind of fear Li saw when her mother found her after she was kidnapped by Adam.

"He was their spy, to keep tabs on the one unknown they had," Natsuki said. "He was never your ally, he was just meant to make sure you couldn't get in their way." Ruby knew who Natsuki was talking about, but still remained unmoved. "He was never your friend, his job is to kill you the second you became a problem."

Ruby glanced towards Onirun to see the regret in his eyes, he whimpered and couldn't make eye contact with Ruby. "He tried to kill me, and led the attack that killed your mother and Valmai's grandmother."

Ruby knew she should have been shocked at the news, but she wasn't. Her eyes remained on Onirun's now shrunken form. "He was never my enemy," Ruby said gently.

"How can you say that when he was meant to spy on you, he killed your mother!"

"Onirun is my partner," Ruby said looking towards Natsuki. "He might have been your enemy, or my mother's but he was never mine. He's the reason I stand here today, and if you have a problem with that, you'll have to go through me."

"Ruby," Onirun said softly looking towards the woman she had known for nine years. Weiss then stepped past Onirun with Myrtenaster at the ready.

"And you'll have to go through me."

"You children don't know what he has done. He killed the original movement to stop Salem, he set us back years, all because he didn't want to be on the losing side."

"Fear and regret are powerful things," Ruby said lowly. "I'm sure you know that," Ruby added, her piercing silver eyes surprised Blake, she had never seen such an intense look on Ruby's face before. "Onirun isn't our enemy anymore Natsuki, if he was I'd be dead."

Silence filled the room, Ruby could tell Natsuki was still hesitant on if Onirun really was an ally or not. "I've known Onirun for nine years Natsuki, the worse thing he has done in those years, was let me fall into their hands, which I did on my own. Since then, he's helped me any way he could, without question. The fears he had in the past he regrets having now, and through me he tries to right those wrongs," Onirun's eyes were on Ruby's back. She was actually defending him. "In nine years Onirun had always regretted letting me fall into their hands. He's always regretted not being strong enough to put his fears aside."

"In those nine years, Onirun has done so much to make sure I don't make the same mistakes he did," Ruby said. "If he was really my enemy, I'd still be killing innocent people."

"Ruby," Onirun whimpered.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed towards the large fox grimm, before closing them. "Very well," Natsuki said. Kenyotah turned back into a normal sized owl and flew onto her shoulder. "He may stay, for now." Ruby watched Natsuki leave the room. Alo, not going back into his smaller form followed growling towards Onirun and Ruby before making a louder yip to make Mai follow.

Once they were gone Ruby turned to face Onirun who had tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly. Ruby smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Come on Onirun," she said simply. Onirun became his harmless size and jumped onto Ruby's shoulder. Glancing to Weiss he saw another smile and felt safe despite the possible fight he was just in.

"You aren't mad about the truth," he asked softly.

"Like I said, fear and regret does a lot to people," Ruby answered as she and Weiss began to walk out of the room. Ruby and Blake shared a look that showed a mutual understanding of one another. Like Onirun, they had both done bad things in their life, but they were still trying to do good despite their past mistakes.

Li was being held in her mother's arms tightly, just like she was when they found her after Adam kidnapped her. Looking up she saw Blake standing tall with an indifferent look on her face. But her eyes on the other hand told a different story. Blake was thankful for what Ruby did, and she was thankful that she was still able to respect Ruby for what she just did.

* * *

 **Things are getting toasty!**

 **And the truth of Onirun comes out!**

 **Sad days... Sad sad days.**

 **I originally wanted to include a side plot where Onirun and Alo were good friends until Onirun switch sides, but I never did anything with it. Oh well.**

 **Also sorry for missing the last update, school is getting busy. So updates might not be as consistent as they were.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	54. Part 4: Training - Past Fears

"Why is he here?" Natsuki asked when Ruby and Onirun walked into the cramped office. Blake sighed, preparing to have another incident like the other day, but Ruby's answer stopped any conflict that might have happened.

"Because he's been apart of this team longer than you or your grimm," Ruby bluntly answered. Ruby slid past Bernlak who was standing next to Weiss, and took the free spot on the other side of the general. On the opposing wall Qrow and Winter were touching shoulders waiting for the meeting to start. Glynda and Raven stood on both sides of the door watching the young girl that sat in the chair in front of them with careful eyes. Yang stood by Blake behind the large wooden desk.

"Now that everyone's here, I suppose we should fill in the newcomers," Blake said looking towards Bernlak and Mai.

"I've gone ahead and told Bernlak, which he explained to Mai," Weiss said. Bernlak nodded when all eyes went to him.

"So, we all know the situation to some degree correct," Blake said looking over the room. She hated that she was volunteered to be the leader in the meetings, despite being one most of the time. This situation was so out of her realm that she wanted Glynda, or even Qrow to take over.

"Yes," spread around the room like wildfire.

"So, we're still not certain on Salem's motive for this war, any input?" Blake asked leaning back in her chair.

"You've all been fighting this war without knowing why?" Natsuki sounded disgusted with the entire room. "She wants to change the balance," she said when she received blank looks. "Humans are relatively in charge of the world, she wants to shift it to the grimm," she explained.

"Why?" Yang asked meeting the emerald eyes.

"It's a rebellion," Ruby answered. "Grimm have been known to exist since the dawn of mankind. What about before?" Ruby asked looking over the room. "Grimm are nearly immortal if it wasn't for us killing them. And they're consumed by hatred, it could be from humans killing them."

Kenyotah squawked, and Natsuki smiled. Alo's ear flicked as he looked towards Ruby. "That's certainly a theory. Kenyotah refuses to tell me why it is grimm became the way they are, but based on her reaction, you're close," Natsuki said.

"But if it's a rebellion then, that would mean her goal would be to destroy mankind," Weiss said placing her hand on her chin.

"I doubt that, she was human at one point too," Glynda said as she pushed up her glasses. "And she's employed a lot of human power to help her. I find it hard to believe Cinder would assist Salem if she was just going to be killed in the end."

"Maybe she was offered protection," Bernlak suggested.

"Or she was told she could have the Fall Maiden powers," Qrow added.

"She was told that she would finally defeat her demons," a new voice rang out. All eyes went to the door that was now open. Standing in it was Pyrrha Nikos. "I'm sorry to intrude, but it sounds like my knowledge might be of help," she added as she walked farther into the room.

"What do you mean she can finally defeat her demons?" Weiss asked looking towards the mostly recovered Pyrrha.

"It all comes back to fear," Ruby muttered to herself. She bounced off the wall, repeating the phrase to herself as she left the office where people called after her.

Onirun was still on her shoulder as she quickly moved around the halls ensuring no one could follow her. "What're you thinking?" Onirun asked when Ruby arrived in a garden. It was empty except for Summer who was tending to a few vibrant flowers.

"This'll have to do," Ruby muttered walking over the a cleared patch of land near a synthetic river that flowed through the large room. Touching her hand to the ground the small area froze, and became covered in snow. "Make sure no one bothers me," Ruby told Onriun as she sat on the snow. She threw her shoes and socks off before assuming a meditation like arrangement. Ruby took a deep breath in, and slowly let herself get devoured by the cold.

* * *

When Ruby opened her eyes she was in her world, dressed in the fur lined coat, black pants, and black fur lined boots. Before her stood a new woman that Ruby never saw before. She was pale, with long white hair. If Ruby didn't know any better she would have thought it was Weiss.

"You wanted to talk to me?" the woman asked with a friendly smile.

"You're the original?" Ruby asked steadily noticing the woman's simple dress. The woman nodded and took a step towards Ruby. "The story says you showed the old man to meditate and reflect."

"That's correct," the woman answered.

"Can you help me then, reflect I mean," Ruby said as she lowered herself to the ground. Now sitting like she was in the real world Ruby looked up to the maiden who smiled and knelt to the ground before sitting on her legs.

"Of course," she answered softly. "You're curious about fear."

"Yes."

"You're quite smart, figuring out that I can help you with that," she smiled and closed her eyes. "You want to know about what grimm fear, and why there are ones like Onirun."

There was silence for a moment. "Close your eyes Ruby," she listened, and closed her eyes. Ruby felt her surroundings change. "Now open." Ruby obeyed and was met with the sight of grimm that were white and blue. They were peaceful walking through the area. "Grimm weren't always the beasts you know now. They were very peaceful creatures at one point."

"But we changed that," Ruby answered watching a single black and red grimm walk around.

"Fear, anger, loss, those emotion are hard to fight." The winter maiden's voice went dour. "Our fear of them, turned them into what we always feared. Their fear of us, turned them against us. Back then many thought the grimm were creatures possessed, I agree with that statement. The grimm that attack you now, they are possessed with the venom of years of fear."

"It all comes back to fear," Ruby said softly.

"One cannot live life without fear. It's an instinct to be afraid, but when you're ruled by fear, you change the things around you as well."

"But they can change back. Onirun, he doesn't attack humans anymore, he fights along side us. So does Alo and Kenyotah."

"Their fear is not of humans, but what will become of them. They are all old creatures Ruby, they have seen us do good, and they have seen us do evil."

"So what keeps them?"

"Hope. Grimm and humans used to be very close to one another, we all understood one another. Over time we grew apart, but a few grimm kept the ability to speak to humans. The grimm that speaks to a selected human and those they hold dear, it's hope to those grimm that one day things will go back to when it was like this."

Ruby looked over the area, it was beautiful. Grimm and humans walked side by side, happy for the most part. "Slowly even the grimm that only talked to a selected person died away. Only maidens have the ability to speak to grimm anymore."

"Why?"

"We give them hope. Maidens are the embodiment of the seasons, and you can't live without the seasons. We are humans, but we are more than that. With each generation of the maidens, there's a grimm that holds a special bond to the maiden. For you it's Onirun, for Mai and her grandmother it was Alo, and Natsuki has Kenyotah."

"If the powers are past down through a family, so is the grimm," Ruby said looking towards the beowolf that handed an apple to a child.

"You're quite perceptive aren't you," the maiden praised. "But yes, you're correct. But there's a chance that if the maiden has a close enough bond to their successor the grimm could be passed down to that new maiden."

"So Onirun was my mother's grimm, and he killed her," Ruby thought aloud.

"He must not have known who she was to him. Once he saw the bond he held with you he stopped any acts against you." Silence fell between them.

"How to you combat fear?" Ruby asked.

"You give them hope," the maiden answered before fading into the snow like the scene before Ruby.

"Hope?" Ruby questioned softly.

"The only thing more powerful than fear, is hope," the voice echoed. Ruby looked up to see herself standing along side Weiss, and Blake, and Yang, and, her friends. They were smiling, and seemed okay.

"A hope for the future," Ruby answered. There was no response but Ruby stood and smiled. "Hope," she said to herself watching the dream she had for the future get blown away like snow. All that was left was a small blue and white fox grimm that looked towards her. Ruby smiled towards the fox as it too was blown into the wind.

Ruby closed her eyes, and took another deep breath. "Hope," she murmured to herself before returning to reality.

* * *

"I know what to do!" Ruby said bursting back into Blake's office. Everyone was gone except for Blake, Yang, and Weiss who sat around the desk.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Yang nearly roared. "We were in the middle of a very important meeting and you ran out."

"It's, uh, hard to explain," Ruby answered. Onirun jumped off of Ruby's shoulder onto Weiss' before climbing onto her lap. "But I know what to do."

"For what?" Blake asked lifting her amber eyes to meet the silver ones.

"To beat Salem, and Cinder, and grimm," Ruby's words slurred together. Only Weiss was able to follow what she was saying.

"Ruby, calm down," Weiss said reaching out to grab Ruby's hand. "You're slurring your words." Ruby huffed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Hope," Ruby said simply.

"Hope?" Yang's voice showed her pure confusion. Ruby nodded and pulled up a seat.

"Hope is the one thing that can beat fear," Ruby said softly as she leaned forward. "Grimm at one point weren't like this," she pointed to Onirun who flicked an ear in response. "But were peaceful, they were blue and white, like, like Winter's summons," Ruby added looking towards Weiss. "Grimm only ended up like that because we made them like that."

"How did we do that?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Our fear of grimm, we were afraid of them so we killed them. They then became afraid of us, and used their fear and anger for what we did to attack us. Grimm don't think we can coexist with them anymore, thus why they attack humans."

"And where did you learn this?" Weiss asked.

"Hard to explain," Ruby answered quickly. "But the point is, if we give grimm the hope that we can change, that we can trust them, we can win."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Yang questioned her little sister's logic, but was intrigued to see where it was going.

"We don't attack the grimm," Ruby answered. "We show them us fighting alongside Onirun or Alo or even Kenyotah. We give them proof that we can change. All we need to do is give them a spark of hope."

"This is crazy," Yang said looking towards her sister.

"I know, but you have to trust me," Ruby's excitement radiated off of her in large powerful wave. The look on her face was one of a child's. "I also was thinking that it was time we made our army," Ruby continued, the innocent look on her face falling away. "Just using volunteers of course."

"Do you plan to use hope to get them to volunteer?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Ruby said with a definitive nod. "Hope of a better future for them and their families."

"You're starting to sound like a true leader," Weiss said with a small smile. Ruby smiled back with an even smaller smile.

"I want to make an announcement tonight, at dinner asking for recruits," Ruby said turning her attention back to Blake.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ruby stood up tall, her voice boomed in the room like any good leader's voice should. The eyes of many faunus and humans turned to look towards Ruby with uninterested eyes. "My name is Ruby Rose, former leader of team RWBY," Ruby didn't know why she said that, as if anyone would know or care about that team. But many ears and eyes perked up at the mention of the team. Probably because their two most beloved people were on that team. "Ten years ago, I fought in the Fall of Vale. Today I stand before you asking for help. There's still a threat of another Fall, and I don't want that to happen. I'm asking for volunteers, to help me, and my former team, fight the people that are causing these attacks."

All eyes were now deeply intrigued by Ruby. The way she spoke, the way she stood. She was a natural leader. "Anyone interested go to," Ruby looked to Blake forgetting where it was Blake said to have the recruits meet.

"The fighter barracks training room," Blake answered.

"The Fighter Barracks Training Room," Ruby added. There was a pause of silence, then there were loud murmurs of people asking if they would go.

"Sounds like you got some recruits," Blake said looking over the hall.

"My men seem pretty excited," Weiss added noting how many of them were smiling to one another.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun in the coming months," Yang agreed with a nod.

The team sat together, eating their meal. It reminded Ruby of their time at Beacon, and another smile crossed her face. All they needed, was a little spark.

* * *

 **Sorry for missing another update, life's been pretty busy.**

 **This is the end of Part 4, now onto Part 5: Missions. The next part is kinda... not great... so there will probably be a few more missed updates for me to fix things I didn't mention when originally writing.**

 **We only have a few parts left, but this has been quite a ride.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	55. Part 5: Missions - Nightmares

_Smoke filled Ruby's lungs as she breathed. The small death roll she held in her lips numbed her nerves, making her focus a little less hazy. Her target, a general gone rogue. Onirun was out, ensuring no one came close to their position, leaving Ruby to search for the target._

 _She breathed, laying on her stomach made it rather hard, but she was hidden. Smoke puffed in the air, reminding her of the horrible habit she had. Peering through the scope Ruby scanned the area._

 _Her long hair was easily picked up by the breeze, causing Ruby to mutter about its length. Then she saw her, the general, with two people bound in chains following her. The citizens of the city began to cheer. The general had captured the leaders of the White Fang. Ruby saw the people being dragged behind the cheering general, her sister and her sister's wife, and frowned._

 _They were pleading on how the general was their friend, that something was wrong. Ruby wasn't able to see her face, just the back of the uniform and the bun the silvery white hair was in._

 _As the general turned the first thing Ruby noticed was the red eyes. Fear stuck Ruby's heart as she saw the eyes matched with a face of a friend. She shivered as the red eyes seemed to look towards her. Her finger was on the trigger, but she couldn't pull it._

 _Those red eyes burned into her skull, reminding her that if she was found she would be killed, and that the owner of those eyes wouldn't care in the slightest. Those red eyes stared straight towards her, but she couldn't pull the trigger, how could she._

 _A wicked smile appeared on her face as she pointed out Ruby's position. Ruby had a clear shot, and she knew people were coming for her, but she was trembling too much to do anything. Taking a deep breath Ruby focused on the cigarette in her mouth, and lined up the shot. This wasn't her partner. Ruby pulled the trigger, just in time to see Weiss' eyes go back to blue, and for the smile to soften into a friendly look of acceptance._

 _Red stained the white uniform she wore, and her eyes sleepily closed. She peacefully fell, but not before giving Ruby a final endearing smile. Her body laid limp on the ground, the red blood pooled beneath what was previously a pristine white uniform._

* * *

Ruby jolted awake, heaving for air that she couldn't quite get. She somehow managed to get out of bed without realizing it, before sinking to the cool floor. She was wide awake, and still felt the adrenaline that came with killing a target. Her sweat made her bangs stick to her body, and made her feel extremely hot even though she wasn't.

Weiss had woken up when Ruby practically jumped out of bed. Sitting up Weiss saw that Ruby was huddled on the ground crying. "Ruby," she said softly hoping that her partner would respond, but nothing came. Throwing the blankets off of her legs Weiss walked over to Ruby, and sat next to the woman. "Was it a nightmare?" Weiss asked. The lack of answers just confirmed her question.

"Come on," Weiss said pulling the still soundless Ruby to her feet. When the smaller woman was able to get her partner up she wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her tightly. Ruby lightly hugged back, using Weiss' presence to calm her. A soft hum began to sound, and Ruby felt Weiss sway in her arms ever so gently.

The song became a little louder as Ruby let herself be moved. Weiss felt Ruby's breath tickle her neck as Ruby nuzzled close. Her arms tightened around Weiss, and she felt a few wet drops in the crook of her neck. Weiss continued singing, hoping the act would make her partner feel better.

"Thank you," Ruby said softly when Weiss' singing stopped. Weiss smiled as she continued to hold her partner.

"What was the dream about?" Weiss asked gently.

"It was a job, and you were the target," Ruby said softly not wanting to continue past that. Weiss understood Ruby's distress and just continued to hug her partner. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you dolt," Weiss said pulling away from Ruby. She pressed a kind kiss to Ruby's lips and brought the winter maiden back to bed. Ruby followed and felt Weiss' arm wrap around her when they finally resumed their sleeping positions. The two faced one another in bed, their eyes shimmering in the almost black room.

Ruby bit her lip before snuggling closer to Weiss. With her head in Weiss' bosom Ruby closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again," Ruby said softly, her fists were filled with Weiss' shirt.

"And I don't want to lose you," Weiss answered looking towards her partner. Weiss didn't receive an answer and assumed Ruby had managed to fallen back asleep.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Ruby said softly with a sigh as she tried to fall back asleep.

"I'm so lucky to have met you," Weiss answered as Ruby drifted back to sleep. "And I'm even luckier to have you as a partner."

* * *

 **Some Whiterose this chapter, really wanted to depict how Weiss manages to calm Ruby down after her nightmare. Could have done more with it, something to note for the future I suppose.**

 **The glimpse into Ruby's dream could also have more detail, but I think it handles Ruby's fears and regrets pretty well.**

 **Anyway, Part 5: Missions... Originally it was going to be a long part filled with, well, missions, but I decided not to stick with my notes and to just write it as quickly as possible to get to the stuff I wanted to write at the time. So next chapter might have some information that doesn't make much sense. I'll just say there is a small time skip (like a month) and I forgot to explain how our crew came to learn this information. (I am a master of procrastination and no one can say other wise).**

 **Also I've been missing a lot of updated lately due to school (Sorry guys but that has to come first), but after next week we should return to our regularly scheduled updates.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	56. Part 5: Missions - The General Returns

"We need med to gateway!" the comms blared. Weiss was already running to the gate, behind her Ruby ran with a slight limp from an old injury that decided to come back.

Bernlak was on all fours, trying to catch his breath. He had never ran so fast in his life. Before him laid an unconscious James Ironwood. "Bernlak," Weiss said as she knelt beside her comrade. "Dammit, I knew you needed back up," Weiss muttered as she held onto the man.

"But mission accomplished," Bernlak said with a weak smile. The medics arrived and placed Bernlak on a stretcher. "Why do you seem so sad general?"

"I'm not sad," Weiss answered shaking her head. Ruby had finally reached Weiss and joined her side. "Dammit, someone help him!" Weiss nearly roared. Ruby grabbed Weiss' shoulder and gripped it lightly.

"Weiss, they will," Ruby said softly. "Let them do their job, just like Bernlak did his," Weiss' eyes met Ruby's. "Come on," Ruby pulled Weiss away from Bernlak's side. She resisted at first, but let Ruby pull her away.

* * *

" _General, they're closing in, I can't fight while carrying General Ironwood," Bernlak's voice echoed. "I don't know how far I'll get with these injuries."_

" _Bernlak," Weiss said softly as she heard her second in command speak._

" _Don't worry, I'll complete the mission," he laughed._

" _Bernlak, I don't need you risking your life for the mission!"_

" _General, if I leave General Ironwood here, we won't be able to find him." The sound of people shouting filled Weiss' ears. Weiss was silent. "Weiss, my job is to follow your orders, and I intend to do just that." The comms went silent for several long moments._

" _Bernlak," Weiss whispered. The sound of gun shots echoed through the comms, then a low growl. Weiss slammed her eyes shut and tried to prepare herself for Bernlak's screams, but nothing came._

" _Alo," Bernlak said softly. Weiss's eyes opened just as quickly as they shut. Weiss straightened her back and looked towards Natsuki who stood at the other end of the table. A low growl again came over the mic. There was a pain filled grunt. Several long moments passed before a long breath was heard. "Mission, completed," Bernlak whispered. He gasped for breath again, and a light laugh met Weiss' ears. "I'll see you soon general."_

* * *

Weiss was awaken by a soft nudge. She jumped slightly at the sudden sense of touch, her eyes went wide as she tried to figure out where she was. Her eyes quickly found Ruby's. "Hey, it's okay," Ruby said gently. Her maroon hoodie draped over Weiss' front like a blanket. "You fell asleep while waiting for Bernlak to wake up."

Weiss' eyes scanned the room before her, Bernlak was still unconscious. He had several tubes sticking out of him, and a monitor that stood out to the side. On the opposite side of Bernlak sat a sleeping Mai, with Alo resting at Bernlak's feet.

"Why did you wake me up," Weiss asked snuggling into Ruby's hoodie.

"Ironwood has woken up. He was asking for you," Ruby answered. Weiss nodded and stood up, letting Ruby's hoodie fall to the floor. Ruby knelt down to picked up the hoodie.

"Sorry," Weiss said when Ruby slipped the hoodie on. Ruby shrugged and looked towards her partner.

"Come on," Ruby said placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder. Ruby led Weiss out of the room. "He also mention Ozpin," Ruby added.

"Ozpin?"

"Apparently he has information about him, he didn't really say much more, just that he needed to see you and something about Oz."

Entering the room Weiss was met with the old General's crippled form. His biotics were mostly detached, and he had several fresh cuts on his face. His eyes met the couple's. "General Schnee," he said weakly.

"General Ironwood," Weiss answered. "I was informed you wanted to speak with me," she added.

"I was hoping to speak with you alone," Ironwood said when his eyes met Ruby's.

"At this point, whatever you have to tell Weiss I can hear too," Ruby answered. Weiss elbowed Ruby in the side. The two shared a look before returning their eyes to the old man.

"I highly doubt you have enough," he groaned as he began to sit up. "Enough clearance to listen in on this intel."

Ruby flashed a smile before pulling a chair up to the side of Ironwood's bed. "Does it have anything to do with Salem or the fall?" His eyes narrowed and met Ruby's. Ruby glanced to Weiss and leaned back.

"How do you know that name?"

"I have my ways," Ruby answered.

"Ruby, now is not the time," Weiss nearly hissed. She stood at attention with her hands clasped behind her back. "Raven Branwen told her," Weiss answered.

"Raven Branwen," Ironwood looked away from the two. "She's not to be trusted."

"Because she's doesn't follow your line of beliefs when it comes to the Maidens?" Ruby wasn't afraid to question the general, the only hold he had on her was through Weiss. Ironwood quickly looked towards Ruby, then to Weiss.

"You are not to know," Ironwoon tense, only resulting in him hurting himself. "Only a select few are to know about the Maidens."

"Is that what you wanted to speak to me about sir," Weiss' eyes met Ironwoods. Ironwood fell silent and clenched his human fist.

"What do you know?" Ironwood asked.

"There are four Maidens, one for each season. Salem wants to tip the balance of power in the world, give it to the grimm. Your group was trying to prevent the original Fall, and protect the maidens," Ruby answered. "Now, what information did you have for us." Ruby leaned forward and clasped her hands.

* * *

"Shit," Ruby was pacing the room. Weiss and Ruby had left Ironwood to rest, and decided that Bernlak, who had still not waken up also needed his rest.

Weiss sat with her elbows on her knees. Her eyes were closed as she hung her head. "Ruby," Weiss said softly before shaking her head. "We have to act."

"I know, but, they haven't even been training that long Weiss," Ruby said looking towards her partner. "A month of training isn't going to prepare them for a war."

"We've fought with less," Weiss answered.

"We were at Beacon for a year, we were apart of combat schools for years," Ruby shot back. "These people, are people looking for peace. They aren't capable of doing the shit we've done."

"But they want to, they volunteered for this, we've explicitly told them what they would be doing."

"They still don't know what the hell they're getting themselves into," Ruby roared. Her chest was heaving, her hair mostly covered her eyes as she turned to face Weiss. "They will fight and they will die."

"What happened to all your talk about hope."

Ruby fell silent. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Weiss got to her feet, allowing a crushed pack to fall out of her pocket. Ruby's eyes followed the pack as it fell, she easily recognized the pack. Ruby walked over and knelt down to pick it up.

"You're still holding on to these?" Ruby asked getting to her feet. In her hand was an old pack of cigarettes.

"You asked me to," Weiss answered. Ruby scanned the pack, rolling it over several times in her hand. "Now if I could get you off your alcohol crutch," Weiss joked, but Ruby's face remained nuetral.

"All those volunteers, how many of them will resort to this as an escape?" Ruby asked shaking the pack of cigarettes.

"You can help them, look at how much better you've gotten in these last few months," Weiss rubbed Ruby's arms gently. "You quit cold turkey, and have been clean since-" she paused.

"I know what you mean, but I can't tell you how hard it was to resist the cravings or how easily I went back to old habits when you," Ruby stopped and shoved the pack into Weiss' hands. "I don't want them to end up like me."

"Ruby, they're fighting for hope, not fear," Weiss said moving Ruby's hair out of her face. "They won't end up like you were." Weiss's hand rested on Ruby's cheek. Slowly Weiss pulled Ruby close and kissed her.

* * *

 **I'm alive I swear! Sorry for lack of posts, just been dealing with a lot of outside things lately, but now there's nothing that should be preventing me from updating. Thank you for your patience, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Okay... So some background cause I didn't include it. (My procrastination and impatience is to blame for this.)**

 **So, Ironwood has been out of the picture for most of this story, and that is because he was captured by Jacques. Thus how Jacques quickly learned of his daughter's return to the military base. Some of you are probably questioning how Ironwood was captured... Well, same way Weiss was mind controlled I suppose. Trust (If you can say Ironwood trusts Jacques).**

 **Sorry for my bad writing and plot making skills, but this is what I get for rushing.**


	57. Part 5: Missions - Training for a War

Summer was tending to her garden, one Blake had acquired for her to use. Summer's flowers were just starting to bloom, the light colors distracting Summer from her parents absence. "What you doing there kiddo?" Natsuki asked sneaking up on the young girl.

Summer quickly turned to see the older woman with the grimm owl perched on her shoulder. Summer had grown used to Natsuki's presence in her garden. "Watering," Summer answered tipping her watercan. Water easily poured out onto the fresh green plants. Natsuki knelt on the ground and gently touched a purple flower.

"You have quite a green thumb Summer," Natsuki said with a gently smile. Kenyotah cocked her head to the side and flapped off of Natsuki's shoulder. Landing on the ground Kenyotah analysed the flowers before squawking. "Kenyotah, no," Natsuki warned. Kenyotah turned her head 180 degrees to look at Natsuki. With a shake of her head Kenyotah back off of the plant and returned to Natsuki's shoulder.

"I thought you would be at the meeting with mommy and daddy," Summer said leaning back onto her legs.

"Would you rather have me at a meeting or here?" Natsukia asked raising an old eyebrow to the girl.

"Here," Summer answered looking towards her flowers. Natsuki smiled and gently touched a flower.

"When I was a little girl, it was said that a healthy flower meant a healthy soul." Summer giggle lightly.

"So I have a good soul?"

"According to these flowers yes. "

* * *

The six of them stood before the mix of White Fang and Military personnel. Ruby and Blake stood shoulder to shoulder. "We have gathered intel that another Fall is planned to occur in Atlas in the coming months," Ruby spoke clearly. Silence filled the room, many volunteers and soldiers looked to one another. "I won't lie, the training you have won't be enough." Weiss' forces began to murmur about how they will be fine and that they would be fine in battle.

"For those of you who believe you have enough training for the Fall, I challenge you to spar me," Ruby added stepping forward. "Everyone else split up between Blake, Yang, Weiss, Winter, and Qrow. Once you're able to hold me off, you will be considered to hold your own in the Fall. Any questions?"

A single hand rose. "Why are you the one to decide who is and isn't ready to fight in the Fall?"

"No one has been in this war like I have," Ruby answered. "Get started," Ruby turned her back on the crowd and walked towards the sparing ring. Ruby slipped off her maroon hoodie, revealing a black tank top. Weiss couldn't help but stare at Ruby as she walked. Ruby's shoulders were well defined, more so than Weiss realized.

No one had begun moving when Ruby turned around. "We don't have a lot of time," Ruby said sternly. "Get started," she repeated. People began to move, and a line formed in front of Ruby's ring. Wrapping up her knuckles Ruby prepared for a day full of sparing.

* * *

Ruby was drenched with sweat, her breathing was heavy and quick. She danced around the ring on the opposite end of her was a man about twice her size. "You seem tired," the man said as they moved around the ring. He swung and Ruby easily blocked the attack before sweeping the man onto the ground. Following up Ruby pounced onto the man aiming a punch towards his head. Missing it by an inch Ruby stood up and backed away.

"Don't make assumptions about you opponent," Ruby said. Her head was halfway turned up, her shoulders were slack along with the rest of her body. "Go to Blake," Ruby added. Ruby turned her back on her opponent to grab some water.

"That's it, we didn't even spar!" the man said aggressively.

"Because you would have been dead," Ruby answered. "No go train with Blake."

"How can you say that, I could have fought back!" anger was rising in the man's voice. Eyes began to turn to the ring.

"Fighting back doesn't mean that you can win." The man grunted, Ruby turned in time to see the punch being sent towards her. Ruby spun and blocked the attack. Using her momentum she grabbed the man's arm, and grabbed the back of his pants as if to give him a wedgie, and threw the man over her body. The thud of the man hitting the ground made everyone stop. He was gasping for breath.

"Go train with Blake," Ruby repeated. It was the first time Ruby had thrown someone that day, it was the first time Ruby had actually hurt somebody. The line to Ruby's ring quickly disappeared. The point had been proven that few if anyone could defeat Ruby in their current state.

Yang whistled loud enough for Ruby to hear. "Where'd ya learn that move?" Yang asked as she bounded over to Ruby's ring.

"Do you really want to know?" Ruby asked taking a sip of water from her. "Shouldn't you be training with your group?"

"Bernlak offered to take over, they're just practicing some simple throws and stuff," Yang answered. "But you know we haven't spared in ages," Yang added jumping into the ring.

"Are you challenging me?" Ruby chuckled. She swept her hair back, sweat flicking off with ease.

"You tell me," Yang's smile was one that reminded Ruby of the time they were children. Ruby smirked back and walked around the ring.

"First one to tap?" Ruby asked. Yang put her hands up and got ready to fight. Ruby turned to face Yang and took a deep breath.

"Semblances allowed," Yang added with a nod. Ruby relaxed her body and waited for Yang. Yang leaped forward casting out a punch. Ruby easily side stepped, avoiding the attack. Yang spun, throwing a kick up. Ruby again avoided the attack.

"You know you're suppose to fight back," Yang said retreating slightly. Ruby rolled her eyes. Yang bounced around the ring, watching Ruby walk with confidence. Yang paused then launched forward with a flurry of strikes. Ruby deciding to finally fight back blocked the attacks and threw a punch to Yang's stomach. After making contact Ruby wrapped her arm around Yang's waist and grabbed the back of her pants. Stepping in Ruby hoisted Yang onto her hip and sent Yang over.

Hitting the ground Yang grabbed ahold of Ruby and used the leftover momentum to bring Ruby to the ground as well. Feeling the pull Ruby decided not to resist and allowed herself to be taken to the ground, something many would disagree with. Rolling over Yang, Ruby tucked her head in and felt something follow her. Feeling a sudden weight on her back Ruby began to squirm but it was too late.

"Ha," Yang said triumphantly as she sat on Ruby's back. Ruby paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "You ain't gettin out of this one," Yang cockily said. Then in a burst of motion Ruby freed herself.

A crowd began to gather around the ring, intentively watching the sisters fight. With Ruby back on her feet Yang frowned. "Cheater," Yang huffed. Ruby smirked as she launched forward with her semblance. Yang was barely able to keep up with the flurry of strikes Ruby sent her way, blocking one out of the many. Feeling her foot get swept up Yang nearly lost her balance, but kept her other foot planted firmly on the ground. Using what momentum she could gather Yang hit Ruby in the jaw with a solid hook kick.

Hitting dead on Ruby stumbled slightly before looking toward her sister with anger. "You're going to regret that," Ruby muttered as she wiped a little blood off her mouth. Yang felt bad for drawing blood, but the next set of attacks from Ruby quickly changed her mind. Ruby was hitting relatively hard, her speed giving her a temporary upper hand.

Yang never saw Ruby in such a state, sparring with anger from such a small thing. But Yang couldn't really complain, she would go off simply by having a single strand of her hair come out.

Each strike was harder than the last, Ruby's breath remained even for the most part, surprising those around her. Yang felt her semblance begin to pulse through her body, asking for her to call upon it's strength. Yang smirked as she caught Ruby's punch. "Oh am I now," Yang said standing straight up. Fire flickered from the tips of Yang's hair. Ruby's face went white at the sight. The first strike would have easily broken bones if Yang wasn't holding back, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Flying back Ruby landed on her back with a hard thud. Her coughs came quickly afterwards. Rolling onto her stomach Ruby coughed a few times before feeling her arm get wrapped up. Pressure was applied to her elbow. Knowing what Yang was doing Ruby again squirmed hoping to find freedom.

Grabbing ahold of Yang's foot Ruby found her way out. Lifting it just enough to give her room to roll over Ruby escaped the arm bar. Yang's smirk disappeared as Ruby punched Yang in the stomach. Losing her breath Yang faltered, allowing Ruby to slip behind her and place her into a headlock. Yang struggled for a moment, she elbowed Ruby's ribs but Ruby refused to let go. Feeling the lack of oxygen Yang lifted her hand and tapped Ruby's arms.

Ruby quickly released and rolled back onto her feet. Yang fell back and just relaxed on the floor of the ring. People around the room muttered about how Ruby, a woman half the size of Yang, beat the powerhouse Yang. Ruby grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. Walking back to Yang Ruby offered the objects.

"Thanks sis," Yang said taking both happily. "You've gotten faster."

"You've gotten slower," Ruby answered returning to her corner for her own water and towel. Dabbing the towel where her mouth bled Ruby checked the injury. "You didn't have to make me bleed," Ruby added as she helped Yang to her feet.

"You didn't have to throw me right off the bat."

The two only then realised that everyone was watching them. Weiss and Blake stood in the back of the gym muttering to each other about something Ruby and Yang couldn't hear. Ruby took a step forward and cleared her throat. "That's enough for today, everyone go on home," Ruby said slinging the towel over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I had my nose broken by a hook kick... Not fun, and those things can be nasty.**

 **So training, aka Ruby beating up people who don't think they need training.**

 **Fun Times.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	58. Part 5: Missions - Father and Daughter

Ruby was alone in the gym, she was finishing up her personal training and getting things ready for the next day. Taking a break Ruby sat on a bench and took a deep breath. She still had no idea how the new recruits would be ready to go to war in a few weeks.

"Weiss said you would be in here," a man said walking into the gym. Ruby knew it was her father, she could never forget his simple caring voice. Turning to face her dad Ruby saw a sad face. "You've been avoiding me," Taiyang added as he took a seat next to Ruby. Ruby remained silent and returned to facing the wall the was before her. Her head dipped slightly hearing the disappointment in her father's voice.

"Qrow said he told you," Ruby said softly. She played with the sweat covered towel, twisting it and pulling it to help keep her mind occupied.

"Yep," it was blunt, but Ruby appreciated it. "I never thought you would do-" his voice trailed off.

"I had my reasons," Ruby answered.

"I'm sure you did, but that doesn't mean hearing it makes it any easier. I was so worried about you, I thought you'd end up like your mother," Tai looked toward his daughter carefully, making Ruby wish he didn't. She knew that his eyes held years of pain and anger. "You were so young, too young to be pulled into this."

"I had no choice, none of us did Dad," Ruby said finally looking to her father.

"You didn't have to become a killer," Tai hissed. Ruby knew the anger was going to come, but hearing it brought Ruby down more so than she ever thought. "I thought you knew better. I thought you knew better than to become like that." Their eyes met and Ruby saw his fought back tears. They fell into an uneasy silence. Ruby looked away, but Taiyang's eyes remained on his daughter.

"I did it to protect you," Ruby said softly. "After what happened to Yang, I didn't want that to happen to anyone else I cared about. That's why I agreed to do it. I always hated it, and with each day I regretted what I did even more."

"What was the count?"

"Too high." Silence again fell between them. "It put me in a bad place then. I became a heavy smoker and an even heavier drinker. I tried so hard to numb the pain." Tai couldn't speak, tears slowly fell down his face as they spoke. "I hurt so many people, and by doing so I know I made a lot of enemies."

"Why? Why didn't you just walk away from it? Why did you have to accept that damn deal?!"

"I was scared. I was seventeen and thought I could make up for not protecting Pyrrha or Penny during the Fall. Dad, if anything I learned that fear makes people do crazy things." Ruby felt her father's arms around her. Her head went to his chest and the steady sound of his heartbeat calmed Ruby.

"Thank dust you're okay now. Thank dust you made it out." Tai spoke softly as he nuzzled his face into Ruby's unruly hair that laid on top of her head. Ruby wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. She placed her nose into her father's neck and felt her breathing shudder. She didn't know she was crying until her father began soothing her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," Tai said gently. Ruby felt like a little girl again, crying into her father's shoulder. Ruby laughed and pulled away from her father's embrace. The two made eye contact, and a smile formed on Ruby's face.

"I'm not a little kid anymore," Ruby said with a light chuckle. Tai laughed a little too before ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Did you give yourself that cut?" Tai asked. Ruby fell silent and nodded. "Looks good on you. Now come on, I think dinner's going to start soon." The two rose and walked out of the gym.

* * *

 **FATHER DAUGHTER TIME!**

 **I feel like this is very similar to how Tai would act in this sort of situation.**

 **-Nerdz**

 **Kinda angry, but mostly understanding and happy his kid was okay.**


	59. Part 5: Missions - Out of Time

Bernlak hobbled into the control room. "We have bad news," Bernlak said making his way to the table where Natsuki and Weiss stood. They were in the middle of conducting a mission, on the main tv was a visual of where the team was.

"Bernlak you're suppose to be in bed," Weiss quickly snapped before returning her attention to the screen.

"You need to see this, both of you," Bernlak said tapping on the screen that was the table. The display quickly changed on the large tv, causing Weiss and Natsuki to nearly yell at the man before realizing what was on the screen.

Natsuki's eyes went into overdrive as her semblance activated. "That's, impossible," Natsuki said gently.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weiss asked. Her eyes were filled with worry as she analysed the screen.

"Those formations, they're the same as the Fall," Natsuki softly spoke. Her eyes continued to scan the screen. "They're getting into position."

"How long do we have?" Weiss asked looking to Natsuki carefully.

"From what I can tell, a week at most," Natsuki tapped on her ear and ordered the mission to be cancel and for all teams to return home.

"Ironwood said we had a month," Weiss hissed as she looked towards the screen.

"I cross referenced this to the previous Fall, the movement was like this for weeks," Bernlak said looking towards his general. "But there was no definitive way to tell when they were going to attack."

Natsuki paused, then looked towards Weiss and Bernlak. "He's right, I can't tell exactly how long we have, a week is a safe assumption though."

"Then we have to move out," Weiss said leaning onto the table. "Dammit, they aren't ready yet." Silence filled the room. Weiss slammed her hands on the table and turned her back on them. She lifted her hand to her head and shook her head slightly. "They're going to die."

"But we have to act Weiss, we all know that," Natsuki said softly. Weiss moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"I know," Weiss said softly. She pulled the earpiece out and set it on the table. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked. "We have to plan out movements."

"Ruby needs to know," Weiss answered marching out of the room.

* * *

They were getting better, they could hold their own against her now, but they weren't good enough yet. Ruby walked through the gym, watching the White Fang volunteers fight. She smiled slightly as she watched them spar and train.

Blake and Yang were off taking care of some White Fang matters, leaving Ruby alone to supervise the training. "Ruby," Weiss said softly behind Ruby. Ruby turned to see her partner and saw the worried expression on her face. "I need to talk to you in private."

"What is it?" Ruby asked following Weiss out of the gym.

"It's happening," Weiss said softly. Ruby understood what she meant and quickly became tense.

"They're not ready," Ruby answered.

"I know," Weiss said looking away from Ruby. "We don't have any other choice." Ruby walked away from Weiss and placed her hands behind her head. Angrily she lashed out, hitting the stone walls hard. Quickly she realized her mistake as she grabbed her hand and began cursing under her breath.

"Ruby, this isn't the time to be angry, we need you to be the leader you are," Weiss said calmly reaching for Ruby's now bleeding hand.

"They won't make it like this," Ruby said softly.

"But they have a better chance than they did two weeks ago," Weiss gently wiped the blood from Ruby's hand. Their eyes met and Weiss smiled gently. "You gave them a chance they would have never had."

"But what will that matter if they die?" Ruby asked.

"They die knowing they fought a good fight and knowing what they're doing is to give their families a better life," Weiss answered. Weiss reached for Ruby's cheek and gently rubbed it. "Ruby, you've been doing great as their teacher, let them show you what they've learned."

Ruby looked away from Weiss but didn't bother to move her body. "What's the plan?" Ruby asked returning her eyes to Weiss'.

* * *

"We're currently pairing up teams," Bernlak said as he hobbled over to a different screen. "For those who were in combat school we're pairing them with their original team."

"And for the rest?" Blake asked knowing that her people would be easy to pair up.

"That's what you're here for," Bernlak answered, his eyes flicking to Blake and Yang. "General Weiss' troops I can easily pair up, but no one knows the White Fang like you two."

Blake and Yang looked to one another. "Let me see it," Yang said stepping forward. Bernlak allowed Yang to the monitor and looked towards his general who was standing next to Ruby.

"We're planning on moving tomorrow so we need to get as much done as possible," Bernlak added going to a different monitor. "Don't worry boss, I found a nice hotel for Team RWBY to stay at, booked two rooms for you."

"Oh, looks like we can have that nice vacation we always planned for," Yang cooed as she tapped away at the keyboard.

"Yang," Blake bluntly said. Yang looked back, shooting Blake a look that no one else could name, then went back to working.

"Done," Yang said leaning back. "I also took a few names off the list that I felt didn't need to go."

"You took my name out!" Bernlak nearly shouted.

"You were planning on going! In your condition!" Weiss shouted, surprised her second in command was trying to go.

"General I am not going to stand by when you and your troops, my friends, are going to war!"

"Bernlak I am not putting my men in danger when they can't put up a decent fight."

"Weiss," Ruby said, causing all talk to quickly die down. "He's going to fight one way or another, you know that." Weiss fell silent and looked towards Bernlak.

"She's right," Bernlak added.

"No," Weiss put her foot down.

"What if Alo's with him," Mai said at the door, behind her stood Alo. The young girl, somehow, managed to comprehend the situation at hand. "Alo can watch his back, and make up for his injuries."

Mai looked directly towards Weiss. "He wants to help, you know that Ms. Weiss," Mai spoke carefully. "So let him help." Weiss continued to look toward the young girl.

"I won't forgive him if something happens," Weiss said simply.

"Nothing will, Alo will be there." Weiss glanced to the beast who nodded.

"Fine, he can go," Weiss said glancing to Bernlak who was smiling. "But nothing better happen."

"It won't, you should go talk to the masses," Bernlak said as he continued working on what teams would go where in Atlas. "They need to know what's going on."

* * *

 **Still don't know how to feel about this whole part of the story... But I needed some way to build up the actual fight...**

 **-Nerdz**


	60. Part 5: Missions - Goodbye

"Linette," Blake said taking a seat on Li's bed. Yang was leaning on the door frame to Li's room watching her wife and child. Li knew something was wrong by the way her mother spoke, gently, and carefully. "Ma and I are going to go away for a while, a lot of us are," Blake said softly. "Uncle Sun and Neptune will stay behind to watch you."

"So will your Grandpa and Grandma," Yang added glancing to the floor. Neither Blake nor Yang wanted to have this conversation with their daughter.

"Yes, you Grandpa and Grandma will be here too," Blake agreed. "We don't know when we'll be back." Linette's purple eyes met Blake's amber ones. Blake knew Linette understood what they were talking about.

"You're coming back, right?" Linette asked softly.

"I don't know baby," Blake felt her tears begin to fall. Yang moved off of the door frame and took a seat on the other side of Li. "But just know that your Ma and I both love you so much." Blake reached for her daughter's hand, but instead Li hugged her mother.

"Promise to come back," Li said into her mother's chest. Yang scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter and wife as well. "You always promise, please," Li was crying now.

"Li we-"

"We promise to come back," Yang said in a low voice. Blake gave Yang a pleading look but agreed with what she did. "We'll come back, all safe and sound," Yang added. "We love you Li," Yang's voice went soft as she held her daughter in her arms.

"I don't want you to go," Li said gently. "Tell them you can't go this time."

"We don't have a choice," Yang said softly.

"Please," Li said softly. "Please don't go." Blake and Yang remained silent, the three held one another. After all the tears were shed Li fell asleep.

* * *

Li awoke with a start, glancing to the clock on her nightstand she saw it was well into the morning. The sound of people moving around in the kitchen filled Li with uneasy joy. Jumping out of bed the young girl ran out of her room.

"Ma, mom," she said entering the kitchen only to be met with an older man and woman. The man was standing at the stove, cooking what seemed like eggs. Li's smile fell, it wasn't her parents in the room with her, but her grandparents. Tai paused and looked towards the young girl before turning back to the eggs.

"They left in the middle of the night," Tai said softly. "Along with everyone else who's fighting," he added placing a plate of eggs at the table. "Breakfast's ready if you want it." Li could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't happy. "Raven, would it kill you to at least acknowledge your granddaughter," Tai added looking toward the black haired woman.

The woman remained silent as Li slipped into the chair before the eggs but didn't eat any of them. Instead she played with the food. "They'll be okay kid," Raven said simply. Li's eyes went straight to the older woman's. "They never go down without a fight."

* * *

 **Short chapter, but it was something I wanted to touch on. Hopefully I can explore these sorts of things more in the future.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	61. Part 6: War - Calm Before the Storm

Team RWBY walked down the street of Atlas' capital. They had only been in the city for a few days, waiting for the attack to happen. There were many teams like theirs scattered around the area. Blake's arms were wrapped around Yang's, the two walked like any normal couple would. Ruby and Weiss however simply walked shoulder to shoulder.

"I hope Li's okay," Blake said softly as she rubbed her cheek on Yang's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Sun and Neptune always keep a good eye on her," Yang answered. It was odd for them to walk through the unsuspecting city. For months the four had been tied up in a war that the world didn't know about. And now they were preparing for a full scale attack, and the only thing the news ever said was that there was a large influx of grimm activity in the area.

The four tried to act normal, window shopping, stopping at a cafe for a drink, things that they hadn't had the chance to do for ages. It was weird, especially for Ruby after distancing herself from the world for so long. They did a little shopping, to make the act more believable. Weiss purchased Ruby a red leather coat that Ruby was eyeing even though she insisted she didn't want it. Same with some almost militaristic boots Ruby eyed. Yang bought Blake a new bow even though Blake didn't wear one anymore.

The day was spent out in the open, and when the sun began to set the team returned to their hotel. Blake and Yang were on a different floor than Ruby and Weiss, meaning that they would split ways for the rest of the day. "I'm going to go meditate," Ruby said once they entered the hotel.

"Okay," Weiss answered as she headed up to the room. Ruby walked off towards the courtyard the hotel had and proceeded to her routine meditation period she had almost every day.

* * *

"What's our chance to win?" Ruby asked the original maiden.

"That's for you to decide," she answered. Ruby looked up to the woman and then looked out over the peaceful snow filled landscape that was Ruby's mind.

"What does that mean?"

"Casualties are inevitable Ruby, but you can decide how many there will be." Ruby remained silent. "Each maiden is gifted with a special ability. Our's is to turn our enemies into snow with the price being we go with them."

"Are you saying I should just go ahead and use that to stop everything?"

"I'm saying that's the best way to ensure your comrades live. Using that ability would guarantee the death of your enemies, while keeping your people alive. However greed is in every heart."

"I don't want to die," Ruby answered.

"Exactly. It's a promised aspect of life, but one does not want to run into it like we can. That's why it's your choice, you can run into death with the ideals of a hero, or you can let others die around you to ensure you will live on."

"Makes me seem like a horrible person for wanting to live."

"No one wants to die, but sometimes it's a sacrifice that's necessary, even if we don't want to make that choice."

Ruby looked down to the snow covered grounds. She didn't want the volunteers to be killed, but she also didn't want to leave her family. "The choice is yours to make Ruby."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see the real world around her. Her eyes seemed dull as she got to her feet. Stuffing her hands into her pocket Ruby left the small courtyard and entered the hotel. Her thoughts were focused on a single idea, her choice.

Wanting to extend the time she had to think to herself Ruby took the stairs up to her seventh story room. The first Winter Maiden's message hit Ruby hard as she climbed the almost everlasting stairs. Ruby truly didn't want to die, but she wouldn't let others die because of her wants. Sighing Ruby ran a hand through her hair to place the short locks off to the side rather than leave them hanging in her eyes.

Upon reaching her floor Ruby waited a moment before opening the door that led to the hallway. She wouldn't tell Weiss, she concluded quickly. The General had enough to worry about with her troops fighting in the war, Ruby didn't want to add the fear of losing her into the mix of things to worry about.

Entering the room Ruby was met with Weiss patiently sitting on the edge of the bed in her pajamas. "I was starting to worry," Weiss said softly with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I had a lot to think about," Ruby answered as she grabbed her own pajamas and began to change. Ruby never told Weiss what happens when she meditates, and she could tell Weiss was starting to catch on to the fact it wasn't just thinking that Ruby was doing during her meditation periods.

Ruby turned away from Weiss when she pulled off her shirt. She knew Weiss was staring as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Slipping on the red v-neck she now slept in and the black sweats Ruby walked over to the bathroom to finish her nightly routine.

Once Ruby disappeared into the bathroom Weiss got under the covers and just sat there waiting. "Is something up?" Ruby asked as she entered the room once more.

"It's nothing," Weiss answered. Ruby accepted the response and slid under the covers next to Weiss. "Ruby, I want to try something, before we go to war." Weiss spoke without looking to her partner, afraid that if she did she would only see disgust.

"And what would that be?" Ruby asked, her eyes on her partner. Ruby's answer was a kiss from her partner. Weiss' hands were quick to find Ruby's jaw bone, where she lightly trailed her hands. Ruby accepted the kiss but didn't dare touch Weiss.

Seeing there was no resistance Weiss threw her leg over Ruby's body and sat on her lap. Straddling Ruby now Weiss pushed farther into the kiss. Ruby's hands came to rest on Weiss' lower back. It was clear Weiss was wanting to be the dominant one in the kiss, so Ruby relaxed and let her partner dictate.

The feeling of Weiss moving atop her shocked Ruby, but thought it was only to ensure that the kiss remained heated. Weiss was surprised to find just how cold Ruby's stomach was when her hands left Ruby's face to travel up her shirt. Rubbing Ruby's toned stomach and torso up and down Weiss knew what she wanted.

Weiss began to move her hands higher, feeling the taller huntress' breasts, Weiss gave a light squeeze, eliciting a muffled groan from Ruby. Ruby realized what Weiss was trying to do and quickly pulled away, tearing Weiss' hands from her body.

"Let's wait," Ruby said softly looking into the hurt blue eyes.

"We might not make it though," Weiss said softly. Weiss remained on Ruby's lap, unwilling to move.

"Don't talk like that. We will make it, and when we do, this would be all the sweeter," Ruby answered.

"Promise me you'll come back," Weiss said looking deeply into the silver eyes Ruby wore.

"I promise," Ruby said after giving a quick thought to her last conversation with the winter maiden.

"You better not be lying," Weiss's hands rest on the sides of Ruby's face now.

"I'm not, I won't leave you if you don't leave me," Ruby answered. Weiss smiled at the response and pressed a simple kiss to Ruby's lips before dismounting Ruby. "We should get some sleep," Ruby said softly as she watched her partner. Weiss nodded and rolled onto her side so then her back was facing Ruby. Ruby snuggled into the bed and hugged Weiss to her.

 _All hope needs is a little spark._

The words echoed in Ruby's head. Hope was what she needed to give Weiss right now, even if that meant lying to the woman.

* * *

 **I forgot I wrote that... The lewdest thing I've ever written...(I know it's not even lewd)**

 **But we're onto the second to last part now. Things are going to get violent soon.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	62. Part 6: War - Late Night Talk

Onirun was running his patrol, his eyes scanning the land surrounding the Atlesian capital. A low growl sounded before him.

"What news do you have brother," a grimm said stepping forward. It was a lesser beowolf that was only a quarter the size of Onirun.

"Turn back brother," Onirun answered. "I do not wish to harm one of our kind."

"But our master has sent me to bring you back," the beowolf said lifting it's head to look towards the sitting fox grimm.

"Turn back," Onirun repeated.

"I am to bring you back," the grimm repeated.

"I'm not Salem's puppet anymore," Onirun growled. "Now turn back."

"You're aligning yourself with the humans again," the grimm growled back. "There won't be any left after tomorrow brother, they are a dying breed."

"I won't let you hurt them," Onirun snarled. He stepped forward, forcing the lesser grimm back. "Tell Salem she won't hurt a single human under my protection." The beowolf gave a final snarl before dashing off to the woods again.

Onirun returned to his sitting position and realised what was coming at dawn. Returning to his feet he ran towards the city.

* * *

Ruby was wide awake, her nerves not letting her get any sleep. Careful not to wake Weiss, Ruby left the bed and pulled on some shoes to go on a walk. Pulling on her new red leather coat Ruby left the room and wandered the halls of the hotel.

Travelling down the stairs Ruby was surprised to see the tall blonde that stood before her in the stairwell. "I know," the blonde said softly. "I know. Raven, just be a fucking," she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Just watch out for them okay. If not for my sake then for Summer's." The blonde fell silent for a few moments. "Do you remember our arrangement if," her voice trailed. "Thank you." The blonde hung up the scroll and turned to see Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang said shocked to find her sister.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ruby asked coming down the last few steps the separated her and Yang.

"I, had to make sure of something," Yang answered. "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep. What were you talking to Raven about?"

"Nothing," Yang quickly answered. Ruby knew it was a lie, and gave a deeper look to her sister.

"You don't think you're going to make it," Ruby said softly. Yang looked away from Ruby and shoved her hands into her pockets. "Maybe we should go on a walk."

"No, I should be-" Yang said trying to walk away from her sister. Ruby however, was quick and grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her close.

"Yang, I could really use some sisterly company right now," Ruby said softly. "And I think you do too." Their eyes met and Ruby saw just how tired Yang must have been, but she knew her elder sister wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Together the two left the hotel and wandered the mostly emptied streets. They walked in silence for the most part, leaving the only sound to be the few cars that drove by.

"Why do you think you're not going to make it?" Ruby asked as they walked. Yang was silent for a long time.

"Because my job is to protect everyone," Yang answered. "Including you." Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the answer.

"You can't protect me anymore Yang," Ruby said with a small smile.

"I can and I will," Yang snapped. "I'm not about to let my little sister die."

"So you'll sacrifice yourself to protect me," Ruby asked looking to her sister.

"Yes."

"What about Blake?"

"I'd do the exact same for her."

"What if Blake does that for you?"

"She wouldn't," Yang said glaring her sister down. "I wouldn't let her."

"You can't control someone else's actions Yang," Ruby murmured just loud enough for her sister to hear. Yang came to a stop and looked towards her sister.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you," Yang asked looking into her sister's dull silver eyes. "You're going to try to be the hero." Yang's hands were balled up into a fist. Ruby looked away from Yang and took a deep breath.

"I'm not in the same situation as everyone else," Ruby said softly.

"No you aren't," Yang's anger began to fill her voice.

"No one else here is a Maiden," Ruby said turning her eyes back to Yang. "No one else has the powers I have."

"So what are you going to do? Sacrifice yourself to save everyone?" Yang questioned, her voice now growing louder. "You can't protect everyone by dying."

"But I've already have!" Ruby shouted back. Yang couldn't find words to respond. Ruby's eyes were soft, but still dull. "When I was recruited to help Cinder and Salem, I killed the Ruby everyone knew. I sacrificed myself for everyone, and you're all still here. What will it matter if I do it again."

"You'll actually die Ruby, you'll actually be dying, you can't return from that. You're going to abandon everyone you love, Dad, Blake, me, think about how devastated Weiss will be," Yang said, thick emotions washing over her.

"You just told me you were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect Blake and me," Ruby shot back.

"That's not the same."

"How? How the fuck isn't that the same. If I sacrificed myself at least I would know everyone would live!" Ruby roared.

"Because you're my little sister," Yang said softly, tears beginning to brim her eyes. "You can't do this."

"It's not your decision Yang," Ruby answered. Their eyes met again, Ruby's held a determined look while Yang was a mixture of anger and pain. "We should get back to the hotel before Weiss and Blake wake up," Ruby said as she walked past Yang towards the hotel.

"That's it, you're gonna act like you aren't thinking about killing yourself for this damn war," Yang called to Ruby before jogging to catch up.

"I don't want them to worry about me," Ruby answered. "And you shouldn't worry about me either."

"I'm your sister, that's my job," Yang hissed. "Ever since you disappeared after the Fall I worried about you. Yeah sure I was mopey and shit, but I was always worried that you were going to do something stupid and end up like me or worse." Ruby remained silent as they walked.

"What would you do if you were told you could either sacrifice yourself to save everyone, or stay alive and let everyone around you die?" Ruby asked as she spun to look Yang in the eyes. It was serious, tense, and painful for Ruby to say such a thing out loud. "Because that's the fucking choices I have, either save everyone, or let everyone die but me. I don't like it either Yang, but I would always give my life to save others than let people die for my selfish ass."

"But you have more options than that!"

"No I don't."

"What the hell happened to all your talk about hope? Have some fucking hope that we'll win without someone needing to sacrifice themselves. Hope that you can go home with Weiss after this damn war." Silence drifted between them.

"My hope is that after this is all said and done, everyone can live a happy life," Ruby said softly. The sun had begun to rise, both women lost track of the time they were out there. "Now let's get back."

* * *

The sound of a scroll going off brought Weiss out of her slumber. "Ruby, turn your scroll down," Weiss mumbled from the multiple times Ruby had indeed been on her scroll at an unpleasant time. However her partner made no move to turn the scroll off. Lifting her head Weiss saw Ruby had, like she had so many times before, left in the middle of the night.

Trying to wake herself up more Weiss saw it was her scroll going off, and saw it was someone she'd rather not speak to calling. "Hello," Weiss said picking up the scroll.

"Hello sister," a man answered on the other end. "I heard you and Winter are in town."

"Where did you hear that from Whitley," Weiss almost hissed back. She had never been the biggest fan of her younger brother, the spoiled brat was Jacques' favorite of his three children.

"Father of course," Whitley answered. "You should come by the house, Mother wants to see her two daughters after all."

"I can't do that," Weiss answered. Usually when talking to family Weiss would try to display her manners, but in the situation she was in, and after knowing what her father had been doing, she didn't see the need.

"I see, Father won't be very happy to hear that," Whitley said with a small whistle.

"Do you know what he's been doing?" Weiss asked.

"Only bits and pieces my dear sister. He said we're not to treat you and Winter like Schnee's anymore. Do you have any idea why that is?"

"No."

"Well apparently Father is going to be making a very important message to Atlas today," Weiss slowly sat up and covered his mouth. "Says it's going to start a revolution."

"Whitley, what do you know," Weiss asked as she got out of bed.

"Just that Father's making an announcement at nine," Weiss looked to the clock, it was seven thirty.

"Dammit Whitley you know something don't you," Weiss hissed. The sound of her brother's laugh proved her point.

"I really must go, I'll talk to you soon sister."

"Whitley dammit!" Weiss nearly shouted as the line went dead. Weiss threw her scroll onto the bed. Taking a seat on the side of the bed Weiss put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked entering the room. Weiss didn't bother to look up and shook her head. Ruby walked over and took a seat next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again Weiss shook her head. "Okay." Ruby sat in silence, her hand at the ready to comfort her partner.

After several long minutes Weiss removed one hand from her head and grabbed Ruby's hand. The two sat like that for a while, just enjoying the comfort of the other. "We have to make our patrols soon," Ruby said softly looking to her partner.

"I'll go get dressed then," Weiss said rising to her feet. Weiss grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom to change. As she waited Ruby looked out of the window, in the distance Ruby felt something was off.

* * *

 **Bad times are coming.**

 **Felt like there needed to be some sibling interactions before the battle started, and also some info that will come into play later.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	63. Part 6: War - The Storm

Team RWBY walked through the city like they did most days. Waiting for the war to break out. Weiss kept checking her scroll for the time as they walked, making the others wonder just what it was she was waiting for.

Coming to a stop before a tv store Weiss glanced at her scroll again for the time, before the screens flickered for a moment, and Jacques Schnee came on air. "Good morning my fellow Atlesians," he said. "Today will be a day of change for all of us here in Atlas as well as the world of Remnant. Many of us have suffered hard times since the Fall of Vale, many of us have not recovered from the Fall that took place ten years ago. However sometimes the best way to recover is to allow everything to fall as well. Today I'm pleased to announce I will help rebuild this kingdom from the grounds up," he paused and the sound of people screaming were heard in the nearby streets.

Onirun rounded the corner, running towards the team. "Ruby, the battle," Onirun quickly spoke as Weiss kept her eyes glued to the screen.

"However to rebuild our great kingdom, we must allow it to fall. I wish you all luck in the coming hours," Jacques said before signing off. A low roar echoed through the city. Weiss scroll again went off as Blake and Yang dialed their scrolls.

Weiss answered her scroll. "There's movement to the north of your posistion, from what I can tell all their forces are concentrated there. You need to move quickly," Natsuki said over the line.

"Tell them to go north," Weiss said looking towards Blake and Yang. The two nodded and began giving orders to the troops.

"From what I can tell all of Salem's cohorts are there, be careful," Natsuki added.

"We will," Weiss said looking to Ruby who was looking towards the north of the city. Hanging up the four women looked at one another.

"Get on Onirun," Ruby ordered, they listened and mounted the grimm. Carrying the other three members of RWBY Onirun, with Ruby at his side ran to where the grimm forces were.

Arriving at the edge of the city RWBY and Onirun saw Bernlak and Alo waiting for them. "Seems like they got a pretty good turnout General," Bernlak said with a nervous smile as he pointed to the line of grimm. The sounds of the White Fang and military troops moving in became clear as they drew close.

"Well, looks like we have out work cut out for us," Yang agreed as she watched seven figures stepped forward.

"Yep, you sure you kids are up for this?" Qrow asked stepping forward.

"They're not children anymore Qrow," General Ironwood said following Qrow.

"But they're still children to us," Glynda agreed.

"We're more ready than we were for Vale," Blake answered.

"Definitely," Yang added. Yang punched a few things into her robotic arm, making it begin to pulse a powerful green. The pulses began to come faster and faster, until it became a solid color. "But," Yang added with a smirk.

"We're combat ready," a new voice chimed. Ruby recognized the voice easily, and questioned where it was coming from.

"Penny?" Ruby asked remembering the way she was torn to pieces by Pyrrha.

"Hello Ruby, it has been a while hasn't it friend," the green lights on Yang's arms began to pulse with the voice.

"You're the ones who stole that prototype, I can't believe you," Weiss said glaring to her friends. Yang smiled at the reaction and clipped Ember Celica onto the prosthetic.

"General, I don't think now is the time to argue," Bernlak said as he watched the enemies movements.

"Leave Salem and Cinder to me," Ruby said as she pulled Crescent Rose out.

"I want my father," Weiss added unsheathing Myrtenaster.

"You aren't doing it alone Weiss," Winter said taking to Weiss' side.

"Leave big tall and scruffy to me," Yang said as she tested her weapons.

"Mustache man," Blake answered as she swept Gambol Shroud out.

"Does that mean I'm stuck with the unstable looking guy?" Bernlak asked looking towards the man who was eyeing him and laughing.

An eighth man stepped out, his almost white hair and small glasses reminding every Beacon student of the former headmaster. "Oz," Qrow said softly.

"He's ours," Glynda said sternly.

Ruby turned and faced the troops. She couldn't find words to encourage them, to comfort them, so instead she spoke the truth. "Not all of us will survive this, but by fighting here today, we're giving hope to every child, to every family in Remnant that we will not let this darkness consume us. We are the hope for this world, and we won't let our fire of hope die out. We will fight until our final breath, and we will prove that we can fight them."

Cheers began to erupt, it wasn't much, but it was enough. Ruby turned back toward the grimm that were moving closer to them. "Fight with everything you have," Ruby added. Around her they charged.

* * *

 **Could have better build up... Also at this point volume 4 just started, so I tried to incorporate as many of the newly introduced villains I could.**

 **Also, these next few chapters will solely be about fighting.**

 **They were fun to write.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	64. Part 6: War - Oz

Ruby walked through the battle field, slicing a few grimm that tried to attack her here and there. Her opponents patiently waited for her. "It's been awhile Miss Rose," Salem said with a smile. Ruby didn't answer the ghoulish woman and looked towards the grimm like woman carefully.

Cinder looked towards Ruby with the same look Salem had, her left eye was covered, and scarring was only slightly showing from under the mask. "This ends today," Ruby said as she adjusted her hold on Crescent Rose. Salem kept smiling and stepped closer to Ruby.

"That's what your mother told me, before Onirun killed her," Salem said with a small laugh. Ruby tightened her grip, and swung at Salem with as much force as she could muster. Salem avoided the attack with ease and continued smiling. "It will take more than that to kill me maiden," Salem added.

Taking a deep breath Ruby tapped into her cold interior and drew on its strength ever so lightly. Calling upon her semblance Ruby dashed forward and began a series of slices towards. Salem blocked the attacks, giving Cinder a chance to attack.

* * *

"Ozpin dammit it's us!" Qrow shouted as he held off the older man. Glynda used her telekinesis to throw Ozpin into the air. Ironwood followed up the throw with several shots meant to paralyze the man, but Ozpin kicked his semblance in, allowing him to flash back in time to when he was still on the ground.

Ozpin moved to attack Glynda, but Qrow blocked it. "What the hell is wrong with him?!" Qrow shouted.

"He's being controlled by a grimm," Ironwood called back as he tried to strike the man he once called friend. "Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss were both under that kind of control."

"How do we snap him out of it?" Glynda asked.

"Ruby brought Weiss back by kissing her," Qrow said.

"I'm not kissing him!" Glynda shot back.

"It was just a suggestion," Qrow answered as he again blocked the attack. Glynda tried to throw the former headmaster off balance, but was unable to do so. Ironwood pulled out his pistol and began to shoot, hoping it would draw Ozpin's attention away from the others.

The attempt failed, Ozpin stayed focused on Qrow. "Dammit," Qrow muttered as he pushed Ozpin off of him. Oz stumbled back and looked towards the three people that stood before him. His red stained eyes showed no emotion. Spinning his cane around in one hand Ozpin prepared for his next attack. The three adults prepared themselves for the next onslaught of attacks.

Ozpin flashed before them, striking each of them hard and quickly. None of them could tell where exactly he was when they felt the cane punch into their side. Blood began to fall onto the ground, Qrow was leaning on his weapon, Glynda was against Ironwood trying to support both her own and his weight. Ozpin smiled at the sight of his former comrades blood.

The next attack would surely kill them if they didn't find a way to bring him back. Qrow finding his strength brought his scythe up and dug into the ground. Ozpin ran forward, Qrow could tell he was going to perry, bringing his scythe up Qrow was ready to take one for the team. Stepping in front of his friends Qrow tensed in anticipation.

The pain Qrow expected never came, instead a low grunt came before him. It took several moments for either Glynda or Qrow to process what happened. Seeing the large man standing before them didn't make sense, neither did the blood that began to pool around the rod that stuck through him.

"James," Ozpin said softly. It was solemn, and desolate, as if the man had realised just what he had done. A small grimm was seen scampering away, but Onirun easily caught the small grimm and tore it to pieces.

Qrow's breathing took a sharp turn as he realised what Ironwood had done for them. The large man fell back, Ozpin following the man to the ground. "You should have just killed me," Ozpin said gently.

James flashed a weak smile and sleepily closed his eyes. "James," Glynda said going to the old military man's side. "James, get up," Glynda pleaded. Ozpin sat there looking towards the man who had just given his life to bring him back. Qrow stood there, wishing he either had his flask or his wife near him to help comfort him, but he knew neither were an option. Looking to his now blood stained friend Qrow looked around to see no one had noticed the man fall.

The first casualty of the war, was a man trying to save his friend.

* * *

 **This is where I put Onirun killing the grimm... Good to know...**

 **\- Nerdz**


	65. Part 6: War - Burn

Ruby was heaving for breath as she stood off against Salem and Cinder. Salem still appeared to be unscathed, but Cinder was beginning to show wear and tear. "You should give up Rose, there's nothing you can do to stop this," Salem said with a small smile.

"I won't stop, until I'm dead," Ruby said as she leaned on Crescent Rose. The red coat Ruby wore began to get hot on the huntress. Shedding the maroon colored cloth Ruby stood in a tank top and pants. Scars were seen to dot Ruby's arms. Pulling Crescent Rose out of the ground Ruby felt the cool air swirl around her.

"I won't stop until I know you're dead," Ruby added as she again charged the two women.

* * *

They were hit back again and again. Neither of them felt like they could get back onto their feet. "So much for them stopping us," a large man said, his low voice reverberating through Yang and Blake's body.

"It's sad, they actually thought they could defeat us," the other man said. Yang looked to Blake and reached out for her.

"Blake," Yang said softly. Blake's eyes met Yang's but she didn't move.

"They'll die soon enough on their own Hazel, let's leave them," the man with a moustache said. The bigger man, Hazel, grunted.

"They should be put out of their misery," Hazel answered. Yang began to crawl to her wife, her entire body hurt with each small move she made.

"Blake," Yang said again when she reached her wife. Wrapping an arm around the woman Yang pulled Blake to her. Blake hissed in pain at the sudden change, but allowed her body to be moved.

"That's just a waste of energy," the man with a moustache said looking to the two women. Yang managed to pull out her scroll, and dialed a number.

Taiyang was disgusted that Raven was allowing Li watch the war. No child that young should see such a horrible event. He was even more disgusted that he found himself wishing Blake and Yang's opponents would just end it for them.

A ring echoed in the room. Li saw the scroll first and saw it was her mother and quickly answered it. "Ma," she cried into the mic.

It was on speaker, so then Blake could hear their daughter as well. "Hi honey," Yang said softly.

"Ma, please, get up, tell mom to get up please," the young girl said. Both Blake and Yang knew she was on the brink of tears. Both women were bloodied, both women had broken bones, and both women were ready to be killed.

"I don't think we can do that honey," Yang said softly.

"Please, get up, please just get up. Keep your promise please."

"Li, we're sorry," Blake said softly. "So sorry."

"Mom, no, no, don't say that, get up please. You can still fight, I know it just please get up."

"Li, we love you so much, never forget that," Blake added as she leaned into Yang's chest. "Someone, don't let her see this, please," Blake whispered before grabbing Yang's free hand.

"No, Mom, Ma, please, get up I know you can. Don't, don't touch me, Mom please," Li screamed. The sound of the scroll changing hands was the only thing heard over Li's cries.

"Yang, get your ass up now," Raven said into the scroll.

Raven was watching the screen attentively, watching her daughter and her daughter in law lay on the ground waiting to die. Her words didn't seem to get to Yang. "Get your ass up now," Raven repeated.

"Raven please, just get Li out of there," Yang said softly. "I can't, I can't."

"Don't you fucking say that. You will get your ass up unless you want Li to watch you die!" Raven shouted into the mic.

"I can't, please, you agreed to-"

"Our agreement was that I would be a better parent to Li than I ever was for you. Well I'm doing that right now, so get the hell up."

Tai moved to take Li out of the room, but the cries that came from Li alerted Raven of what he was doing. "Tai you will leave Li here!" Raven roared. "Yang if you don't do anything Li will watch you both die, get up."

"I'm not letting Li watch her parents die!" Taiyang shouted.

"She will stay in here and that's final!" Raven shouted back. "Yang if you want to be a better mother than me so bad then come back to Li, and bring Blake back with you. Be there for her, you can't be there for her if you're dead, so get your ass up and keep fighting."

"Ma, please," Li again cried.

Hearing her daughter's cries, and hearing her mother shouting at her, Yang closed her eyes. "Yang, I love you," Blake said softly.

"I love you too," Yang answered. The two men had agreed to put them out of their misery, and were now on the approach to finish them.

 _Yang, there is still left over energy for us to utilize your semblance_. Penny echoed in Yang's mind.

"How much?" Yang asked outloud, unable to think clearly enough to remember she didn't have to say anything to Penny out loud.

 _Over seventy five percent of your reserves are left, if my calculations are correct, using fifty percent will suffice._

"Yang for dust sakes get your ass up and keep fighting!" Raven roared through the scroll.

"Use all of it," Yang said to Penny as she backed away from Blake slightly.

 _I cannot recommend doing that, you're body won't be able to hold such strength. Fifty should suffice._

"Penny, just do it like we've practiced," Yang said softly. Blake was always getting onto Yang for not using Penny to the fullest, but that was simply because Blake didn't know what the two were doing the entire time.

 _I will not be to blame if you burn yourself, or others._

"I know," Yang answered as she slowly got to her feet. Penny was always on, at the lowest power level, recording and calculating, even storing energy for Yang to use at a later date.

 _Commencing level one._ Yang's eyes went blood red, the men that stood before her seemed surprised she could stand. _Commencing level two._ Fire began to flicker at the ends of Yang's hair. _Commencing level three_. Heat began to pulse out of Yang, like heat waves. _Commencing level four._ Flames erupted around Yang's hands, the tingling sensation of the burn would have caused anyone to scream out in pain. _Commencing level five._ Fire erupted around Yang, sending a blast of fire in all directions. Blake ducked in anticipation of her catching on fire, but she didn't even feel the scorching heat that should have been there. Instead she felt the comforting warmth that was Yang.

Around her she heard grimm and defected White Fang members screem in pain. They were on fire, but Yang's allies were not. Yang's body was on fire, her eyes being the only thing to be actually seen. "Penny, focus aura on my hands and feet," Yang said as she stepped forward.

The two men were already burning from being so close to the flame that was Yang. Pulling back a fist Yang punched the larger of the two, sending him flying back. Yang turned to face the other man, who's mustache had burned away. Lifting the man up Yang also punched the man. If it had not been for the aura her hands would have broken at the force in which she hit both men. With immediate danger gone Yang looked over to Blake who was still struggling to stay awake.

Rushing over to her side Yang lifted Blake up and held her to her body. "Penny, how much can we spare?" Yang asked as she looked to her partner's beaten form.

 _You will be burned._

"How much can we spare dammit."

 _Enough for her to live._

"Then do it," Yang growled. It took a moment but the fire slowly began to cover Blake, Yang felt the slight burn of the fire on her skin, but knew it would heal fine enough later. After a few moments Blake began to cough, but her breathing was stable, and her biggest injuries were healed.

The fire dispersed in another blast of fire and heat that only hurt the enemies. Blake looked up to her partner and saw the red eyes go back to being lilac. Tears were in both of their eyes. Yang had luckily only contracted minor burns from the stunt, but enough to be easily seen on her skin.

"That was stupid of you to do," Blake said softly as she pulled the larger woman into a hug. Yang hissed in pain, but hugged the woman back.

"And you though I never used Penny," Yang answered.

* * *

 **This is another thing I was planning for a long time.**

 **And Raven sure knows how to motivate people am I right.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	66. Part 6: War - Breaking Free

Blood trickled down Ruby's face. She leaned on Crescent Rose heavily as she saw that she had done at least a little damage to Salem. She had new cuts on her arms, nothing to serious, but deep enough that the breeze made them hurt.

"I'm surprised you're still able to stand," Salem said looking towards Ruby, her smile was finally gone. Cinder much like Ruby, was struggling to stand, but Cinder was still in far better shape than Ruby was.

Ruby spat out some blood that pooling in her mouth and looked towards them. "You're going to be surprised by a lot of things once I'm done here," Ruby answered.

* * *

She said she wouldn't hesitate this time, but that didn't mean she wouldn't. Jacques Schnee was still her father, and family was meant to stick together. Weiss watched as Winter fought their father with everything she had. Weiss was back trying to catch her breath. She watched Winter begin to stumble, and quickly went to the rescue.

Blocking her father's attack she kicked the man back and helped Winter back to her feet. "Come on," Weiss said pulling Winter up.

"Never thought I'd see the day my two daughters would turn their back on me," Jacques grumbled as he stepped up to his two eldest children. "Whitley seems to have been the only one that turned out okay."

"You're just upset we aren't your puppets," Winter answered. Jacques scowled and flicked the electric whip. Both women stood their ground, neither of them were afraid of the whip anymore.

The crack of thunder that came was a signal to move. The sisters rolled in opposite directions to avoid the attack. Bouncing back up Weiss looked to Winter who nodded. Both stood and summoned a glyph before them. Climbing out of the glyphs was an Alpha, the white and blue spirit beasts growled and stepped towards Jacques.

"Stupid girls," he grumbled as a glyph appeared in front of him. A King Taijitu slithered out of the glyph and headed towards them. The Alphas ran at the beast and attempted to fight it. The King Taijitu quickly smited them, leaving little options to the two women.

The grimm drew closer to them, running out of options Weiss tried to summon the one grimm she thought would be strong enough to fight the King Taijitu. Climbing out of a glyph was the armored giant Weiss fought before attending Beacon. The large grimm fought one another, giving both Winter and Weiss a chance to attack their father.

Their clashes were strong and loud. The cracks of thunder that came from the whip was powerful, bring flashes of the girls being disciplined to Jacques. He enjoyed disciplining them, they were always fighting him, always making his life difficult. But just like always they didn't go down without a fight.

The Armored Giant struck the King Taijitu the same time Weiss struck her father. As if fighting as one Weiss and the Armored Giant struck their opponents at the same time. Sweat began to gather on Weiss' forehead as she fought. Her form was perfect, and unpredictable, creating a lot of stress for her father to counter such attacks.

Striking a final time Weiss felt the whip wrap around her leg and pull her down. Weiss screamed as the current corsed through her body. Winter tried to rescue her sister but Jacques summoned a smaller grimm to keep her occupied. "You think just because you two went off into the military that you can escape me. Well let me tell you what. You'll never be free from the Schnee name, you'll always be my daughter, my blood. If you think another family will accept you you're wrong," Jacques said pulling his daughter to him.

"Guess I'm lucky I already have a family that accepts me," Weiss mustered as her sister finally came to the rescue. Hitting Jacques off of her Winter stood protectively before her sister.

"If you mean that little team of yours, they aren't your family and they never will be," he answered. Slowly he rose to his feet and straightened his suit. "You were never good at making friends Weiss, what makes you think they're really your friends."

"Because they accepted me for all my faults, and they don't see me as just a Schnee," Weiss answered as she adjusted her hold on Myrtenaster. Jacques looked to his middle child and frowned. There was another crack of thunder, and the two sisters rolled away. This time however Winter cried as the whip wrapped around her ankle and pulled her close to their father.

"Don't even get me started on you Winter, marrying a Branwen," he snapped. Winter had a horrified look on her face. "Let alone having a child with one, disgusting," he said. "I should just kill you here and now, so then you can't stain the Schnee name anymore than you already have." Weiss knew what her father was going to do, and without thinking she ran forward.

Winter's cry came quickly as Jacques upped the amount of electricity he used. To stop her sister's pain Weiss plunged Myrtenaster into her father's back. It reminded Weiss of when she did it to Ruby, the way blood began to pool on the cloth that covered his back.

"I won't let you hurt us anymore," Weiss growled as she pulled Myrtenaster out of her father. The man looked towards her before falling over onto his side. Dropping A Pakia Uira he grabbed for his chest where blood poured out. "I told you I wouldn't hesitate," Weiss added before she proceeded to help her sister free herself from the electric whip.

"You, brat," Jacques growled as he scrambled to his weapon. Winter kicked the man in the head, stopping any movement.

"Your reign over us is over father," Winter said as she looked toward the man that had been the source of her pain. Weiss looked at the sad man who had seemed to finally grasped what would happen to him. Coughing blood the man kept watching his two daughters. His eyes came to rest on Weiss alone, as he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I hope that she makes you happy," Jacques said before he closed his eyes. His chest stopped moving, and Weiss felt as if his last words were the most fatherly thing he had ever said to her.

"She does," Weiss answered softly recalling all the times she was disciplined for looking at a woman a little too long.

* * *

 **One fight left.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	67. Part 6: War - Letting Go

Ruby didn't know how much longer she was going to last. The burst of fire that she assumed came from Yang did very little against Salem and Cinder. Leaning against Crescent Rose Ruby fell to the ground, her weapon falling alongside her. She didn't know if she was able to stand.

"I thought you weren't going to stop until you were dead," Salem mocked. Slowly Ruby got on all fours and sat back on her legs. Ruby's cuts were worse now, blood was smeared over most of her exposed arms. Looking around Ruby watched her friends fight, she had no idea how many might have fallen. She wondered if her team was still alive, or if her stubbornness had gotten them killed.

She found Weiss in the distance, standing over a dead man. It didn't take much for Ruby to figure out it was Weiss' father who laid on the ground. Ruby felt her balance falter, and again she fell to the ground. She wasn't able to keep fighting the way she was. Her shallow breaths, the blood that dripped down her face, it was all too much. If she died then and there, they would lose without a doubt. Ruby was their one chance of defeating Salem, and yet she was unable to fight back.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby returned to all fours and dropped her head. She really hated how her life had turned out. She really hated how she was out of options. "Onirun," Ruby said softly. She knew the grimm easily heard her. "I'm sorry," Ruby began. Onirun who was between Ruby and Weiss looked towards his fallen partner. "Tell them, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." Onirun was silent as he looked towards her, unable to comprehend what she was about to do. "Tell them, tell them I didn't have a choice," Ruby added as she began to get to her feet. "Tell Weiss, I'm sorry I lied, and that she was the best thing to happen to me." Ruby looked towards Onirun with tear filled eyes.

Onirun finally made the connection as to what Ruby was about to do. "No no no no no," Onirun started as he began to run to Ruby.

"Watch over them for me, protect them," Ruby said, her eyes shifting to Weiss' form. The wind began to pick up, a chilling wind shook Onirun. Clouds covered overhead and snow began to fall.

"Don't do it," Onirun said as he tried to reach Ruby. Weiss seeing the snow quickly searched for Ruby. Yang who was being partially carried by Blake looked at the sudden change of weather.

"Tell them the words I was never able to say myself," Ruby added as winds picked up even more. More snow fell, quickly covering the ground. It began with her fingertips, slowly they turned to snow and flew in the wind. A single tear fell as Ruby looked towards Salem again, and took a deep breath. "We're going out together Salem."

"Ruby!" Onirun roared in a pain filled voice. Weiss finally found Ruby in the snow, her red tank top being the only thing that made Ruby easily identifiable. Onirun's cry put weight on Weiss' shoulders.

People who had originally not been able to hear the grimm heard the name he cried out. Grimm questioned why one of their own seemed so heartbroken over a human. Weiss began to run towards her partner. Blake and Yang hobbled towards where the cry came from.

Upon reaching the grimm the three women saw that Ruby's hand was almost completely gone, blown away with the snow and wind. "Ruby," Weiss said before she again broke out into a run toward her partner. Yang's legs went out, and together she and Blake fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said softly. "For everything." There was a blinding white light. Weiss tried to keep going, but tripped over something in the snow, Crescent Rose. Looking up again Weiss couldn't see her partner, the white light was still shining brightly.

"Ruby," Weiss cried, tears began streak down her cheeks. Grabbing Crescent Rose Weiss hugged the weapon as tightly as she could. As if that would be able to bring her partner back to her. "Ruby," she sobbed.


	68. Part 7: To the Future We Look - Falling

She was falling. Through what she didn't know, just that she was falling. She wasn't afraid though, she felt kind of happy in a sense. She couldn't tell exactly why she was happy, just that she was. Feeling at peace Ruby closed her eyes.

"You dunce," Ruby heard, her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice.

"What! You said nine, it's eight fifty eight you dunce!" the voice shouted. Before her Ruby saw her first morning in the dorm room play out.

"Weiss," Ruby said softly as she watched her team run out of the dorm to go to class. It was slow, but the memories began coming back. Weiss, Yang, Blake, their time at Beacon, the Fall, her time as an assassin.

Around her memories began to play out, memories with Yang, with Blake, with Weiss. She was still falling, but she watched the memories play out. Her eyes remained glued to the ones where she was with Weiss. She liked those memories, where she was with her partner.

"Ruby!" she heard her partner shout. Looking over to another memory Ruby saw Weiss running after her, falling, and clutching Crescent Rose. She saw the tears in her partner's eyes, and heard the heavy sobs that came from her. "Don't leave me," she sobbed.

Ruby realised exactly what was happening, and what would happen. "Weiss," she said again. "Dammit, get her out of your head Ruby," Ruby muttered as she slammed her eyes shut. Tears began to brim her eyes as she heard the many conversations she had with her partner over the years. "I'm not letting her get these powers," Ruby shouted. But she couldn't get Weiss out of her head. Leaving this world would mean Weiss would become the next maiden.

"Don't let me leave her!" Ruby shouted as she opened her eyes. "Let me stay by her side," her voice became a whimper. "I don't want to go yet," Ruby cried. Ruby's descent slowed, around her she saw Weiss, Yang, and Blake at Beacon. She saw the food fight, the sparring matches, the festival. She saw the flash forward in time to where her sister was married, to where she was an aunt and had a cousin. She saw their smiles, their support.

"Let me go back!" she shouted. Her descent continued to slow, until she felt herself land on some snow. Tears were still streaking down her face as she sunk into the snow. "She doesn't deserve to be burdened with this," Ruby murmured as she thought of Weiss for a final time.

She laid in the snow for what seemed like ages. She felt like if she moved she'd just fall again. After building up the courage Ruby slowly sat up, and saw the small white fox grimm that she first saw when she unlocked her maiden powers. The grimm looked to Ruby and wagged it's tail. Jumping to it's feet it ran into the woods. Ruby was alone.

Minutes later a young girl walked out of the woods with the fox by her side. Around her shoulders was a red cloak. She was innocent, and she had bright silver eyes. "Miss you shouldn't be out in the cold like this," the girls said. "Come on," the girl added as she pulled on Ruby's hand. Ruby got to her feet, and allowed the young girl pull her into the woods. The small fox trotted in front of them, jumping playfully in the snow.

As they walked Ruby saw a bright light. "It's just this way," the girl said pointing ahead of them. "You'll like it there, it's nice a warm there," the girl added.

"I don't know," Ruby answered.

"You'll like it, there's a lot of people like you there. People who help other people. Trust me." The bright light came closer, and the young girl pulled Ruby into it.

"Mommy, look who I found," the girl shouted as she let go of Ruby's hand and ran off into the light.

"Hey," Ruby called out chasing after the girl. Around her was the white light. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **Now onto the final part of this story. Only three more chapters left.**

 **Don't worry, you'll like the ending guys.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	69. Part 7: To the Future We Look - Awake

Her eyes were slow to open. She was blinded by the white light, but her eyes quickly focused to see it was just a simple dust powered light. "It has been three months since the battle has occurred. Professor Ozpin of Beacon has stepped forward to shine some light onto the matter, however he insists on waiting until the true heroes are prepared to come forward," a low voice said. Looking over she saw the tv was on, and that it was a news anchor talking. "For those who have not heard, the heroes seen by many people in Atlas, as well as Vale, is Team RWBY, a team from Beacon that only had a single year of combat training before the Fall. The team consists of Weiss Schnee, one of the best generals Atlas has had in recent years, Yang Belladonna Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna Xiao Long, co leaders of the newly reformed White Fang who have been leading the organization to peaceful negotiations, and their team leader Ruby Rose who is reported to have fought Salem and Cinder single handedly. The condition of the team's members have yet to be disclosed, so please stay tune for more details." The tv went on a commercial break.

She blinked several times, trying to figure where exactly she was. She heard a soft snore, and looked over to her side to see Yang sitting in a wheelchair, Blake sitting next to her. They were holding hands in their sleep, Yang resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

A soft squeeze brought her attention away from the couple and to the woman who was sitting on a chair, but had her head down on the bed. Weiss' hand rested on hers.

"They haven't left your side since you were brought here," a man said stepping into the room. She instantly recognized the man, and furrowed her eyebrows, she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be alive. "I'm sure you have many questions Ruby, but for right now, be with your team, they've been very worried about you." Ozpin left the room, shutting the door rather loudly.

"Who the hell do they think they are," Yang grumbled as she removed her head from Blake's shoulder and stretched her arms.

"The doctors that are making sure Ruby's okay," Blake answered, her eyes still closed.

"They should stop coming in so late," Yang said as she rested her arms on the arms of the wheelchair.

"Will you two hush, I'm, I'm," Weiss lifted her head and saw Ruby with her eyes open, sitting up slightly. "Ruby," Weiss said softly before wrapping her arms around her. Yang and Blake both snapped awake and saw the woman in question awake.

"Oh my dust, Rubes," Yang said as she flung herself out of her wheelchair to hug the woman. Blake helped Yang make it to Ruby before also wrapping her arms around the team leader. It took Ruby a moment, but she hugged back. When they pulled apart Weiss grabbed Ruby's cheek, and Yang kept ahold of her sister's shoulder.

"Thank dust you're awake," Weiss said softly with tears in her eyes. Ruby paused for a moment and felt everything finally fall into place. She grabbed Weiss' face and pulled her into a kiss. Tears pricked down Ruby's face as they kiss. To Ruby it was proof that she was there, alive, and that she was still with Weiss.

Pulling apart Ruby kept Weiss close and pressed her forehead to Weiss'. "I love you so much," Ruby said softly. Her voice was raspy, and dry, but she knew Weiss understood her. Grabbing one of the hands Ruby had on her face, Weiss rubbed it gently and smiled.

"I love you too," Weiss answered. Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug and snuggled her nose into her neck.

"I can't believe I'm alive," Ruby muttered. Weiss laughed lightly.

"You were teetering for a while there, if Natsuki didn't get to you in time I'm not sure you would have," Weiss answered. Ruby quickly pulled away and looked to her partner.

"What do you mean if Natsuki didn't get to me?" Ruby asked looking from Weiss to Yang and Blake, then back to her partner.

"Natsuki, she died in that light, and you were left there," Weiss was barely able to speak. Ruby caught a small glimmer, and looked down to her hand to see a sleek metallic arm where her left arm once was. "Almost your entire left side was gone. If she was a second later, I don't think you would've made it," Weiss said softly.

"She traded places with me," Ruby said softly looking towards the black metal that was her left hand. She clutched the hand, making a fist, and opened it.

"It's an upgraded model of my own," Yang said looking at her sister. "The leg was a bit tougher to get though." Ruby lifted the blanket off of her left leg and saw a matching black metallic leg.

"Someone should go get a doctor," Blake said getting to her feet.

"No need Mrs. Belladonna Xiao Long," a man said entering the room. He was wearing a long white coat and had a clipboard, around his neck was a stethoscope. "But I will have to ask you three to please step out of the room while I speak to Miss Rose."

"Of course doctor," Weiss said getting to her feet. "I'll see you in a little bit," Weiss added as she kiss Ruby's forehead. Yang settled herself back into her wheelchair and waited for Blake to wheel her out of the room. Once the three women were gone the doc looked over Ruby.

"Seems like you've already adjusted to your prosthetics for the most part, quite impressive seeing how you just came to. Can you sit forward," Ruby listened and sat forward. The doctor took the stethoscope and placed it on Ruby's back. "Deep breaths now Miss Rose." Ruby took deep breaths, and found that she seemed almost out of breath. "Well Miss Rose, you're one tough cookie, no one else would have been able to survive what you went through. As I'm sure you figured out you lost most of your left side in the battle. We had to remove you left lung as well, was to damaged to remain," the doctor said simply. "You're body however is adapting quickly. Open your mouth please," checking her throat the doctor continued speaking. "Everything seems to be fine. You're having no trouble with your memories correct."

"No sir," Ruby answered.

"Great, you should be out in a day or so if nothing comes up, I'll send your friends back in."

* * *

 **You didn't think I was just going to kill Ruby off did you.**

 **\- Nerdz**


	70. Part 7: To the Future We Look - Promise

"May I borrow Miss Rose for a few minutes?" Ozpin asked entering the hospital room. There were more people there now, visiting Ruby, and celebrating her return to the living. The packed room was mostly filled with former Beacon students, and family members.

"Of course," Ruby said moving to get up. She might have been in control of her prosthetics, but she still easily stumbled. Weiss caught the woman before she fell out of bed and helped Ruby to her feet. "Thanks Weiss," Ruby said with a smile. Limping over to Ozpin the two left the room. "What do you need?"

"Cinder has been asking for you, and as one of the few people with clearance to her, I'm taking you to her," Ozpin answered. "She's in no shape to hurt you or anyone else I assure you." Ruby looked to the floor as they walked. Entering an elevator Ozpin hit the lowest floor button and stood back. "How are you doing Miss Rose?"

"Better, as you can tell still getting used to my new setup, but I'm doing better," Ruby answered.

"While you were asleep your grimm, Onirun, has managed to retake Vale. We're planning on reopening Beacon in the fall."

"That's good news," Ruby answered.

"I was hoping you might teach there," Ozpin said looking to his former student. Ruby looked at the man and knew there was something more.

"Teach or become the headmaster," Ruby said. It was risky, but she figured she was on the right track. Ozpin smiled and laughed lightly.

"You're quite perceptive," Ozpin answered. "I'm still associated with the Fall of Vale, you however are seen as a hero to many, it would make the council happy to have a hero leading and teaching Remnants finest than an old man who lost it."

"Can I have time to think about it?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to make such a decision without some time to think about it." The elevator doors opened and the two left the small chambers that was the elevator. Walking through an empty hall the two entered a room where Cinder Fall layed. She was hooked up to several large machines and the only sound was from a pump, and the heart monitor. "I'll leave you two to talk," Ozpin said leaving Ruby in the room. Ruby remained frozen until she heard the door shut.

"I'm surprised you survived," Ruby said stepping forward. Cinder was weak, her eyes barely open.

"Can't say it's a pleasant survival," Cinder said softly. Ruby easily saw the scar she gave the woman years ago. "But I guess you would understand that," she looked at the black metal that covered Ruby's left side.

"In a sense," Ruby answered.

"I should be dead, I shouldn't have lasted this long," Cinder said softly before coughing.

"I could say the same," Ruby agreed as she took a seat. The two were enemies, that was a definite, but the two had an odd bond that was created over the years as Ruby worked for her.

"I have some favors to ask of you," Cinder said looking to Ruby.

"I'm not killing anyone or breaking you out," Ruby joked. Cinder smiled and laughed lightly, Ruby smiled back at the sight. Their odd bond was almost like a begrudged friendship, both knew the other wasn't completely evil or heartless, just terrified of the future.

"Come here," Cinder said waving Ruby over. Ruby leaned over Cinder, and listened to her whispers. "Can you do that for me?" Cinder asked as Ruby sat back.

"Yes," Ruby answered. "But your other request."

"We both know neither of us should be here," Cinder's weak voice. "You could at least finish what you started," Cinder's pleading look. Ruby sighed and stood up. Closing the distance to Cinder Ruby placed her hand over Cinder's heart.

"I really should thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have ended up here."

"Any time red," Cinder answered. Ruby's fingers began to tingle, Cinder's breath slowed, her eyes shut, the heart monitor began to slow until it flat lined. Stepping back Ruby heard several guards burst into the room along side Ozpin.

* * *

"Ruby you shouldn't be straining yourself so much so soon," Weiss said as she walked alongside her partner. Behind the two Blake and Yang walked. Yang had just gotten out of the wheelchair and was struggling to climb the hill.

"I'll be fine," Ruby answered as she climbed the hill with ease despite her new conditions. Atop the hill was a small village.

"What are we even doing here?" Yang asked once she reached her sister.

"Keeping a promise," Ruby answered as she looked around. "She said it was the one directly to the east." Walking east the team came to a house on the outskirts of the village. Ruby knocked on the door and patiently waited for an old woman to come to the door.

"Hello can I help you?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, I was told to tell you that 'when fall falls, winter shall give rise to a new hope'," Ruby quoted the words whispered into her ear.

"You aren't the same one that brought her here," the old woman said.

"No, but I was asked to take her," Ruby answered truthfully. Waiting another moment the old woman disappeared and returned moments later with a small bundle in her arms.

"The mother refused to tell me her name," the woman said handing over the bundle of blankets.

"Her name's Crimson," Ruby answered looking down at the young child in her arms. She was less than a year old according to Cinder. "Thank you for watching over her for so long," Ruby added.

"Tell her mother she'll turn out great, she's a very well behave child," the woman said.

"I will." Turning away Ruby adjusted her hold on the child. Looking to her team she saw the looks in their eyes.

"Kid smells like Adam," Blake said looking at the young child. Ruby looked down at the dark haired child and looked to Blake.

"Did Adam ever have kids?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I know of," Blake answered.

"Let's forget about if this might be Adam's kid or not, look how cute she is," Yang cooed as she began to play with the child. Ruby smiled and laughed lightly. Looking over to Weiss Ruby smiled. Weiss smiled back and looked over Ruby's shoulder to see the child.

"Do you want to carry her?" Ruby asked, offering the baby to Weiss.

"Oh, no I don't think-" Ruby put the baby in Weiss' arms and she instantly fell silent. "Well hello there little one," Weiss said softly. Ruby watched with a smile on her face as the two interacted.

"She's going to be a great mom," Yang whispered into Ruby's ear.

"What!" Ruby quickly shouted. Blush appeared on her face as she looked to her sister and sister-in-law. They were giggling at the now embarrassed Ruby.

"Ruby come here," Weiss said carefully. Ruby returned to Weiss' side and watched Crimson open her eyes. Dark amber eyes looked up to the two, sticking one hand out of the blanket Crimson made for some grabbing motions. Ruby stuck a finger out and allowed Crimson to grab ahold of it.

"She's so cute," Ruby said softly.

"I know," Weiss agreed. The two stood smiling over the child while Yang and Blake watched.

"Remember how we were like that with Li," Yang said softly. Blake hooked her arm with her wife's and leaned into her.

"Yeah. You know, now that this war's over, and there are negotiations for faunus rights, we could have another," Blake said softly.

Yang smiled and patted Blake's hand gently. "Maybe we should wait a bit, those two have no idea what they're in for." Blake laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Blake said softly.

* * *

 ***Double finger guns* First Whiterose kid everybody.**

 **So this was planned early on, having Weiss and Ruby take in Cinder's daughter. I also liked the idea of having Cinder and Ruby being on complex terms, but terms that would lead them to having a relationship that was close to friendship in some aspect (I can't say much about it now *hint hint*).**

 **Also Ruby as headmaster would be pretty cool too.**

 **\- Nerdz :3**


	71. Part 7: To the Future We Look - Hope

"Are we there yet?" Rhoswen whined.

"Stop complaining Rhoswen, this hike is so cool," Crimson said looking around. Ahead of the two girls walked Ruby. Her maroon coat and fur lined boots seeming a little excessive for the hot walk.

"No it's not," Rhoswen snapped.

"Rhoswen if you gave it a chance, oh look over there," Ruby started. She quickly ducked and pointed to the brush line. "It's one of the younger grimm," Ruby said with a smile as she spotted the white and blue beowolf.

"You get too excited over those Mama," Crimson said standing next to her adoptive mother.

"I do not," Ruby shot back to her daughter.

"Yeah you do Mama," Rhoswen agreed.

"Girls, stop ganging up of your mother," Weiss said with a sigh. The two daughters instantly straightened up. "She's the reason those types of grimm even exist." Weiss watched her wife observe the grimm. Looking back to her children Weiss saw the resemblance Rhoswen had to her, the long white locks being the same as Weiss', and both mother and daughter shared the same facial structure and eyes. The only way people knew Rhoswen was Ruby's was by the personality. Crimson on the other hand didn't look like either woman, but that's to be expected when she was adopted. Crimson had taken more to Weiss' personality however, being serious when needed, and being a little less serious in private.

"Ruby we should keep moving, everyone's already at the temple," Weiss added.

"Right, come on girls, this way," Ruby said jumping to her feet. Ruby began marching off towards the Maiden Temple, her family following behind her.

* * *

"Bout time you guys showed up," Yang said with a smile. In her arms was a small bundle. Sitting at a table not to far away was Linette, Summer, and Valmai.

"Mama stopped every time she saw those new grimm," Crimson said before Ruby or Weiss answer.

"Of course you did," Blake said as she rubbed Yang's back.

"It's just so interesting," Ruby defended.

"You girls can go play," Weiss said sending the girls off.

"Li's so excited to be at Beacon this year," Yang said looking to her daughter. "She really wants a grimm partner."

"Of course she does," Ruby said with a smile. "You know you can't go easy on her in combat class, same goes for you Blake."

"I know I know," Blake said waving a hand.

"I suppose I'm lucky Mai just wants to be an art student," Bernlak said joining the four women.

"What kind of art?" Weiss asked looking to her former second in command.

"Pottery, reminds her of her grandma," Bernlak answered.

"Speaking of grandparents where's Raven and dad?" Yang asked looking around the room.

"And Winter or Qrow for that matter," Weiss added.

"Cooking I think," Bernlak answered. "Summer already spoke to Natsuki and Kenyotah, Kenyotah still hates you by the way," Bernlak said looking over to Ruby.

"Don't blame her," Ruby answered. "But's she's been kind to Beacon, helps direct new grimm over to the school."

"I'm sure the council is excited to hear that we're going through with our plans," Bernlak said with a smile.

"They can't stop me," Ruby said with a shrug. "Kinda wished I knew what I was getting myself into before I said yes to Ozpin."

The group talked for a long time, catching up on the kids and such. Even though they all worked at Beacon, under Ruby, they rarely all got to get together and just talk like this. When Raven, Taiyang, Qrow and Winter finished cooking they brought out meals for the entire family.

It was a yearly tradition for them to do this, to go to the temple and just have family time. Raven permanently resided at the temple, and due to her and Linette growing closer over what happened during the final battle everyone would come to visit the lonely woman.

Once the meal was over Ruby would take the maidens, Crimson, Summer, and Valmai to the training room where their predecessors were waiting. Crimson never knew the truth as to why Cinder always cried at the sight of her, but she was happy to make the former Fall Maiden proud. Summer would simply talk plants with Natsuki, who had taken it upon herself to take care of the entire temple garden on her own since Raven refused to. Valmai spoke to her grandmother about her pottery and how she was getting better each year. The three youngest maidens knew very little of what their powers were, and Ruby never pushed for them to learn it. If they ever needed to use their maiden abilities it would come naturally.

At night, when everyone was asleep Ruby would escape to the training room. Summer Rose had stopped visiting Ruby since the fall ended. Ruby always assumed it was simply because her job was done, and that she could finally be at peace. However she always caught a drift of what felt like her mother's presence as she roamed the halls at night.

Setting herself down to meditate, Ruby entered her deep mind. There was no one there to guide Ruby anymore, no future self to describe a possibility. Ruby would often just stand alone in the field of snow, but every once in awhile she would catch a glimpse of the white grimm fox she met years ago. That fox, that led her to the light, she wanted to thank it, but she was never given the chance, so instead, once a year she would watch it from afar and smile.

The fox represented so much to Ruby, hope, fear, strength, weakness. Every emotion that impacted her choices, that fox expressed. "Thank you," Ruby said softly looking towards the fox. "Because of you we can all look to the future."

The fox looked to Ruby, and ran deep into the woods. Ruby smiled and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she felt herself get swept away by the cool air.

"Shouldn't you be in bed headmaster," Weiss said when Ruby came to. Ruby looked to her wife and climbed to her feet.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," Ruby said as Weiss took her hand and led her down the hall to the winter maiden's sector of the temple.

* * *

 **Well. There we have it. The end.**

 **Thank you, so much for everything you all have done so far. Thank you.**

 **These last few months have been rough, but seeing the support and feedback this story was getting really helped me through it.**

 **You guys are the best.**

 **I would also like to give a special thanks to someone. Although we are not friends anymore she was the first person that read and gave feedback on this story, and although we are not on the best of terms, without her this story might never have made it on this site. I wish her the best for the future, and hope that she reaches her goals. Thank you for putting time into this story when you didn't have to.**

 **For now though, I bid a farewell. Thank you for these past few months.**

 **\- Nerdz**

p.s. There might be a sequel in the works :3


End file.
